


Last, But Not Least

by Koroshimasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Cloud Strife, Bottom Tseng, Breeding, Dominant Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Cloud Strife, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rutting, Sex Toys, Submissive Cloud Strife, Teasing, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Top Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 153,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: To avoid breeding machinations set by the Shinra Electric Power Company, nineteen year old omega Cloud Strife has twenty-four hours to choose a mate, or the Company will assign him to one. As a last resort, he chooses General Sephiroth, but is it a wise choice knowing how they can’t stand each other?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Tseng/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 174
Kudos: 638





	1. Prologue

**Last, But Not Least**

Sephiroth stood before the foggy bathroom mirror adjacent to his bedroom. It was nearly half-past midnight by the time the training exercises had been complete. Exhausted as he was, he ensured he kept up with his appearance of a strict, rigid disciplinarian as he rounded up the last of the new recruits, sent them off to do one activity that was graded, and then headed back to his quarters when it was all finished with.

He was in dire need of a deep relaxation in the bath, and now that he finally was able to sequester himself in the welcoming confines of his room, he was going to exploit this advantage. He’d dedicated all his energy quite hard for years on working his way from top SOLDIER to General, and that title came with many privileges. Though he wasn’t exactly ‘pampered’ by any means, he was quite aware that as a General, and an alpha, to boot, he was revered by many and sought after for quite some time.

Only alphas had a chance to make it to SOLDIER, and he’d been competing with Genesis Rhapsodos for a prolonged period of time. This was his given right since birth, but as always, others wished to have the same power and benefits associated with it. He’d known Genesis and Angeal Hewley since they were playmates and early in their training, and while Angeal had been amicable and effervescent, Genesis was more aloof, taciturn and withdrawn. Subdued as he was in his teenage years, Genesis showed severe signs of aggression when he’d been tested first for the alpha genes.

Sephiroth had already scented that his friend was an alpha, and immediately after, he too had gone through the same tests conducted and organized by Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander. Naturally, when it was all done, the results displayed the obvious.

Where Genesis triumphed in his status and gender, Sephiroth noticed that Angeal couldn’t care less about being an alpha. The raven-haired male had a whole basket of other issues and concerns, and usually, Sephiroth did as well. He’d been overwhelmed with his own training, tests, excursions, and reports due at the end of every month that he’d soon forgotten about an upcoming, highly crucial segment of the Shinra Electric Power Company’s program and regimen.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Sephiroth, he would soon receive a rather painful reminder that same evening.

He’d barely shrugged out of his thin night robes, when someone was pounding urgently and desperately on his door. Irritation swarmed over the silver-haired General, and he snarled as he tried ignoring whoever it was. That didn’t take him very far when the pounding persisted and seemed to be growing louder and louder. Whoever was there would rouse the entire floor, at this point, and all his neighbors.

With an inelegant snarl that bled vexation, Sephiroth tightened his robes about his muscular form, and he exited the steamy bathroom. The cool air of his chambers and hallways blasted around his feverish skin, but it infuriated him rather than calmed or soothed him. He’d been set on his bath for hours, and now, someone had seen to it that it wasn’t to happen…

Unlocking the door and practically tearing it off the hinges, he poked his head out into the hallway at whoever had been so brazen and bold to disturb him at this ungodly hour of the night.

When his eyes lowered marginally, he saw a mass of unruly golden hair, and then he’d been rudely pushed aside. The door banged against the wall as someone rushed in, leaving Sephiroth stunned as he gaped outside the threshold of the door.

Tearing through inside, a soft voice hissed thinly, “Please, hide me, hide me!”

Spinning around carefully, Sephiroth finally was able to see Shinra infantryman Cloud Strife pacing up and down in his private chambers. The youth looked highly disgruntled, disturbed, frightened, and wary of something. His face was sweaty, flushed, he was wringing his hands together, and his body posture revealed how uptight and nervous he was. Using his superior senses, Sephiroth practically heard Cloud’s heart slamming against his rib cage, and he inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was almost as though he’d been running from something…or someone…

Interesting.

Closing the door almost completely behind himself, Sephiroth strode over to his junior and glared mightily. “What gave you the right to come barging in my room uninvited, Cloud?” Tilting his head to one side as he scowled at the younger warrior, Sephiroth expounded swiftly, “These are _my_ quarters, need I remind you, so you better provide a rational explanation for your erratic behavior, quickly.”

Knowing he had little time, Cloud rasped, “Please! I just need your help for a moment! I had nowhere else to go!”

Pointing behind himself at the door, Sephiroth growled in a warning, “Outside is the best place to go, and unless you—”

“Cloud? Cloud? Where’d you go?!”

They heard another familiar voice ringing out, sharply, and both Cloud and Sephiroth paused. Cloud’s eyes blew open and became as round as tiny plates. Lunging at Sephiroth, he whispered hotly in his ear, talking so quickly that the older male nearly missed his words the first time.

“Please! It’s Zack, and he’s been chasing me for a long time!” Shaking Sephiroth with potent energy and raw stamina Sephiroth hadn’t ever seen before from someone so young and inexperienced, the blond again howled, “Just t-tell him that you’re with me!”

Gaping, Sephiroth soon picked his jaw off the floor as he fired out harshly, “ _With_ you? I’ll do _no_ such thing, you little—”

“Cloud? Hey! Found you!” The door squeaked open, and footsteps padded along the floor. Zack’s boots thumped on, and as soon as he found Cloud and Sephiroth standing closely together, he paused.

“Oh…” Face turning whiter than the snow, he awkwardly cringed, waved, and then bowed his head in homage to his General. “S-sir…Sephiroth…um…err…I uh…hi?”

This was unprecedented and an intolerable annoyance, at the very least. Unsure of what to do with the two younger males in his room, Sephiroth ignored Cloud’s fingers tightening in the lapels of his robe as he stood facing Zack.

Another alpha…

…Suddenly, he scented something quite luscious, sensual, and earthy…and it was right beside himself…he knew that scent…nature had kicked in, and as an alpha in his prime, he suddenly noticed what the special odor was wafting into his nostrils and slamming into his olfactory senses.

The scent of a young, ripe omega…

It was Cloud Strife!

Gazing back and forth between Cloud and Zack three times, Sephiroth quickly pieced it all together. Zack was no doubt pursuing Cloud, but this wasn’t acceptable. As their superior, Sephiroth assumed his own responsibility, and he moved away from Cloud as he glared at Zack in what he hoped was an authoritative manner.

Sadly, the other alpha wasn’t too intimidated by it. Instead, his mako-infused eyes trailed over Cloud’s body quite wantonly, making it highly obvious where his true interests lay.

Wanting to set him right and knock some sense into his thick head, Sephiroth cleared his throat and orated in a deep growl, “I believe Cloud here has rejected your advances, and I highly encourage you _both_ to return to your rooms, otherwise, I’ll have to report you at once for inappropriate consort.”

Throwing his head back as he rolled his eyes and scoffed, Zack waved him off. “I think you forgot what’s going on around here, Sir…with all due respect.”

There was no ‘respect’ hinted in Zack Fair’s tone, but Sephiroth was more interested in what the second-class SOLDIER had meant by his words.

Inching closer to the shorter male, he softly inquired, “Whatever does this mean, now?” Knowing he sounded ignorant, he felt Cloud’s sigh before the blond had even breathed it out.

Staring blandly at him, Zack soon recovered from his bewildered state as he answered truthfully, “Everyone’s kinda reaching that age, Sir. I chose Cloud, but he’s—”

Holding up a hand and interrupting him, Sephiroth hissed, “Chose Cloud? What do you mean you _chose_ Cloud?” Nodding back at the other male, he clarified succinctly, “The omega was rejecting your advances, SOLDIER. If you persist, that would be violation and assault, something which, need I remind you, most certainly _can_ disqualify you from making it as a first-class SOLDIER.”

Hoping that would suffice, Sephiroth stepped back as he eyed Zack with much dominance.

Alpha pheromones ranked in the room. Though he didn’t wish to use his status to his advantage, Sephiroth wasn’t entirely above doing so. He knew through his personal one-on-one sessions with Zack and taking him under his wing that the youth wished to make it as a first-class SOLDIER one day. Perhaps if his position was threatened, he would cease and desist with this insipid, childish game.

Stroking his chin as he mulled over his thoughts, Zack took his time thinking before he voiced whatever was bouncing around in his head. Confidently, he stated, “Cloud’s going to be _my_ mate, Sephiroth. By the end of tomorrow, all pairs must be reported to Professor Hojo…” With a coy grin that oozed sarcasm, he purred, “Don’t tell me you forgot that.”

…..

He most certainly _had._ For the first time in twenty-two years of his existence, Sephiroth had forgotten all about the Shinra Company’s elaborate breeding program. Now, he knew precisely why Cloud had barged into his room demanding they ‘stick together’ in front of Zack.

Face morphing into a pained one, Cloud pressed himself next to Sephiroth as he argued with Zack aggressively. “I said no, Zack! I already have someone!”

Tossing that aside with a laugh, Zack challenged, “Oh, really? Who, then?”

Nodding at Sephiroth and pressing himself by necessity even closer to the taller male, Cloud replied confidently, “General Sephiroth, dumbass.”

Again, Zack looked as though he was going to faint and be sick. Nearly swooning, he held onto the back of a chair as he regained his balance, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Cringing, he refused to accept it for a moment, and then chuckled nervously.

Sephiroth had yet to say a word. Statuesque, he allowed Cloud to loop an arm around his own, and the rest of Cloud’s words sounded muffled in his ears as he heard white noise and odd buzzing in his shocked state.

“Go away, Zack, else I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

Pointing at Cloud thickly with fire in his eyes, Zack minaciously snapped, “You’re bluffing, and I’m calling you out on your bullshit, Cloud. Tomorrow, we’ll see whether you’re lying or not.” Nearly stumbling over his own feet, in a few seconds, he’d made it to the door, and he flew out of the room.

When he was gone, Cloud released quite a relieved sigh. Releasing Sephiroth’s arm, he let out a tiny laugh as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Thank Gaia that’s all over!” Saluting Sephiroth, then, he moved toward the door.

“Thanks for that, General, guess I’ll see ya around-gah!” He’d been yanked back by the middle of his dark sweater as Sephiroth bunched it up in a clenched fist.

Pulling Cloud right up against himself and holding onto him tightly, he scowled down into Cloud’s confused eyes with such intensity that the omega began shivering from it.

Snarling, Sephiroth trembled, on the brink of explosion. Still, he kept his voice gentle, soft, and quite composed.

“You’re not going anywhere just yet, Cloud…not until I’m finished with you.”


	2. Collision

Cloud was already exhausted. Swaying while losing himself to unending rounds of yawning, he took to perching on the armrest of one of the sofas in the room, and Sephiroth occupied himself by examining the young man in his chambers.

This was an omega…somehow, as strange as it was to admit it, even to himself, this was Sephiroth’s first time actually seeing an omega in real life. Years of training and combat exercises hardly left him with opportunities to seek others out, but Cloud didn’t necessarily _surprise_ him. He was loathed to admit it, but Cloud turning out as an omega wasn’t all that shocking.

Perhaps it was ‘sexist’ to say that and deem it a fact, but Cloud Strife had the features and looks of a youthful omega. His skeletal frame was lithe, smaller, and his height was even shorter than Zack’s. Though not by much that it would stand out, there was still no denying the major differences in physique.

Cloud was lean, whereas Zack was bulking up quite well, no doubt due to extra alpha hormones as well as an overabundance of testosterone surging in his system. Cloud was more effeminate, but Sephiroth didn’t dare wish to comment on it. The young man wasn’t even able to grow much body hair and facial hair, strangely, but all that was a classic trait of omegas.

The issue now, however, was what to do with Cloud. Sephiroth didn’t know specifically, but he was already feeling overwhelmed by an odd, berry-like smell emanating from Cloud and wafting all over the damn room. The air was already stuffy enough in the summer months, and with a young omega in the confines of his private quarters, Sephiroth was truly struggling.

Though he hardly considered himself a bastion of perfection, he knew he wasn’t one for loss of self-control. Younger and undisciplined alphas were more prone to a wild rut, but Sephiroth had yet to even experience that. There’d never been a cause for it.

But this damn brat and his damn smell…he needed to boot him out as soon as possible.

Turning his nose in the air snobbishly and condescendingly, almost, Sephiroth grunted thickly, “Why did you reject Zack? Wouldn’t he be a good mate for you?”

Truly, he was astonished by Cloud’s choice. As an observant, careful leader, he’d witnessed the two young fighters together quite regularly. They were thicker than thieves, and hardly seen apart. If Cloud had to be with anyone, why was he refusing and rejecting Zack Fair? By all accounts, it seemed like a perfect match, and Sephiroth was genuinely confused.

Evidently, Cloud didn’t feel the same way. Screwing up his face into a disgusted, petty moue, he gasped softly. “Yikes…that’s kinda gross. I see Zack like a brother, sooo…eww.”

Mature, truly.

Snidely, Sephiroth fired back, “Alright, you made your point.” Still, there were plenty of other alphas…something didn’t quite add up, and the silver-haired warrior was already chasing after the answer for himself.

Anger reducing, he haughtily asked, “So you’re expecting for me to lie and commit perjury to the Shinra Electric Power Company just so you can escape your responsibilities, is that right?” Hating that he was just a tool in all this, Sephiroth was even more irate and livid than before. All he could do was hang back and hope that his assertions were incorrect and seriously wild assumptions based on a simple misunderstanding, above all else. 

Plainly, however, Cloud shrugged. “Not really like that, but I decided long ago that I’m not going to pair with anyone.”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at this foolishness. “Only top SOLDIERs are given that choice, you ignorant child,” he berated and chided his junior. “Seeing as you don’t fall into that specific category, I’m afraid your fate has already been sealed.”

Miserably, Cloud shook his head, whining petulantly, “But I don’t want that! C-can’t you just lie to Professor Hojo or something?” Awkwardly, he bit out, “I mean, aren’t you guys like, tight?”

Sephiroth froze before mumbling under his breath, “This new generation and their way of speaking will never cease to amaze me in the worst ways.”

“Hey! You’re not that much older than me!” Sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest, Cloud arrogantly stated, “It’s just for a little while, Sephiroth! Just until this blows over, and until Zack leaves me alone. Not a huge deal.”

This ignorant brat…this wasn’t the end, and Sephiroth hated that he had to be the one to explain this to Cloud Strife.

Gathering his nerves, he stood before the younger, shorter male, bunching his hands into tightly clenched fists at his sides. Shaking in raw anger he wasn’t sure he could contain for much longer if Cloud insisted upon his unmitigated stupidity, Sephiroth drawled ferociously, “I see I’ve found someone even less informed than myself.”

Puzzled, Cloud inelegantly hummed, “Hmm?”

Very well, he could explain it.

Glaring maddeningly at the floor, Sephiroth took his time, mentally bracing himself before he found his voice and the will to continue. “The breeding program is approximately three months in length, Cloud. Over the course of these three months, Professor Hojo will run, shall we say, gruesome and gnarly tests, just to see how the alphas and omegas are bonding.”

Not quite getting the hint, Cloud scratched the back of his head and offered another carefree shrug. “So?”

“These tests entail blood tests, urine samples, semen samples, as well as a whole other list of samples to be collected from the pair in question.” Squinting and narrowing his eyes pointedly at Cloud, he purred, “You _do_ realize what you’ve gotten yourself into, no?”

….

The pregnant pause only caused for him to laugh heartily. “Stupid…very stupid, Cloud. Professor Hojo’s rather clever, you’ll find. He isn’t a man you can easily fool with the word of mouth.”

Now, Cloud was even paler than Sephiroth’s walls and ceiling. Standing up slowly, he coughed out under duress, “I…I made a m-mistake…”

Nodding curtly, Sephiroth replied coolly, “Yes, you most certainly did. Now that Zack’s involved, he’ll likely keep an even closer eye on you, and if word gets out that you lied, there’s no telling whom he will run and flap his lips to.”

Angrily, Cloud retorted, “No! Zack’s not like that!”

“It doesn’t matter what you think, you idiot!” Drawing himself flush against Cloud, Sephiroth draped his head close to Cloud’s cheek. Feeling the heat and blush rising off in thick steam, Sephiroth nearly vomited once he scented the fresh berries and dewy smell coming off Cloud. To get this close to the youth hadn’t been such a grand idea, but he needed to be intimidating to hammer his point through the blonde’s thick skull one way or another.

Lips drawn over his teeth, a feral, rabid look was instantly over his face, and Cloud whimpered submissively. Hanging his head low, he was alert and listening, which greatly pleased Sephiroth. At least he received what he was going for, to some degree.

“Face the facts, Cloud.” Annoyed by how gravelly and rough his voice sounded, he remained on the warpath as he rummaged through his own scattered thoughts. “The facts you’re blatantly not seeing are that I’m an alpha, as is Zack. You are an _omega,_ which will forever mean that other alphas will be drawn to you, vying to win your affections so they can breed you. Zack won’t back down from a challenge, and my status and standing as General won’t matter if he zeroes in on you.”

Cloud took it all in, but irritably, he panted, “I’m not a prize to be won, and this isn’t a damn contest!”

“I’m afraid it is for all alphas.” Poignant and rational in his conclusion, Sephiroth bluntly spat, “What do you think will happen once you start presenting and going into heat? Hmm? I assure you, Cloud, your life will be a living hell, especially if you have no alpha.”

They both nearly trembled upon imagining it. Though there was no history of such attacks ever happening in the Company, Sephiroth was well educated in what could happen to a poor, misbegotten omega who went into heat without an alpha chosen. The results would be detrimental, and as much as he despised Cloud, he didn’t wish for the boy to be taken and ripped apart as though he were a fresh slab of meat.

Fearful for his life, now, which was a rather unique, welcome sight in comparison to how overconfident and oblivious Cloud had been before, the younger male’s bright eyes darted all around the room as he shivered. With teeth chattering loudly, he wheezed, “Wh-what do I do?!”

Sephiroth quickly answered, “Think on it. Don’t make a decision right now, but remember, Cloud, other alphas may not be as generous and understanding. To them, you’re just a body to claim, a conquest to be won over.”

Staring down the hall at the door, Cloud panted fearfully, “I c-could maybe a-ask Genesis?”

Eyes widening in surprise, Sephiroth squawked, “Really? Are you certain of such a selection?”

Cloud nodded plaintively, but then paused abruptly. “Why? What’s wrong with him?”

Trying not to let his own bias fly to the surface, Sephiroth grimaced before he awkwardly pressed out, “Nothing’s wrong with Genesis. I’ve known him for a long time, but I can’t say he’s as refined and gentle as you’re assuming.” Hoping Cloud would understand without details and specifics in the way, Sephiroth threw him a knowing look.

Swallowing down his worries, Cloud again tried, “Err, h-how about Angeal?”

This time, Sephiroth snapped. “Are you going to stand here in my chambers for another hour or so reciting the names of every damn alpha you know?”

Cloud scowled heatedly as he accusingly hissed in distaste, “Are you calling me a slut or something?”

“Shut up and heed my advice.” Turning the young man swiftly around, Sephiroth shoved him toward the door with every intention of kicking him out. Along the way, however, Cloud struggled, fingers screeching and sliding against the walls as he tried hooking onto them to stop.

“W-wait! What should I do?!”

Detached, Sephiroth grumbled, “I don’t care! Just leave me in peace so I can recuperate!”

Wailing as the door opened and he was tossed out unceremoniously, Cloud begged and pleaded, “I only have one day to solve this, Sephiroth! Please!”

They engaged in a small ‘push and shove’ scuffle for a moment with the door. Sephiroth won in the end, bearing his stronger weight on the door and slamming it in Cloud’s face. Pressing himself against it, he growled potently through the wood, “Get away from here, Cloud! Return to your room and do as I said!”

“But—”

Unleashing a demonic growl of a final warning, Sephiroth eventually heard Cloud shifting away. His footsteps echoed down the hall as he bolted, and when another door in the distance slammed shut, Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief.

Pressing his back against the cold door, he righted himself as he held the back of a hand over his nose. His nostrils burned and were terribly inflamed by the stench of omega. Now, it was all about his room, and he had to rid himself of it by dawn.

Skipping the bath sent him into a foul mood, worse than any he’d ever had in years. The night couldn’t end soon enough.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

In the morning, things seemed grim and quite bleak. Cloud, as well as a few other omegas, were being watched by alphas like hawks. The cafeteria was dead silent when Cloud walked in, and the young man had a difficult time ignoring how other SOLDIERs and infantrymen were openly eyeing him with growing amounts of lust and desire. Alphas were keen to walk by him, though they never got too close when Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander stood at the front of the cafeteria, no doubt trying to make some sort of grand, pompous speech.

After not having slept the entire night, Sephiroth was quite embittered and terribly moody. He snapped at Angeal a few times during breakfast, but the good-spirited SOLDIER merely chuckled and offered his own fatuous jokes in turn.

Genesis was already scheming, however, and Sephiroth couldn’t deny it. Though the auburn-haired male was quiet, he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. His hungry eyes were undressing and abusing Cloud in the worst of ways, and though Sephiroth tried sweeping it in the back of his mind, it became tedious and difficult when Zack started chasing Cloud.

Genesis was livid by the other younger alpha being around his intended target, and without even thinking, he was already standing to make his way over to them. Sephiroth stuck out his arm and leg right in the nick of time, effectively preventing his friend from going anywhere.

Eyeing him scathingly with a smoldering look of death in his eyes, Genesis intoned dangerously, “Out of my way, Sephiroth.”

Shaking his head firmly, Sephiroth shot back, “Don’t do anything stupid, Genesis; Hojo and Hollander are watching.”

That didn’t appear to be working, and Genesis kept struggling. A few times as they pushed against each other, Professor Hojo turned to them, adjusting his dark shades higher on the bridge of his nose as he held his clipboard and notes closer to his chest, still going over his notes for his upcoming speech.

Baring his teeth like a beast while training his gaze on Cloud, Genesis snarled, “Remove your hand from my person, Sephiroth!” 

Slow to pick up on what was going on, Angeal looked up at his friends while sipping on his coffee. Setting the cup down and wiping his lips with the back of a hand, he chuckled in pleasant bouts of amusement.

“What’s going on?”

Cheeks slowly turning red as they fought against each other, Genesis spat on the edge of impatience, “The omega! He’s so close…I want the omega!”

Turning his head to look across the large room, Angeal blinked rapidly for a moment once his eyes took in Cloud’s form. Tilting his head to one side, he inhaled deeply, and then his pupils dilated.

“Oh god!” At once, he too leapt up with his sights set on the golden-haired male once he discovered why Genesis was after Cloud.

Quickly, with his free arm, Sephiroth bashed Angeal in the sternum with his elbow, and with superhuman speed and strength, he subdued Genesis by pushing him back down into his seat.

Nodding sharply at Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander, Sephiroth whispered swiftly, “The walls have eyes and ears, you idiots!” Hoping they would be able to contain their baser instincts, Sephiroth rejoiced when his friends froze and stared up at Professor Hojo.

Soon, everyone in the cafeteria ceased talking, moving, eating, and doing much of anything else. A mere glance from Professor Hojo was enough to render anyone silent, and the deranged scientist knew that.

Yellow teeth crookedly jutting out from his thin lips, he chuckled as he handed his clipboard to Dr. Hollander. Clasping his hands behind his back, he paced about the front of the expansive room, his dark shoes softly pattering along the shiny, clean floor in a menacing way. It sounded like a giant metronome to Sephiroth, and his head throbbed and pounded as he heard the infernal sounds over and over again…

After a minute, and after he’d dragged out his bizarre form of sadistic torture, Professor Hojo held out an arm as he gestured all around the cafeteria. “Today, following breakfast, everyone is to report to me for proper evaluation and examination.” Bowing his head, a warped grin painted the way across his hallow face, giving him the appearance of a strange creature rather than a human being.

“Dr. Hollander and I will divide you all into groups.” Pointing at his assistant, he announced sharply, “First and second-class SOLDIERs shall go with Dr. Hollander, and everyone else shall report to me.”

Zack and Cloud exchanged awkward glances for a moment, and as Sephiroth caught them out of his peripheral vision, he felt disgust reserved especially for Zack. It wasn’t in his nature to give much of a damn about someone as lowly as Zack, but right now, as he was stuck in a room of majority of the population comprised of alphas, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind.

Clapping his hands together and effectively scaring the daylights out of everyone, Professor Hojo let out an odd cackle. “Come along, now! Hurry! Hurry!”

With groans matching the scraping of chair legs and table legs as they all stood, one by one, infantrymen and SOLDIERs milled about, lining up before Dr. Hollander and Professor Hojo. They were led out the hall, and they broke off in opposite directions. Cloud was soon taken to a small, medical office, but before he was marched away, he turned around and caught Sephiroth’s scrutinizing gaze.

Blue eyes met green ones, and Cloud’s heart skipped a beat before Sephiroth turned away coldly.


	3. Trial by Error

_Dr. Hollander’s office, 0900 Hours_

Sephiroth’s tangential thoughts had been interrupted when the stout Dr. Hollander waved him inside. Already, Genesis and Angeal were waiting within the cramped office, their shirts off as they sat in chairs close to the examination bench. On any other day, this would be truly weird, but Dr. Hollander was hard-pressed for time, and Sephiroth knew his stalwart friends completely to not crave for privacy in the name of embarrassment.

A large scale stood propped against the wall next to an elongated bench, and above that was a blood pressure monitor and machine. A few glass vials rested on a metal cart on the opposite end of the room, a filing cabinet sat next to the desk, many loose sheets, notes, an old coffee mug, as well as various jars and bottles hung on shelves lining the walls.

Gently tapping the bottom of the scale with his foot, Dr. Hollander scowled at Sephiroth and nodded plaintively. “Up here, Sephiroth. Just need to check your vitals for a bit.”

Doing as he was told, Sephiroth stepped on the scale, and as he did, both Angeal and Genesis appeared closely behind him to read the number. The red handle rested no lower than 155 pounds, which was relatively normal for someone of Sephiroth’s stature and height.

Disgruntled, Angeal gaped as he stated bluntly, “Waaat? How are you in shape like this? I’m nearly two-hundred pounds!”

Playfully shoving him to the side, Genesis growled, “That’s because you keep eating like a hog.”

“Muscles weigh more than fat! It’s muscle!”

“Mhm. Whatever makes you feel good at night.”

Rolling his eyes as he pushed between the two large alphas, Dr. Hollander reset the scale and wrote something down in his notes. Shaking his head in a mildly dejected manner, he spoke out randomly and without emotion, “You’re a bit underweight, Sephiroth.”

As his pen scribbled and scratched across his page, Genesis and Angeal stared awkwardly at Sephiroth, and then at each other. They were baffled, but Sephiroth paid them no mind. His eating habits were fine, and he relied more on his exercises and athleticism to get by as a top SOLDIER. He may not have been as muscular as Angeal, but he was sleek and nimble with his Masamune, and that was good enough for him.

Evidently, Dr. Hollander disagreed. Setting his pen behind an ear, he moved to another cabinet, pulling it open while addressing Sephiroth. “Professor Hojo will want you to gain some weight, seeing as larger alphas make for better breeding. I suggest you ingest more red meat in your diet.”

Snorting churlishly, Sephiroth didn’t fully understand where this was going. He’d already vowed to himself that like Cloud, ironically, he wasn’t going to take a mate, nor did he wish to become a parent. Was this to be forced on him, now? Weren’t alphas typically the ones who decided on pairing up?

This was bizarre. He wasn’t one for odd predictions and wild conspiracy theories, but something in the way Dr. Hollander was behaving seemed to suggest that this wasn’t a ‘regular’ case of a check up and documentation for the breeding program. Something else was lingering behind the scenes, and he’d picked up on the evidences and traces already, as keen as he was for these signs.

Whirling around once he held a fresh needle in his right hand, and a brand-new vial in the left, Dr. Hollander set them on the cart, wheeled it up to Sephiroth, and then put on white medical gloves. Once his chubby fingers wriggled in all the way, he held the needle proudly under the light.

“I’ll need a blood sample now, Sephiroth.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Professor Hojo’s lab, 1000 hours_

Cloud was relieved when Professor Hojo drew him into his lab alone. The omega who’d been inside the lab for testing had been sent out nearly twenty-five minutes ago, and now that his own nervous waiting period was over with, the warm interior of the lab helped ease his raw nerves from panicking wildly.

He’d been instructed to take off his shoes, all his clothes, and take out his piercing. As he did so, Professor Hojo threw him a patronizing glance, but surprisingly allowed him to take his time behind the privacy of the curtains and screen so he could change. Now wearing a light blue robe, Cloud marched over from behind the screen, taking his place right in front of Professor Hojo.

His hands were cold and clammy, but that didn’t matter much. Professor Hojo went ahead and did his ‘thing’, sitting on a small, dark stool with wheels, moving himself and sliding along the white, tiled floor until he was right in front of Cloud. Holding up his stethoscope, he held up the bell and pressed it against Cloud’s heart. The diaphragm felt so cold and icy over his feverish skin, but Cloud bore it well while he allowed Professor Hojo to listen to his heartbeat.

After a moment, Professor Hojo moved away as he nodded. “Good.” That was all he had to offer before he retrieved a tiny needle, quickly disinfecting it before he prodded Cloud’s skin with it. Hissing in minor pain, Cloud watched as Professor Hojo pricked his skin, no doubt taking a tiny sample.

He set that aside, then, he took a Q-tip, and held it near Cloud’s lips. “Open.”

“Huh?”

As soon as he opened his mouth to utter that dumbfounded question, Professor Hojo shoved the Q-tip deeply past his lips. Forcefully, he scraped the inner right cheek of Cloud’s warm mouth, and once he’d taken what he needed, he withdrew his hand and threw off his glove.

Again, he muttered, “Good.”

His blood had been taken, he’d been then asked to urinate into a cup, hand it over to Hojo, and he’d been weighed, had his height taken, and even had a strand of his hair tugged out from the root for further processing and testing. Sephiroth had warned him of Hojo’s odd examining methods, and while Cloud wasn’t inherently shocked, he felt quite nervous and perplexed when the ‘requirements’ of the tests became slightly barbaric and truly strange.

Professor Hojo disappeared into a vicinal room for a few seconds, and when he reappeared, he held a piece of cloth up to Cloud’s nose. Rubbing it quite roughly against the youth’s nostrils, he grunted rudely, “Inhale.”

Cloud did as he was told, fearful that he would choke if he didn’t obey. At once, a rather pungent, foul stench hit his olfactory bulbs, and he nearly vomited. Doubling over, he wrapped his arms about his stomach, coughing, heaving, and groaning in disgust. The odor was truly disgusting, unsettling, and it was even worse smelling than any public washroom he’d been in.

Pointing at the cloth, he rasped in disgust, “Wh-what the h-hell is that?!” His stomach lurched again, and he thought he was going to faint in a puddle of vomit if he took in another breath.

Holding a hand over his nose, his eyes began watering, but he was still able to make out Professor Hojo glaring at him in what appeared to be disappointment.

Lips pursed, the older scientist answered bluntly, “Those are alpha pheromones.”

Adjusting his glasses, he huffed as he spun around on his stool and paused to write something over a sheet on his desk. It appeared to be a chart of sorts, but Cloud wasn’t going to get too close, especially not when the damn cloth was still draped over the desk.

His chicken-scratch writing went on, covering the length of the white sheet as Professor Hojo mumbled to himself, “Your reactions are normal for an omega who hasn’t yielded and gone into heat, yet. Most find the scent of an alpha repulsive, but I suspect your body will soon be more accepting and receptive.”

What a sexy way to put it.

Feeling even more nauseous than before, Cloud felt as though his head had turned into a giant balloon, weighing more than any other part of his body. Vision blurry, he blinked back his tears, inhaling fresh oxygen once Professor Hojo literally discarded of the cloth drenched in alpha pheromones by shoving it deeply into his long, white lab coat.

Cloud wasn’t a scientific guy, but he was quite certain that doing such a thing wasn’t proper and likely violated a couple of strong security and safety policies…

Before he could point that out to Professor Hojo, however, the scientist pulled out a fresh pair of gloves, and he worked them over his hands. Once he was through, his fingers squirmed and wriggled almost sadistically, and he nodded over at the long bed in the lab.

“If you’d be so kind as to lie down on that, Cloud, with your rump in the air facing me, this will conclude the final test.”

Blanching, Cloud rasped, “Wait, what?! I gotta do _what_ , now?!”

Impatience bled over, and Professor Hojo gripped the youth by his arm. Shoving him roughly onto the middle of the bed, he pushed open his legs, and as Cloud squealed while he peeked over his shoulder at the quirky scientist, he noticed how eerily Professor Hojo’s glasses glinted in the fluorescent lights.

Grin turning wild and deranged, Professor Hojo sighed serenely, “This may feel a little uncomfortable at first, Cloud, but I promise it won’t hurt…not one…bit…” His index finger raised, curled in the air, and then he advanced swiftly.

The moment Professor Hojo swooped down, Cloud’s piercing screams were heard all over the lab and halls.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Washrooms and shower room, second level, 1200 hours_

Cloud shivered and whimpered as he curled tightly in a fetal position. Above himself, the cold water of the shower faucet beat down over his flesh, but he didn’t care about the drastic temperature. He just wanted to forget the fact that Professor Hojo had done such an unspeakable thing to his body!

Why had he done such a heinous thing to begin with?! It was wrong! It was immoral! It was reviling!

Weeping softly to himself, Cloud didn’t hear a pair of footsteps dashing at him, but he sure enough felt two pairs of hands grabbing him and righting him up into a sitting position. Snarling as he tried beating the hands off himself, Cloud only ceased his wild, crazed reactions when he found Zack Fair and a young second-class beta SOLDIER by the name of Johnny squatting before him. The young men helped turn off the water, and when Jonny rushed to retrieve a towel, Zack hugged Cloud to his firm chest.

“Shh, hey, Cloud, it’s okay, man!” Rubbing and massaging Cloud’s back and shoulders in large, comforting circular motions, Zack waited for the golden-haired omega’s breathing to become regulated before he studied him carefully.

Not meaning to be too intrusive, while Johnny draped the towel over Cloud’s shaking body, Zack timorously asked, “Umm, so…what happened?”

Groaning, Cloud finally summoned his energy to cry out in terror, “He-he…ugh!” Nearly throwing up, Cloud clamped his thighs tightly together, and as he did, Zack seemed to be able to previse and piece together just what had occurred in Professor Hojo’s lab.

Johnny wasn’t as quick to understand, and he tilted his head at Cloud, largely resembling a confused puppy. “What happened, Cloud? Did he make you eat something funny?”

Mortified, Zack grabbed onto Johnny’s neck, yanking the younger male toward himself violently. Bending his neck, he spat something in his ear, hardly above a whisper, and then Jonny’s eyes became as wider as tiny dinner plates.

Face ghost-white, he let out a pained shriek, peeked down at Cloud’s tightly closed legs, and turned beet red from his neck right up to his forehead. “Oh…gods…Cloud, I’m _so_ sorry…” A second ticked by before he added, “Umm…I guess it’s good that you’re done with that, now…right?”

Facepalming, Zack bemoaned, “Just shut up, Johnny, you’re making it worse.”

Wanting to get away from prying eyes, Cloud crawled away on his hands and knees, clutching the towel around himself the entire time. He didn’t get very far when the shower room door burst open.

Tseng, the leader of the Turks was now openly standing in the shower room, glaring at everyone aside from Cloud. The tall male wore his classic, dark Turk attire, which consisted of a perfectly ironed black suit and tie. He was assessing everyone coldly with his dark brown eyes and shoulder-length, black hair tied stiffly back half-up-half-down in a long ponytail. Inhaling sharply at them, he appeared bored with whatever it was he’d found after scouring the shower room.

Surprisingly, he didn’t bother asking what was going on, and why Cloud was drenched and crawling about the floor in a towel. All he did however was maintain his collected, sangfroid composure as he softly stated, “Cloud Strife, please put some clothes on, and follow me.”

He stood by waiting for the youth, but it took Johnny and Zack nearly an age to gather their own jaws off the floor and try to comprehend what was going on. They fidgeted about, but Tseng paid them no attention while he stared off into empty space, leaving Cloud to fumble around for his clothes.

Once he’d donned his casual wear, he paused as he awkwardly inquired, “Where am I going?”

Still not meeting his eyes, Tseng stated, “General Sephiroth wishes to speak with you, Cloud, and that’s all I was told.”

Gasping in anger and a blend of pain upon hearing the other alpha’s name uttered, Zack leapt to his feet energetically. Protectively drawing an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, he made sure to inch up on his toes as he spat heatedly at Tseng, “Cloud’s not going anywhere. General Sephiroth doesn’t even give a shit about us unless it’s to scream at us in the middle of training.”

Standing next to his friend with his hands planted on his hips, Johnny barked out, “Yeah! If General Sephiroth wants to say something to Cloud, he can say it to all of us!”

Shrugging away from Zack’s body heat, Cloud hissed at them to shut up, but Tseng glanced at the watch on his left wrist in tedium.

“You’re both wasting my time with your indolence.” Moving back so he made room for Cloud to sweep by himself and out of the room, he nodded at Johnny and Zack as he warned them both, “If you have any personal matters to discuss with the General, you may request an appointment and reserve some of your own free time to do so. Good day, gentlemen.”

Cloud wanted to get this over with, and without much of a fuss in the way. It was far too easy to push out the arguing cries and boisterous screaming of Johnny and Zack as they were left behind, but he’d have been lying to himself if he denied the sensation of butterflies swarming in his chest and stomach with every step he took closer to Sephiroth.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

The anticipated knock on Sephiroth’s door was answer promptly. He knew it was Cloud and Tseng before he’d even opened the heavy door. The stench the omega was giving off had alerted every alpha on the level. As soon as Sephiroth peered into the hall once he’d opened the door ajar, he found Angeal poking his head out and narrowing his eyes at Cloud. Right next to his room, Genesis was also brazenly hanging out in the hall, never once taking his sights off Cloud.

It wasn’t safe for them to linger about, and even though Tseng was a decent enough man, he was no real fighter. Sephiroth didn’t wish to challenge anyone, and as confident as he was in his own skill and prowess, when the other doors one by one opened, he knew it was risky to take on every alpha in the Company.

Nodding quickly at Tseng, he spoke out huskily while tugging Cloud inside, “That’ll be all.”

Tseng bowed respectfully before he took his leave, and Sephiroth tightly shut and locked his door as soon as the dark-haired man had disappeared. Rounding on Cloud the moment they were together in private, Sephiroth watched as the younger infantryman limped over to the same armrest he’d perched on not even seven hours prior.

When he went to sit down, Cloud abruptly leapt up and gave out a tiny yelp of pain. Wincing, he whispered, “Shit, I forgot…”

Walking briskly toward him, Sephiroth asked softly, “What happened, Cloud?” Knowing how uncomfortable the blond was, for now, Sephiroth refined his question in a more ‘delicate’ way. “I know Professor Hojo’s methods are extreme, but if you would be kind enough to enlighten me, I’m sure I can maybe understand what you went through so I can help you.”

Sniffling, though no tears seemed to spill from his large, round eyes, Cloud wailed in mortification, “He shoved his finger in my—ugh!!” Closing his eyes tightly and kicking the floor, and then the sofa, Cloud pleaded urgently, “Can we _not_ talk about it, now?!”

Nonplussed, Sephiroth stared at his windows, thankful he’d remembered to draw the drapes. Alphas were always roaming around outside, and it just so happened that his room was facing the yards.

Knowingly, a didactic Sephiroth explained, “He was trying to determine approximately when you’ll reach your heat cycle. An omega of your age should be nearing your first cycle, I presume, and he was trying to see how far along the process you’ve come.” He hated how ‘scientific’ he’d made it sound, and evidently, Cloud felt the same way.

Paling, he sputtered awkwardly, “H-he was l-looking for what?! Why _there_?!”

There was no way to get past this, and they didn’t have time and the luxury for a graceful lesson. Closing his eyes as he sternly shoved aside all notions of propriety and politeness, Sephiroth expounded diligently, “Your body will change closer to your heat, preparing you for the event. Your rectum will develop a secondary use during your heats as a receptacle for bearing young, which is why Professor Hojo was examining you.”

Shivering in disdain, Cloud threw back, “I’m not a woman, though. I don’t have a uterus or anything.” Already, he’d tossed off all notions of pregnancy right out the window, and that, to Sephiroth was quite dangerous.

An ignorant omega was the worst kind of omega, and they were prone to unplanned pregnancies and rape more than informed, educated omegas. He needed to see to it that Cloud was educated and instructed on this matter, and he was more than relieved to have this time reserved in privacy.

Settling himself on his sofa close to the armrest, he tried not to feel too offended and taken aback by the blond leaping away from him.

Staring at his feet, Sephiroth softly orated, “Cloud, _both_ male and female omegas can become pregnant. To become pregnant, they experience fixed periods of what’s referred to as a ‘heat’.” Pausing so the youth could slowly take it all in, he only continued when Cloud subtly nodded at him to go on.

“In a male’s case, the rectum secretes a liquid similar to that of a woman’s, closely akin to lubricant, which is normally stored in your womb. That womb will drop after you’ve bred with an alpha, and it’s to ensure a successful pregnancy.”

“Gross,” Cloud murmured as he glared down at his stomach, as though cursing it for his fate.

Miffed by the profuse, unmitigated amounts of stupidity, Sephiroth jabbed harshly, “I’m curious, Cloud, how is someone of your age as clueless and brainless when it comes to your own body?! Didn’t your parents teach you anything?”

Offended beyond belief, Cloud pinched and gripped away at the sofa cushions, trying to prevent himself from exploding in anger and red fury. “My mom is a house-bound beta! My father often works in the Wutai mines and fields, and he’s never home! Don’t be so rude!”

Shrugging apathetically, Sephiroth concluded, “During your heat period, your body will emit and produce a special pheromone that unconsciously attracts any unbonded and unpaired alpha, as well as some betas. I’m sorry to say, but you’ll need to watch your back constantly when this happens, as your scent will obviously and dangerously send most alphas into a rut.”

Grimacing uncomfortably, Cloud whispered, “And that’s a bad thing, right?”

“It is. It’s like a heat for alphas, only ten times worse.” Fearing it himself, Sephiroth expounded quickly, “Aggression will rise substantially within alphas, oftentimes resulting in many competitive battles and even death to eliminate other alphas and breed with a single omega. All violent behavior in even the nicest and gentlest of alphas will be attributed, and I doubt you’ll want to be on the receiving end of that.”

Cloud agreed whole-heartedly, but he was still foolish enough to inquire, “I still don’t understand how males can get pregnant, or why Professor Hojo would want that. Isn’t that bad for SOLDIERs?”

Patience running out already, Sephiroth steeled himself as he counted backwards from ‘five’. Once he reached the number ‘one’, he gently demurred, “Incorrect. You’ll be able to sense as an omega who else happens to be in possession of the omega genes, and believe it or not, there are quite a number of them here in the Shinra Electric Power Company, right under your very nose serving in positions of higher power.”

Arrogantly, Cloud scoffed and challenged, “Oh yeah? Like who, for instance?”

Without hesitating, Sephiroth answered shrewdly, “Tseng.”

…..

Cloud dipped his head back and chuckled incorrigibly as though someone had told him a funny joke. Snorting and containing his laughter after a minute, he giggled one last time before he brashly commented, “Yeah…nice try there, General, but I don’t buy that for a second.”

“I figured as much.” Calmly, Sephiroth sighed, “You weren’t able to really sense it because Tseng is infertile and has been sterilized for many years.”

Pausing, Cloud frowned in confusion, which only angered Sephiroth even more. Scratching his head, his fingers tugged at some strands while he mused aloud, “But…he’s older…how come other alphas aren’t after him?”

Flying off the handle, the irate alpha roared, “He was sterilized, as I explained. That means he won’t experience heats anymore, he won’t give off pheromones, and he won’t attract an alpha’s attention, you fool.”

“Ooooh…” Now that he understood, Cloud was again doggedly pursuing his previous question. Face portraying anxiety and high amounts of rebellion, his nostrils flared as he bunched up his shoulders in a defensive presentation.

“I still think this is stupid. Hojo’s not dumb to get his omegas knocked up. I’m still a part of the Company, at the end of the day, and I can’t see how a pregnant infantryman is going to be of much use in combat and training.”

When he was through, he sat back on the seat near Sephiroth and shook his head, clearly exhausted with everything he’d had to recently digest and learn.

Sephiroth understood it was far too much to take in and grow accustomed to. He couldn’t find fault within the blond for his disobedience, denial, and refusal to accept the truth and come to terms with his biology. However, in the interests of preserving Cloud’s dignity, safety, and honor, he remained devoted enough to detach himself from his personal bias and hatred of the younger male in order to do whatever was necessary to protect Cloud Strife.

Crossing a long leg over the other, Sephiroth declaimed, “Your own personal views and values don’t measure up in Professor Hojo’s plans, Cloud. He’s entirely loyal to his research and projects, and that’s all that counts and matters to him.” Raw and blunt, his succinct points hit home for Cloud, but the stubborn infantryman wasn’t accepting it all completely.

This needed more time, but time wasn’t something they had on their hands so freely.

Humming to himself as he gathered his thoughts, Sephiroth again reiterated, “In a few hours’ time, you’ll have no choice but to declare a pair bond, Cloud. Professor Hojo won’t care whom you’ve chosen, but I would highly suggest you be extra cautious and careful with who you select.” Narrowing his eyes into warning slits, he made sure Cloud was at least looking into his green eyes before he carried on.

“Only alphas can break a pair bond. As an omega, you’ll be taking a risk, either way. If you choose a cruel alpha, then you’ll either have the option of torturing yourself and subjecting yourself to brutality, hoping and praying your alpha will show some mercy and cut the bond one day, or you’ll need to choose a more empathetic, reasonable mate.”

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth until it was red and swollen, Cloud timorously fluttered his eyelashes as he inquired gently, “Is that what you would do if you were in my place?”

“Absolutely.” Earnestly, Sephiroth mentioned with caution rising in his tone, “You spoke of Genesis before, and when I showed reluctance to your preference, you asked me what was wrong with Genesis, remember?”

Nodding, Cloud mumbled, “Mhm.”

“Right. That’s what I was alluding to earlier, but I didn’t wish to instill feelings of fear within you. Genesis is possessive, unforgiving, uncompromising, and he’ll use you until he grows bored; that’s how he’s always been, and I don’t doubt that he’ll treat a mate just as cruelly.”

As much as he hated gossiping about his childhood friends, he wasn’t going to be deemed a liar who spoke highly of them and painted them in a far better light. Sephiroth knew both the dark sides to his friends as much as the bright, positive sides, but the bad vastly outweighed the good where Genesis was concerned.

Tapping and drumming his fingers over his thighs, Cloud importunately asked, “Okay, what about Angeal, then?”

Face blank, Sephiroth felt a little less peeved regarding the nature of Angeal Hewley, but he still didn’t think it was a good replacement in comparison to Genesis.

“Angeal’s a wonderful man, a bold SOLDIER, and quite passionate when he needs to be…however…” Inhaling, he rolled his eyes as he thought on it carefully. “However, he can’t even take care of himself, and he’s much too distracted and drawn by other things. I wouldn’t go to him unless your intent was to receive immense pleasure, if you know what I mean.”

Blushing as red as an apple’s skin, Cloud grunted shamefully, “Okay, I got it. I still don’t know what to do, though.” Squinting so hard that his forehead and eyes formed tiny wrinkles in his skin, he wailed petulantly, “I just want the perfect balance…someone who’s not going to want to tie me down after, someone who’s okay with letting me go when I need to go, but someone who’s also not insane to get me pregnant, either!”

Was there a perfect balance?

As the grandfather clock chimed in the room, both Cloud and Sephiroth finally perked up with the same idea in their head.

Turning toward each other, Cloud gasped first in glee, “I don’t want to be tied down, I don’t want kids, and I don’t think you do, either, right?”

“Correct,” Sephiroth nodded, eyes widening as the pieces formed together perfectly. “I’m able to control myself,” he stated as he pointed at himself, “and I’d be willing to break off the bond when necessary.”

Simultaneously, they nodded, and together, as one unit, they breathed out one word.

“Perfect.”

It was done and decided upon. For the sake of appearances, and just to pass through Hojo’s gruesome tests, Sephiroth was now Cloud Strife’s alpha.

But as Cloud left Sephiroth’s room that same afternoon, escorted all the way back to his own personal room by Tseng, Sephiroth couldn’t help but feel something nasty niggling in the pit of his belly.

He didn’t know what it was, but what he did know and what he was completely sure of was that this was an entirely novel feeling.


	4. A Guardian’s Duty

_Professor Hojo’s office, 1800 hours_

Sephiroth hated how Cloud was putting up quite the exaggerated, subservient attitude and demeanor. The young male scoffed and rolled his eyes, dishing out his own potent sarcasm whenever he assumed people wouldn’t notice. Sephiroth had in fact noticed it, and he knew that if Cloud continued with this course of action, in no time at all, they would be caught.

They stood next to each other in the waiting area of Professor Hojo’s office, and as they remained silent, Cloud fumbled and fidgeted, no doubt restless. On one hand, Sephiroth understood and was able to commiserate with the omega. They hadn’t even had the chance to begin consuming their dinner when they were both called to Professor Hojo’s office so abruptly. Cloud had been flustered all day since they’d decided on their plan, and while Sephiroth was as well, his training served well to smother those feelings as best as he could.

If only Cloud was able to do the same thing…

Dr. Hollander suddenly poked his head out of a large meeting room down the hall, and he nodded and waved over both men. “Follow me.”

Cloud turned to Sephiroth, already whispering the same burning question Sephiroth was entertaining in his tragic mind.

Why was Hollander here?

Ignoring Cloud’s pathetic attempts to draw his attention, Sephiroth walked into the chilly meeting room first, taking his place right in front of Professor Hojo. Dr. Hollander plopped himself right beside his colleague once Cloud had been escorted inside, and the round man accosted them both with a scolding glare.

Intimidated, Cloud stood tall at attention, even pausing in his breathing so he wouldn’t be making much noise.

Professor Hojo set down the book he’d been reading after a minute of awkward waiting. Clearing his throat as he shimmied in his chair until he felt comfortable enough to cease his squirming, he clasped his hands together on the surface of the long, metal table and grinned at Sephiroth especially.

“General Sephiroth, blood type ‘J’, twenty-two years of age. What is your status currently in regard to the breeding program set by the Shinra Electric Power Company?”

Effortlessly, Sephiroth answered, “I’ve chosen to bond with someone.”

Nodding, Professor Hojo asked needlessly, “An omega?”

“Yes.”

“Which omega?”

A pause came, and then Sephiroth replied smoothly, “Cloud Strife.”

While Professor Hojo seemed happier than a child on Christmas morning, Dr. Hollander was appalled. Banging down on the table with his thick, right hand, he shook his head as he snapped angrily, “No. I disapprove of such a pairing. Might I suggest for you, Sephiroth, perhaps a beta?” Staring over at Cloud, next, he callously hissed, “And for you, I feel you’re better suited for Zack Fair.”

Cloud began sputtering in disagreement, which caused Dr. Hollander to hold up a hand to stop him. “This meeting is over. You both may leave.”

“I disagree, Dr. Hollander.”

Both Cloud and Sephiroth turned their gaze to Professor Hojo. The estranged scientist smirked from ear to ear like a demon, no doubt taking great pleasure in how uncomfortable and uptight they were.

Dr. Hollander roared back at his colleague, “Professor Hojo! This is my professional opinion based on tests and numerous personality observations! General Sephiroth is one of our best SOLDIERs, and I think it would be a great loss to the Company if we bred and bound him to an omega!” 

Pointing his finger into the air as if were a great flag, Professor Hojo cackled eagerly, “And that’s precisely _why_ I’m pleased with this union! I couldn’t have thought of a better pairing if I tried!”

Dumbfounded, Dr. Hollander rasped mutely, unable to form any coherent words or phrases. Taking this as the opportunity to carry on with his tirade, Professor Hojo laughed heartily until he’d nearly run out of oxygen.

“The Jenova cells as well as the mako running through the veins of this SOLDIER have been engineered for good breeding!” Tossing his head to the side, he emitted a fond gasp as he gazed in a dreamy fashion at Cloud. “Ahh, and this young infantryman isn’t a bad fighter. I should very much like to meet their offspring!”

Blanching at the thought, Cloud nervously clawed at his thigh, hanging his arms low beneath the table out of Professor Hojo’s and Dr. Hollander’s view. Sephiroth noticed it, however, but before the two scientists could catch on, he trained his eyes back to the two of them coldly.

Bickering, now, Dr. Hollander cried back, “I think you’re making a huge mistake, Professor Hojo! We’ll see what the President has to say about this.” Gathering his documents and folders, he muttered under his breath, “He won’t be pleased, I’ll have you know.”

Waving him off, Professor Hojo shrewdly threw out, “He’ll love it! I’ll send the proposal in an hour, but I’m willing to bet that even _you_ are curiously anticipating the results!”

Scowling ferociously as he looked at his colleague in disgust, Dr. Hollander growled mordantly, “I abhor such an abomination of a damn union.”

“Splendid! That’s the spirit!” Clapping his hands together, Professor Hojo seemed to forget that Cloud and Sephiroth were in the room. Spinning around on his chair for a while, he cackled and was having the time of his life with his little experiment. Glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose, he gasped once he espied the two young men still in his company.

“Well!” Clearing his throat and adjusting the lapels of his white lab coat, he hissed, “Off you go! Shoo shoo!”

Bowing their heads respectfully, Cloud and Sephiroth flitted out of the room. As soon as they’d exited the entire premises of the labs and section that strictly belonged to Professor Hojo, they rounded a sharp right corner, and then Cloud gasped out as though he’d been choking.

Dry heaving for the longest time, he placed a hand over his thrumming heart as he resisted the urge to burst into tears. He didn’t want to throw a tantrum and have General Sephiroth think he was a child, but he was deeply affected by what had been said in the meeting room.

“S-Sephiroth,” he rasped as he discarded the older male’s proper title. “What…I d-don’t want…kids…I c-can’t!” 

Alabaster in his appearance and almost as sickly, Sephiroth stated softly, “I know. I promise, you’ll be okay. You’re in good hands with me, Cloud.”

Tugging at his hair, Cloud aimed to keep his voice low as he admonished the older SOLDIER harsher than he’d intended to. “You can’t lie to me, okay? Don’t say all that if you don’t mean it!” Searching Sephiroth’s eyes for perhaps any traces of hope and help, the youth begged desperately, “Please, don’t tell me it’ll be okay unless you’re completely sure and can do something, because I’ll break if someone else lies to me!”

“Hush, keep your voice down!” Sephiroth warned as he surveyed the perimeters and let out a sigh of relief once he found that there weren’t any security cameras where they were. Turning back to Cloud, he whispered delicately, “I’ll think of something, but for now, I need you to watch over yourself.”

Rubbing his eyes and nose like a small child would after a great crying fit, Cloud weakly panted, “Wh-why?”

Feeling guiltier than ever, Sephiroth replied bitterly, “Because nothing is set, for now. Experiments still have to be conducted, and when your heat kicks in, Cloud…” Voice trailing off, Sephiroth wasn’t able to finish, but mostly because he’d forced himself not to finish. Cloud wasn’t able to stomach it all right now. Forcing him to hear the harsh brutality of his gender and every problem associated with it would require more privacy on another day.

Blinking back his own frustrations and turmoil, Sephiroth glumly offered, “Just forget it for now, and try to watch yourself. I can’t protect you all the time right now, seeing as we’re not bonded. Do you understand, Cloud?”

Only nodding seemed to be the safest way Cloud trusted himself not to lash out or lose himself to his conflicting emotions. It was good enough of a reply for Sephiroth, but he’d made a mental note to arrange his affairs and see to it that Cloud was protected.

Starting from now.

Holding his arm out and pushing Cloud along, he kept his eyes and ears out for any sounds and traces of alphas. The longer they remained here in this secluded area, the higher chances they would have of attracting alphas.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

No doubt as per General Sephiroth’s instructions, Tseng kept a close watch on Cloud for the following days. He took it upon himself to escort Cloud everywhere, keeping up with his exercises, appointments, and social activities. However, as much as Cloud appreciated the company, soon, it became grating and annoying. Tseng was simply _everywhere,_ and he didn’t leave Cloud alone with any of his alpha friends. As soon as Zack came by, with seemingly good intentions, Tseng practically threw him out of Cloud’s room, then scoured the perimeter for an hour when Angeal tried to swoop in. Assuming that the omega had been alone was an error the dark-haired alpha dearly had to pay for, especially when Tseng wasn’t so shy about bashing him over the head with a clenched fist when words didn’t sink through.

One rainy afternoon following a swimming competition in the lake behind the large facility, Cloud discovered Tseng waiting for him, as always. Together, they headed in a private changeroom, but Cloud was beyond vexed. He’d had more than enough of Tseng smothering him, and he’d decided to confront the Turk leader right then and there.

When Tseng collected his wet towel, casually draping it over a shoulder, Cloud stomped a foot down strongly and glared menacingly at the older male. It sure caught Tseng’s attention, but the quiet omega only held his head down as he waited for Cloud to finish up dressing.

Irritably, Cloud growled deeply, “I’m kinda tired of havin’ a babysitter following me everywhere, no offense.”

Not at all offended or disparaged, Tseng kept his eyes submissively to the floor at his feet. “I understand your feelings, Cloud, but the General thinks it isn’t safe and wise for you to be left alone, especially at this time.”

What was so special about the time? Cluelessly, Cloud chased after that as he grunted, “I was always alone before. I feel like I’m being choked!”

“Cloud, I don’t wish to intrude in matters that aren’t my own, as I have no place in them, but the grim reminder is that you haven’t bonded with an alpha, and you’re nearing your first heat cycle.”

“Yeah,” Cloud interrupted snidely, “guess that means I’m on full display like a damn light in the dark for all these alphas.”

Tseng showed minor remorse, but it was quickly gone and replaced by a mask of indifference. “Correct, Cloud. The second you’re left alone, an alpha will catch you off-guard, and it won’t end well for you.”

Brusquely, the golden-haired male sighed in defeat. “Alright. Guess we should get out of here?”

Looking at the digital clock above on the wall behind Cloud, Tseng frowned for a moment. “It’s still too early, but if you wish, you’re more than welcome to join me in my room for tea and a chat.”

As cheesy as it sounded, Cloud was bored, and he didn’t want to be left alone. A few times already, as easy-going as Zack tried composing himself, Cloud wasn’t going to deny the fact that he’d seen a flash of desire and a surge of possessiveness creeping over Zack’s bright, mako-infused eyes. Though he handled his friend with care and caution, he still snarled and growled at other alphas who got too close, and occasionally, he’d tried to corner Cloud alone and get too close physically.

Aside from Zack’s strange shift in behavior, every other alpha had magnetically been drawn to him as of late. Top SOLDIERs such as Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos seemed to almost be ‘wooing’ him. Angeal especially would offer Cloud bits of his food, desserts, and would try to give him little ‘gifts’, no doubt to try and impress him. Even Reno, who normally hadn’t shown him any interest, lately was stalking Cloud in his own ways by constantly walking down the halls and same routes Cloud often journeyed, trying to make it seem accidental or an odd coincidence.

Strangely, the only alpha who wasn’t set on trying to smother Cloud with gifts, and the only alpha who wasn’t forcing his charms Cloud’s way happened to be General Sephiroth. Cloud rarely saw much of the older male since he’d been held in Professor Hojo’s office. Eerily, Cloud wasn’t able to decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Still, life had to move on. It wasn’t like Sephiroth was his real ‘mate’ in any sense. This was all for pretense and a charade, and as long as they were quiet about it, no harm would come to them both.

When he stood by and considered all these, Cloud’s decision became solidified. He was going to go with Tseng. At least then, he knew he had some sort of a protection, and Tseng’s wards and rooms were password protected and locked with a protective barrier to boot.

Smiling amicably at the Turk, Cloud conceded gently, “Okay, guess I’m ready to go.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Tseng let him into his private room, which surprisingly wasn’t as large as Cloud initially suspected. It was cloistered and filled with décor, and from the looks of it, Tseng enjoyed collecting various antiques and novel items. Anything ranging from old books, cases, souvenirs from other parts of Gaia, plants, paintings, and statues cluttered the room. Everything had its own place, however, Tseng wasn’t a disorganized man by any means. Shelves and rows neatly separated things, and partitions divided one area of the room to the next as futons stacked up along one side of the wall.

Cloud held up a tiny diaphanous bottle sitting atop a large desk in the room, turning it over in his hands as he examined all the marbles and beads stored within it. Truthfully, he had no idea prior to this moment that Tseng collected things of this nature. He was fascinated as he beamed at the bright glass and other trinkets all around Tseng’s desk.

Sitting still for long enough, eventually, the older male pulled open a top drawer of his desk, and he fished around inside until he’d found what he was looking for.

Placing the glass containing the marbles back in its rightful place in the upper-right corner of the desk, Cloud wrapped his arms about his frame as he smiled shyly at the floor. “You’re really nice, Tseng! I honestly had no idea you were an omega, though, but it feels good to talk to someone who knows what’s going on with me, you know?”

“Hmm.” Nodding slowly, Tseng withdrew from his drawer a long lock of hair that was pure white. He straightened it out, combed through it, arranging it perfectly before he weighed one end of it down beneath a heavy, dusty book, and then began braiding the lock as he stretched it over his lap.

Zoning out for a moment, as he got lost in his work, he whispered his deepest secret without considering what would follow as a result. “It wasn’t always so. I had a place once working as an assistant to the Shinra President.”

Eyebrows flying in curiosity, Cloud perched on the edge of the desk and sat alert. “You met the President?! Wow!” Still young and innocent, he fawned over Tseng’s career choice and sang out ecstatically, “I hope I get to meet the President some day! I bet it was cool working for him!”

A somber, sullen look befell Tseng. Hanging his head, his shoulders caved in as he continued braiding. Cloud noticed how quiet he’d become, and he froze. Slowly turning to Tseng, he gently shook the man’s shoulder to rouse his attention.

“Um, you okay?” Had he said something wrong?

Eventually, Tseng nodded before he straightened his posture and glumly looked at his work. Fingers weaving and moving delicately between the three separate hair portions he’d divided, he worked with grace and perfection as he made his way halfway down the length of the white hair.

Observing for minutes in silence, Cloud nearly leapt in the air when Tseng sighed, “It was good while it lasted, but when the President’s son was born, my life totally changed.” Smiling sadly to himself, the corners of his lips twitched down in the way that Cloud’s mother’s often did whenever she was sad and about to cry.

On edge, he held his breath, hoping that Tseng wouldn’t tear up. He didn’t know how to react and handle it, but he felt close enough to the dark-haired omega that he would perhaps comfort and console him if necessary.

Thankfully, Tseng kept his composure as he cleared his throat and continued regaling his experiences to his junior. “Well, it started out as helping with the young one, first, and it was a job I loved to do. Everyday, it was a new adventure, and I spent many hours playing with Rufus.”

Chuckling fondly as he recalled it, he lost himself to his laughter, clearly enjoying it, but then the moment was gone. Robbed of his happiness, Tseng’s face grew stony and stern. His thin, black eyebrows knotted together on his brow ridge, and he shook his head as he willed himself to go on.

“The child grew, naturally, and my responsibilities did as well. Rufus was just shy of his eighteenth birthday when he found out he was an alpha, just like his father.” Fingers slipping a few times, he started shaking as he glared down at his hands, as if cursing them to get back to their task professionally.

Slipping majorly again when he attempted to continue his work, Tseng had to stop as he gritted his teeth tightly and closed his eyes. Pulling a moue of utter pain, he inhaled deeply and sharply as he explained brokenly, “I suddenly was forgotten. I wasn’t a friend any longer, and when he found out I was an omega, not even his father was able to stop him.”

Tugging almost violently on the braid, he held his tears as he sadly stated, “He attacked me, he hurt me, and I foolishly thought that was the end of it…but it never was. It’s never so simple when politics are involved.”

Cloud didn’t follow, but as he gazed around Tseng’s room, it slowly started making sense. His points gradually were unraveled. The bed held a few stuffed toys. An open chest filled with trinkets were meant not for a grown adult…the walls were painted baby blue, and a tiny set of blankets and pillows had been neatly draped over a rocking chair by the window.

Eyes so empty and lost, suddenly, as he stared at the paintings hanging on the wall across his long desk, Tseng finished disclosing his horrific experiences. “I became pregnant. Rufus’ father thought it was a disgrace for the entire family. The last thing he needed was news of his own son raping an omega and impregnating that omega getting out all across Midgar.” Giving way to his sadness, now, a single tear dripped from his right eye and landed on his lap like a little diamond.

Sniffling, the tip of his nose began to take on a pink color, but he finished braiding the lock of hair in no time. Packing it up and rolling it tightly in a ball, he woefully commented, “Well. Even if I’d wanted to keep the baby, something wasn’t _right_ with it.” Slamming the drawer shut once the lock of hair was thrown into it, he nearly fell over his desk weakly.

Cloud saw confusion behind his closed eyes, but Tseng cleared that up for him with a tiny sob.

“It was deformed, even when they took it from me…I never got to hold the baby, but they told me it w-was a g-girl…” Turning his face to Cloud, he dabbed at his tears, effectively wiping and cleaning them away.

Though he was now smiling, his pain passed on, weighing greatly in spite of his persistent strength and passion shining through and through. “I’d love to have a daughter…but…th-they took her from me, and th-they…” Bitterly, he cried, “They did something to fix me! I’m n-not the same anymore!”

As he crumbled into his own misery and horrible memories, he wept as hard as a lost little boy. Torn completely, Cloud rushed to his side, and he held Tseng in his arms. Rubbing his back and shoulders calmly, he allowed the other omega to weep profusely on his chest. Tseng clung to him, but eventually and gradually, his tears died down. He’d vented it all out, and he’d soothed himself over time.

Remaining a pillar of support and strength, Cloud ran a hand through Tseng’s soft, long hair, and then remembered the pale hair the interesting omega had braided and put away.

Politely, Cloud asked him, “Whose hair was that?”

Laughing fondly, Tseng straightened himself and his suit. Clasping Cloud’s shoulder, together, they stood on their feet, and as Tseng trained his eyes on his desk, namely the drawer that was tightly sealed, he again let out an innocent laugh that gave off signs that he was going to be alright.

“It belonged to the President’s son’s most favorite horse.”


	5. Alpha Wars

Cloud had really been shaken by Tseng’s experience. Though grateful he’d disclosed it without shame, the younger omega was now skeptical and quite nervous when it came to relations with alphas. His own assertions and conclusions remained that according to what he’d heard, witnessed, and observed in Nibelheim whenever an omega was discovered, they would send the alphas around themselves into a lustful, possessive frenzy, and the poor omega would end up assaulted and possibly impregnated.

It was a violent, brutal thing to consider, but Tseng’s life experience had been something of a lesson for the young infantryman, now. Wary of himself getting attacked, Cloud hardly ventured out of his room unless he had to strictly report for duties, training, to complete chores, or to arrange to meet with Professor Hojo.

Thankfully, the irreverent, superbious scientist didn’t subject Cloud to bizarre, agonizingly brutal tests for the moment, but he kept a close eye on the blond omega wherever and whenever possible. These days, it was damn near impossible for Cloud not to feel the creeping sensation of many pairs of eyes on his person. He’d suddenly gone from being the least popular person in the Shinra Electric Power Company, to the most renowned and widely sought after omega in such a short span of time.

Alphas eyed him as though he were a piece of meat, and he hated it. Though there wasn’t much he could do about it, he formed new friendships with a small group of omegas, and they vowed to stick to each other like glue and to have each other’s backs in any way they could. That at least helped some, but Cloud was mindful of any alpha to the point where he’d unnecessarily even shunned the company of Sephiroth. He didn’t think much of it until Tseng pointed it out to him one afternoon.

When he was through with swimming laps and exited the pool, and after he’d gathered his belongings and walked back to his room with Tseng closely trailing behind, they both ran into Sephiroth along the way. The silver-haired alpha froze as he gaped, eyes narrowing and set sternly once he focused on Cloud. The golden-haired omega however merely brushed past Sephiroth without even greeting him.

Mortified by the immense level of disrespect shown to the General, Tseng ran after Cloud as he hissed in his ear gently. “Cloud, if I may, I can’t help but feel you were being highly discourteous towards General Sephiroth back there.”

Shrugging an insouciant shrug, Cloud muttered under his breath callously, “I don’t care. He’s an alpha, and I don’t like alphas.”

Once he caught up to the shorter male, Tseng whispered back, “That’s unwise and unreasonable, Cloud. You’ve already informed Professor Hojo as well as Dr. Hollander that you’re pairing with Sephiroth.”

“So?”

Frowning, Tseng elucidated smoothly, “So, if you don’t show that you’re genuinely bonding with your mate, Dr. Hollander will quickly pair you up with someone else.”

When Cloud ceased walking and paused before the door to his room, he faced Tseng properly. As the two omegas stared at each other while conflicting emotions overwhelmed them both, Tseng voiced reasonably, “I’m aware of your distrust and fear both from hearing what happened to me and fearing for your own safety.”

Releasing a strained, surprised gasp, Cloud’s face morphed into a moue of horror before he quickly replaced it with a violently angry one. Though his anger wasn’t channeled at Tseng, he couldn’t help but snap aggressively, “That’s right. Alphas are disgusting. They only see us as—”

Shaking his head slowly, Tseng stated bluntly, “Breeding tools?” With an eye roll, he continued, “Cloud, I felt the same way when I was your age, and when I was assaulted, those feelings returned to me tenfold.”

Inhaling deeply and holding onto his breath, Cloud then exhaled in one go, “Then you can’t tell me that I’m wrong for not wanting to even allow Sephiroth to touch me.” Shivering at the notion of it, he pitifully wailed, “Tseng, I don’t want to go through with this. The thought of an alpha hurting me is just…”

“I understand, I truly do.” Stepping close to him and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, Tseng’s eyes searched Cloud’s for a moment before he sadly orated, “There’s not much we can do. We’re omegas. We’re lucky to even have jobs and some standing, here. The Shinra Electric Power Company’s been very good to us, Cloud.”

Thinking on a solution for a moment, Cloud offered hurriedly, “Well, can’t we maybe talk to them? Explain to them that—”

Fingers tightening gently over Cloud’s shoulder, Tseng shook his head in a dejected manner before he ruefully replied, “It doesn’t work that way, Cloud. We’re _omegas,_ and as far as they’re concerned, that means whatever they say, we have to go along with, even if we don’t want to.”

That was the way of ‘tradition’ and had been for years. Cloud considered himself lucky. As a child, he’d seen a few alpha and omega pairs, and though things seemed brighter when he was younger and more innocent, he knew something was off when he compared the relationship his parents had with one another to the one his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart’s parents had. Tifa’s father was an alpha, and her mother was an omega. Though Cloud enjoyed playing with her and spending many nights sleeping over at her home, he couldn’t ever recall feeling fully comfortable with Tifa’s father. He was strict, domineering, controlling, and downright possessive around Tifa’s mother. He hardly even allowed her to speak with the neighbors unless he was around.

Was that the way things were going to be when he paired and bonded with Sephiroth? Was he to lose his identity, his individuality, his goals, his dreams, his aspirations, his hopes?! Did he have to live out whatever Sephiroth wanted and needed? Was he to answer to his every beck and call, living only to please an alpha? What about his rights? His dignity? His honor? His future?

It was far too much to think about at the age of nineteen. Feeling as though he was going to implode, Cloud puffed out his chest, ready to throw something across the hall, when he saw eyes glowing from behind Tseng in the alcove and tiny section beneath large staircases across from his room.

The scent of an alpha was nearby, and he started to panic. Tseng scented it as well, and he quickly gripped Cloud’s arm and opened his door. Swiftly, the two omegas bolted inside, slamming and locking the door tightly behind themselves as they did so.

Once safely tucked away within the room, Cloud sadly wondered to himself whether this was to be how he lived out the rest of his days.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Sephiroth was distracted. For the first time in well over ten years, the thoughtful, careful, diligent alpha was badly distracted. Ever since he’d seen Cloud’s angry face and sullen expressions following their accidental run-in, the silver-haired General couldn’t help but wonder if Cloud was upset with him.

Pondering it, Sephiroth reevaluated his own behavior, thinking back on the last few days right up until he’d caught Cloud being escorted from the pools with Tseng. No…he hadn’t done anything or said anything to offend or upset the omega! It couldn’t possibly be his own doing…he’d been courteous, respectful of the youth’s privacy and personal space, and he hadn’t showered him with too many gifts.

….

Freezing up for a moment, Sephiroth wondered if that had been the cause for Cloud’s burning rage. Did he want a gift? It hadn’t seemed like he’d accepted any of the gifts Angeal had sent his way, however! That wasn’t it…

….

Wait, why was Cloud allowing Angeal to send him gifts?! Did he even like them?! If he’d wanted some, why couldn’t he just muster up the courage and ask?? Why had he even left an opening for Angeal to approach him, humor him, and speak with him?

Thoughts murky and heavy as he dove deeper and deeper into his own self-perpetuated fog, Sephiroth failed to see two pairs of eyes watching him, and he never noticed where he was going. Only when his forehead nearly knocked into a door did he pause and break away from his tumultuous thoughts.

Cursing himself for being so foolish to think of Cloud at this moment rather than focusing on his duties, Sephiroth glared at the Shinra logo and the words:

**Company Training Room 1002**

How far had he been going?!

A gentle voice suddenly echoed behind him, “Lost, Sephiroth?”

Turning around and scowling mightily over his shoulder, Sephiroth found Genesis and Angeal standing with their arms crossed over their chests, eyes fiery and murderous. They were wearing their regular uniforms, but for some odd reason, they already had their weapons with themselves.

This wasn’t good.

Snidely, Sephiroth bit out, “What’re you two doing here?” Gesturing at the door to the training room, he added wisely, “It’s not time for us to sneak in like we usually do!”

Clearly, Angeal and Genesis weren’t interested in combat and training, at least not in the way Sephiroth originally assumed. The two opposing alphas scowled ferociously at him with such hatred and jealousy pooling out of their eyes that Sephiroth wasn’t able to recognize his friends for a moment.

Stunned, he whispered, “Genesis? Angeal? What’s gotten into you two?”

They resorted to madly glowering at him, standing as tall as they could while they arrogantly broadened their shoulders to look larger and appear more menacing. Suddenly, as they did this, Sephiroth understood what the root source of their anger and aggression was.

They wanted Cloud.

Alphas were easy to read through and predict, but alphas he’d grown up with and spent half his life around were an easier mark. They wore their thoughts on their sleeves, and Sephiroth was less than amused by it. Normally, it would be an admirable feat to be challenged by his skilled friends, but right now, especially when he was trying to understand Cloud, he wasn’t in the mood for it.

Standing taller than them both, Sephiroth growled dominantly, “Stay away from him, or I’ll make you regret it.”

The threat wasn’t well received, and Genesis laughed a coy laugh that bounced around the tight hallway. “Now, now, Sephiroth,” he purred, eyes glazed over with a homicidal urge coursing through them, “let’s not get too hasty, here.”

“Cut the games,” the peeved General snapped, temper already flaring. “He’s already pairing with me, so go find your own pair bonds.” Hoping that would be the end of it, Sephiroth turned to the door, when suddenly, both Genesis and Angeal leapt on him. Their arms wrapped about Sephiroth’s neck, and together, they shoved him right through the door. It swung open due to their weight, and they all crashed inside.

Sephiroth quickly heaved his friends off himself, roaring at the top of his lungs, “What’s the matter with you two?! I said it’s too late for you fools to have Cloud!”

As the trio stood to their feet, snarling and growling at each other like a pack of rabid wolves, Genesis sadistically purred, “Maybe you think so, Sephiroth, but if you’re eliminated, the next alpha who shows promise can have Cloud.”

Nodding as he grinned in a deranged way, Angeal added, “Accidents can happen, eh, Sephiroth?” Eyes shining maliciously, he drew his Buster Sword, and Genesis was already reaching for his weapon, as well.

“Oh yes,” the copper-headed alpha intoned in glee. “As unfortunate as it would be, Sephiroth, I don’t think you’re untouchable.”

This was true madness. Sephiroth wasn’t able to comprehend entirely how his best friends had turned on him instantly, but he was grateful he’d kept his Masamune with himself during the length of his walk.

Unsheathing it slowly, he winced as he thought of harming his friends, even if it was for the purposes of self-defense. This wasn’t going to end well for them if they were found out. Relying on his training and negotiation tactics, he didn’t draw his weapon fully. Instead, he opted for trying to talk sense into Angeal and Genesis.

“Angeal, Genesis, please be reasonable,” he begged them sincerely and gently. “You may think you want Cloud, but that’s just alpha hormones and—”

Weapon shining before his eyes, Genesis snarled, “I _do_ want Cloud.”

Shaking his head wildly, Sephiroth retorted, “You don’t know him! How many times can you say you’ve even sat in the same room as him?!”

“Don’t care, and it doesn’t matter.” Chuckling coldly, Genesis stated filthily, “An omega’s body is delightful, so I’ve heard, Sephiroth, and I want to have the chance to experience it for myself!”

Feeling disgusted and nauseous by how Genesis was referring to Cloud, Sephiroth shouted vehemently, “He’s a human being; not a damn toy!”

“Shut up!” Waving his weapon in a warning, Angeal snapped heatedly, “Why should _you_ have everything, Sephiroth?”

As they advanced on him, Sephiroth was carefully mapping out the room quickly. Majority of the machines and tools in the room weren’t to be touched, but he wondered which of them he could use as distractions…

Eyes set in dangerous slits resembling a serpent’s, Genesis seethed, “I’m tired of nepotism, Sephiroth! Ever since we were young, you were the Company’s favorite!” He swung once to the right, and Sephiroth dodged right on time. The tip of the weapon sliced through the air, nearly catching Sephiroth’s dark uniform had he not moved away on time.

Still backing away, Sephiroth kept a close watch on Angeal, but he seemed comfortable with allowing Genesis to try and intimidate.

Jealousy oozed out of Genesis as his pointed words slashed through Sephiroth worse that his sword could’ve. “You were smarter, faster, the better fighter in every way, you became promoted to ‘General’, and now, _you’re_ going to have Cloud?” Laughing briskly, he concluded, “I don’t think so.”

Lunging at Sephiroth abruptly, Genesis’ first attack nearly was fatal. Sephiroth deftly punched and kicked his arm, however, still not wanting to use his Masamune. The strong kick resulted in Genesis’ hand dropping, and he quickly stepped back. Angeal didn’t attack, surprisingly, but he seemed ready to do so at any given moment.

Vexed and beyond hurt, Sephiroth cried in anguish, “I didn’t expect this from either of you. This betrayal hurts me, especially after everything I’ve done for you both!”

Raising a brow at this, Genesis crowed haughtily, “Oh? And just what is it that you’ve done for us then, Sephiroth?” He charged a deadly attack, and Angeal didn’t hesitate to get involved now.

Both alphas dove for Sephiroth, but he stepped forward as well, flying to the right then striking to the left in a smooth motion. Masamune ringing through the air, he saw the flash of surprise in his friends’ eyes, but they quickly reacted and caught his attack.

Expertly flitting out of the way, Angeal ducked before Sephiroth’s sharp sword could’ve poked one of his eyes out. Genesis seemed too thrilled engaged in this battle. Cackling his head off as though he was having the time of his life rather than trying to slaughter his own friend, he extended his arms and swung in quick combos at Sephiroth.

Though he blocked them well, Sephiroth felt his own temper flaring badly. If he dared to get angrier than this, there would be hell to pay, and blood spilled, no doubt. He had to remain calm and collected, but it was tough when Genesis was truly fighting him as though he were a great enemy.

Blasting through with a wave of deadly magic at the last minute, the white ray of the energy smashed into a large monitor, turning it on and bringing it to life. As the machine whirred, Sephiroth screamed boisterously, “You moron! You’re going to damage the entire area! Stop!”

“No!” Again, as Genesis swiped at him, he yelled dangerously, “You’re a pain in the neck, Sephiroth, and I want you out of the picture!”

Damn, he wasn’t expecting for Angeal to take the initiative, but the raven-haired male did so as he bashed the Buster Sword into the floor near Sephiroth’s feet. Hopping away lightly, Sephiroth cursed himself. He’d gotten reckless, too cocky. He’d had to be faster, he thought as he shifted his block into a thrust towards his chest, the handle of his weapon protecting him from Genesis trying to pierce through his slightly bare chest.

As he shielded himself from the vital blow, Genesis just twisted away from his sword with a smile. Laughing evilly, he spun to his left side and thrust his pink-red sword towards Sephiroth just as quickly. Reacting as swiftly as he could, Sephiroth turned and blocked the attack.

Meanwhile, Angeal had already unleashed his next cut. It was aimed at his upper right arm with a smooth motion. Sephiroth moved his arm out of the way, bringing the left one holding the Masamune down at once. The steel blades slashed together, and sparks flew as the fight continued. It became more and more aggressive as they exchanged blows, filling the training room with white, pink, blue, and yellow lights as the sounds of steel violently knocked together.

When Genesis swiped and his weapon cut through a monitor, causing it to explode all over the place, Sephiroth screamed contemptuously, “Genesis! Cease! This is madness!”

Unfortunately, Genesis found his amusement growing as the fight progressed. He was using the same tactics as in their earlier fights.

Elegantly, he danced away from his opponent’s strongest blows, knowing that while he didn’t stand a chance in a test of strength and skill against Sephiroth, he could try and deflect majority of his blows. In turn, Sephiroth began attempting to use his speed and agility to land a blow on his friend.

Unfortunately, where Genesis fell short in power, Angeal was quite a challenge as he began using his body to try and wrestle with Sephiroth. Cleverly, the One-Winged Angel adapted quickly to the change in combat style. He hadn’t survived all these years by falling for simple tricks, though as the fight progressed, his friends’ tricks grew more and more clever.

One in fact almost got him.

Angeal and Genesis together dove for him, and Sephiroth tried to block both their attacks by pushing the length of his Masamune downward. They stood with blades locked for a moment, and he barely noticed Genesis’ right leg whip around his own to sweep his leg and knock him off balance to the floor. He managed to dance out of the trap, slightly ungracefully, by throwing his back as hard as possible.

Genesis stumbled with the same strange shuffling motions that he had noticed before, but then somehow turned even the off balanced position into a solid defense as Sephiroth again sought to press his advantage with a slash downwards. Unfortunately, Genesis caught his blade, even though the force of it brought him down onto one knee. 

As they pushed at each other, Sephiroth snarled, “So this is the thanks I’m given after all these years of covering for you whenever you went out late at nights to be with women, right Genesis?!”

The overly aggressive alpha gritted his teeth and then forced his blade back and tried to sweep a cutting, unforgiving blow to Sephiroth’s legs. Boldly, Sephiroth leapt right over Genesis’ leg and then swung towards his head. Genesis ducked under the attack, rolled across the floor and then sprung to his feet. With heightened agility, he turned, and tried to attack his silver-haired friend from behind. Sephiroth however, pivoted on his heel and caught the blade with his own.

Snarling as he charged at him, Angeal was now resorting to punching and kicking at Sephiroth, but the nimble General managed to ease himself and maneuver out of the way each and every time.

“What about _you,_ Angeal?!” Pointedly, Sephiroth stated, “I kept your secrets, too, and I’d _still_ do so!”

Roaring, Angeal held the Buster Sword above his head, but his arms faltered for a moment. Sephiroth immediately took note that Angeal’s breathing had grown labored. Though he had seemed fresh at the start of the deadly match, he was using far too much of his energy and wasting his stamina.

Emotions were draining both alphas, but Genesis was more stubborn to lose just yet. He decided to press his advantage and then started a series of attacks, not pausing for a second or giving Sephiroth the chance to attack. First a slash to the left, overhead cut, thrust to the stomach, containing his frenzied attack until finally Sephiroth clumsily blocked one slash, slipped, and fell to the ground with a cry. His Masamune went skidding a couple of feet from his hand, sliding beneath a desk.

As Angeal tore at him, Sephiroth whipped his leg up, and he kicked the dark-haired alpha right in the chest. He flew back through the air and bashed his head into the opposite wall, temporarily falling unconscious.

While Angeal was now out of the fight, Genesis advanced savagely. He raised his own weapon to take the last blow and end the fight. It had lasted far longer than anyone had expected, and with his weapon out of reach, Sephiroth thought this was truly the end for him. It would be the first time he lost this way, and he was embarrassed to concede to that. 

Maybe Genesis was right…maybe he was a very talented swordsman, and maybe he had worked well to earn his reputation, but perhaps it was time for a new hero to take his place…

Maybe he wasn’t supposed to have Cloud…

Watching as Genesis lowered his blow, intending to cut him through his neck, Sephiroth nearly gave in. Nearly.

 _‘Not yet.’_ Somewhere deep inside his nature, Sephiroth knew he still had one trick up his sleeve. He was an alpha, and he was _not_ going to lose. Cloud wasn’t going to end up with Genesis or Angeal; Cloud was _his_ to take.

Eyes almost black, Sephiroth watched as the blow from Genesis’ sword came swooping down. Just before it could hit, Sephiroth shot up and kicked his arm. The brutally violent kick made a solid hit and sent his sword flying back. Genesis hissed in pain as he dropped and rolled on the floor. Sephiroth wasn’t merciful. Not this time.

No mercy.

_‘Yes.’_

With renewed energy, Sephiroth’s gloved hands snatched his discarded weapon and then went to Genesis’ chest. The General could feel the energy spark up from Genesis’ body and seep into his palms, and he greedily wanted more. They felt like daggers plunging into his skin, and he was tingling all over now that he had Genesis right in his grasp.

Teeth shiny and revealed, his hands curled. The energy shot through him at once. Everything went white. His green eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sephiroth’s mouth opened into a potent roar. The floor below shook. Cracks ran through the walls. Stars flashed in his vision, a most welcome sight.

Angeal joined in the fray now that he was conscious again. He zoomed in with lighting speed, his arms trying to take Sephiroth down as he wrapped them about the taller male’s shoulders. Sephiroth wasn’t going to be taken down this way, and he made a good show of it.

When Angeal wasn’t able to pry Sephiroth away from Genesis, he used a potent ray of lightning. Their beams of light punctured Sephiroth’s smooth skin, moving down, through, then back up like a needle’s stitch. Gravity pulled him up. He fought, clinging to the body he had anchored himself to.

The one that was Genesis began turning into ashes of red beneath his fingertips, whose hair of copper became absorbed by the light. The stars pulled. The body slipped. Sephiroth’s murderous nature reached out with another scream, unable to do anything as the stars carried him higher and higher than he had ever flown before.

“SEPHIROTH! YOU’LL KILL HIM!” He recognized Angeal’s stricken voice from behind himself, but something else had seized him, now. Though he recognized what he was doing, he was too far gone in his own anger and quest for domination to care.

As a last resort, Angeal hurled a few pieces of broken glass at Sephiroth, but the One Winged Angel was swift and keen to react. Masamune flying, the blow knocked the shards of glass out of his path. Now, he could turn his attention to taking care of Genesis, just as he’d wanted to all along…

Fingers tightening about the other alpha’s neck, Sephiroth was prepared to choke the life right out of Genesis. Angeal had semblances of his ‘sanity’ returned to himself, and he was greatly fearful of how this would all end. He quickly retaliated by swinging his weapon in a wide ark at the murderous General.

The infuriated alpha didn’t even need to turn around and regard Angeal. Relying on his instincts, Sephiroth expertly brought the deadly Masamune around and caught the blade on the Buster Sword with perfect grace and ease. It slammed down at once, pulling a disgruntled and shocked roar from Angeal.

They stood with blades locked together for a moment before the dark-haired alpha swept his sword back towards himself quickly, causing his opponent to trace Genesis’ cheeks with the sharp blade. The weapon was inches away from cutting and prodding the weaker alpha’s skin, but Sephiroth showed no signs of genuinely stopping.

“LET HIM GO!”

Sephiroth stepped to one side as the Buster Sword flew through the air towards him at full speed. Sephiroth spun and knocked it right out of the air, and even though it was a heavier, bulkier weapon compared to his Masamune, he had no trouble knocking it away.

With his right hand, he grabbed and wrenched Angeal’s delivered punch. Twisting the other alpha’s hand, he nearly broke it at the wrist. His opponent called out in pain as the force of his attack nearly caused for bones to snap. Sephiroth momentarily released Angeal, who leapt back to create enough space between their bodies.

Genesis was growing quite red in the face, eyes rolling back into his head as he struggled and kicked, the intensity of his struggles diminishing rapidly. As Sephiroth and Angeal faced each other, the taller alpha never lost the look of determination on his face. He failed to move, even when Genesis was clenching his right arm to his chest in pain as he went limp like a doll in Sephiroth’s grip. 

When Genesis passed out, Angeal screamed one last time in an attempt to get through to Sephiroth. It was that piercing, bone-chilling cry that saved Genesis. Sephiroth felt something bashing into his head, and like warm blood spilling over, it made his ears throb, and he finally felt reality seeping in.

What was he doing? Gazing over at Genesis, and then at Angeal, he felt the cruel memories coming and seeping in. Assessing the large handprints all over Genesis’ skin, especially turning light purple around his throat warned him that this was all _his_ doing. He’d caused this…he’d nearly killed his friends, and for what?

He tried to find his voice, but only a growl came through. Still animalistic in his essence, Sephiroth’s fingers released Genesis. As the copper-haired SOLDIER crashed to his knees, gasping for air and slowly returning to consciousness, Angeal had again grabbed his Buster Sword to bash it into Sephiroth’s skull.

Quickly, the skilled warrior blocked the deadly, unforgiving attack with his reverent speed, but the force of the final blow thrown clipped his body, knocking into his side. Flying back, he rammed up against the wall behind himself, his head slammed into the tiles, effectively, stunning him. He released his Masamune, and it rolled out of his grasp and clattered to the floor dully.

Though he trained his weapon on him just in case he leapt up for another surprise attack, Angeal rushed to Genesis’ aid, and he checked on his friend worriedly. Shaking him by the shoulder a few times, he then waved a hand and snapped his fingers in Genesis’ face.

“Genesis! Are you alright? Breathe!!”

Pushing his friend’s arm away from his face, Genesis weakly hissed in a husky, pained voice, “I’m f-fine, Angeal. H-help me up!”

It was over. They all knew it, and Sephiroth especially felt mortified with his actions. Unable to move, he watched emptily as Angeal and Genesis held onto each other, shaking in anger and hatred as they snarled and revealed their teeth sharply in a heavy warning. 

Wounds on his throat and body turning even redder, Genesis potently cried in shock, “I’ll h-have your h-head for this, Sephiroth! I swear it!”

Wordlessly, Sephiroth lurched back with a rattling gasp. The energy that pulsed through his palms flickered and faded as the portal of the simulated world of the training room materialized above them. Weakened, Genesis’ knees buckled, and he sunk down onto Angeal’s chest.

For a long time, all three alphas panted and heaved, with Genesis’ labored breaths sounding the worst. Every time he inhaled, it sounded akin to a broken toy for a pet.

Sephiroth winced every time he heard it, and he kept his eyes off his friends as he snatched the Masamune into his palm once more.

“Drop it!” Angeal warned, but Sephiroth rolled up to his feet anyway, not intending to harm his friends ever again.

Weakly, he hung his head as shame, rolling up the sleeves of her dark uniform as far up as they could go. They provided no relief from the sweltering heat of his own shame.

His friends’ clothing lay in bruised tatters, and though dressed in full uniform, they fared no better. The blotches of red against Genesis’ purple bruised skin darkened his normally white complexion. Sweat dripped down his face. His breaths came out heavy, almost as gasps, as his knees buckled when he tried leaping at Sephiroth. A hand shot down to steady him, and he shoved it off as Angeal tried comforting and supporting him.

“Don’t touch me, Angeal!” Gathering his own weapon and dignity from the floor, he limped toward the door, completely ignoring Sephiroth.

Though the battle hadn’t truly been won, Sephiroth knew he’d broken a very important rule. They all knew it, and as SOLDIERs, they weren’t ever supposed to attack one another and turn on each other. Though Angeal and Genesis had attacked first, and though Sephiroth knew he’d acted accordingly in self-defense, this was still to be reported, and the punishment he would receive as General would be incredibly high.

He was supposed to set an example…he should’ve known better…

“Are you alright?” Angeal quickly moved in, his hands ready to catch his friend if he fell.

“I’ll be fine,” a bitter Genesis answered. He closed his eyes with a broken pant before reopening them. Turning his head around slightly, he bit out through clenched teeth with all the hatred in the world channeled at Sephiroth, “This will continue another day, another time, when I’m in better spirits.”

Biting his tongue, Sephiroth pulled back as he held his weapon down at his side and cast his eyes straight into Genesis’. Not exhausted in the physical sense, he knew it was foolish to try and continue the skirmish, now. The cameras in the training room were recording, no doubt, and at the end of the day, this incident would be documented.

The other two alphas knew that, but still, Genesis held his hand out with the palm facing up, and Angeal held onto it as they steadied each other and limped onward. Clearly, they’d chosen to divide themselves, and they’d alienated Sephiroth as their enemy.

“Shall we go?” Angeal asked timorously

His hand was clammy, yet there would be no one to hold onto it. Who was going to support and comfort him?

No one. Sephiroth was always better off alone, anyway. He’d grown accustomed to that life ages ago, and he was more than willing to walk into a future in much the same way.

“Go on, go on,” he muttered at their backs when they disappeared. Now that he was alone, blindly, almost, he stumbled about in the room, the remains of the expensive equipment, tools, and software all damaged severely.

Glaring angrily at his Masamune, he turned in the direction that his friends had disappeared off in. The expression on his face was no longer that of a fool. Instead, his eyes were narrowed and sparkled dangerously. Suddenly, he looked far older and wiser than before.

Perhaps he was finally reaching that age of maturity, after all. Though he may have been a leader in name and title, Sephiroth had yet to live out his honorifics and heroic title. Well, until now, he suspected.

Sephiroth was really beginning to question many things as of late.


	6. Essence of Annoyance

“You know what? I’m not doin’ this. I refuse to just sit here uselessly like some victim.”

Cloud paced around his tiny room while Tseng sat on an old chair by the door. Though it was already locked tightly, the older omega insisted upon remaining posted there almost like a guard of sorts. It didn’t make Cloud feel comfortable. He hated that he’d gone all the way from a decently skilled infantryman who could handle himself in combat and in the most strenuous situations all the way to a ‘damsel in distress’. Though he wasn’t finding fault within Tseng for that, the obstinate nature Cloud had possessed since his early teenage years reared its ugly head.

Mindful not to lash out at the only friend he had who especially understood everything he was going through, Cloud composed himself back to a more level-headed and mature representation of himself. Although faced with reverent terror internally, his facial expressions and body language remained strong and bold, if only for the sake of appearances.

At least he could control that…

Tseng refused to budge from his seat before the door, which infuriated Cloud. As much as he was grateful for a small ‘break’ of sorts indoors, he wasn’t actively looking forward to spending most of his days and hours locked inside. That was quite an excruciating way to live, and Cloud wasn’t excited about that as a prospect. Though he knew Tseng meant well and was only trying to protect him, he’d had enough of it, and his nascent anger was reaching an all-time high.

Already at his limit, Cloud impatiently growled, “So, are you ever gonna let me outta here? Like, while I’m still young, Tseng?”

Tseng remained the exact opposite of Cloud. Where the younger omega was impetuous and snappy, Tseng was collected, poised, and gracefully patient. Wisely, the calm Turk spoke forth succinctly, “I’d like to do that, Cloud, but as trusting of your abilities as I am, your body isn’t something I’m willing to trifle with.”

The blandiloquence mixed in with the warning hadn’t gone missed. Cloud’s ears perked sensitively as he snarled, “I can control myself. I find it offensive that you—”

Turning to him as the chair gave out a tiny groan of protest, Tseng’s eyes met Cloud’s for a moment before he expounded, “Cloud, I trust you; I _don’t_ trust other alphas.” 

There was no difference for Cloud, and he stubbornly bit back, “I won’t get attacked, if you’re worried about that. Sephiroth already agreed to be with me for this crap, and I’m sure other alphas will take the hint.”

The conclusions he’d arrived to and the knowledge he’d accrued had been solely based on observing Zack and a few other infantrymen alphas chasing after him, but Cloud had also set time aside to carefully understand what the world of an alpha looked like.

From what he recalled, however blearily and obliquely, Tifa’s mother, a female omega, had been quite a beauty in Nibelheim right before she went into her first heat. Naturally, she attracted the attention of many alphas, but when her husband laid his claim on her, everyone else backed off peacefully. No war had broken out, no blood had been shed…wasn’t it to be the same, here?

Awkwardly, Cloud mumbled moodily, “Why would alphas fight over an omega who’s been taken? Seems dumb and risky on their part.”

Staring at his neck, Tseng hissed thinly, “You _haven’t_ been ‘taken’, Cloud. That’s why they’re pursuing you so forcefully.” As Cloud was trying to argue, Tseng explicated gently, “The only way they will cease permanently is if you’re actually _claimed_ , and that would be evident by an alpha biting you on the back of your nape.”

Their eyes widened, but then Tseng’s narrowed in a poignant manner as he hammered his point across. He didn’t need to say: ‘do you get it, now?’. Cloud truly understood, and while that was a great fear on his part, he placed a possible pregnancy higher on the growing list of fears and concerns as opposed to being claimed. After all, Sephiroth said he would break the bond at some point, and Cloud took his word on it. However, would Sephiroth be as willing to break a bond if children were involved?

Cloud wasn’t sure. Even worse, he didn’t know how accurately Tseng would be able to predict that, and there was no real way of asking. Whatever Tseng would tell him had no real bearing and veracity. Only Sephiroth could answer to his true feelings and intentions, but it wasn’t a game Cloud was interested in playing.

Wringing his hands together nervously, he sighed out in agitation, “I don’t want kids, Tseng. I already decided that, but I don’t think Professor Hojo cares a lot about what I want.”

A sullen look was instantly upon his face as the dark-haired omega rasped, “You’re not incorrect on that assumption, Cloud.”

They all knew of the erroneous nature the Shinra scientist possessed, and it went without a surprise seizing them that Professor Hojo didn’t even regard Sephiroth’s wishes as anything ‘valid’. Everyone was a tool, at the end of the day, and begging Professor Hojo for more would be foolish and futile.

There had to be something else they could do! Together, as they thought and pondered it all in heavy silence, Cloud recalled listening in on a few friends’ filthy conversations regarding sexual exploration, and when Biggs had prided himself for sleeping with his omega girlfriend and avoiding her heats, Cloud had been curious enough to press for more questions. He knew of his own status and genes as an omega, then, and he never wished to experience such a treacherous thing as a ‘heat’. According to Biggs, his girlfriend Jessie often escaped them because she used heat suppressants.

That wasn’t just a rumor, was it? Cloud had never seen one physically before his very eyes, but he’d never pegged Biggs as a liar. Heat suppressants had to exist somewhere, and he wanted to get his hands on one.

Hoping his question somehow wouldn’t offend his omega friend, Cloud timorously stated, “When I was a bit younger, one of my friends told me that he would get his girlfriend some heat suppressant things, and that’s how they worked around her heats every time they happened.” Almost resorting to pleading, he softly cried, “C-could I have them, too? Can you get them?”

Ruefully, Tseng frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Thin, dark brows set in a serious, stern line, Tseng commented in perplexing tones, “Those heat suppressants your friends dabbled with won’t serve well in the long-run. At best, they’re quite temporary, and the effects to follow after an omega has avoided their heat for a long time can be deadly.”

Gut sinking in a foul way, Cloud felt his stomach and heart throbbing akin to how they did whenever he’d been ill in the past. Uncomfortably, he squawked, “Deadly?! How? Why??” Thinking on it quickly, he spat, “B-but Biggs’ girl never had any issue with them!”

“She’s still young,” Tseng pointed out didactically. “When you’re young, you may be able to get away with all kinds of things, but time does unfortunate things to us all.” Patting some dirt and dust off his pristine, dapper suit, he straightened his posture as he elucidated with measured, careful words, “I personally wouldn’t recommend toying with heat suppressants. They work against the natural alignment of your body and seeing as you are already nineteen and have yet to even go through your first heat, further delaying your heat cycle will end up with detrimental results for you.”

Frowning in disdain, Cloud bemoaned, “Lovely, so I can’t even have that, huh?” Shaking his head in displeasure, his own sarcasm shocked himself. “What good will these products do if I can’t even test them?”

Eyeing him in mild shock, Tseng propped a hand beneath his chin as he sighed gently, “Cloud, even if the heat suppressants worked beautifully on every omega, which has yet to be proven, no one can sneak them in here for you. If someone is discovered doing that, they will be reported to Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander, and it’s grounds for immediate dismissal.”

The picture had been painted bleakly, in that case. If Tseng snuck the suppressants in for him and was caught, then Cloud would have no one to rely on for comfort. Though Sephiroth promised he would care for him and be as supportive as possible, there was still no way to compare and measure that up to how greatly another omega knew what he was going through and was able to commiserate with him. Cloud strongly preferred having that luxury at his disposal, and he quickly abandoned the idea of pushing Tseng beyond his capabilities.

Waving the idea of heat suppressants off for the time being, Cloud murmured, “Okay, that’s a ‘no-go’, I get it.” Sadly, he glanced down at his feet before he whispered additionally, “I still don’t want a kid, and Sephiroth said he doesn’t, either.”

Fingers lying flatly as his hands sat still in his lap, Tseng nodded as he concluded sharply, “Correct. Sephiroth’s not the fatherly type, naturally, but Professor Hojo won’t be pleased if you try to avoid his programme.”

Stingy was as stingy came. Cloud was already aware of Hojo’s conceited nature, and he wasn’t going to fight it. His father had often advised him to ‘cheat’ in other ways, and this was what he vowed to do.

Cleverly, he ventured, “So we kind of have to…um…you know…”

Thankfully, Tseng understood what he was driving at, and he awkwardly coughed out, “Yes, it appears that way, and to shirk that duty off, well, Professor Hojo will find out.”

Cloud felt increasing amounts of disgust seeping into his stomach, filling up all the way to his throat. Bile could’ve been tasted whenever he swallowed down his newfound hatred for the mad scientist, but he couldn’t even begin to find the words to describe how passionately he detested Professor Hojo. The fact that he was being forced into a sexual relationship with General Sephiroth, someone he admired from afar, but found to be overbearing and annoying served as poisonous icing on the crappy cake he’d been served by force. There was no real way to fight it, and given how society was built, omegas were at the very low end of the hierarchy. Rebelling and fighting for his ‘rights’ were risible wishes and dreams.

Reading through the burdens displayed on his youthful, troubled face, Tseng’s eyes widened, the pupils dilating as an idea slammed into him at once. Gasping, he licked his lips as he canorously sang out, “But, I think I know someone outside of the Company who can supply reliable contraceptives.”

This was the first bit of good news he’d received in a few days, and Cloud’s heart almost flew out of his chest. He wished he could hug Tseng for hours on end, but he knew the dark-haired male wasn’t too keen on physical affection. Instead, the younger male contained his zeal and glee as he pumped a fist in the air.

“Awesome! When can I get it?”

Tseng glanced back at the door, lowering his voice to keep the secrets between the two of them only. “The person I know who supplies it occasionally receives shipments every month, and I think we’re short on time if we’re to make that delivery.”

Heart racing as the words registered, Cloud glumly hissed, “Umm, but c-can’t you reach out to him f-fast?”

“I can contact him any time,” Tseng stated softly, alert on the door, but also turning to address Cloud with his eyes sincerely. “You need to make sure you take care of yourself first, Cloud. The birth control won’t work if you don’t take it at least five hours before you go into heat, so be careful with that.”

“Err, right…” He’d never taken birth control before, never gone into heat, never had to worry about bonding with an alpha, and never had to fear about getting pregnant. All the responsibilities came crashing down over Cloud’s head like a ton of bricks, and he didn’t need them all right now. After everything he’d been through in his young life, he felt the universe owed him at least a full year without troubles and issues, but, as always, no one got what they wished for the most in life. This was a lesson he was slowly getting used to incorporating in his life, and he didn’t think it would change as he grew older.

Suddenly, Tseng got off his chair midway as he searched Cloud’s little room with only his eyes. Frowning, he inquired, “Do you have some kind of a calendar, Cloud?”

Shrugging, Cloud stated bluntly, “It’s my body, Tseng. I will take care of it and track what happens. Don’t worry.” As rude and clipped of a reply as it was, Tseng still was gentle as he stared at Cloud with concern growing in his eyes rapidly.

“Cloud, this is very important, otherwise, I wouldn’t stress it.”

“Yeah, but—” 

Abruptly, without warning, a loud ‘bang’ emanated from the other side of the closed door, effectively frightening Cloud and Tseng. They leapt to their feet, turning as they faced the door, eyes wide and breathing harsh. Tseng protectively stood before Cloud, glaring ferociously forth, as though preparing for an intense battle.

Again, pounding and banging slammed into the door, nearly rattling it off the hinges. Ensuring that Cloud was safely behind his body, Tseng broadened his shoulders as he held his ground.

Potently, when the beating ceased, he snarled, “Who is it?”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

“Tseng, open this door at once!”

Upon hearing how viciously General Sephiroth was snarling the command, Tseng and Cloud tensed. They exchanged uncomfortable glances, as though wondering mentally whether opening the door was such a good idea. In the end, however, Tseng knew his standing, and he obediently approached the dark door to unlock and open it.

As the door swung open, Sephiroth poked his head inside, hair slightly drenched, clothes disheveled, and thoughts no doubt in disarray. Tseng gave out a long pause as he gingerly asked, “What’s happened to you?”

Sephiroth tore inside the room, slamming the door heavily behind himself. Pressing against it, he panted heavily as his eyes narrowed into deadly slits. After a moment of labored breathing, he replied curtly to Tseng, “It’s raining.”

The bland answer was both a social gaffe as well as a useless reply. Cloud and Tseng peeked out the windows in the corner of the room, noting that a light drizzle indeed had graced the lands.

“Why were you out in the rain?”

Cloud’s question had been ignored as Sephiroth turned to address the leader of the Turks hurriedly. “I don’t wish to stay long, for Angeal and Genesis attacked me, and I’ll have to report to my superiors, shortly.”

Emitting gasps of shock simultaneously, Tseng beat Cloud to the chase as he rasped, “General, if I m-may, why were you a-attacked?”

Cloud wondered the same, especially considering how friendly and close the trio of top SOLDIERs were.

Gazing at Cloud irritably, as though it was all his fault, Sephiroth grunted moodily, “They were after Cloud.”

The answer had been one both the golden-haired infantryman and the older omega serving as his companion and guardian both feared. They’d suspected as much, but to hear it from Sephiroth was utterly riveting.

Placing a hand on his stomach as he steadied himself, Tseng muttered under his breath in a strained manner, “Dear gods…it’s already begun…”

Vexation and anger freshly took their hold over Cloud. Incapable of coping with the brutally despicable fact that his future had been decided on in a weird sense without his consent and knowledge, the golden-haired male started retreating in his own misery. What kind of a world were they living in where even loyal, truly dedicated members of the refined, infamous Shinra Electric Power Company were treated like mindless objects and tools?

Sephiroth and Tseng continued on with their conversation, whispering back and forth as though Cloud wasn’t even present.

“I can’t continue to fight; Angeal and Genesis will be back this time for revenge against me, and even if our superiors don’t get to them, their bold move will only encourage other hot-blooded alphas to do the same until they get their hands on Cloud.”

Cringing as he imagined it, Tseng sniped, “C-can’t you move him into your quarters?”

Perking up, Sephiroth hissed in panic, “Tseng, have you completely lost your mind?! Cloud Strife, in _my_ quarters?!”

“It’s the best we can do until you bond! It’s too risky for him to stay in his own rooms, and you know that!”

Gripping Tseng by the shoulder and pulling him in close, Sephiroth growled thickly as his eyes darkened. “That’s the worst idea. An omega near _any_ alpha for a prolonged period of time will send even the most well composed alphas into a rut! Are you insane?”

Having tolerated plenty of their words and whispering to last him a lifetime, Cloud stomped a foot down as he yelled angrily, “I’m _right_ here! Stop talking about me as if I’m dumb or mute!” Hair falling into his eyes, he pushed the bits away aggressively as he shouted additionally in higher amounts of rage, “I can handle myself!”

When both Sephiroth and Tseng had grown quiet, Cloud pointed at the omega, first. “Tseng, you’re a good friend and a wonderful guy, but I need my own space.” Next, he glared minaciously at Sephiroth. “General, not to be rude, but I’m not ten; I’m nineteen. I made it into the Company on _some_ skill, so have a bit of faith in me.”

Shaking his head as a wistful sigh escaped from himself, Tseng closed his eyes and bit out sadly, “Cloud, your confidence is grand, but you fail to realize what will happen to you once you go into heat. Self-control isn’t going to cut it when an alpha is near, and Sephiroth has a great, valid point.”

Glancing weakly at the silver-haired male, Cloud shrugged emptily. “It’s better than being around Zack or Angeal.” When a heavy pause stretched out between them all, as he flushed deeply, Cloud explained, “Umm, I just…I f-feel a bit safer around Sephiroth is what I mean, and once I take care of the pregnancy thing, it should be okay.” His confidence had waned as he mentioned the idea of a pregnancy, but it was squashed entirely when Sephiroth cringed at the prospect, itself.

Although thankful that Sephiroth wasn’t fond of having children, Cloud couldn’t help but feel a tad offended when Sephiroth threw him a moue of disgust. Whatever was _that_ look for, anyway?

Ignoring Cloud, once the silence was smothering, Sephiroth turned his heated gaze to Tseng. Standing taller, he asked sharply, “Tseng, it’s not wise if he stays with me, but I’m running out of options, myself.” Frustrated beyond his limits and capacity, Sephiroth roared, “I’m just one man; I can’t watch my back and Cloud’s with exactness all the time!”

“No one will oppose your cohabitation, I assure you.” With one issue solved, Tseng comfortingly soothed, “As for your other concerns, I’m going to reach out to someone who will see to it that nothing shall come of your…” Freezing up, Tseng lowly pushed out, “…Union.”

Sephiroth gazed blandly about before giving a curt nod. “Alright.” Shuffling forth, he extended a hand as he spat at Cloud, “Gather your things and follow me.”

Though every part of Cloud’s mind and body screamed at him not to go, his body was already betraying him. As he stared at Sephiroth’s larger hand, he then took to comparing it with his own. Sephiroth had larger hands, indeed, and they were the true hands of a warrior. He’d never seen them up close since the General always donned dark gloves, but now that they were indoors away from combat, Cloud took a good look at them. They truly were refined, elegant, but also powerful…Sephiroth had taken away so many lives with these hands…he’d wielded his Masamune, the finest of weapons leading him to success. That was how he’d earned his respect and position…

Snarling and shaking Cloud out of his thoughts, Sephiroth barked crudely down at the youth, “When we’re safe, you may stare at _every_ part of me, Cloud. I’ll allow it, but for now, do hurry the hell up.”

As Sephiroth spun around, Tseng blushed deeply, covering half his face with a clenched fist as he coughed into it. Nodding at an equally mortified Cloud, he was barely able to meet his eyes. Like a good, loyal friend, however, the tall Turk aided the blond in gathering and assembling his items.

In less than an hour, Cloud made his new home right in Sephiroth’s personal living quarters.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_General Sephiroth’s quarters, 1600 hours_

True to his word, Tseng was able to get a hold of the oral contraceptives within three days. A solid knock on Sephiroth’s door, followed by scraping sounds as the package of pills had been placed into the mail slot were the best sounds Cloud discovered he’d been looking forward to for some time.

Settling in Sephiroth’s living space wasn’t exactly thrilling, but the alpha was respectful and kind enough to give Cloud his privacy. This was truly refreshing. As an infantryman, Cloud was accustomed to sharing a room with up to five other guys, but now, he only had one roommate. For at least six hours of the day, this roommate was gone, and Cloud had the luxury of staying inside as he got used to Sephiroth’s spacious quarters.

He was free to use the stove and other appliances as he liked, and Cloud made good use of rummaging through cupboards and drawers, eating whatever he could find. For some reason, he was kicking up quite a large appetite, more so than usual. He was craving for random things throughout the day, and he made a mental note to discuss it with Sephiroth once the older male returned from his duties.

Alone in the chambers, Cloud paced about aimlessly, but he did as Tseng suggested. Keeping a count of the days, Cloud felt more and more agitated as to when exactly his heat cycle would even begin. News had arrived that Professor Hojo wished to examine him again by the end of the week, and Cloud was already dreading it on Tuesday. The last time he’d been inside the oddball of a scientist’s lab, things were traumatic, to say the least. Ideally, if he could spend the rest of his life away from Professor Hojo, Cloud would see to it that it was done.

Sephiroth however wasn’t turning out to be the greatest person to live with by the end of Wednesday, much to Cloud’s chagrin. Perhaps the novelty of their new living arrangements had worn off, but soon, the alpha and omega started getting on each other’s nerves more often than usual. Cloud was aware of his adversarial history with Sephiroth, but since he’d started taking the birth control pills early due to not knowing precisely when his heats would arrive, his mood spiraled out of control in no time.

Anything Sephiroth did, Cloud had an issue with. Sometimes, even listening to Sephiroth breathing or walking about drove the young omega into a frenzy. Once his anger kicked in, there was no end to it. Cloud snapped mid-afternoon on Thursday over Sephiroth supposedly walking around too loudly.

The General chose to leave in order to get some air, and he returned promptly around 4 p.m. Cloud didn’t greet him as he walked in, but he was already helping himself to another pill. Downing it with a cold glass of water, the younger male scowled in Sephiroth’s direction once the alpha charged into his chambers and eyed his junior in disgust.

Nodding at the bottle of pills resting on a table next to a pitcher of cold water, Sephiroth pointed out crudely, “Those aren’t candy for you to keep taking by the handful.”

Wiping his moist lips with the back of a hand, Cloud snapped back, “Mind your own damn business, Sephiroth.”

Eyes turning murderous, Sephiroth composed himself before he bit out in a light warning, “Change your attitude, Cloud. Need I remind you that you’re in _my_ rooms? That means, you have to respect me and obey my wishes as much as I’ve respected and obeyed yours.”

There was some truth to that statement. Sephiroth had indeed provided anything for Cloud that he wanted and asked for, but the more ‘emotional’, less rational side of the omega refused to come to terms with it.

Adding onto his statement, Sephiroth persuasively concluded, “I was merely concerned. Taking too many of those pills isn’t healthy.”

Grabbing the bottle and waving it in the air as if it were a toy, Cloud sang out sarcastically, “It says I can take up to three per day, genius.”

Lips curling back, Sephiroth inquired, “How many have you taken so far?”

“Three.”

It was useless to argue, and they both knew it.

Being older and more experienced with deescalating conflict of all kinds, Sephiroth hung his head as he gently tried to channel the conversation into a new way.

“How was your day?”

Snorting, Cloud shrugged and gestured around the large kitchen. “Fine. Sat around and wrote in my journal as Tseng told me to do so I can keep track of what’s going on with my body.”

They were both aware of the little ‘homework’ Tseng had suggested for Cloud to take up, but it didn’t make for much of a conversation. Awkwardly, the two young men glanced around at the floor and ceiling, not sure of what else to add.

Finally, Sephiroth nodded, and Cloud asked, “What about you?”

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. I kept a close eye on Angeal and Genesis, and true to my assumptions, they’re quite aggressive with me. I was disciplined by Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander for the quarrel in the company training room, and that infernal brute of a man Heidegger.” Huffing as he remembered it, Sephiroth forced himself to go on through his venting.

“That idiot Dr. Hollander knows nothing. He claims it was all _my_ fault and _my_ doing, but the security feed we all reviewed clearly showed that Angeal and Genesis attacked me. I was merely defending myself, yet I was disciplined. I may file a counter report against them, but knowing their power, it won’t go anywhere worthy. My words are not going to leave an impact, but I suppose next time this happens, I’ll just allow them to bash my brains in. Perhaps then they will realize my opinions mattered and that I was right…as usual!”

Now that he was through with his rant, he froze when Cloud had been much too silent. Usually, when anyone was speaking for as long as Sephiroth just had, the youth with the fickle, short attention span would be fidgeting or getting into trouble. A quiet Cloud meant he was indeed up to something…

Staring at the shorter male, Sephiroth quirked a brow. Cloud was holding up a small digital timer, and as he gazed intently at it, his eyebrows rose high.

Emitting a tiny whistle of surprise, Cloud arrogantly stated, “Wow…I just got thirty seconds of bitching right there.”

The nerve.

Nearly boiling over with fury, Sephiroth grunted demonically, “So it’s alright if you’re the one complaining, but as soon as I do the same thing, you’ll deem it annoying. Wonderful.” Resisting the urge to clap sarcastically, Sephiroth coldly spat, “Thank you for listening, Cloud Strife.”

Snapping the lid of the timer shut and tossing it onto the table, Cloud rolled his eyes as he petulantly elucidated, “You’ve been yammering in my ear since you got back. It’s boring. You’re boring me.”

To think that he’d been saddled with this errant, oblivious youth was enough to send Sephiroth into a frenzy. Although he’d wanted to tear his eyes out and scream until his throat was raw and bleeding, he knew that wouldn’t prove anything. Cloud would likely enjoy gaining some kind of a reaction, and Sephiroth refused to play into that game.

Spinning around on his heel, he only threw out pointedly, “Stop taking those pills; they’re not helping you.”

From behind himself, he heard Cloud hissing out a curse word, but Sephiroth was already making his way for the bathroom.

Again, he was in dire need of a warm, relaxing bath, and again, Cloud Strife had spoiled the mood for him. Perhaps the youth had perfected this art, or perhaps it came naturally to him. Either way, Sephiroth vowed to remain sequestered in the steamy bathroom for the rest of the night, and he did, even after Cloud had turned off all the lights and retired to his secluded room to sleep.


	7. Life on the Edge

Sephiroth’s thoughts were in a miserable state of disarray by the time he woke up. Cloud was already asleep in his secluded section of the chambers, a room which had previously stored Sephiroth’s weapons and spare clothing. Now, as Cloud’s soft snores and cooing flew up in the air on the other side of the small door, Sephiroth felt himself lost in total confusion.

Someone else was now a part of his life, within his cloistered territory, and he had no idea what to do about it. Cutting Cloud out of his promise wasn’t what he wanted to do. He considered himself a man of honor, and one way or another, he was going to see this through. If only the brat hadn’t made it all so difficult along the way…would it kill him to co-operate just a little?!

Skipping breakfast due to his inner turmoil, Sephiroth immediately ventured out into the yards. He would often go for long walks to clear his mind, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to take a trip like this. Usually, whenever he was conflicted and troubled without any other options, he would find himself pacing through the thickets of trees behind the outdoor pools of the Company. Today happened to be one of those days, after all.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth soon discovered he wasn’t alone. As he’d been traveling, he heard soft voices whispering back and forth near large, thick bushes. Thinking at first that it’d been young infantrymen wasting time instead of attending to their duties, he ran ahead, dashing clean through the leaves as he leapt on the other side of the bushes.

Though nimble and brisk, Sephiroth truly wished he hadn’t given way to his curiosity. At once, loud shrieks slammed into his ears, coupled with the ghastly sight of dedicated Turk members Rude and Reno. The two men weren’t chatting and having a good time sight-seeing, however. No, unfortunately for Sephiroth, Rude and Reno already had their clothes half divested, were inches apart from touching, and as they were caught, they scrambled over each other, swiftly trying to redress.

Reno’s white dress shirt was off, and as he messily buttoned it up, missing at least half of them due to his trembling fingers, he chuckled through his red blush. “General Sephiroth! G-good morning!”

Rude was not in a better shape. Dark gloves sliding onto his hands, he pushed his arms down, trying to conceal his sporting arousal between his legs while wincing away from Sephiroth. Reno’s hair was a mess, and a lot of dirt and mud clung to his clothes…

What the hell had he interrupted?!

Coughing to clear his throat, Sephiroth lectured them at once. “You both will head back immediately and—” Pausing, he suddenly remembered something that had failed to stand out only due to his initial shock.

Both Reno and Rude were alphas, yet they’d clearly been intimate…this was a first, and Sephiroth immediately assumed he’d either been dreaming or was under the wrong impression.

Blinking as he then shook his head firmly, he inquired carefully, “What were you two doing?”

Pale from his face to his chest, Reno cried quickly, “T-talking!”

At the same time, Rude soothly answered, “Having sex.”

It was easy to determine who the liar was. Not at all naïve and ignorant, Sephiroth glared at the two men. However, as much as he’d wanted for his anger to be perpetuated by their filthy act, he found that it wasn’t the case at all. Actually, the longer he studied Reno and Rude, the more he noticed his anger dying down, and the more he discovered to his horror that he was genuinely curious.

Pointing at them, Sephiroth commented factually, “You’re…you two are alphas…”

Mortified, Reno groaned as he threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. Leaves and grass clung to his spiky red hair, and Rude gently plucked the bits off as he delicately tended to his partner.

Lowering his hands from his face, Reno desperately pleaded with Sephiroth, almost crumbling to his knees. “General, p-please don’t report us! My f-family will have a huge spazz attack if they find out that I’m doing Rude!” Frowning, he corrected quickly, “Well, _technically_ , Rude is doing me, but you see, we—”

Ignoring the intricate details of who was doing who, Sephiroth declaimed, “You’re alphas, yet you did that?”

As soon as he repeated his question, Rude, ever so blunt of a man, threw out blandly, “So what? Love’s love, and you can’t help who you love.” Scratching the back of his shaved head, he stated without emotions in his tone, “Who’s to judge if you’re an alpha who likes alphas or a beta and all that?”

Reno let out an uncomfortable squeal before he slapped and kicked at Rude. “Shut up!”

Sephiroth glared steadfastly. Not at all believing that, the stern General irritably demanded as he stood taller and tried to appear intimidating, “Answer me properly. How were you two doing such things together when just a few days ago, Reno, you were trying to bed down Cloud Strife?”

Rude froze, eyes bugging out even behind his sunglasses. Neck cracking as he turned to glare at Reno, he growled like a vicious animal. “I wonder…no one told me about that…”

Looking like he was going to be sick, Reno bemoaned as his eyes snapped shut, “Look, I thought I had a chance, okay?” Waving his hands before himself, he cried ecstatically, “I can’t help it! When you look at Cloud, he’s so amazing! He’s the omega everyone here wants!”

For a moment, Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to bash Reno across the face for uttering such a stupid thing. His anger surged, but like the seasoned expert he was after his years of training and controlling his emotions, his eyes turned dark, but then he inhaled and calmed himself down. Fighting with everyone in the Company wasn’t going to land him anywhere productive and useful. If he wanted answers out of these two Turks, he had to remain peaceful on every level.

Rude grumpily snorted as he pushed dirt around with his dark dress shoes. “I don’t want Cloud.”

Without thinking, Sephiroth blurted, “Good. Stay away from him.”

His answer drew a shocked glance from Rude, which was surprising in itself, seeing as the tall, taciturn Turk hardly portrayed that emotion. Even the stoic Reno gasped as he pointed and laughed a tiny bark of a laugh at Sephiroth.

“Oooh! I get it, now!” Placing his hands on his hips, he shrugged as he shamelessly concluded, “You want him all for yourself, huh?”

Quick to deny that and defend himself, Sephiroth argued potently, “I do _not_. I’m not a scoundrel like you, so don’t compare me to yourself and don’t you dare lump me in that category with other alphas.”

Both Turks playfully smirked as they shook their heads. Evidently, they didn’t believe his words as they sighed dreamy sighs.

“Denying it proves otherwise, General,” Rude chuckled in amusement as he pushed his shades up higher on the bridge of his nose. “Either way, we’re not interested in pursuing Cloud; we know he’s yours.”

Irritably, Sephiroth growled, “He’s not—”

Stroking his chin and glancing at him from head to toe carefully, Reno wondered aloud, “I’m curious though, how far have you guys gone, anyway?” When Rude growled in a warning next to him, he hissed, “What? Just curious! Can’t a guy be curious?!”

Snorting in despicable amounts of disgust, Sephiroth turned away as he answered, “I haven’t done anything. I wouldn’t dare lay a finger on anyone if it wasn’t their wish.”

Sarcastically, Reno clapped as he sighed, “That’s gentlemanly of you, General. Nice.”

Rude, being a deeper, closer person when it came to introspection and observation, carefully exclaimed under his breath, “You _do_ want to get closer to Cloud…”

It didn’t need to necessarily be pointed out. Sephiroth couldn’t deny anything, but he bitterly snapped as he stood under a shady, umbriferous tree, “He won’t speak to me. He’s quite temperamental as of late, and his bizarre pattern of behavior is difficult to keep up with.”

Wanting to help anyone in a bind, especially a fellow alpha, Reno suggested with a tiny smile, “Have you tried giving him something special, like a gift?”

Sephiroth grunted shortly, “Cloud Strife’s not like that. He won’t accept such a thing, and I won’t force it upon him.” He didn’t need to rehash every incident he’d witnessed of an alpha trying to romance Cloud and failing to do so with their measly gifts and trinkets. Cloud had rejected every one of them, and for good reasons, too.

Understanding it empathetically, Reno huffed, “Well, to be fair, I’d probably kick Rude’s teeth in if he got me flowers or chocolates. Cloud’s justified; he doesn’t want people to treat him like an object.”

Scowling mightily so much that it hurt his facial muscles, Sephiroth groaned, “I know that. But my question is, how can I make this easier on him, and how can I make it so that he warms up to me a little more?”

As stupid as it sounded, he truly was curious. He didn’t wish to keep arguing with Cloud through their ‘pairing’. If he could at least be on a more civilized term with the youth, he urged to seek it out through any means.

Holding up a hand and slowly bringing it down over Sephiroth’s shoulder in a move of comfort, Reno leaned up against the taller alpha as he whispered in his ear, “That can be solved with some ‘help’…” Standing away from Sephiroth, then, he winked and nodded at Rude, who smirked in reply.

Together, they stood around Sephiroth, gently nudging and pushing him forth. “Come along, General…we may have the very thing that can help your case.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Walking past the front door of Reno’s and Rude’s room, Sephiroth could already feel the tension that had plagued him through the week begin to ease somewhat. The two Turks led the General back to their living quarters, and as Reno approached the bedroom, Sephiroth stood next to Rude. The silent Turk regarded him with a small smile, but through Sephiroth’s unease and nerves flaring, it wasn’t welcoming in the slightest.

A small cluster of chairs looked inviting enough to sit down on, but before Sephiroth could do so, Reno started scuffling and shifting around the bedroom. Awkward silence hung around, and Sephiroth took to studying the décor of the room to avoid conversation. He found that like himself, both Reno and Rude were of obvious wealth and dressed to show it. On the wall hung several tasteful representations of Monet and other impressionist painters. The walls of their living space were painted in a soft muted green and there were leafy plants throughout the room. It was on par with any high-priced Shinra Company member’s rooms.

Looking down at the oak coffee table in front of himself, Sephiroth could see up to date magazines and pamphlets describing the propaganda the Shinra Electric Power Company often advertised and sent out. Other pamphlets lay about, and Sephiroth thought it all surreal, especially considering the nature of his business here in question.

Quickly, however, Sephiroth was drawn out of his musing by the opening of one of the side doors. Reno poked his head out as he held a small box in his hands. It was taped shut, and from the looks of it, no one had opened it yet.

Shaking it while he grinned a crooked grin, Reno sang, “Taadaaa! This’ll likely get the ball rolling in your favor, General.” With that announced boldly, he handed the box over to Sephiroth. The taller alpha peeked down at it, but he wasn’t able to make out what was inside the box. It was slightly larger than the length of his hand, and without a proper label on the box, he was left to guess about the contents.

Lifting a brow, Sephiroth tapped the top of the brown box as he asked, “What is that?”

Blinking a few times, Reno coughed up, “It’s a sex toy.”

“A sex toy?!” Sephiroth wasn’t shocked by his voice breaking. Although it made him sound like a teenager again, he couldn’t help losing his composure as he screamed, “Why do I need this?!”

Rude and Reno exchanged confused glances, and at once, Reno flushed deep pink. “Woops…I th-thought that you’d a-already…umm…I thought you were umm…”

On the edge of impatience, Sephiroth shouted monstrously, “Spit it out, Reno! I don’t have time for your—”

“You’re a virgin. Shocking.” Rude broke the spell of awkwardness again with how blunt he was.

Sephiroth’s lips curled back as he growled in a terrifying manner, “I fail to see how that’s any of your damn business, Turk.”

“Shh, just come here for a moment.” Not wanting to engage in an argument, Reno pushed Sephiroth through the half-open door to his room. Rude followed closely behind, and it took all of Sephiroth’s self-control not to punch him in the face for keeping a smug grin on his face the entire time.

As he stepped through the cluttered room, the change in scenery was almost jarring. Where the bright front hall and foyer was light and almost bland, the true interior was not. Dark mahogany wood and deep rich reds were the colors of choice. Where impressionists decorated the walls of the sitting room, here in the bedroom, statues of naked bodies in various poses of sexual gratification hung in their place.

Appalled by everything he’d seen, Sephiroth surmised that he’d stepped through the entry way into a place of pleasure and supplication. As the trio stepped inside, Rude closed the door behind them. Sephiroth watched as he leaned against the door, saucy expression never once parting from his visage.

“Alright, as strange as all this is, I’m only going to say it once, so try to pay attention, Sir.” Taking a deep breath, Reno aimed to be pleasant as he explained, “This is what Rude and I started out with. It’s the best thing to use if you don’t want to touch Cloud, or if you think he won’t accept your touches.”

“It will help you bond and get close,” Rude intervened, softly droning in a bored tone. “Machines never fail, and there’s nothing wrong with using one until you feel confident enough to do other things.”

Turning whiter than a phantom, Sephiroth blurted in fear, “How is it that such strange items are finding their way in here?!” Who was supplying them?!

Coldly, Rude mumbled, “Never mind that. Just try this out.”

“I don’t know what it is!”

Groaning among the pain and frustration rising, Reno hissed thinly, “It’s a dildo! A mock penis, if you will! It’s no bigger than a younger alpha’s, and I think Cloud will need it in order to—”

Taking a hold of Reno’s arm, Sephiroth interrupted churlishly. “You’ve said enough.” Snarling at the box, he grunted in disgust, “I don’t need that, and neither does Cloud.” Turning so he could exit the room, he nearly crossed over the threshold before Rude got in his way.

Standing tall without aiming to be confrontational, the Turk calmly orated, “Just try it, Sir.”

Wanting to fight back, Sephiroth tried shoving Rude aside, but Reno soon shouted urgently, “Wait! You need to also take this with you!” Quick as lightning, he ran to a tiny mirror and cabinet, pushing the glass aside. Fingers sliding beneath the object, he yanked out a small bag holding what looked like one fresh needle.

Glaring angrily at it, Sephiroth demurred, “No! I don’t want more of your—”

“Believe me, Sir, you’ll want this.” Fingers clenching the bag tightly in an almost protective manner, Reno whispered additionally and cautiously, “You’ll thank me for this later.”

This time, Sephiroth found he didn’t need to bother asking what this unique object was. He’d seen it before in Professor Hojo’s lab, and as an alpha, right before hitting puberty, he’d been informed on what this was.

“An alpha rut suppressant…” Nodding at Rude and Reno, he inquired in a barbed manner, “Where did you get this?”

Shrugging, Reno commented simply, “We’ve always had one lying around in case of an emergency, but we’ve never had to use it.”

“Duh…” Rude muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Glaring at him for it, Reno continued. “It’s our last one, and I highly doubt anyone else has them lying around. Make good use of it, Sephiroth, and _only_ use it for a case of an emergency!” With his lecture out of the way, Reno forcefully shoved the needle and the bag into Sephiroth’s gloved hand, and then backed away carefully.

Holding onto the suppressant, Sephiroth prayed he would never have to genuinely use it. Alphas in the midst of a brutal rut were considered lethal, and Sephiroth was struggling to even picture himself like that. Animals, pure animals. The need to claim, breed, and possess anyone, regardless of their gender truly terrified the young General. It was his personal choice paired with his moral and ethical compass which enabled him to have more control, but with such a drastic creation lying in his hand, he knew that he had to come to terms with the harsh fact that if such a tool had been created, it meant that there were uses for it. Situations of that brutal, wild nature _had_ occurred, otherwise, there would be no need for these suppressants to begin with. That fact horrified Sephiroth to the point where he was rendered speechless.

Almost breaking the needle, Sephiroth held onto it with resentment oozing out of himself. He didn’t realize how angry he was, but it became highly obvious when Reno pushed the box to his chest.

Gingerly, he asked, “Do you know how to use this?”

Offended to no extent humanly imaginable, Sephiroth snapped mordantly, “Of course I do, you half-wit! I can manage at least that much!” Yanking the box out of Reno’s hands and cradling it, Sephiroth avoided meeting their eyes as he turned and stumbled out the door.

Fatuously, Rude advised, “Use that and don’t be afraid to talk dirty. It’ll help!”

Waving farewell at his turned back, Rude and Reno didn’t offer any other words. Sephiroth didn’t need them. He was focused on trying to make it back to his room without anyone noticing what he was holding. Sticking to the shadows and alcoves, he managed to get back in one piece without drawing attention unto himself, but as soon as he unlocked the door and headed inside his chambers, he sensed something was terribly wrong.

The sweet scent of fruity berries slammed into his nose triple fold. This was worse than the first night Cloud ran into his room asking for help! Now, the scent was wafting and hanging in the air in thick waves, and no matter how hard Sephiroth tried ignoring it, he failed in his attempts. It was potent and too tempting. Immediately, his alpha brain alerted him to the fact that right now in his room, there was an omega, and the omega was just on the cusp of going into heat.

Nearly dropping his items, Sephiroth panted and snarled, slowly losing control. The box fell and crashed when his hand landed on it, and he grunted when the medium-length dildo rolled onto the floor. Along with it in the box happened to be some sort of odd plug…

“S-Sephiroth?”

There it was…the scent of fresh berries. It was overpowering, and he started seeing red. Vision blurring badly, Sephiroth was certain he was about to go into a wild rut. They said the first time for an alpha was the worst, and quite impossible to control. All these claims and assertions seemed quite true; Sephiroth nearly flew at Cloud once he espied the omega limping from his bedroom towards him.

Sniffling as his knees shook, Cloud asked gently, “Why are you on the floor?” Eyes then falling over the discarded items, he grunted in pain, “What’re those?”

Sephiroth couldn’t even find words to speak. The longer he breathed in Cloud’s scent, the further he descended to his baser, wilder instincts.

Trembling, he somehow managed to brokenly stammer out, “G-go a-away, Cloud…s-stay b-back!”

Alert, Cloud gazed around as he asked softly, “Why? What’s going on?” Bending to touch the sex toys, he frowned in confusion at them, but before he could pick one up, Sephiroth’s hand crashed down on his smaller one. 

Their eyes met, and Cloud’s jaw fell. Sputtering while he pointed a finger at Sephiroth, he winced and shivered at the peak of his fear. “Your eyes…they’re…red…”

Every nerve ending in Sephiroth’s body woke up while the scent was still strong. He became overwhelmed by that sweet lavender and berry scent. His body commanded him to get up and go possess the source, and Sephiroth’s brain was shutting off. He wanted to follow through with his biology and body’s demands, but when he gazed at Cloud and sniffed at his neck, he realized that he was only reacting to an omega in heat.

He forced himself back when Cloud froze and emitted a soft whimper. Gaia, that sweet smell still lingered around him, disrupting his thoughts and powers. This wouldn’t do. They had to keep Cloud away from him. Sephiroth was disturbed by his own reaction. It’d been explained to him a while ago that he shouldn’t have a problem around any omega due to his powers brought on by his rigorous training, and yet he was almost flying off the handle because of Cloud.

Inhaling once and holding his breath, Sephiroth summoned his words for one final warning. Trembling from head to toe, he huskily rasped through clenched teeth, “G-get…away!”

Cloud wasn’t listening at all. The strong headed omega leaned against the pained alpha, completely unaware that anytime he shifted and moved, his delectable scent of fruits and berries was wafting freshly in the air. It spiked every nerve ending Sephiroth had, and it touched beyond his nose. This was going to end him; Cloud was going to be the death of him. Already, being close to an omega was enabling all rational thought to fly out the window, and at quite the rapid speed.

A growling, raspy voice in Sephiroth’s head chanted demonically, _‘Take him. Take him, now. Breed him. Knot the omega. Make him yours, now.’_ He didn’t want to listen to it, but time was short, and Cloud was touching him…

Palms gently pressing against Sephiroth’s forehead, the omega sputtered, clearly unable to control himself as well. “A-are you…d-do you h-have a f-fever?”

Swatting the omega’s hand aside, Sephiroth growled, “Don’t…t-touch…me!”

If Cloud touched him again, Sephiroth knew he himself would escalate things. Time was making things worse, and Cloud wasn’t wise enough to listen.

Gripping the side of his throbbing head as though it would explode at any minute, Sephiroth felt something rough in his opposite hand. Glancing down at it wearily, he suddenly remembered the rut suppressant Reno and Rude had given him. The sharp point of the needle flashed beneath the beaming lights, and Reno’s words of advice slammed into his skull like a stick of dynamite.

_Only use it for a case of an emergency…_

This most certainly _was_ an emergency. Sephiroth feared that if he didn’t make use of the suppressant, he would end up forcing himself on Cloud, and he would never be able to forgive himself for it after.

His mind was made up before the last semblances of rational thoughts and decision-making factors disappeared. Without hesitating any further, Sephiroth dug into the bag furiously. Nearly dropping the needle a few times in the process, when he steadied his quaking hands, he pried off the protective cap off the needle point, and then moved it to hover over the left side of his neck. Aiming for his carotid artery, Sephiroth brought the needle down, pressing roughly on the plunger.

Cloud let out a shrill cry, desperate to stop him. “Sephiroth! Don’t! What’re you—”

The needle had already pierced his skin, and the liquid form of the suppressant had already entered his system. Sephiroth could feel it drastically taking effect, cooling off his feverish, bilious skin and soothing his inner beast. Calmly, he tried regulating his breathing, closing his eyes as he counted backward from ‘ten’. 

Somehow, he knew he was in trouble; this had been the only rut suppressant available, and he’d used it within five minutes of obtaining it. This hadn’t gone according to his plans, but then again, neither had Cloud entering an early heat cycle. He’d done his best to fix his own problems, and now that he wasn’t desperately seeking the need to bury himself deeply within Cloud, Sephiroth could think.

Eyes opening slowly, he smiled as he grunted softly, “Now that I’m taken care of, let’s take care of you, Cloud…”


	8. Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING, SEX*

Like magic, the pain and the raw, burning desire to harm Cloud dissipated. Similar to a slate being wiped clean and anew, the aggressive spike in his system was truly gone. Sephiroth blinked, and he found his eyes stung less. They felt less dry, as well, and his heart thrummed slower and slower as he caught his breath. The temperature of the room returned to normal, and he no longer felt like choking. Were all these the effects of the rut suppressant?

Glancing down at the empty syringe, Sephiroth let out a dull laugh that didn’t at all portray someone’s amusement or joy. “This w-was the last one. Dear gods…I used it now…”

Staring deeply at the needle, Cloud reached out and touched it before turning it over in his grasp. Tapping the glassy barrel, he wheezed heavily, “Was this a suppressant?”

Dejectedly, Sephiroth commented, “Was, indeed. It’s used up, now.”

Growling in pain and anger combined, Cloud shoved the needle aside as he barbarously shouted, “Some form of justice and fairness; _you_ get to have a suppressant, but I can’t?” Turning away, he snorted dismissively, “Rich.”

“It’s different for alphas,” Sephiroth explained, the words now less growled as opposed to how they were spoken out a minute ago. “Alphas are a dangerous threat when lost in a rut, and they’ve mercilessly killed quite a number of innocent people to get to breed with an omega.”

Shrugging it off coldly and nonchalantly, Cloud demurred, “Not exactly reasonable if omegas being in heat causes half this shit, huh.”

Scowling irritably, Sephiroth snapped authoritatively, “Watch your language, Cloud. You’re still in my presence, and I’m your superior.”

The warning didn’t go heeded and wasn’t accepted well. Cloud haughtily snorted as he rolled his eyes and scathingly bit back, “I don’t need your crap right now.” Shivering, his teeth clattered together, and his skin appeared even more sickly than ever before. “This is…such b-bullshit…”

“I believe that should be my line,” Sephiroth corrected with an urbane lift of his brow. Gazing around the chambers, he felt fresh waves of agony sweeping over himself. Psychologically, he was tormented and frustrated. He had no idea why Cloud was in heat this early, nor was he certain why Professor Hojo hadn’t documented and anticipated it. Surely, the deranged man would be on top of such things, and the fact that Cloud had gone into an early heat without warning was truly alarming.

Biting his lower lip in order to squash his raw anger, Sephiroth inquired fiercely, “Have you been keeping up with your appointments?”

Though disgusted right down to his last nerve, Cloud nodded. “I have.”

Strange. He’d expected for the hotheaded youth to fight him tooth and nail on this. The easy concession to cold logic was offsetting, but Sephiroth wasn’t going to bicker, now. If Cloud stated he’d been taking care of himself, they both knew it was a huge lie.

Sniffing the air softly, Sephiroth wasn’t able to detect anything aside from the beautiful stench of fresh fruits and berries; Cloud’s heat still rising steadily. Though he wasn’t affected by it anymore due to the strong suppressant, he still asked carefully, “What happened?”

Blushing, Cloud swallowed with a loud ‘gulp’ before he panicked and blurted, “I…I th-think I’m g-going into heat.” 

Sephiroth resisted the urge to toss out a sarcastic remark. At least Cloud was honest, and he wasn’t going to fault him for that. “Why did you go into heat?” He hoped Cloud would be just as candid in this reply, no matter how embarrassing it may have been. It was far too late to ask Tseng for guidance, and they were both overwhelmed by the deadly quagmire of an impossible situation.

Though Sephiroth wanted to get help for his junior, he knew that if he set a foot outside his quarters, Cloud would be doomed. Leaving Cloud alone in his personal quarters while he was sending off heat pheromones in copious waves by the dozen would no doubt reel in alphas as soon as Sephiroth left. On the other hand, taking Cloud with himself was as good as a murder-suicide package for them both. Like sharks, other alphas would swarm around them and as soon as Sephiroth was eliminated and taken down, Cloud would no doubt be assaulted brutally.

They had to stay here until the heat passed.

When Cloud failed to provide a response, Sephiroth again reiterated, “What happened to you? How did you go into heat this early?”

Wincing and shimmying about on his knees, Cloud nervously rubbed his arms, as though the friction would create solace and great warmth for himself. Still shivering potently, he gently offered, “Umm, I th-think it was those birth control pills…”

Sephiroth closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh, shaking his head in total disappointment.

“I t-took two today when you w-were g-gone, but I d-didn’t think they w-would have this affect!”

Crawling past Cloud, Sephiroth tried to get up, but he found that his legs were still numb. He had to wait the lingering effects of the suppressant out. Mordantly, he asked the young omega, “You didn’t finish the entire bottle, did you?”

Shaking his head slowly, Cloud answered, “I have a few more left.”

“Gaia, Cloud! A _few_ more?!” Fire rose in his eyes as Sephiroth snapped fiendishly, “I warned you against taking those as if they were chocolates, but you didn’t listen to me, did you?!”

“No need to rub it in, Sephiroth,” Cloud bemoaned emotionally as he sniffed and then shivered. Bundling his limbs up, he curled into a tight ball with his knees drawn to his chest. “What do I do?”

Not yet through with his lecture and ‘investigation’, Sephiroth fired out angrily, “What’s the damn point of taking those infernal things when you’re _not_ sexually active?!”

Shrugging pathetically, Cloud replied sadly, “Tseng told me I h-had to take th-them five hours b-before my heats, but I didn’t know when th-that would be…”

Holding an arm out, Sephiroth rudely hissed, “Well, apparently you’re in heat _now_ , so I hope you’re at least happy in the knowledge that the damn things worked a little too well, didn’t they?”

Silence fell after that grim statement and there was only the ever-growing agony and the feeling of Cloud’s sweaty palm squeezing his hand. Choking on his words, Sephiroth tried to find something to think about that would buffer the omega’s growing pain, and found his thoughts turning to the heat again. He had a horrible feeling that Cloud was somehow losing his rational thoughts as he himself had, and over and over again, like a mantra against the agony burning through himself, the omega would soon need that release his body craved.

Licking his lips, Cloud sputtered softly, “S-Sephiroth, I c-can’t go out like th-this…”

“I know.”

Both their eyes scoured over the sex toys, and Sephiroth winced when he noticed an anal plug at the bottom of the box. It appeared that Reno had indeed been quite generous with his gifts, after all.

Snickering, Cloud curiously ventured, “Where d-did you get those?”

Suddenly, Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s wrist with a near-lethal pressure. The bones didn’t crack, but Cloud was yanked forward so closely until his nose touched Sephiroth’s. The smirk that Sephiroth offered him was completely deranged, but the omega could only gape in shock.

Teeth gleaming like sharp fangs, Sephiroth growled possessively, “Although the idea of taking an omega in heat is arousing, I promised I wouldn’t harm you…” Free hand slithering around to grab the anal plug, Sephiroth chuckled as he noticed how frightened and nervous Cloud was becoming.

“Let’s address this issue, shall we?”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Cloud lay on the bed in Sephiroth’s sleeping quarters awkwardly. His clothes were nearly all gone save for his white shirt. His knees were drawn up and planted firmly on the mattress, leaving him open and exposed. Sephiroth’s eyes and mouth watered hungrily. With Cloud open and on full display, Sephiroth wasn’t sure how he could contain his nascent excitement.

If he was _this_ excited about Cloud while the rut suppressant had entered his system and calmed his libido down, what was it going to be like _without_ the suppressant??

Due to his own burning heat and need for some kind of a release, Cloud hadn’t rejected their ‘activity’. He stated that as long as Sephiroth didn’t physically touch him, he was willing to go through with this. That had been difficult, at least for the alpha. As soon as Cloud had divested himself of his pants and underwear, Sephiroth was totally lost.

Who knew that Cloud Strife, of all members in the Shinra Electric Power Company would have such a magnificent, divine body? Sephiroth nearly salivated over it, but his self-control kicked in at the last minute and saved him that disgrace. There was no way he’d be this wild over Cloud Strife, and he didn’t want for his rut to overpower the suppressant he’d just taken. He’d already technically wasted it…

Avoiding all eye contact, Cloud remained still on the bed, and quite awkward. Thankfully, Sephiroth kept his promise as he stared at the gorgeous sights before himself but made no move to touch Cloud. Moving carefully so the youth knew what he was doing ahead of time and wouldn’t panic, Sephiroth reached into the box Reno had given him, and he first attended to Cloud by popping open the lid of a brand-new bottle of lubricant.

Step one…

This was too arousing, and Sephiroth soon cursed himself for thinking he could get away with this form of intimacy. He would soon sport an erection, and he knew that the moment he spread Cloud’s legs, stood between them, and rolled off his gloves. They fell to the floor softly like leaves, and as he kept his eyes trained on Cloud, watching closely for signs of discomfort, he added more than a liberal amount of lube on both his fingers, as well as the toys. Sephiroth wasn’t sure which ones he wanted to use just yet. In his mind, the idea of Cloud being penetrated by the phallic dildo was slightly unbearable.

Sephiroth wanted for his own cock to be the first and possibly last cock Cloud ever received and enjoyed…

Taking his time, he bent over Cloud, propping a hand next to Cloud’s head onto the mattress as he used the other to gently massage the omega’s kneecap. Sephiroth allowed him to grow accustomed to that sensation before he tenderly groped Cloud’s thighs. He couldn’t get enough of them; they were the perfect length, size, shape, and he wound his hand around the inside dangerously close to Cloud’s exposed cock.

And it was the most perfect cock, too. Sephiroth had never looked at many for a comparison, but he’d caught Genesis and Angeal multiple times wandering about the change rooms after a shower, sometimes lounging about due to how confident they were in their bodies. Even in genitalia, alphas differed enormously from omegas. Cloud wasn’t overly well-endowed, thankfully, and it pleased Sephiroth. The youth looked so delicate and small, as though he needed to be taken care of and handled extra cautiously.

Every time Sephiroth gingerly stroked the tip, Cloud would react by hissing and arching his hips into the air wantonly. Such a sight nearly caused Sephiroth to weep as he considered tossing aside the toys and burying himself deeply within the omega’s tight channel of heat instead.

Remembering his oath not to harm, however, he cursed himself silently as he thought of going back on his promise just once. Perhaps it would take a while before Cloud’s next heat. Maybe this was their one and only time together…

No…regardless of how he felt between his legs, Sephiroth was lucid and cognizant enough to honor his vows and promises.

Damn his morals.

Wandering lower between the opening to Cloud’s body, Sephiroth’s fingers ghosted over his anus, spreading lubricant and stroking into him and preparing him for what was to come. Cloud let out a strangled moan when, several minutes later, perhaps due to his own inner frustrations, or perhaps wanting to get this all over with, Sephiroth slid in the butt plug, making Cloud shiver and jerk as it glided over his prostate. A gentle hand on his back was the last sensation he felt before Sephiroth added more pressure.

Though the older male had taken his time stretching and preparing the omega for penetration of this nature, Cloud seemed to enjoy fingers more as opposed to the anal plug. Gazing across the youth’s hairless chest, Sephiroth found he wanted to try something. Curiosity rising, he leaned over the overheated omega, gently pulling on the plug and making sure it was deeply embedded within Cloud. When it was buried to the hilt as far as it would go, Sephiroth used his free hand to pinch at Cloud’s right nipple.

As soon as he’d stroked the tough nub of sensitive flesh, Cloud emitted a strangled cry. Head thrown back in sheer joy, his toes literally curled as he planted his feet on the mattress and sheets firmly. The frustration left Sephiroth upon seeing such a reaction wrenched from the young infantryman. Soothly, since Sephiroth had met Cloud Strife, he’d wanted to take the brazen, stubborn youth down a peg or two.

This was sufficing quite nicely. Gone was Cloud’s foul temper, his rebellious nature, his skillful and errant nature, so quick to say ‘no’ whenever and wherever possible.

Instead of that rebellious teenager, he was now a young man, overpowered and under the control of someone else. The stress and the frustration of having to be the one in control fell away. To Sephiroth, being in control during a sexual act was far more rewarding than serving as a General and wielding power in the field. In its own ways, he preferred controlling a single person this way as opposed to countless brainless morons.

By the time Cloud began writhing and panting in pleasure, Sephiroth had lost track of the time. When he peeked down, he found that Cloud was desperately stroking himself, no doubt eager to experience as much pleasure as he could. Tightening in his own pants exponentially at the sight of the toy probing Cloud’s hole while the youth’s cock was fully erect, he could only concentrate on the burning need in his length from base to tip and the overwhelming desire to come.

Anytime Sephiroth stroked and pinched Cloud’s nipple, tears fell from his eyes and had long since soaked the pillows and sheets. Even his white shirt was drenched and stained with his sweat while his hand feverishly flew up and down his pert cock. Sephiroth decided it was time to take the sex toy away. Cloud whined and begged hungrily as the plug in his ass was removed without warning. Rather than leaving him there, Sephiroth pushed his hand away from his own cock, and he began stroking Cloud to completion.

He knew that the aroused omega felt his strong, silky hands grip his hips and sighed in sweet relief as hardness filled him from behind. The strokes Sephiroth delivered were slow at first, but soon, as he’d distracted Cloud, he used one slick finger to enter him. In his dazed, lustful state, Cloud didn’t even realize, and Sephiroth began to speed up. It delighted him that Cloud was using his body as he strove toward a potent release.

As Sephiroth watched in fascination, Cloud screamed and begged, wanting and needing to come. Almost as though the alpha driving a single digit in and out of his body understood the incomprehensible garbles he was screaming, Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud’s hip and withdrew his finger when he felt Cloud loose and open enough. He wished for nothing more than to bury his own throbbing length deeply into the omega, but if he did such a thing, he would be no better than Angeal, Genesis, Zack, or any other alpha wanting to claim Cloud in such a barbaric manner.

Apoplectic with his own rage and failures, Sephiroth gripped the dildo, spreading more lube over it as he then drew Cloud’s right leg up onto the bed. Spreading the youth’s cheeks as far as they would go, without further hesitation, Sephiroth inched the tip of the device into Cloud. The omega cried out in pleasured torment as the hand upon his throbbing length resumed its deadly pace. Sephiroth didn’t even have to thrust more than twice with the tip of the dildo before Cloud screamed his way through his orgasm, blackness claiming him completely.

Seeing red and needing to claim an omega, Sephiroth couldn’t help it. With Cloud panting and groaning covered in a fine sheen of sweat, it was too much to take without doing something his nature wished and pushed him to do. Looming over the young omega, Sephiroth bared his teeth, and rather than biting Cloud on the back of the neck, his sharp teeth landed on the youth’s shoulder.

Piercing through the skin at once, his eyes espied the fresh blood on the omega’s shoulder. Their eyes met when Cloud reared up, pain radiating through, well, everywhere. Sephiroth drew back before a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared right in front of himself. It was all too weird for him to even shout, and when Cloud tried to scramble away, the pain seemed to become worse. He leapt off the bed, and blood start running down his chest in a long, thin stream. His right arm didn’t want to move, or perhaps it couldn’t.

Cowering in the corner of the bed before easing himself to the floor between the night table and the bed frame, Cloud clutched his injured shoulder as he wept softly.

Cursing himself for his brash stupidity, Sephiroth approached, holding both hands up as though edging closer to a wild, frightened animal. “I only want to help…I’m s-sorry.”

Thankfully, Cloud allowed him to kneel and hold onto his arm as he studied the bite wound. When Sephiroth touched Cloud, he felt himself growing painfully hot. The warmth radiating out from each of his fingers helped weave into Cloud’s flesh as well as across his skin. The pain of the wound deadened, replaced with a strange tightening, uncomfortable and unpleasant sensation, but nothing more.

“Why d-did you—”

Ignoring him, Sephiroth mentally berated himself as he looked down. Relief flooded in as he saw Cloud’s flesh knitting back together again. Due to his healing magic, now, there was nothing more than a patch of blood on the omega’s porcelain skin, and...

Snatching his arm away from Sephiroth, Cloud leapt to his feet and pressed his back against the wall. It was the worst sight to see; a defensive stance, an omega’s eyes filled to the brim with fear for his own safety…and all because of his impetuous, impulsive desires…

Glaring down at his boots, Sephiroth growled deeply, “Don’t worry; I’m not going to touch you anymore. You have my word.”

Sputtering at him, Cloud panted something out, but Sephiroth wasn’t going to remain in the room and in his junior’s presence to hear it. Swiftly making his exit, he felt pleased he still had some control to create distance between himself and the omega.

For if he stayed and heard Cloud begging, it would surely be the end of his resolve and will.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Cloud hated that no matter how much effort he put into finding Sephiroth so he could speak with the General, Sephiroth remained elusive and distant as ever. If their relationship had been sour and poor prior to the incident which had occurred a few days ago in Sephiroth’s room, now, it had deteriorated beyond comprehension. Sephiroth didn’t want to see Cloud, and anytime the youth approached, he would be coldly dismissed.

After classes, Cloud tried getting a word in once majority of the younger infantrymen left the room, but as they did, Sephiroth would sweep past them, using his longer legs to his advantage as he practically flew away from the omega.

Though they shared the same sleeping chambers and rooms, Sephiroth barricaded himself in the corner of his bedroom, and locked the door. Cloud had to sleep outside in the den, and for a few nights, a sore back was his prize for resting on the uncomfortable sofas.

Damn Sephiroth! Why couldn’t he just be reasonable?!

After many days spent in silence, Cloud decided to flag down Tseng and discuss his issues with him. Perhaps he could leave out the embarrassing bits about what he’d done with Sephiroth, but regardless, but he would at least have some answers he desperately needed!

Unfortunately, it appeared that while he’d had his heart set on finding out the truth and getting to the bottom of the situation, that didn’t figure in the Shinra Company’s plans. Cloud had taken just one step out of Sephiroth’s room, when Reno and Rude approached him with self-satisfied grins plastered onto their faces.

Cloud snarled aggressively as he stood before the two alphas. “Get away from me, I think I’m still in heat!”

Pausing midway, Rude and Reno exchanged brief glances and then broke out in laughter. Though it was hardly funny and entertaining for Cloud, when they portrayed their exuberant amusement, he almost punched them both in the jaw.

Dodging the blow, Reno held out his hands as he gasped, “Woah, woah, calm yourself there, you little hellion!”

“Did you not hear my warning?” Cloud reiterated, “I am in heat!”

Rolling his eyes, Reno drawled moodily, “Ahh, no, you’re definitely _not_ in heat.”

As Cloud sputtered at them in shock, ready to throw out his reasons for his vehement disagreement, Rude began talking.

“I smell no pheromones, and I’m not reacting.”

“Neither am I,” Reno nodded and pointed at himself. “Maybe you think you’re in heat, but if you were, I’m sure at least a hundred alphas would be breaking down this door to get to you.” Finishing it off with a salacious wink, Reno’s words only made Cloud feel more uncomfortable and annoyed.

Placing his hands on his hips, he evenly ground out, “I know my own body, and I _was_ reacting to the birth control pills by going into—”

Interrupting him with a crude snort, Rude admonished cuttingly, “Taking too many of those has a side effect. I’m surprised Tseng or any other omega didn’t inform you about the pills earlier.”

Bells went off in Cloud’s head, ringing back and forth into his ears. Leaning into the alphas, he rasped, “What?”

“Those pills induce what’s known as a ‘mock heat’,” Rude explained while Reno snickered maliciously, clearly enjoying Cloud’s lack of knowledge in the area. “You’ll experience the stages of a heat, but it’s not a genuine heat. You won’t be able to get pregnant if you were to have sex during a mock heat, nor will receiving an alpha’s bite actually bond you to that alpha.”

Waving his hands as he resumed chuckling under his breath, Reno laughed, “Sooo, relax. You’re still fine, but you really should stop taking those pills as often as you are.”

Pointedly wanting to defend his own ego and wounded dignity born out of his lack of education on the subject, Cloud sniped coldly, “Shut up and mind your own business; you’re not my mom.”

Hooting and laughing even louder, Reno commented stridently, “And thank Gaia for that.”

Focusing too intently on what had happened during the ‘mock heat’, Cloud felt grateful that Sephiroth hadn’t bitten him, nor had he done anything to harm him as far as rape was concerned. Without thinking, the omega whispered, “Maybe we should have sex more often during mock heats…”

Freezing up, a sickly pale Reno and Rude gasped in shock, and then Rude recovered as he briskly barked out in a laugh, “Wow, I’m surprised you two already went that far…” Shivering, he held his hands over his ears as he joked, “Little bit more information than I needed, but hey, glad the General knows what to do in that department.”

Realizing the error of his words and actions, Cloud, through his heavy mortification argued, “No! Not like that! He used the—”

“Oooh, he used the toys we gave him? That’s even better!” Cheering himself on, Reno clapped Rude on the back in glee. “Happy to have helped ya out, Cloud.”

Infuriated, Cloud nearly shoved the red-headed alpha as he screamed viciously, “ _You_ gave him those? It was _you_?!” Lunging at Reno, he was stopped abruptly by Rude, and the taller, stronger male held tightly onto Cloud’s sweater collar.

“Hold your horses there, kiddo; we’re not here to spar with you.”

“Mhm,” Reno added, “we’re here to take you to see Hollander and Hojo.”

Taken aback, Cloud bit out harshly, “I’m not a kid; I can take myself to my appointments.”

“No, Cloud,” Reno demurred, stopping the short, golden-haired male as he tried weaving around them in the hall. Glaring into his mako-infused depths, once he ceased moving, Reno hissed softly, “Heidegger is sending you and Sephiroth on a mission, and I’m sure Sephiroth’s already there.”

Shoving him roughly along in the direction they needed to go, Rude growled deeply, “Best not to keep them waiting, huh?”

As they marched toward Heidegger’s office, Cloud felt his heart about to explode in his chest. Though relieved he would finally get to see Sephiroth and speak with him more than he had since their awkward encounter, he knew he had to push that excitement and flustered bundle of feelings in the back of his mind. This was more of a ‘business’ trip than anything else; not a chance for him to get his love life sorted out.

Heidegger’s office was indeed crowded by the time they reached it. Though Reno and Rude weren’t allowed inside, once Cloud waltzed in slowly, he froze as his heart skipped a few beats. It only happened because Sephiroth was in the room. The General’s back was facing Cloud, but it didn’t matter. The potent stench of dominant alpha pheromones was wafting in the air, and Cloud nearly swooned because of it.

On the other side of the large, thick mahogany desk, Heidegger sat glaring madly at Cloud. Dr. Hollander and Professor Hojo stood on either side of him, silently assessing both Sephiroth and Cloud as their lips were pursed.

Like two thick caterpillars, Heidegger’s bushy black eyebrows furrowed. Playing with his beard, he simply took to watching Cloud and Sephiroth until he decided to cut the tension by speaking.

Clearing his throat and sitting up, he boldly announced, “General Sephiroth, infantryman Cloud Strife.”

Alert and at attention, Cloud fell in line next to Sephiroth. Their arms accidentally brushed, and a second after they did, Sephiroth growled. Cloud whimpered in cowardice, and when he did, the Shinra Electric Power Company’s top executive snarled.

“What’s the matter, gentlemen?” he snorted in a barbed manner, clearly not in the mood for time to be wasted.

Timorously, almost, Dr. Hollander softly declaimed, “You’ll have to excuse them, Sir; Cloud and General Sephiroth are about to become a bonded pair, and seeing as it’s their first time in a union of this nature, they can’t control their emotions as they should be.”

Grunting dismissively, Heidegger huffed, “Alphas and omegas are such difficult creatures to work with. I’m beginning to wonder why we even allow them to go on missions…”

Professor Hojo, infinitely less worried and miffed, chuckled as he sauntered close to Heidegger and smiled down at the burly man. “Never mind that, Sir. Cloud needs to go on this mission because he already has been to the location, so he will know how to navigate through the wilderness expertly.”

“And General Sephiroth can defend him if he needs to.” Dr. Hollander pet his bulging beer-belly as he added sarcastically, “I still think this is a strange idea; we should send Zack Fair in, seeing as he was already at the location with Cloud, and won’t waste time getting the mission’s goals accomplished.”

Wondering what the hell they were talking about, Cloud tried piecing together all the puzzles he’d been given. He’d gone on many damn missions with Zack! They’d been to Wutai Village, to Nibelheim, to Modeoheim…

Wagging a finger in Dr. Hollander’s face petulantly, Professor Hojo scolded, “Ah, ah, that’s unwise, Dr. Hollander; Cloud’s pair bond should go with him, and you know this.”

Clenching both his teeth and fists as he brought his right hand down to slam on the surface of the desk, effectively scaring Cloud more than anyone else in the cramped office, Heidegger finally roared, “Enough!” Once he had everyone’s undivided attention, he rose from his seat and loomed over the desk, scowling hotly into Cloud’s eyes.

“Infantryman Cloud Strife! As of tomorrow morning, at 0700 hours, you will go with General Sephiroth to track, record, and report back on any strange occurrences you find in Modeoheim.” 

Upon hearing the sound of the first place in which he’d met and befriended Zack Fair, Cloud know understood what was going on, and so did Sephiroth. Their eyes widened as they recalled hearing news that rogue SOLDIERs had trespassed into Modeoheim, stealing weapons and ammunition, perhaps preparing for a war against the Shinra Electric Power Company.

Now, he was beyond terrified on top of nervous. Modeoheim was a long way away, and to get there, they would have to face extreme weather conditions. Due to the wind and blizzards, Cloud had gotten lost there numerous times, and now, he didn’t have Zack’s guiding hand to save him…he had General Sephiroth.

As he glanced shyly up at the tall warrior through his eyelashes, he found that Sephiroth was scowling irritably at him with all the hatred in the world, and it made Cloud look away at once.

They were both so screwed.


	9. Sublime Torture

_Modeoheim, 0800 hours_

Sephiroth and Cloud drove silently together in the large Shinra Electric Power Company truck they’d borrowed for the mission. Cloud held a pair of binoculars to his face as he gazed around the snowy wilderness, shivering as he remained grateful for the heaters blasting away warmth in the truck. It looked like a wintery hell outside, and the snowflakes were growing larger as they came down heavily. Sephiroth drove on, expressionless and silent as always. It was easy to tolerate at first, but when it grew dark, and when Cloud wasn’t able to see anything anymore in spite of the luminous headlights of the truck, he began growing impatient and annoyed.

Shuffling in his seat as he stared intently at his gloved hands, he begrudgingly spat, “I could’ve done this on my own. I don’t need you here.”

That was a blatant lie, and they both knew it. Though Cloud was a skilled fighter in his own ways, Sephiroth was more experienced, faster, stronger, and he could take on at least three people at once without getting overwhelmed. Cloud knew all these facts; he just wanted to lash out in recalcitrance, anyway.

Unable to get a rise out of Sephiroth as he wanted, when the truck moved on a bit faster, Cloud irritably added, “Where’s the cabin, anyway? I’m tired.”

Fingers tightening over the steering wheel of the vehicle, Sephiroth showed the first signs that Cloud had gotten to him. His normally reserved, sangfroid nature broke as he growled acerbically, “Can you shut your mouth for a moment? I’m trying to find the damn place, and I could do well without your arrogance weighing me down.”

Looking at the map they’d been given, Sephiroth turned the wheel to the left, fuming as he tried to ignore the distinct scent of berries flooding into his nostrils again. The heaters of the vehicle blew them forth, and when Sephiroth tried to roll down the window to allow fresh air inside, Cloud shrieked and pushed the button to shut the window again.

“The hell’s wrong with you? I’m gonna get sick!” Shivering as he swatted Sephiroth, he began fussing and acting out like a child.

Scowling at him for it, Sephiroth wondered aloud, “I don’t understand why in all the world of reasoning Heidegger allowed for this.”

Catching on to his implications quickly, Cloud snapped contemptuously as his brows knotted together tightly, “Oh! So you think that omegas aren’t as capable as alphas, huh? Figures, you damn bigot.”

Appalled by receiving the attack he felt he didn’t deserve, Sephiroth cried out in a shrill tone, “I would do no such thing! I don’t believe that gender distinguishes people from each other! How could you say such a stupid, baseless thing?” Due to his rising anger, he never noticed that he pressed down on the gas pedal more than necessary, propelling the truck forward even faster.

Cloud hissed in disgust. “Alphas are pigs. You only want omegas because of sex; you don’t care about anyone else but yourself.”

Grinding his teeth together, Sephiroth sternly hissed, “Now who’s being a bigot?”

Pointing at him abruptly, Cloud shrieked in an accusatory manner, “You are! You never even paid much attention to me before, but now I’m supposed to think you’re a wonderful person, and that you treat alphas, omegas, betas and everyone else equally?!”

Wanting the conversation to be over given how much it was draining him so quickly, Sephiroth impatiently groused, “Preserve your damn energy instead of lashing out at me. You’re already a burden as it is, so why don’t you make this less annoying for us both while we have a job to do?”

Glaring at the passenger window, his breath fogged the glass as Cloud panted out with much hatred for Sephiroth’s treatment of himself. “You had no issue with me when I spread my legs for you in your room just the other day, but I’m suddenly a problem, now?”

Sephiroth coughed and sputtered at Cloud’s words. Nearly fumbling as the wheels of the truck slid over ice, he lurched ahead and lost control. His nose almost bashed into the steering wheel, but as he tried to right the wheels of the truck, the machine drove over a hidden patch of black ice and jagged rocks, hurtling through mountains of thick snow.

Cloud held on for dear life as he shouted in fear, and Sephiroth spun the wheel numerous times as his foot slammed down on the break. The truck lunged ahead, nearly causing both young men to go flying through the windshield had they not had their seat belts on and held onto something. The engine roared for a moment, and then the truck shut off. Smoke and thick stream rose from beneath the hood, and Sephiroth gasped in shock. The lights all across the long dashboard went off one by one, and there was pure silence.

Fingers and hands fumbling once the machine ceased working, he tried turning it on multiple times. Choked grunts and noises escaped, and the rest of the overhead lights all died out a moment later.

Shaking his head as he sat up, Cloud bemoaned, “Good work. The truck’s dead, and we’re stuck in the middle of a bad snowstorm.” Flashing a sarcastic thumbs-up at Sephiroth, he snorted derisively, “Way to go.”

Throwing him an icy glare, without another word uttered, Sephiroth unbuckled his belt, opened the driver door, and stepped down from the truck. Straightening his posture, he walked to the back, and swiftly unloaded their weapons and items packed in various pouches and bags. By the time Cloud got out of the truck, as well, Sephiroth tossed him his own bags as he marched past him through the thick snow.

Sputtering and stammering as he fought to keep up, Cloud wailed childishly, “Where are you going?!”

Over his shoulder, Sephiroth roared, “We’re heading into town. We need to bed down and hold off until the blizzard passes; we’re not going to get anywhere like this.”

Cloud argued along the way, but Sephiroth paid him no attention. As they trekked through the steadily rising snow, Sephiroth marked their trail as he’d been instructed to do. They passed abandoned reactors, warehouses, and loads of other establishments. Though not too tiny, Modeoheim was easy to get lost in due to the unforgiving winds and arctic cold.

Cloud followed the footprints Sephiroth’s large boots made in the snow, hopping and leaping into them while the older male marked the way on their map for their report. Due to Sephiroth’s turned back and lack of attention unto Cloud, the younger infantryman picked up a few items and treasures abandoned and carelessly forgotten through time. Potions, discarded gil, necklaces, and bracelets were stolen and picked up by Cloud.

Sephiroth paused after an hour, pushing aside out of his face his long hair, which was nearly frozen and covered in ice and snowy blends. Squinting as he pointed up ahead past a thick line of trees and hills, he announced, “A Mako excavation site! That’s the central point on our map, and the cabins should be somewhere west of this location…”

Cloud snickered as he fiendishly bent, gathered up a large chunk of snow in his hands, and slowly rose to his full height. Without making a sound, he raised the compacted ball of snow over his head and aimed it for Sephiroth’s neck.

As soon as the snowball went flying, Sephiroth whirled around, and he punched it down. The ball tumbled and crashed to the ground as it exploded, leaving Cloud sputtering in defeat.

When he found his voice, he shrieked in disdain and disappointment, “H-hey! What the hell! I was—”

“Drop your childish games; we have work to do.” Turning back around, Sephiroth grumpily began marching along the path mostly hidden by the snow. The heels of his boots crunched down on the ice and frozen earth, and with every step he took, he wished he could step on Cloud’s overinflated ego.

Unfortunately, his warnings and prior words weren’t heeded. Another snowball came sailing through the air, but it landed on a frozen tree trunk, instead. Sephiroth glared at it as snow exploded over the wood and ice, and he slowly turned, neck clicking in irritation as he set his slitted eyes on Cloud.

“Stop it.”

Fuming, Cloud’s chest and shoulders rose and fell. The steam escaped his nostrils and mouth, giving him the appearance of an enraged dragon as he finally breathed out in poisonous anger, “I hate that I’m here. I hate this mission, I hate the snow, I hate the cold, I hate Modeoheim, I hate being an omega, I hate alphas, and I hate _you!”_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he extended his arms and readjusted their items and bags carefully. The wind howled as he threw back at Cloud, “Are you quite finished with your rant?” Pointing at the sky, he supplied quickly, “We don’t have much time; it snows heaviest in the mornings, here, so we should move on while we can.”

Mildly cold now that the excitement and anger had disappeared from his system, Cloud hated that he knew Sephiroth was right. Sauntering close to the General, he asked, “How long will it take us to get there on foot?”

With much disappointment displayed in his tone, Sephiroth answered stiffly, “A few hours, unless you want to delay that more by horsing around here.”

Eyes wide, Cloud brushed past Sephiroth as he cried, “Let’s go! What’re we waiting for, then?!”

Already, both young men were dreaming of sitting by a warm fireplace and relaxing as the cold seeped out of their bones and muscles.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Central Modeoheim, 22:00 hours_

The moon was more than simply full tonight. It was huge and engorged, looking more like a special effect in a werewolf movie than an object of nature as it cleared the treetops on the far side of the snow-covered field. The lunar light had turned that field the eeriest, blue-tinted white Sephiroth could ever remember seeing. The bare-limbed trees surrounding his viewpoint shifted in the wind, their ice-laced branches glinting as though diamond-studded.

Behind him, Cloud dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his denim jacket, very aware that he was grossly under dressed for this weather. The night had passed blustery hours ago and was working its way toward arctic. A survival parka would have been more in keeping with the temperature, but as the choice had been between a winter coat and a pretentious Shinra Company jacket, the coat clearly had to wait. But maybe not much longer.

The surrounding estates around the town just screamed money. If Sephiroth played his cards right and obeyed the map as well as his compass, they would reach the nearest cabin within ten minutes. He wanted to announce this to Cloud, but as the short omega rubbed up against him and shivered from head to toe, Sephiroth chose not to waste energy talking.

He supposed they should press on inside the cabin before their fingers stiffened up, but right now, the icy air felt good against his overheated skin. The rich scents of pine and snow were a welcome change from the clouds of tobacco and heavy cigar smoke obscuring the halls in which he’d always stood alert in prior to meeting with the Shinra President and Heidegger.

The outdoor night air was indeed fresh and relaxing, but they had to move on.

Cloud climbed the steps leading to the old, rickety porch of the first cabin he laid his eyes on. Mumbling something incoherently, he nearly slipped on the ice while Sephiroth observed him from afar.

After scouring the area for danger or enemies, he just stood freezing on this November-like night, trying to make sense of his life. Though he tried, his scattered thoughts didn’t come together coherently to cooperate. All he had were the stars and moon twinkling down on the land and making it glow.

There was a scenic beauty to this moonlit view. Granted, not a beauty most would appreciate. But it moved him. The stark loneliness of the night. The unforgiving cold. The shivering trees. The ice-covered lake just visible through the shifting pines. All of it touched something deep within himself, and Sephiroth knew it was only because he was a solitary creature with a cold veneer majority of the time. He was only as cold as others wanted him to be…

“Shit, should’ve worn a thicker coat. It’s cold as hell out here tonight,” a gravelly voice remarked from close by when Sephiroth crossed the threshold and unlocked the front door of the cabin with an unmarked key provided to him by the Company.

As the heavy door opened, Sephiroth swung around at the sound, his long hair swishing about his frame. He’d been certain he was alone in the snow-covered garden and front yards, but then when Cloud limped by, he remembered the pesky omega.

Sephiroth wasn’t accustomed to having a partner, both in the sense of work, and for a bond. It would take some time getting used to seeing Cloud attached to his side like a twin. There was no room for complaining, now. Cloud shoved the way inside, and immediately, warmth provided by being indoors flooded out. Sephiroth walked in, next.

There to his left, in the cloaking shadows of an overgrown yew tree planted in the halls, stood a large table with monitors, radios, and other whirring machines. As the taller male stepped forward, he touched the dusty items and machines. A few lights blinked off, notifying Sephiroth that though slightly dated, the machines had served their purpose, and still were.

The rest of the cabin was relatively normal for guest cabins. A fireplace stood in the far-right corner, and in the left was a large bed, neatly made up with tons of blankets and quilts. A few sofas decorated the center of the cabin, and a tidy bathroom was adjacent to the kitchen.

Small…cozy.

Sephiroth had been roused out of his daydreaming when Cloud flicked water and melted snow his way. His skin was almost the same porcelain white as the snow, except where the cold and wind had reddened his cheeks and the tip of his nose to a bright pink that was visible even in the uncertain moonlight.

Teeth clattering together, Cloud shivered as he turned about once his boots had been kicked off. “Where the hell are the lights in this joint?”

If the youth’s expression hadn’t been so serious, his features might have been considered cherubic, but not angelic. The thin, shapely nose and slightly freckled cheeks gave the omega’s face an engaging air of mischief that shone through the somber air that clung to him. It was a face made for laughing at, especially with how soaked his hair was, Sephiroth thought.

Cloud moved along, gingerly touching the walls, no doubt searching for the light switch. “Where…the…hell…is…it—”

His annoying companion was startled when Sephiroth flicked on the lights. Cloud leapt a mile in the air before he placed a hand on his thrumming heart.

“Found it.” Moving past him, Sephiroth left the youth to his own devices, and without saying much, they both settled in for the night.

Cloud soon took to sitting down on the rug by the fireplace while wearing a heavy overcoat with a woolen blanket draping his head and shoulders. A gloved hand held the blanket bunched under his chin, the effect rather like that of a babushka kerchief. The tuft of golden hair sticking out from under it brought an amused smile to Sephiroth’s lips, though unbeknownst to the alpha.

“I’m wearing my coat, yet I’m still cold,” he groused, without the belligerence he might have displayed under other circumstances.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. He’d been used to standing in such winter wastelands even longer than Cloud had, yet he’d never been one to complain. Still, when he bent to arrange the blocks of chopped wood in the fireplace, turned it on, and then sat back, his eyes wandered to Cloud’s features.

As much as Sephiroth hated to admit it, Cloud was refined and handsome in his own ways. Even though he was shivering and bundled up in a blanket, he looked…cute. Sephiroth felt an odd kinship to anyone drawn to this harsh beauty.

It suddenly occurred to Sephiroth that he was spending time with an omega; an unbound, unpaired, unmated omega in a cabin. Staring outside the windows, he saw both ice and thick snowflakes coating the diaphanous glass and felt dread hitting his core. The way the storm was picking up, there was a chance they’d be snowed in for a while.

He was stuck with a virginal omega, who had both an intoxicating scent, alluring appeal, and a wondrous body…and there were no rut suppressants, no pheromone blockers, nothing…

Gaia, the ancient oil paintings alone on the walls of the cabin they were stuck in reflected and shined brightly as the orange-yellow flames crackled and danced back and forth in the deep hearth. Sephiroth looked at them, back at the fire, and then at the floor as he sat on his posterior and drew his legs up into his chest.

Cloud paused as he turned to gape at him. “The heck? Why’re you sitting like that?”

Sephiroth’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He didn’t want to admit that he was already aroused. Cloud would think he was an even bigger pervert than he likely did based on everything that had happened between them.

There was a hesitance to those gentle, clear eyes, something in the other man’s entire attitude that made Sephiroth suspect that Cloud knew what was going on. Even though it was the blond himself who had initiated the conversation, he seemed uncomfortable as he closed his legs and kept them together before moving away from Sephiroth a few inches. It was almost as if the omega was sitting there in concealment, quietly watching Sephiroth shiver for as long as he was able to before stepping forward to offer him a portion of the blanket.

Nudging his shoulder, Cloud whispered, “Here.”

Sephiroth yanked one end of the blanket around his frame as he draped it over his shoulders as much and as far as it would go. “Thank you.”

As the fire danced under the windows streaming in the moonlight, Sephiroth and Cloud slowly turned and gazed at each other simultaneously. As Sephiroth fell into Cloud’s shiny orbs, all he saw were haunted eyes and an agony so raw that even a stranger could read it in his features. Cloud swallowed nervously, and the tiny sound of the ‘gulp’ was audible to Sephiroth’s heightened, sharp ears. Eyes glinting with an air of lust, he leaned in close to the golden-haired omega, his gaze set on those gorgeous pink lips. They were too inviting and sensual…he wanted to taste them just once…

Sephiroth nearly planted his own lips over Cloud’s, when suddenly, the youth pulled back violently. Sephiroth almost fell to the floor had he not placed his hands down onto the rug at the last minute to steady himself. Roughly, Cloud shoved him in the chest, and he went sliding back to his original position a few inches away from the omega.

With a curt nod, Sephiroth coughed awkwardly through his mortification, “Thank you.”

Cloud flushed as he rasped, “N-no problem.”

What had he been about to do?! With a shivering hand and a racing heart, Sephiroth turned away from Cloud and chose to examine the charts mounted on the walls, the diagrams particularly dull and not of any interest to himself, but more as a means of distraction. With Cloud so close to his body, there was no telling what would happen.

Trying not to get hung up on the worst of scenarios, Sephiroth inquired quickly, “Did you ever find out why you went into an early heat, then?”

Groaning as he cupped a cheek and stared emptily into the fire, Cloud drawled, “Don’t say ‘I told you so’, but I found out it was a side effect of the birth control pills I was taking so much.”

This was alarming. Had Sephiroth known that before, he would’ve thrown the damn things out himself. Glaring madly at Cloud for his idiocy, he snapped fiendishly, “You don’t have them now, do you? Did you take them, again?”

Shaking his head, Cloud weakly answered, “No, I mean, I brought some, just in case, but—”

Snarling, Sephiroth admonished harshly, “Why would you bring them here if you know they cause heats?!” Was this stupid, foolish omega simply asking to be attacked?!

Holding out an arm, Cloud protested urgently, “It’s nothing to worry about, they don’t even cause real heats!”

Upon hearing such a foolish statement, Sephiroth decided that Cloud was too far gone in the land of denial and delusion. He’d had enough.

“Hey! Wait!” the omega called as his benefactor turned to leave.

With trepidation swimming all around his mind and heart, Sephiroth glared over his shoulder and stiffly coughed, “What do you want.” It wasn’t even phrased like a question due to how acerbic and barbed it came out, and Cloud shuddered immediately.

Fiddling with a corner of the blanket, a timorous Cloud Strife stated carefully, “It causes ‘mock heats’. Reno and Rude explained it for me, but it’s not a real heat I’d go through.”

“I see.” Sephiroth still knew how extreme this hardship was for them both, but he allowed for the omega to carry on speaking. Though he still didn’t and perhaps wouldn’t ever comprehend why Cloud had insisted on subjecting them both to this, his partner’s admission had been strictly voluntary.

Licking his lips with his tongue to moisten them due to how dry and cracked they were after being exposed to the tremendously cold elements, Cloud elucidated strangely while wincing as though in pain, “I can’t get p-p-pregnant if we did s-something, your b-bite won’t um—”

“You said enough, Cloud; I understood.” Sephiroth was relieved that Cloud ceased speaking. He wasn’t sure how much of his own torments he could stand. His overactive imagination was already sewing together the bizarrely warped and highly sexual images of himself taking Cloud, impregnating him…

It was getting worse by the second, and they both knew it.

Studying the flames curiously, Cloud leaned and rested his chin on the back of his hands as he lay them over his kneecaps once he drew them up close to his sternum. Eyes shining in the firelight, he softly rasped, “Did you really mean all the stuff you said about omegas being a burden?”

Blandly staring at the rug and wooden floor, Sephiroth muttered, “I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t really thinking at the time; I was angry.”

When Cloud had first broached the topic, it had been Sephiroth’s concern disguised as anger for the youth’s safety. Sephiroth had been fairly accustomed to working alone on most of his missions in the past. Now, the top SOLDIER who was scheduled for duty had been assigned to not just anyone, but an omega infantryman, to boot. It wasn’t Cloud’s status as an infantryman or an omega which concerned the alpha; it was the fact that he didn’t want to see anyone else hurt.

Until the doctors certified him fit, introductory training, cooking, and cleaning were the most strenuous duties majority of the omegas-especially those expecting to bear young-were permitted to perform. It still irked him that he’d been instructed to partake in this dangerous trip with Cloud, and with no way to tell when the omega was going to go into heat, the situation was too rocky and unnerving.

The wind howled outside, drawing Sephiroth out of his morbid musings. At least the change of scenery was nice. Even an unbroken wasteland of snow and ice beat staring at the Shinra complex’s walls day in and day out. At least up above, there was frostbite to distract from the boredom.

Shifting and scooting along close to the bathroom after an age of silence, Cloud randomly announced, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Sephiroth nodded as he gazed at the fire, noticing that it was slowly growing weaker. “Wise decision; we have a long day ahead in the morning, provided we’re not snowed in by then.”

“Right.” Staggering about strangely, Cloud turned on the lights in the bathroom before he turned and stared at the bed. As it turned out, it was better fit for one person, or two, provided the individuals were pressed together…

Wincing, Cloud droned in vexation, “Err, who’s gonna take the bed toni—”

“You can,” Sephiroth decided for them both. “I’ll keep watch, seeing as I saw an extra set of footprints in the snow that didn’t belong to either of us.”

That hadn’t been entirely a lie, but then again, half of the footprints belonged to critters and animals of the forests, and the other half seemed quite aged due to the snow and ice covering them to the brim. Regardless of the nature and age of the footprints, they had to check it out and follow through with the report. Since the town had been long abandoned after all the Mako had been extracted from the ravines, quite a number of guerrillas and war mongers who wished to become overpowering leaders against the Shinra President’s regime set up base in Modeoheim.

They couldn’t afford distractions. Sephiroth, as a General, and as a top SOLDIER, had to remain steadfast and vigilant. There was no time for daydreaming and thinking about Cloud. All his foolish thoughts and vain imaginings would slow them down and squash any preparedness they would normally have required to fight against any enemy. The way they were going, they were leaving themselves carelessly open for an ambush, and Sephiroth wasn’t going to tolerate failure.

As Cloud washed his face and finally was prepared for bed, he bowed his head respectfully as he orated in exhaustion, “Goodnight, Sephiroth.”

Smiling weakly, Sephiroth sighed, “Goodnight, Cloud.”


	10. Incubus

_Modeoheim, central town, 0900 hours_

Sephiroth and Cloud had been able to sift through at least forty-five inches of snow. Overnight, it’d accumulated so much that it crept up past Cloud’s bellybutton, and the pair immediately began digging through it as much as they could. After three hours, they made it halfway through town, and they finally paused to catch their breath.

Significantly less playful than the previous night, the golden-haired omega trembled and stood in the opposite direction the wind blew in. With his back turned to the gusts, Sephiroth loomed over the abandoned trucks, barrels, carts, and crates scattered about. Poking and searching through them quickly, it took all his energy to blink against the harshness of the icy wind. His eyeballs were strained and sore, and his nose burned.

Peeking over his shoulder, he cried out loudly, “Cloud! Come here and see what you can find!” Though his gloves were thick and useful in the unforgiving coldness, grazing the frozen crates and boxes for long enough made Sephiroth’s fingers stiff and rigid.

Biting down on his tongue to persevere, he shoved aside two lopsided boxes, making the way for Cloud to bend and search through the third one lingering behind. Reluctantly, the infantryman put forth a maudlin moue of annoyance and disgust before he poked the box with a switchblade. Due to the age and elements wearing it down, the box exploded, and nothing but emptiness faced them both.

“Hmm, onto the others,” Sephiroth ordered, lifting his long legs over thick branches and fallen tree stumps that got in the way between two more large trucks. He’d crunched along the snow hurriedly, when he heard Cloud crying out at his back.

Craning his head around to see what the problem was, now, Sephiroth groaned pitifully when he saw Cloud standing there on the other side of the log, which came up to his chest. It wasn’t something he could leap over or crawl under due to the thick snow.

“Help!” Cloud shrieked as he jumped up and down awkwardly a few times, nearly bashing his chin into the icy log in the process.

This wasn’t going to do.

Ambling towards him, Sephiroth nodded as he extended his arms over down the log. “Come here, I’ll help you up.”

One the count of ‘three’, Cloud inched up on his toes, and took off into the air. Propelling himself up, he caught the young man’s wrists, yanking him up the rest of the way. It’d all been going so well until a strap of Cloud’s uniform pants got caught on a sharp, jagged part of the log. Sephiroth pulled, yet Cloud was tugged backwards. Frowning in confusion, Sephiroth pulled even harder on Cloud’s wrists.

Wincing and whimpering in pain, Cloud tried kicking up his legs. The fabric of his uniform pants got snagged, next, and Sephiroth roared mightily as he used all his strength to free Cloud. Due to his potent strength, he tore Cloud’s clothing.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Screaming, Cloud flew forth into the snow as he’d been freed. Diving into it face-first, as he sat up coughing and brushing away the powdery essences, Sephiroth tried to help him back onto his feet. Facing Cloud directly proved to be quite the grievous mistake. A long line of snow fell from the corner of Cloud’s lips, rapidly melting and leaving a trail of water dripping down to his chin…

Sephiroth wasn’t a perverted person by nature. He rarely thought of sex and hardly understood half the sexual jokes Genesis and Angeal made, but this was torture. With such a blatantly obvious imagery that was highly sexualized and perverse, Sephiroth couldn’t help but think of Cloud’s mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, milking it until another wet substance dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and down to his chin in the same fashion...

Cloud thankfully wiped his lips and chin as he stood, shaking off the rest of the snow while shivering. “Damn cold! Damn snow!”

“Hurry up, before we lose light.” Marching on without checking how Cloud was doing, Sephiroth walked further into the woods. Now that they were away from town, they had time to search for traps the guerrillas may have left behind.

Focusing carefully, Sephiroth stopped Cloud from walking into a covered bear trap at the last minute.

“Stop, you fool!”

“What?” Not quite paying attention to his surroundings, Cloud almost stepped right in the center of the trap. It went off when he kicked snow and frozen rocks at the contraption, and as it did, Sephiroth shoved Cloud to the side. Thankfully, no damage came to the young omega, but when Cloud slipped on ice and landed on his ass as he’d been startled by the trap, his legs fell open obscenely.

Gaia…this day was turning out to be hell, indeed. With every turn, things went from bad to worse. The universe had been determined to throw Sephiroth off his tasks, and in the ways that he didn’t need it to be so. Cloud was somehow _teasing_ him, whether the omega knew it or not. There had to be no other reason and explanation for it, otherwise. How else could they keep on running into supposed ‘accidents’ of such licentious natures?

Even when Sephiroth tried avoiding the lewdest and prurient accidents, they went on and happened anyway!

Cloud had been throwing snowballs randomly, and when one connected with a small well in the middle of the woods, it caved down, revealing plenty of put out bonfires, boots, camping gear, as well as an old map. The well, which had been a magical glamour effect to throw off enemies had been broken.

Waving his arms in excitement, Cloud shouted happily, “Check it out!” Dropping to his hands and knees, his ass was stuck pert in the air, right in front of Sephiroth.

The familiar ‘itching’ and burning need had returned with a damn vengeance in his loins. His cock throbbed, stiffening quickly. Cloud Strife had such a wonderfully shaped ass…it was perfect for the taking…he couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Sephiroth! Come take a look!”

Eyes still glued to the omega’s behind, without thinking, Sephiroth blurted hungrily and lustfully, “I can see your ass just fine from here, Cloud.”

Thankfully, the wind howled, otherwise, Cloud would’ve heard Sephiroth’s brazenly sexual confession.

Once they’d noted and completed their reports, collecting the old map, Cloud raced on ahead. Sephiroth cried after him to be extra cautious, especially due to the traps and glamour effect they’d run into before. Cloud assured his senior he knew the area, but that wasn’t the case.

As soon as he ran on ahead, and when Sephiroth tried to catch up to him, Cloud nearly ran headfirst into a stump. Stopping himself abruptly by rooting his feet down into the thick snow, he hadn’t warned Sephiroth ahead of time, and the older male plowed into the omega. Trying to steady himself, Sephiroth accidentally stepped on the ends of Cloud’s boots, and at the same moment, Cloud tried turning around. Clumsily, the alpha and the omega knocked into each other, and they both crashed to the ground.

Sephiroth wove his arms about Cloud, trying to catch him on time. Feet stumbling, they slipped over hidden ice, rolled over a few times in the snow, and finally stopped when Sephiroth landed right on top of Cloud. The omega’s legs parted, each thigh resting on Sephiroth’s sides while the alpha straddled the youth. Hips pressed together, and Sephiroth’s arousal revisited the startled alpha in ten seconds flat.

When Cloud tried to get back up and push Sephiroth off himself, he brought their bodies closer together, and his crotch rubbed deliciously against the older male’s. The alpha let out a deeply sexual growl before he could slap a hand over his lips and shut himself up. It was much too late; they’d both heard the lusty noise, and there was no denying it.

The snow started falling heavily, but slowly as they gaped at each other in dumbfounded awe, Cloud’s cerulean eyes shifted up past Sephiroth’s head. Jaw falling open in awe, he wriggled out from beneath the taller, larger warrior as he pointed at an old, rusty sign planted deeply in the ground close to the stump.

Unable to tear his eyes off Cloud’s handsome, tempting visage, Sephiroth huskily whispered, “Wh-what is it?”

Without hesitating, Cloud murmured, “A sign for the old Mako Reactor layout. I think it’s a map, but certain parts are crossed out!” Rising to his full height, he pointed the tip of his middle and index fingers at the sign. Though it was completely frozen, with large, sharp icicles dangling from the ends of it, the sign was in fact an old printed map of the mines as well as the interior layout of the Mako Extraction Ravine and Reactor.

Standing next to him and eyeing the sign wearily, Sephiroth commented shrewdly, “You found an ancient sign…so what?” As soon as he’d hissed this acerbic, caustic comment out, he winced. It was much too late for sympathy and remorseful begging, however; Cloud was beyond irate, and he shoved Sephiroth in the chest with a shoulder as roughly as he could.

“Screw you, Sephiroth. I did my best!” Turning around in a small circle, he roared petulantly, “I’m not sure if you were expecting a gold mine, but if you were, then I guess you’ll be disappointed for sure.”

Cloud was then walking past Sephiroth into more uncharted territory. Under normal circumstances, Sephiroth would’ve warned him not to go trespassing that far away from the sign marker, but the General was also lost in his own world of lust and anger.

Taunting Cloud in the most immature way of someone his age, he bellowed into the crispy air, “You’re a brat. You should’ve just stayed behind instead of—”

Raising a clenched fist, Cloud shrieked, “Go to hell, you stupid fu—aaah!” They hadn’t been paying attention to their surroundings, and it cost them dearly.

Cloud stepped right onto a hidden trap which was concealed by snow and leaves. The pressure plate he stepped on immediately set the thick rope curling around his ankle, wrapping around tighter than ever. He was at once hoisted by his ankle many feet high in the air, swinging up along old tree branches as he screamed his head off and frantically waved his arms.

Desperate to cut him down, Sephiroth charged with his Masamune, but failed to realize that once Cloud’s body had been heaved up along the trees, it set off the counterweight for the second portion of the trap. A thick, gigantic log descended from a high spot lodged between two tree branches, hurtling toward Sephiroth with a speed he couldn’t counter. It knocked the Masamune out of his grip, smashed him in the chest, and he flew backwards. His skull bashed against another tree trunk violently, and he saw stars as he gritted his teeth in blinding pain.

Still wailing while he tried inching up to touch the rope about his ankle, Cloud cried out for Sephiroth, but through his own blunt force trauma received on the head, Sephiroth’s vision grew blurry and hazy. Somehow, after inhaling deeply enough to hold the breath in his lungs, he steadied himself as he snatched his weapon off the frozen ground.

Limping toward Cloud and seeing double of everything, he waited for the youth to stop moving around so much so he could make a clean cut to the rope woven around his ankle.

“C-Cloud, s-stop moving s-so much…”

Glaring upside at him, Cloud hissed sharply, “Get me down from here!”

“I’m trying, if you sh-shut up…” Raising the Masamune after he aimed it as best as he could on the swinging male caught in the trap, Sephiroth sliced down and made the cleanest cut. Immediately, the rope broke, and Cloud crashed down onto his side.

Groaning in pain, he slowly drew himself up as he cradled his sides and rubbed the sore areas. “What the hell was that shit?!”

Scouring the area and trees for more of those blasted traps, Sephiroth answered bitterly, “A trap for trespassers, and we fell right into it.”

Shaking and shivering, Cloud threw Sephiroth a cantankerous glare that could’ve legitimately melted the ice and snow given how heated and sharp it was. “Your fault; you should’ve warned me!”

“Don’t _you_ know this area better than I do?”

Frozen for a moment, Cloud then rambled angrily, “I never came this far with Zack! All this is new to me, too!”

Sephiroth sighed, not really surprised. He should have guessed as much. “Well, that’s enough of an adventure for the day; I suggest we head back while we can.” Gripping his weapon tightly, he turned around, but once his back was facing Cloud, the omega kicked at the snow viciously.

“No!” Cloud demurred emotionally. “I’m not going anywhere with you! I’m tired of you, Sephiroth!”

Massaging his temples and sore head, Sephiroth growled, “I’m not in the mood for your games, Cloud; come on.” As he began leading the way, his ears caught the sounds of Cloud’s feet turning around in the opposite direction.

Whirling back around, Sephiroth snapped aggressively, “Where do you even suppose you’re going?” Cloud was moving backwards, though he faced his General as he snarled minaciously at him.

“Don’t follow me, Sephiroth. I’m finding my own way, because there’s no way in hell I’m going to stick with an asshole alpha who sees me as a burden and has wanted to get rid of me this entire time!”

Stepping closer as he tried to deny everything he was being harshly and unfairly accused of, the words hardly left Sephiroth’s mouth, when Cloud turned and abruptly disappeared between the snow-capped boulders and bushes. It was a matter of there one minute, and then gone, the next. In a blink of an eye, Sephiroth was left all alone in the middle of the woods.

Emitting a strained groan, Sephiroth exhaled sharply, and a nasty bolt of white-hot pain shot up his spine and lodged into his head. Eyes watering, heart hammering, and head pounding, the nasty combination nearly made him sick to his stomach.

The wind howled as he glanced up and saw the sun slowly setting. Cloud was going to get lost in the wilderness, and the logical General figured he had maybe an hour and forty-five minutes maximum before total darkness covered the lands. That was all the time he had left to bring Cloud back, and he needed to get moving in spite of his pain.

Taking the first step, Sephiroth felt his tailbone and spine practically twisting in pain, nearly paralyzing him in place.

“Shit!” After nearly doubling down on his knees, he glared up at Cloud’s footprints. Snow was again falling from the sky, and he knew that if he didn’t move, they would be lost. While he had Cloud’s trail, now, he knew he had to press on.

Holding the Masamune tightly, he imagined for one second he was choking the life out of Cloud for all his insolence and petulance.

“If I _ever_ get my hands on you, Cloud Strife…”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

The night air hit Cloud’s overheated skin like a wave of liquid ice. Shivering in his thin Shinra infantryman uniform covered by a semi-thick winter jacket he’d found in the cabin, Cloud hurriedly made his way through the winding path laid out in a barren, expansive snowfield.

He didn’t know who the bigger moron was; Sephiroth, or himself. Considering all that had gone down between them in the past two years, Cloud decided that it was he himself who deserved that dubious honor. Sephiroth at least had the excuse of being a jackass General. That meant he had to be a hopeless leader of sorts, and he could get away with shit like ‘doing his job’. Whereas, he was nothing but a Class A jerk infantryman who knew nothing. A stupid, besotted…

A stray glance over to the west enabled all of Cloud’s focus to shift away from cursing General Sephiroth. The ground beneath his feet groaned softly, and it was enough to still all nettlesome thought.

The last time he remembered, the old map back on the sign suggested at a lake. In the sub-zero temperatures and mounting, rising snow, it was quite obvious that the lake would’ve been concealed anywhere. As Cloud moved on carefully, peeking down at his feet, his own dark shadow stepped resolutely out onto the ground’s frozen surface, slipping and sliding determinedly toward the center.

His gut lurched in a horrible way. This felt…dangerous…

Why was his reflection shining right back at him when the wind blew aside the powdery snow and revealed a glassy surface? Yes…the sights alone confirmed that he was now wandering over into unfrozen, shadowy areas.

Petrified by fear, Cloud slid back to retrace his steps and avoid the frozen lake before it broke, but it was already much too late. His weight had pressed down on the thin layer of ice in the center, and tiny cracks were already eating away at the ice.

Trembling badly, Cloud searched for a way back immediately. He knew he’d landed himself into trouble again in less than two hours, and this time, Sephiroth wasn’t here to help save him.

Anybody with half a brain had to know that the ice wasn’t thick enough to support a man’s weight. Though the snowfall had ceased, the ice beneath his boots wasn’t going to hold up much longer. It hadn’t been solid to begin with, and due to his lack of attention, he’d wandered halfway over it. There was no way he could make it back in one piece. Growing wings and flying off the surface would be much safer.

Turning his neck carefully as he held out his arms and braced himself, Cloud thought of making a run for it. Perhaps if he kept his pace steady and his weight spread out evenly, he had some chance!

It was now, or never.

Dropping his fears into the snow, Cloud spun around took off at a dead run. His beat-up boots thudded against the ice, breaking it up at once. Water sloshed up, and his boots were soaked within seconds as he stumbled through the ankle-deep frozen powder. It seemed to take an eternity before he made the first two steps back across the lake, his heart drumming as if it would burst from within his chest.

He skidded to a halt, considering how best to approach the edge. Realizing there wasn’t time for anything elaborate, he threw up a prayer to his ancestors and stepped out onto the rest of the slick, slippery surface. It was within reach, practically, and yet it was so far! Behind himself, however, the ice chipped off and sank, giving the icy-cold water room to come up.

“Shit! I gotta hurry!”

With every step he took, ice floes would form. Rapidly crumbling at his feet, Cloud soon trembled when he felt water seeping into his socks and pants. It was too late. Lunging at the edge of the lake, he sailed through the air, but gravity drew him in. There was nothing else to support his weight aside from a few inches of thin ice, and it didn’t hold.

Bursting through it when his feet crashed down, Cloud sank into the dark water. Swimming up in shock due to the frigid temperature, he sputtered and waved his arms about, aiming to keep himself afloat above water, as well as warm so he couldn’t freeze and sink.

“HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!”

There was no way his warm body heat could survive in the brutal temperature. Soon, he knew he would suffer from hypothermia, and likely drown. No one was here, no one was coming to save him…he would die alone and miserable.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Sephiroth’s sharp ears caught onto the sounds of struggling and hair-raising screaming not too far off. Though the moonlight wasn’t as full as he’d needed it to be, the older warrior navigated his way through the woods, reaching the end as he tore through an icy field. The sounds grew louder and louder, and he knew he was on the right path.

Cloud was in danger, and there was no denying it. Splashing and shouting alerted him to that, and Sephiroth leapt in bounds with his long legs as he tried covering as much distance as he could in order to reach the icy lake. Praying that Cloud hadn’t drowned, he put on a new burst of energy as he practically flew toward the edge of the lake.

Moving as fast as safety would allow, he approached the hole where the fool had fallen through. Eyes searching through the dark waters, Sephiroth barely made out Cloud’s blond locks and the ripples decreasing in his faint struggling. He was sinking, quickly.

“Cloud! Shit!” Flattening himself to the icy hard ground, Sephiroth shimmied out the last few feet on his belly, feeling the ice crackle ominously beneath himself as he eased himself onto the last floe.

His entire body stinging with the cold, he plunged his arm into the freezing water, reaching down deep, deeper. Almost as far as he could extend his hand, he felt something soft, less cold than the water. His fingers were too numb to identify what he’d contacted, but Sephiroth gripped hard and struggled up to his knees, grunting as he hauled his weighty burden out of the water.

Halfway through his rescue, he was certain the ice beneath himself was going to give way. But, although it groaned in protest, cracks forming with alarming rapidity, the surface held and remained surprisingly intact.

Sephiroth almost didn’t have the strength to retrieve what he could now see was Cloud’s half-frozen body. A panicked pull as his catch felt as though it would slide back into its icy grave managed to haul the dead weight clear.

Sobbing his relief, through his own bleeding pains, Sephiroth deposited the soaked form of the omega onto the ice.

It was with no sense of real surprise that he viewed his blond acquaintance’s deathly-white face as he rolled Cloud’s body over. Subconsciously, he’d known who it was out here the instant he’d seen the shadow on the ice. He should’ve understood that Cloud would try and cross over the ice in order to get to the other side of the mountains in Modeoheim.

His fingers were stinging so badly from the merciless cold that they felt burned, but Sephiroth checked his disobedient partner for a pulse. Slick and cold, the throat felt motionless at first, but finally he detected a feeble throb.

Emitting a sigh of relief that Cloud wasn’t halfway knocking on death’s door, Sephiroth lay his head on the youth’s chest. Listening and feeling carefully and intently, he discovered that Cloud wasn’t breathing…

Calloused fingers shaking uncontrollably, Sephiroth worked to quickly pinch the nostrils of the omega’s thin, shapely nose tightly closed. He pushed his right forefinger into the blonde’s mouth to make sure the passage was clear, before withdrawing it to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Nothing happened for the longest time as he tried to breathe life back into the frighteningly-still body. Nevertheless, Sephiroth struggled on, his lungs ready to burst from the effort. Holding onto Cloud, he loomed over him, ensuring that he was pressing down on his chest as his mouth covered the cold omega’s. Then, quite suddenly, the frozen blonde’s esophagus convulsed, and he began choking.

Sephiroth pulled his mouth clear fast, turning the shorter man onto his side to ease the effort of retching. With his free hand he supported the blonde’s head, keeping that soft, chilled skin clear of the adhesive ice surface as the younger man puked up his guts. It seemed gallons of water spewed out the gasping mouth, then the omega’s dinner, and quite possibly everything else he’d eaten in the past six weeks.

Beginning to feel slightly nauseous himself, Sephiroth waited out the spasms. Rubbing Cloud’s back and shoulders in small, smooth circles in what he hoped was help and comfort, he gently moved and eased them both off the ice floe and back onto the snowy land.

The pangs of his own wounds came to a halt, but the drenched body was shuddering so fiercely from the cold that it took Sephiroth almost a full minute to determine that fact.

Realizing that the other man’s stomach was empty at last, he rolled the blond over onto his back, still supporting his head with his palm.

The full lips were blue-tinged and cracked from the cold. Moonlight turned the oval, normally pale face an eerie white. A drowned man’s flesh, practically…

Light-lashed eyelids fluttered open. Abject terror, confounded by physical agony, a sputtering Cloud stared up at Sephiroth from confused eyes. Shuddering, the omega clutched at his drenched clothes while sobbing, “H-h-help…m-meeee…s-s-soooo…c-c-cold!”

“Shh, you’ll be alright,” Sephiroth promised as the blonde’s eyes sank closed again.

Garnering his strength, Sephiroth reached out to pull the other man into his arms, carrying him once he balanced on both his feet. Hissing in pain when Cloud’s frozen torso pressed against his bare chest, Sephiroth forced himself to venture onward as the signs of thick snow squalls began raining down from the dark sky.

Thanking all of Gaia that he’d reached Cloud on time, Sephiroth cursed the youth still for his impulsiveness. Along the way through the open field, Sephiroth entertained himself with thoughts of chastising and disciplining Cloud from here until doomsday for his brazen, unmitigated stupidity. That at least comforted him for some time as Cloud whimpered and held onto him.

The following minutes were the longest, most miserable of his life. The trip back to the cabin no doubt became a grueling, laborious test of his stamina. Nearly as soaked as his unconscious burden, Sephiroth’s clothes felt as if they were freezing to his skin. His lungs screamed in agony at the strain he was putting upon them, his toes and stinging ears hurting so badly that he couldn’t keep the tears from running down his cheeks. Like tiny diamonds, as soon as they fell, they froze midway down his cheeks, making him feel even colder than ever.

Twice he had to stop due to falling into the steep piles of snow. The second time, he was barely able to lift his companion again. Sobbing in agony, Sephiroth staggered blindly into the side of the cabin when it came into view. He thanked the stars that they’d lit a small fire before they left. Had it not been burning, still, and had the chimney not been giving off smoke and dark clouds into the air, they would be totally lost.

No longer capable of caution, he unceremoniously threw Cloud over his shoulder, frozen fingers going through his jacket pocket for the keys. If he’d lost them back in that snow…

A painful jab at his head served as a reminder that the keys weren’t here. Likely, he’d lost them when he’d been arguing with Cloud either before or after the crazy omega got them caught in that stupid trap…

“Fuck!” Bilious anger rising to his throat toxically, without any doubts reserved, Sephiroth slammed his elbow into the glass insert of the old door and shattered it into many pieces. Snaking his arm inside, he unlocked it at once and then entered swiftly with Cloud resting on his shoulder. After a few steps paced up toward the fireplace, Sephiroth gently lowered Cloud onto the carpeted floor and began adding more wood to their fire.

The greedy flames devoured the fresh wood hungrily, and once the room was toasty enough, Sephiroth turned to Cloud. The youth’s clothes were soaked with icy water, and the longer they stayed on his torso, the higher chances of frostbite or hypothermia. They had to go.

Fingers sneaking over the buttons of the jacket, Sephiroth tore the entire coat off in one go, and then worked on Cloud’s uniform. Inch by inch, Cloud’s pale flesh hit Sephiroth’s eyes, and the stunned alpha had to force himself to keep on going. Tearing Cloud’s boots off, he tossed them to the side, next. Cloud’s socks were gone, as were his pants.

As much as Sephiroth hated to do this, he even pealed Cloud’s underwear off. Now that the youth was entirely naked, Sephiroth yanked three large blankets off one of the nearby sofas and wrapped his younger partner in them abruptly. When Cloud had finally been cocooned in them as the flames grew larger and thicker, Sephiroth stared down at the unconscious blond crumpled at his feet.

He’d at least saved Cloud, but now, he was abruptly at a loss as to what he would do, next. Glancing down at himself, he found that he was just as cold and soaked to the bone.

Coming to one of the abrupt decisions that were uncharacteristic of his impulsive nature, Sephiroth decided that he’d handle it, himself.

The touch of that hot air against his frozen skin was the most intense physical agony he’d ever experienced, worse even than when he was younger and still going through training, his older teachers had beaten him within an inch of his life in order to hammer his lessons into his brain.

Cursing helped take his mind off the burning pain in his skull which didn’t seem to ever want to go away. Sephiroth kept up a steady stream of creative, breathless cussing as he just sat there, collecting his breath. Head throbbing and pounding, he gazed down at the cause of all this discomfort.

His clothes had to go, too.

Seeing that the soaked clothing he’d been wearing was now beginning to stick to his form, streaming water onto the rug, Sephiroth stirred himself. The mess aside, he figured it probably wouldn’t do to leave himself open to a cold in wet garments. If he didn’t have frostbite already, he was sure to if he didn’t warm up soon.

Forcing his stiff fingers to move, Sephiroth clumsily undid his suit jacket buttons, peeking over at Cloud while he undressed himself. The buttons of his dark uniform were even more annoying to pry when his fingers felt like tiny icicles. Sephiroth viciously ended up tearing the ends apart, sending little black buttons popping off in all directions. He fought the pauldrons off his shoulders with his overly rag-doll slack arms, wondering if the fish-belly white tone of his muscular chest and shoulders visible in the dim light created by the fireplace was a sign that frostbite had settled in.

Remembering hearing somewhere that frostbite turned flesh black, not white, the terrified alpha relaxed somewhat.

Tossing his soaked clothes onto the sodden discard pile along with Cloud’s, he fumbled with the fastening of his pants. A smile cracked his chaffed lips as the wet pants cleared his well-built hips. Somehow, he was glad he’d chosen to wear boxers beneath, but he’d be damned if he lied and said his thighs weren’t stinging from the cold.

Suddenly, behind himself, he heard Cloud mumble something as he inhaled deeply.

Sephiroth froze when he remembered he’d been divesting himself of his clothes and was nearly completely nude with another male in the room.

It wasn’t like he was going to accost the omega while he was unconscious. Christ, the way he was feeling right now, he couldn’t get it up if his life depended on it. Still, he couldn’t help but gape and ogle the omega now that he was sleeping.

Cloud Strife was beautiful. Looking at his face and focusing deeply on his handsome visage, Sephiroth felt he could get lost in Cloud’s veneer for hours. A sleeping Cloud Strife looked even more tempting and gorgeous. He looked younger, more serene, and quite delectable. Still, he admitted to himself sourly that he was attracted to Cloud and had been for some inexplicable time. For whatever reason, he felt odd about doing this.

Trying hard not to look at the sleeping youth, Sephiroth gripped the soggy waistband and peeled the over-sized cotton shorts away from himself. Inevitably, his gaze strayed to the region revealed.

Like Cloud, himself, the alpha General had been circumcised. Even between his legs, he was unnaturally pale, the flaccid cock seeming almost white against the pale-blond thatch at its base. Rather than wanting to check himself out all night, however, he made a quick effort to snatch a pillow off a rocking chair and cover his genitals with it. There was much more to be covered, still.

Shaking himself back to the task at hand, Sephiroth reached back for more sheets, when he froze with his heart leaping up to his throat once his eyes settled on Cloud. The young omega was already awake, and he was staring right at Sephiroth’s naked form.


	11. From His Hands

Deciding that the day was well and truly cursed, Sephiroth once again braved its vicious night. Ears, fingers, toes, nose-everything stung in the brutally contrasting temperature. Clutching at his heart racing in his chest as Cloud’s eyes swallowed his form almost greedily, Sephiroth cleared his throat before covering his lower half with a small pillow.

“Umm, I wasn’t…I wasn’t expecting for you to wake up s-so soon…” Hating that he was sputtering and stammering like a bloody, befuddled teenager, Sephiroth winced as he tried ignoring his own nakedness as best as he could.

Smiling lazily, Cloud purred, “It’s okay, but why’re you naked?” Significantly warmer, now, it revealed itself on his face, which had gone from a white-blue skin tone to a rosier color, thankfully.

Ignoring his own nudity, Sephiroth checked his junior from head to toe quickly, worrying about the effects of the icy weather on his strange companion. Though they were both basking in plenty of heat, Sephiroth didn’t feel he could rest properly unless he knew for certain that Cloud wasn’t going to suffer severely in some way.

Cloud laughed softly as he pointed out, “You okay, there? I mean, I _can_ go someplace else if you need me to.”

Holding his breath, Sephiroth steeled himself and looked down at the pillow covering his lap, almost passing out under the resultant rush of relief. “I’m not really naked,” he awkwardly half-lied as he pointed at the pillow before wincing. “You may stay. I’ll just go and warm up in the tub.”

As he stood, Cloud’s small voice rushed out with tremulous words. “There’s no tub; I already checked…just a standing shower…”

This, surely, was just another effect of bumping his head. There was no way this night was turning into such a tumultuous, pained ordeal. Sephiroth could’ve sworn that he’d been through much, much worse. The enemies he’d battled with and dueled before in his life were peaceful cakewalks compared to this new form of torture.

“I will hold off on the bath, it seems,” he muttered grumpily, still rubbing the bridge of his nose. Cloud watched him under heavy lids, and Sephiroth found himself wishing he’d go to his own bed. His nearness was…disturbing, to say the least, and he was pretty sure that familiar, fresh berry smell was wafting in the cabin once again.

It was fully dark outside, with a small ribbon of light from the moon reflecting off the snow and shining into their room through a break in the curtain. Outside was pure, bone-chilling cold; the moonlight was a lot like that. Pure and cold, and so beautiful, but not entirely of this world. A lot like the young omega smiling up at him while he paced about.

After an age, Cloud purred mildly facetiously, “Sephiroth, you dropped the pillow.”

The light played over the General’s disturbed face, outlining the complete increase in tension, of concern, of anything. Bewildered, he brushed his large hands over his front, and he winced when he felt the lack of the pillow there. Stepping forward an inch, he felt the softness of the damn object, and he cursed himself for his obliviousness.

“I’m…I apologize,” he mumbled quietly, his eyes continuing to watch Cloud’s pensive face. Wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him into another dimension so he could escape his bumbling awkwardness, Sephiroth thought of swiping the pillow off the floor, when Cloud shifted beneath the bundle of thick sheets.

“No, don’t hide,” the omega whispered in a semi-sheepish way, brushing aside his own coverings as he revealed his chest before Sephiroth’s lustful eyes. Biting his lower lip as a seductive gleam appeared in the center of his eyes, Cloud invitingly purred, “Can you come here for a moment?”

“Eh?” Dark, questioning eyes glinting with white light turned toward the object of his twisted desires, and Sephiroth felt his heart turn over inside his chest multiple times. He hadn’t meant to speak out loud; he didn’t wish for Cloud to know the thoughts and feelings he guarded so secretly, nor did he wish to leave himself vulnerable and open. He shook his head and shifted, ready to move away, to shut the male other out. Daylight, when it came, would be the place to hide, and he’d take care of the darkness and possessiveness stirring in his guts, then.

What he knew he never wanted to do, however, was attack and force himself on Cloud. As inviting and tempting as the sweet essence of the fragrance wafting around the youth was to his loins and mind, Sephiroth wasn’t a rapist. There was no way he would turn into an out of control alpha. He would rather die, instead.

Smirking, Cloud sighed, “Alright, guess I’ll have to come to you.” With that said, Cloud ceded the conversation, shifting as if to get up.

With the blankets pushed back completely, a fresh wave of the fruity smell knocked into Sephiroth’s nose. Emitting a strained growl of a warning, he tried backing away one last time. Cloud was crossing the distance between their bodies too quickly, and that delicious, delectable smell was too enticing.

Sephiroth growled once more, and he knew, with a flash of insight that the noise startled his companion. If Cloud was fearful of an attack, Sephiroth was prepared and willing to assure him that it wouldn’t happen. It couldn’t, and he would never allow for it. If he had to make the ultimate sacrifice and sleep outside in the cold away from here, he was willing to do so. The last thing he wanted was to lose the tenuous connection they’d made, and then they’d both be truly alone.

Without even making a sound, Cloud reached up, shifting awkwardly, and grasped Sephiroth by the shoulders. The alpha made a surprised noise, but didn’t move, didn’t try to pull away. Or the resistance, if any, was so slight, that they could both easily dismiss it. Cloud nuzzled his face against the warmth of Sephiroth’s neck, and instinctively, Sephiroth pulled the other young male closer, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Actions have consequences. Actions…have consequences, he tried reminding himself as he pressed his chest against Cloud’s and nearly emitted a strained, sexual groan. But it felt _so_ good… _so_ right…how could _anyone_ refuse this?!

Staring at Cloud as though the answer would be there presented somewhere on his forehead, maybe, Sephiroth caved in bit by bit. Cloud wasn’t making this any easier, and he hated blaming it on the sensual omega. Everything he was doing, even the way in which his concupiscent eyes and lustful gaze fed into the taller male’s was staggering and perfect. It reeled Sephiroth in and trapped him tight. Consequences be damned, he wanted to do this. He needed to do this. As alone as he could be, he couldn’t be alone right now, and something made him think that Cloud didn’t want that, either.

With the remaining bits of his self-control still lingering, Sephiroth reached forth with a hand, then stopped himself from brushing a few stray bangs away from Cloud’s beautiful eyes. In a nervous, gravelly voice that he couldn’t believe was his own, he whispered softly, “Are you sure? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop later…”

He had to, but his lust took over, speaking for him irrationally.

As he bit his tongue in a minor form of punishment, Cloud chuckled softly and lay his head over Sephiroth’s sturdy chest.

Emitting a tiny coo, he answered back, “Let’s just start off slowly, see where it goes.”

One of Sephiroth’s hands snuck up along the back of Cloud’s neck, fisting a generous amount of his blond hair in the process. Feeling how sensationally smooth and soft it was between his tightly clenched fingers, Sephiroth tilted Cloud’s head up just the right angle and glared down at him.

The other warrior’s eyes were wide, startled, with a flare of something burning deep inside them. Fascinated, Sephiroth watched him as he drew his face closer and closer to the youth, just to see what would happen. It went without much of a surprise in the way that Cloud was eager to reciprocate. Standing on his toes so he could almost reach Sephiroth, he brought himself nearer and nearer until the moment their lips finally met, then his eyes slid shut. 

The moment their waists pressed together, their arousals rubbed with a crazy, feverish heat. The friction was astounding, but Sephiroth’s nerves were already suffering from overload due to how wonderful and perfect it felt for Cloud’s lips to be firmly pressed over his own. Restraining himself from moving too quickly and running the risk of frightening Cloud away, Sephiroth gently pressed their lips even tightly together. Instead of forcefully taking Cloud, Sephiroth focused on their gentle kiss. His mouth opened slightly to take in as much of the experience; as much of Cloud, as possible. He found the youth to be both firm and soft against his own body, and Cloud’s lips were divine.

Though it was highly evident that Cloud hadn’t kissed anyone due to his poor ‘technique’, Sephiroth enjoyed it. He hadn’t shared a kiss or anything in the way of intimacy with anyone else, either, save for the first and last time he’d masturbated out of sheer curiosity as a teenager. Beyond sexually frustrated and pent-up, each nerve ending in his body began firing, proclaiming loudly within himself that he needed this. He wanted to hold and kiss Cloud for a long, long time, and the warm pressure of the infantryman’s mouth against his own made his eyes prickle.

Nibbling on Cloud’s lower lip, Sephiroth knew he’d already been begging for a deeper, more intimate kiss. He heard a soft sigh, at once. Was it a groan of pleasure? Ears perking up and alert to it, Sephiroth heard it again as the pressure increased, just barely. He wondered if Cloud had ever thought of kissing anyone before, and drew back slowly, breaking the tenuous contact.

Cloud’s eyes were still open, staring at him in wide-eyed disbelief. “W-w-why?”

Trying not to reveal how possessive he was, Sephiroth carefully interrogated, “Have you ever kissed anyone else before?” Bracing himself for the answer, he reminded his tenacious alpha nature not to fly off the handle into jealous rage if Cloud’s answer for some reason happened to be a ‘yes’. At his age, Cloud should’ve been exploring his sexuality freely and openly, just as Genesis and Angeal had when they occasionally snuck out of the Company past curfew. It was natural, and yet Sephiroth’s blood boiled when he pictured Cloud with another partner.

Flushing his humiliation, Cloud shook his head. “No, why? Do I suck at this or something?”

Sephiroth shrugged, not sure he could articulate it. He couldn’t even put it into words inside his own mind; he surely wouldn’t be able to explain it. If he opened his mouth, he would run the risk of embarrassing them both, no doubt. He didn’t want to admit so openly and so generously that kissing Cloud had felt like a rebirth of sorts. It was superb, ethereal of the highest order, and the quintessential best sexual-emotional experience of his young life so far. If he uttered even a single syllable in that line, he was confident that it would not only terrify Cloud, forcing him to place another barrier between them, but it would also prove to the young omega that Sephiroth had no idea what he was doing. As an alpha, the least he wanted was for an omega, especially a younger one to notice his lack of experience.

The moonlight dripped tiny puddles of liquid ice across Cloud’s face, adding endless depth to the serenely blue eyes peering at him. Mesmerized by any little thing he found flitting in the center of the orbs shining back at himself, a dazed Sephiroth shook his head, muttering hoarsely, “I don’t know what I’m doing…I don’t understand any of this, why I should feel this way right now…” He paused in a heartbeat, then asked quietly, aiming not to offend Cloud in any way, “Are you in…I mean, err, is your heat near?”

If they were going to do anything in the way of intercourse, Sephiroth wanted to be sure that no ‘accidents’ would happen as a result of careless coupling. As drawn as he was to Cloud Strife, he still wasn’t prepared to bond and become a father.

Evidently, Cloud held the same concerns, though he drew back, mildly hurt in his expressions as he broke off eye contact. “Does it seem like I’m in heat?” he accused in a dry tone before licking his lower lip. Sliding his arms down to Sephiroth’s chest, he sighed gently, “I’m careful, if that’s what you’re asking, but if you had a change of mind, that’s okay, too.”

Irritation at a milder level swept over Sephiroth. Tilting his head to one side, he glowered for a moment before he calmly stated, “Cloud. It’s difficult to tell with you. Your heats are unpredictable, especially due to those damn pills. I wasn’t trying to offend you.”

Clearly not believing that claim, Cloud argued back vehemently, “You’re saying something’s wrong with me, aren’t you?” Chin jutting forth he barked, “My heats are irregular, so automatically, that means I’m sick or something, right?”

Raking his aquamarine eyes skyward, Sephiroth groaned, “Oh for the sake of—Cloud, I wasn’t trying to be rude! Why are you trying to argue?!”

Pettily, the younger male hissed snidely, “Mood’s ruined, honestly. Alphas are such assholes.” Kicking a foot down, he blushed once he remembered how naked he was, and he tried to slink back to his sheets for privacy.

Equally as scorned, Sephiroth grabbed his junior by the elbow and drew his front up against Cloud’s nude back. The moment Sephiroth’s cock slid over Cloud’s tailbone, both men emitted soft gasps of shock, and then simultaneously groaned. Shivering like a leaf caught in an arctic storm, Cloud persistently trembled, while Sephiroth loomed over his shoulder and purred in his ear lustfully.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. If you really want me to go, I will, but I just want for you to reconsider this, Cloud.” He hadn’t realized he’d been smooth-talking Cloud just as he’d known Genesis to do when he snuck a few women in his rooms for a night or two. At the time, Sephiroth thought it was despicable of his friend to do such a thing, but now, he couldn’t judge harshly. He was easing a few kind words in Cloud’s ears and mind, all with the hopes of bedding the omega. He was no better.

Shuddering with a whimper, Cloud shook his head briskly. “Do you…w-want to…?” Without peeking over his shoulder for more than a few seconds, he again behaved in a coy, timorous fashion.

Sephiroth found it adorable, and he longed to see more of it.

A few fingers slid about Cloud’s chest, making a solid point to purposefully graze his right nipple. Cloud yelped as he pushed back against Sephiroth, biting down another lewd moan. The older male silently he cursed himself, wondering again where this need came from, why he had to be so weak as to give into it. More than anything else, however, he knew he wanted to look at Cloud.

Gently turning the omega around, Sephiroth snuck a finger beneath his chin, tilting his head back so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. Immediately when their eyes met, Sephiroth’s heart began melting away, all the icy barriers finally disappearing.

There was a long, silent pause, then Cloud sheepishly whispered in an innocent tone, “Hi…”

Sephiroth immediately grinned, and it was a most natural reaction he found he couldn’t prevent. “Hi.”

Cloud chuckled, all anger and turmoil diminishing rapidly. “So…how are you?”

The top SOLDIER played along as he rasped ardently, “Not too bad…yourself?”

Cheekily, Cloud nudged him with a shoulder as he jokingly drawled, “Meh, could be better.”

Though they were merely giving into the humor and engaging in silly small talk, Sephiroth found himself enjoying this. His heart leapt inside his chest, sending small quakes all through himself from head to toe. Anticipation, fear, and nervousness like none he’d ever experienced before all curled through himself, knotting his stomach. One look at Cloud’s handsome face told him that he wasn’t the only one afraid. The other young male looked like he was carved from stone, his face was so still, but his eyes…Gaia, those eyes! They glittered with the cool light that shone behind them, and deep inside, hiding in their depths, unseen except by one who could understand, was fear…fear of the unknown…fear of feeling.

Running a hand smoothly through Cloud’s unruly mop of golden hair, Sephiroth gently proposed, though mindful not to force or push his junior. “I hope you’ll allow for us to continue now, Cloud.” Examining the omega’s features closely, he recognized that Cloud was still greatly aroused and not as terrified and upset as before.

Cloud nestled back into Sephiroth’s long arms, closing his eyes as he basked in the heat of their bodies touching each other once again. Though they both enjoyed the sheer closeness, Sephiroth’s vagarish eyes were already espying the omega’s lean legs and cock.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud tried a small smile, then leaned in closer, his hands rising again to hold the warm, lean, muscly arms of his General. Those muscles jumped under his fingers, bunching lightly before subsiding. The aroused omega held himself stiffly, mouth closed, until Sephiroth playfully touched the tip of his tongue there. Cloud jumped, as if startled, his mouth opening just in the way Sephiroth wanted it to.

As soon as Cloud’s mouth was open to his access, Sephiroth slid his tongue past those petal-like lips. In turn, Cloud moaned as he tried replicating Sephiroth’s moves. Warm breath caressed Sephiroth’s face, and he shivered as he opened his mouth wider, too. When Cloud’s tongue finally reached out to timidly touch his, a surge of heated pleasure rushed through the alpha. He groaned softly into the other male’s mouth, craning his neck down to provide easier access for Cloud to lean up and deepen the kiss.

“Cloud…” Pulling away due to a need for oxygen, Sephiroth loosened his grip on one of the youth’s arms and slid his hand up to touch the wild hair that looked soft and spiky all at once.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud’s tiny voice trembled, his lips soft against the General’s. “I…I want…”

It was well understood.

“Shh, I know, it’s okay.” Gently, he touched his lips to Cloud’s again, letting the omega get used to the sensation. When Cloud relaxed a little, he moved his mouth, kissing next to the soft, tempting lips, then at a spot just beneath the youth’s firm jaw. A small intake of air made him smile, and he kissed the same spot again, touching the skin with his tongue. Lapping at it before mapping the trail across Cloud’s jawbone, Sephiroth nearly cheered out loud when Cloud swooned into his arms and chest.

Pressing his nude hips wantonly into Cloud’s wrenched a strange noise from the omega. To Sephiroth’s ears, the sound this time was a soft inhalation, a tiny whimper. He wished to hear it on repeat, knowing he could never tire of it.

When he pushed their arousals together roughly, Cloud bit back a hiss as he accidentally cussed lewdly, “Oh…fuck…” Eyes popping wide as he slapped a hand over his mouth upon realizing he’d cursed in front of his General, he whimpered and tried to turn away, but Sephiroth gently prevented him from doing so.

Lowering his junior’s hand away from his lips and smiling in pure, unconstrained delight as he noticed how red and swollen they were due to their kissing, Sephiroth had to suppress his inherent desire to throw Cloud to the floor and ravage him to the very last bone. As wonderfully as that would fit in with his libido’s plans, he’d promised to be gentle, take this slowly as Cloud wanted, and he never wanted to be a rut-induced alpha.

Rather than lunging at Cloud, Sephiroth instead guided the younger male down to the floor right by their fire. Lips and mouth devouring Cloud’s shamelessly, Sephiroth showed no signs of stopping. Apparently, however, that wasn’t enough for the hungry, touch-starved omega. Cloud had been the one who initiated a tiny form of wrestling, pushing Sephiroth onto his back, only to then be rolled over onto his own when the older male refused to be dominated.

Sephiroth’s lips wandered lewdly up and down the pallor of Cloud’s neck, enjoying the delightful, rapturous scent of Cloud’s natural body odors. The berry scent lingered, though quite faintly, this time. Mixed with the smell of firewood burning away in the fireplace, Cloud was truly irresistible. Sephiroth took to admiring the golden-haired omega’s features for far too much time, more so than Cloud preferred. Revealing signs that he was growing perplexed and anxious, an antsy Cloud hissed into Sephiroth’s ears impatiently.

“Just…ugh, kiss me!” The words were tight, the gritty tone behind them might have been fear, desire, shock, or all of them. Sephiroth didn’t know which and didn’t care. Cloud’s salacious words echoed in his head, screamed through his nervous system, and that was enough to send him into a frenzy of want and desire.

Soon, Cloud began chanting as he arched his body into Sephiroth’s, contorting in bouts of pleasure anytime their cocks slid along each other. “Fuuuck, kissmekissmekissmekissmeee…Sephiroth!”

Suddenly remembering that Rude had offhandedly suggested ‘dirty talk’, Sephiroth curiously and cautiously growled, “Greedy little bitch, aren’t you?”

Thankfully, rather than lashing out as Sephiroth suspected Cloud would, the omega merely mewled and nuzzled himself even closer to his older General.

Truly, as much as Cloud was falling apart, on Sephiroth’s end, things were far worse. He felt praised that at least he wasn’t alone anymore; at least, not for this moment. With a soft, agonized groan of need, of want, of hunger he barely recognized, Sephiroth lowered his mouth onto Cloud’s. Opening the soft lips with his own, he began letting his tongue push gently, then harder, until it gained entrance to the warm slickness inside once more.

It crossed his mind that he would never, ever kiss anyone quite like this; the warmth, the plush, slick softness of the inside of Cloud’s cheeks, and the hard, unyielding surface of his teeth, of the roof of his mouth, they combined to create something he instantly wanted more of. His hands slid up to cup his partner’s face, stroking the soft skin under Cloud’s jaw with his thumbs while his fingers reveled in the silky blond hair brushing over them.

He tipped the youth’s head back a little, deepening the kiss, feeling heat moving over himself slow and thick, like hot honey. When the omega’s warm hands touched his chest, then his arms, fingers brushing slowly, tentatively, Sephiroth groaned low and deep, the sound lush and rich with need, rising around them, combating the chill both had felt earlier.

His groan was answered by another, softer one; it echoed into their joined mouths, reverberating through them before fading into silence.

Sephiroth’s hands insinuated themselves into his junior’s hair, combing through the long strands, tugging gently, until Cloud’s head tilted back to expose more beauteous sights. Sephiroth’s eyes followed, his wide, warm mouth moving over Cloud’s, taking, rather than accepting.

Cloud moaned again, softly, and leaned backward, pulling Sephiroth over onto himself. Hands touched the General’s shoulders and back, stroking gently at first, then harder. The pressure increased as Cloud became a little surer of himself; as he gave in to the sensations sparking through his system. The kiss lengthened, soft wet noises rising around them, until the need for air was greater than any hunger either was feeling. They separated with a quiet gasp, then leaned together, foreheads touching. Sephiroth rubbed his fingers down the side of Cloud’s neck, his thoughts heating over as he imagined Cloud bearing his bond mark. Bestowing a soft kiss to the center of Cloud’s neck, Sephiroth delighted when the vein pulsing rapidly in the hollow of his junior’s throat began engorged with blood.

“Feels good,” he whispered against Cloud’s neck. “You feel wonderful.” Daringly, he drew his hand low, firmly massaging the outer part of Cloud’s thighs before parting them.

“Th-thank you.” Cloud pried Sephiroth’s hand off his burning thigh before he raised his own hand and twined their fingers together. Blushing, he averted his gaze from his senior as he whispered shyly, “Umm, is it okay if we stop for tonight?”

Sephiroth couldn’t help but jerk at the question disguised as quasi-endearment. He’d have been a great liar if he pretended as though he was fully alright with this. His cock was begging for a release, preferably inside Cloud’s body, but he wasn’t going to stoop so low and pressure or beg Cloud for sex. Cloud deserved better; they both did.

Smiling as he pressed a chaste kiss to the center of the omega’s steamy forehead, Sephiroth shut his eyes and basked in the natural heat they both gave off and shared before he formed his answer. “It’s fine to change your mind at any time.”

Eyeing him incredulously, Cloud rasped, “You…you’re n-not mad?” 

Sephiroth shook his head. “No. A bit disappointed, yes, but I don’t want you to do anything you’re not completely certain of. Don’t worry.”

Emitting a purr of deep-seated satisfaction upon hearing the full answer, Cloud settled back down again, lips still nuzzling at his General’s neck. A soft shiver worked its way through Sephiroth, and Cloud smiled. Playfully, he nipped at Sephiroth’s collarbone before licking it, but Sephiroth prevented him from doing much else as he crawled half-off his junior.

Gaping at him, a stymied Cloud began awkwardly, “What?”

“Cloud, I am willing to respect your wishes completely, but it’s not fair when you tease me, so please don’t do it unless you wish to continue with what we were doing before.”

Nodding in understanding, Cloud blushed as red as the darkest flames in the fire churning about. “Oh…sorry…”

Mind, body, soul and heart all focused, Sephiroth beamed and tried to obfuscate how hurt he was. He’d wanted to share many new, first experiences with Cloud, but it seemed like the young omega wasn’t ready just yet. Though he was a patient man, now that Sephiroth had sampled a little taste of what Cloud had to sweetly offer, he couldn’t help but crave and yearn for more, already.

Addicting…

Cautiously, Cloud’s small fingers were stroking his neck, his throat, and Sephiroth felt the purr rumble out of himself, filling the dark, quiet space around them.

Sheepishly, Cloud wondered aloud, “I hope this is okay?”

No matter how badly Sephiroth wanted to crawl away and hurry into the bathroom so he could privately tend to his needy arousal, he stayed with Cloud like a loyal mate. He gently leaned over and gave a soft touch to his companion’s cheek, causing Cloud to jump slightly.

“You’re so warm,” Cloud commented innocently. “Much better than the fire!”

Smirking, Sephiroth grunted, “Thank you.”

The warm feeling which spread through the older male’s insides at the whispery tones Cloud used was disturbing in intensity. It was a lot better to turn in for the night, and he at least had the ‘excuse’ of the time on his side.

Nudging Cloud with a small rub of his smooth cheek against the omega’s, Sephiroth drawled carefully, “Cloud, it’s late. We should sleep.”

“I thought we were,” Cloud purred in a dreamy tone, moving his hips against Sephiroth’s. Though he’d done so to get comfortable, with Sephiroth looming over him, certain areas were once again pressed together lewdly.

Sephiroth froze up as his fingers dug into Cloud’s flesh. Shaking, he brokenly hissed, “C-Cloud…damn…”

“Yes?” The omega paused, unable to interpret the expression touching his partner’s mouth.

Sephiroth didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop; he found he didn’t want to hurt Cloud’s feelings even accidentally. Instead, he shook his head dismissively and pulled on the younger male’s wrist until they were both on their feet. Eyeing the bed, Sephiroth gently guided Cloud’s steps closer to it, but Cloud hung back once he remembered that Sephiroth never wished to share a bed with him.

Noticing the hesitant look in his eyes, Sephiroth supplied, “I’m sleeping with you, don’t worry.” Upon realizing how that sounded, Sephiroth quickly amended, “I didn’t mean it in a sexual sense, I apologize; I just meant I’ll be next to you all night.”

Flattered, Cloud snickered in amusement. “Don’t I get a bedtime story? If you’re going to do this, you should do it correctly,” he commented in that droll tone that always cracked his friends Zack and Johnny up.

Chuckling as he pushed the sheets back, Sephiroth felt intensely relieved at how well he was coping with this forced necessity. Cloud settled over the mattress, leaving as much room for Sephiroth’s frame as he could. Pleased, Sephiroth promised, “I’m just going to the bathroom for a moment, and when I return, we’ll sleep soundly.”

A thin brow rose on his forehead as Cloud muttered, “The hell? Why’re you—”

Pressing an index finger to his lips, Sephiroth hushed him softly. “Cloud, please, I just need to get this out of my system.” The less polite version of that would’ve been: ‘how do you expect me to sleep with a raging hard cock, and do you _really_ need it poking you?’, but Sephiroth kept his mouth shut. It had already landed him in enough trouble for the week, and he didn’t want to mess up with Cloud.

After limping awkwardly to the privacy of the bathroom and dealing with the treacherous demands of his body, Sephiroth was embarrassed to discover that it didn’t even take five minutes before his release. Regardless of his ‘stamina’, once he’d recovered substantially, Sephiroth washed his hands and face, feeling a lot better.

“You okay?” Cloud asked from the doorway on his return.

Glancing down at his flaccid cock, Sephiroth shrugged emptily. “I suppose I’m ‘okay’ as far as lust is concerned, and I won’t be throwing myself at you for some time,” he quipped, an irritable edge to his voice. After a quiet moment when Cloud made no response, Sephiroth softly apologized, “I’m sorry for that, you don’t deserve my sarcasm.”

Cloud smiled warmly. “Forget it. It’s been a long day.” Snapping off the overhead light, he crossed the darkened room to the bed.

Sephiroth let his eyes adjust to the dark as he whispered, “I don’t expect your humble accommodations to match their luxury, but I’m certain we can make do.” Pleased enough when Cloud chuckled, through the glow of the moonlight, Sephiroth saw a smile touch those tight-held lips.

Pausing as he drew beside the bed, Sephiroth bent to peel back the covers Cloud had disturbed when he got out to turn off the light. “In you go.”

“Will you tuck me in like a child?” Cloud questioned with a hint of his normal temper.

Sephiroth scowled sternly. “Humor me, okay?”

Acquiescing, Cloud busied himself with the unfamiliar task of straightening out the bed sheets and allowing for the other man to tuck him in. Lying flatly on his back, Cloud pet the spot next to himself as he coyly purred, “Come on…room for two.”

After a moment’s silent struggle, during which Sephiroth could almost see the internal battle his independent partner was raging due to his reluctance, Sephiroth relented. He gave a tight nod and shouldered his frame closer to the mattress. His knee moving out to determine how far away the bed was, Sephiroth accurately dropped his fears and concerns. Edging over next to Cloud, he waited for the other male to tug him down as he set the pillow comfortably next to his own.

Though they’d been working together so long in the same company, they hadn’t been close enough that sharing such personal quarters was second nature to them, now. While it didn’t feel at all strange to Sephiroth as he lay down shoulder to shoulder with his warm omega, it still occurred to him that this was Cloud Strife...why was he rather cozy with this young, inexperienced, disobedient thing?

Perhaps it was just the need to keep warm…he’d convinced himself of that as the cabin was just cool enough to make him appreciate the warm body beside himself.

Laughing randomly, Cloud softly began, “You know, it’s weird…” Turning his head and lying on his side so he was facing the older male, the golden-haired omega grinned a crooked, lopsided grin. “I’m kinda bummed out we had to stop, but I think it’s better to wait,” Cloud admitted, settling down in sheets that smelled ever so faintly of his partner.

Sephiroth stared at the youth before rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “Stop changing your mind every five seconds, or I’ll attack you.”

“I’m kidding…kinda.” Cloud sighed as he draped an arm across Sephiroth’s smooth, muscular chest. When their eyes met in the dark, Cloud whispered, “Can I…I mean, is this okay to do?”

Sephiroth felt Cloud’s fingers tickling dangerously close to his lower abdomen after some time. Eyes tracing the outline of his cock, semi-hard again as it jutted up beneath the sheets, Sephiroth espied Cloud’s hand wandering lower and lower, getting far too close to the spot he most certainly wanted, and yet didn’t want for the omega to be touching, now.

Cloud feigned a surprised gasp as he gently moved his hand up and rested it purposefully over the tent in the sheets. “Wow, Sephiroth, that’s some amazing recovery time you’ve got, there.”

Gritting his teeth together as he crumpled up the sheets in his fists, Sephiroth growled, “Stop it, Cloud; you’re distracting us _both_ from the job.”

“Distracted from the job?” Cloud repeated, irritated by the older male’s priorities, even though he understood that the silence and rejection had been for his own protection. Moodily, he withdrew his hand from the covers as he lay his head on Sephiroth’s chest, right above his heart. “Come on, Sephiroth…why can’t you just be more fun? Kinda getting tired of all the seriousness, here.”

Patience dying away, Sephiroth hissed coldly, “Cloud, I was searching a cornfield full of snow for the past day. It was hardly a high-priority assignment. Any field agent or SOLDIER could have overseen the drudge work, and need I remind you, it was all thanks to _your_ petty little outburst.”

“Technically, _you_ were the one on my case, starting shit as soon as we sat in the truck,” Cloud gently pointed out testily. “But I’m willing to forgive and start over.” Shimmying himself right next to Sephiroth so their flesh rubbed, he purred, “And now, when I have the most need of you...you are here with me…”

Thinking on it, Sephiroth remembered Cloud sitting so alone in the debris-strewn living room when he’d walked back into the small bedroom tonight. Cloud had calmly stated that he’d decided to wait where the current level of their relationship was until he felt ready enough to take it to another step. Sephiroth felt as though pre-arrangements had been made for him to already have any of his hopes shot down, and he ceased placing expectations for himself and Cloud. The only way they would be able to progress was if he maintained a reserved and fiercely independent veneer of a man who would always have such implicit faith in himself. This idea was strangely touching and foreign, but one he adopted soon enough.

When he’d been silent for too long, Cloud elbowed him as he hissed, “Gaia to Sephiroth! Gaia to Sir Sephiroth, did you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you, brat,” Sephiroth gruffly acknowledged.

Another pregnant, awkward pause stretched on by before Cloud chewed on his lower lip and turned his expectant gaze to Sephiroth. “Sephiroth?”

“Hmm?”

Shaking him, Cloud urged, “Sephiroth?”

Hearing the uncertainty that sounded almost like fear in the subdued voice, he reached out to lay his hand on the crisp sheets covering Cloud’s shoulder. “What is it?”

Blushing so deeply that Sephiroth practically felt the steam rising off the omega’s cheeks and into the air between them, Cloud softly murmured, “I know this is gonna sound a bit weird, but I just wanted to ask it anyway.”

Sephiroth awarded his junior with a look that encouraged him to continue, not a trace of judgement lingering in his passive, neutral face. “Go ahead.”

Swallowing and clearing his air passageway, Cloud huskily inquired, “If…um, a-after my h-heat is over, and if it’s okay, d-do you w-want to umm…p-pair with me?” Keenly, he amended, “I mean, like, without Hojo’s stupid program thing in the way…as a real pair bond.”

The tenuous tone totally choked Sephiroth up. It completely belied all of Cloud’s initial protests when he’d vehemently repeated that he’d chosen to remain alone and not to take a mate. Now, he was saying something else entirely, and Sephiroth had no idea how to respond to it. A part of his logical side wished to lash out and point out the glaringly obvious duplicity Cloud had presented, but his ‘lust’ won over, in the end. Nothing pleased an alpha more than to hear and witness how weak in the knees they’d enabled an omega to become.

Surrendering to his wanton needs, Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s cheeks in both hands fiercely, and without a warning, he captured the younger male’s mouth with his own. Need surged back and forth between them, and Cloud mewled into Sephiroth’s mouth. The kiss had completely thrown him off-course, and he tried squirming away.

When Sephiroth clung to him harder, tongue practically choking Cloud, the young omega’s hand squeezed the tight, muscular biceps below where his palm rested. Inhaling deeply and sharply, Cloud attempted to wrench their lips apart, but Sephiroth didn’t allow it. Strongly, he rolled himself on top of the smaller male, and as his hands roamed down to Cloud’s ass where he squeezed and groped it obscenely, Cloud finally lashed out and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Gasping from both pain as well as the shock delivered to his system, Sephiroth pressed his forehead against Cloud’s as he apologetically wheezed, “I’m sorry…but you shouldn’t say such things and rile me up like that!”

When he could trust his voice, Cloud hoarsely assured, “I didn’t mean to! I’m just asking if—”

“God damn it, Cloud!” Shaking him, Sephiroth urgently asked, “Are you certain you want that?” The idea of being bound to Cloud outside of their promise for the sake of pretenses had never occurred to him. Sephiroth was truly pleased and excited about the prospect, but he wanted for Cloud to initiate it and ask for such a union. That was the only way it would be sincere, pure, and proper…

Picking up on his desperation and confusion, Cloud smoothly orated, “I…I th-think so…I know I said I didn’t want anyone before, but I’m allowed to ch-change my mind, right?”

He didn’t sound as confident, now, and Sephiroth again strongly hissed, “Please don’t be afraid of what I may think or want. You don’t need to answer right now, you don’t need to answer me in the morning, and you don’t even have to provide me with an answer and explanation a week from now. Just tell me whenever you’re ready, and I’ll be absolutely honored to be yours, Cloud.”

The relieved breath Cloud released seemed to shake his entire frame. “Thank you…thank you f-for waiting for me.”

Playing ruffling his junior’s hair, Sephiroth smirked before he kissed the messy top of Cloud’s head. “Don’t mention it,” he gently dismissed, something in himself aching to stroke Cloud’s hair for the rest of the night as though he were a small pet resting at his side.

But...such touches weren’t a part of their current relationship. It might be a new era of permissiveness, with all manner of cultural revolutions freeing people from the inhibitions of social convention, but Sephiroth was not a man of these times. His personality had been shaped during a far more rigid period during war and battle. And, even if it hadn’t, even if Sephiroth were able to step beyond the conditioning of a lifetime, this was his reserved omega partner. Cloud had invited and accepted his touch at the best of times, but Sephiroth wanted for their intimate moments to be special and mean something more valuable than a quick release due to hormones and biology. In a situation like this, where such liberties would be coming at him from out of the dark, it was totally inappropriate, Sephiroth reluctantly conceded mentally.

By way of compromise, he left his hand resting on Cloud’s upper arm, since that allowable contact didn’t appear to be upsetting his friend. Pleased that his senior was at least less cold towards him, Cloud closed his eyes and snuggled right up against Sephiroth as though this was a most natural position for them both to be found in.

“Good night, Sephiroth,” the younger male breathed, his cloak of tension seeming to have been lifted by Sephiroth’s steady reassurance.

It was a rather adorable sight, to say the least, and one Sephiroth felt he’d missed due to all his years spent serving as a good SOLDIER. Was this how wonderful and serene it felt to be with another person? If so, then he wasn’t shocked at all that Genesis had consistently snuck out to be with women.

Pressing one more kiss to Cloud’s temple, Sephiroth hummed in glee. “Good night, Cloud, sweet dreams.”

Unable to sleep right away, he watched his partner’s youthful, stress-free handsome face until slumber eventually claimed him.


	12. Frostfall

_Modeoheim cabin, 0600 hours_

Sephiroth had his jarring suspicions that there never was a real purpose to their presence in the abandoned, icy town called Modeoheim. When he contacted his superiors to let them know they hadn’t found anything terribly out of sorts save for a few discarded camps and guerrilla group weapons, Heidegger laughed in his ear and shrugged Sephiroth’s concerns right out the window.

Suspicious and ever so leery of the chortling, to say the least, and very suspect for someone of Heidegger’s stance and characteristics. Well, it wasn’t as though he was in the position of questioning his loyalties, and Sephiroth had kept quiet. Through his stony resolve which had lasted all morning until Cloud woke up, Sephiroth only snapped out of it when he heard Cloud’s stomach rumbling a few feet away.

The noise was grating, and it shrewdly reminded him that he had to prepare breakfast.

As he’d been bustling about the small kitchen, retrieving whatever they’d packed along with themselves and placing it onto the small, circular kitchen table, Sephiroth froze when Cloud rubbed his eyes and muttered groggily, “This is so domestic, huh?”

Pausing as he fetched juice and sniffed at the toast he’d reheated, Sephiroth frowned as he spat back semi-rudely, “This isn’t the time to be a smart ass.”

Cloud wasn’t offended or put off as he shrugged in a carefree way while smiling from ear to ear. “It’s okay, but what’s with all that food?” Pointing out that Sephiroth had scrambled eggs resting in a pan on the table, the toast, juice, as well as a small plate of sausages, the blond stated facetiously, “I have a big appetite, but this is kinda mean. Saying I am a pig, or what?”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth sighed in exhaustion, “just eat properly so we can be on our way.”

Sitting down slowly, Cloud factually declaimed, “I can’t eat all that; it’s too much even for us both.”

Pushing the plate right underneath Cloud’s nose incessantly, Sephiroth ordered curtly, “You’ll need your energy; eat it up.”

Picking up his utensils in both hands as he fixed his General with a scathingly vile glare, Cloud mumbled under his breath, “It’s not like I need it; not eating for two, you know.”

“Cloud.” That knocked into Sephiroth’s head like a damn mallet. It was way too early in the morning for this. Massaging his forehead and making his way to the temples, Sephiroth groused, “Eat your meal while I gather my thoughts in one piece.”

Playing around with his food as opposed to genuinely consuming it, Cloud bemoaned, “What’s going on with you, today? Last night, you were in a good mood! What gives?”

This wasn’t false. Last night, Sephiroth had slept like a newborn infant. Warm, comfortable beyond belief, feeling wanted, needed, and cherished, it all came together to form the perfect atmosphere where he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He normally dreamed, and last night had been the first time in years that he hadn’t. Not a single nightmare, not a single voice crying out to him from the grave…it was true peace and tranquility, and it’d all been thanks to the young omega nestling in his arms.

But he could never admit that. Not yet; he wouldn’t be the one to cause confusion to stir within Cloud, rendering him incapable of making a decision as to whether he wanted a mate for life, or not. Alphas sometimes did that, and it was done through magic of the darkest kind. Akin to witchcraft and sorcery, the excruciating mental and emotional compulsion more experienced alphas knew of and were capable of using to their benefit was staggeringly common. Sephiroth had known of a few alphas who’d done such a thing in order to obtain information from omegas, sometimes even going so far as to torture and rape them just for power and glory.

No, he shuddered to even think of it for a moment. The decision was Cloud’s to make, and although Sephiroth knew he would shatter eternally and suffer from his wounds brought on by rejection, if that was Cloud’s wish, he would respect it. To stay away from the one he wanted above all else would hurt, badly, and if Cloud truly wanted to choose another mate or be left alone entirely, then Sephiroth would make himself scarce and try to be happy for the young infantryman instead. It was the least he could do for someone he was truly growing to cherish and possibly falling for, anyway.

Maybe they both needed time to think things over carefully before rushing into something quite deep…

As Sephiroth gazed out the snow and frost-covered window, in no time, Cloud downed the rest of his breakfast and was already washing the dishes. Sephiroth frowned at his turned back, approaching him and gently laying his larger, longer hands over the younger male’s.

Looming over him, Sephiroth whispered, “Cloud, we don’t have time for this…”

Breaking out of his mini reverie, Cloud nearly dropped the dish he’d been in the midst of cleansing. Yelping when Sephiroth’s warm breath hit his neck, he turned red all over as he awkwardly sputtered, “I’m s-s-sorry! I’m just used to doing the dishes a lot at h-home, and while I know I’m technically not h-home anymore, I just g-got homesick, I think! Not that I’m not enjoying and having a good time w-with you, because I am, but I guess it’s just a second habit because I mmphh!”

Snatching his face in his hands, Sephiroth swooped down and stole a kiss from the awkward omega as he’d been rambling. Sephiroth had kissed him to get Cloud to shut up, honestly, but as soon as their lips connected, that familiar spark of passion and electricity revved up between them. It was impossible not to take things to the next level, and Sephiroth felt comfortable enough to take the lead.

Pressing Cloud back against the counter, Sephiroth couldn’t help but get lost in their kisses. Forcing Cloud’s lips to part when he desired more than anything in the world to have another taste of that sweet, intoxicating berry flavor, Sephiroth greedily took it all. Cloud was already a panting, moaning, sobbing mess, but that didn’t make the alpha want to stop anytime soon. Hooking his hands beneath Cloud’s waist, he gripped the young man as strongly as he could, hoisting him up into the air and settling him on top of the counter. Items fell and clattered dangerously loud on the floor, but both young men were too far gone in each other to care much.

Cold and hot contrasted within Sephiroth and Cloud, and they began biting at each other’s lips. Cloud groaned one of the lewdest groans Sephiroth had ever heard, and it encouraged him. Whatever he’d been doing was right, and he loved making his omega writhe and squirm in this delightful way. He could get used to the sight of Cloud flushed; eager, waiting for more, arching against him as their chests and hips knocked together.

Needing more room, Sephiroth shamelessly wedged a sharp knee between Cloud’s thighs, pushing them apart. Moving closer, he pushed his long, silver hair back over his shoulders, taking time to tend to Cloud.

First, he showered the youth’s feverish face with kisses, taking his time to study the odd freckles and blemishes Cloud as a teenager still had. They were all a grand part of what made this special omega so radiant and lovely. Sephiroth lapped at a few of them, his tongue poking the corner of Cloud’s right eye before he bestowed a warm, firm kiss onto Cloud’s forehead, right in the center. Hands roved up along Cloud’s thighs, admiring the length, build, and the frame. Cloud was perfect in every way possible, and Sephiroth couldn’t ever bring himself to cease admiring how glorious his young partner was.

Cloud had gotten the hang of kissing, and even Sephiroth knew he’d learned how to kiss much better and more passionately, himself. His tongue wasn’t scraping along Cloud’s any longer. Now, rather than shy, tentative exploration, Sephiroth dipped the tip of his warm tongue in and out of Cloud’s mouth, imagining that another long member of his body was penetrating and moving in and out of Cloud’s mouth much like this.

In turn, Cloud mewled, legs wrapping around Sephiroth’s strong waist instinctively. His heels dug and hooked into Sephiroth’s spine, but it felt too perfect. Their bodies meshed and slid together so gracefully and ceremoniously, that Sephiroth felt they’d been crafted and designed for each other.

Becoming more frustrated and sexually aroused, Cloud began tugging on Sephiroth’s lower lip, hands running up and down through his long locks, fisting as much of it as he could. Never tugging or causing his alpha harm, however, he rocked his hips at the same time Sephiroth pushed his body forth, tongue spearing into Cloud’s mouth before stroking up, and then down beneath Cloud’s tongue.

Hungrily drinking and devouring Cloud’s mouth, swallowing down any cry and sound emitted from him, Sephiroth growled as he fought to tear his gloves off. Damn them both for dressing as soon as they woke up! There were too many clothes in the way, and he needed them off, now.

Resisting the urge to rip right through Cloud’s clothing as soon as his hands landed on the hem of the youth’s dark sweater, Sephiroth had busied himself with yanking it up, when Cloud kissed his chin sloppily. Frantic in his movements, now, Sephiroth nearly crushed the smaller, slender male into the wall as he climbed halfway on top of him. Lips burnt through lips, emotions mixed together, and both alpha and omega were delirious and high off their pheromones.

This was true happiness…this was true pleasure…Gaia, he could take Cloud right here, right now!

Suddenly, before Sephiroth could tug Cloud’s thick sweater off his upper torso, the door of the cabin burst open. The harsh winter wind howled, bringing along with itself putrid, icy snowflakes that billowed inside the warm cabin. As Cloud and Sephiroth sprang apart, readjusting their clothes, they gazed past the powdery whiteness, squinting at the shadowy figure of another man swaggering inside.

Cloud’s jaw dropped open as he squealed, “Zack?! The hell are you doing here?!”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

It was Zack Fair who’d stumbled in through the door. Closing it behind himself as he held a hand up to shield his face from the terrible wind, he shook all the snow off his dark brown jacket. Pushing down his dark hood, he brushed more snow off his black, spiky hair, eyes zeroing in on Cloud and Sephiroth.

Already, his pupils dilated in a dangerous way while he examined Sephiroth, and then Cloud intently. His nostrils flared, and as he inhaled deeply, concentrating with precision as to what had occurred in the cabin prior to his untimely interruption, he glared mutinously at Sephiroth.

It was too late to try and ‘fix’ this. Sephiroth knew that his hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled, and his lips were red and freshly kissed. Only a blind man would miss the obvious signs, and there wasn’t anything in the way of an argument he could bring to defend himself as well as Cloud. He only hoped Zack would state what he wanted and what his business here was, and then leave.

Strolling right up to the shorter second-class SOLDIER, Sephiroth put on the airs and graces of his status and position as General. Hoping he was as authoritative as one could be, he snarled down at Zack, “What in blazes do you think you’re doing here, Mr. Fair?”

Huffing defiantly, Zack yelled as he pointed at Cloud, “I leave you alone for what? Three days?” Insolence flooded the cabin as he added, “Yeah, three days compared to how long we’ve been friends, and already you’re in someone else’s arms?”

Cloud blushed as he draped his arms about himself and glared away at the floor. “It’s none of your business, Zack! You’re not my dad, so why don’t you get the hell out of here!”

Inching close to him, Zack had been in the midst of preparing a barbed insult, when he inhaled sharply and nearly reeled over. In disgust, he held the back of his right hand over his nose as his voice came out in a muffle. “You…you stink of another alpha! Gaia, I can smell Sephiroth all over you!”

Anger matching the burning intensity of molten lava, Sephiroth strode over to Zack and placed himself like a wall between the amorous alpha and Cloud. “I was speaking to you, SOLDIER. If you have no business here, then take your leave.”

Arrogantly, Zack bit out, “Why? So you two can make out again?” Huffing inelegantly, he chided, “Fat chance of that, General. I already told you that Cloud’s gonna be _my_ mate, and I’ve come here for him.”

Furious with Zack for such baseless assertions and conclusions, Cloud argued as he stood next to Sephiroth, shouting bombastically. “The hell? Don’t go and make my decisions for me! I have a right to choose someone to be with, and I haven’t chosen you!”

Pointing thickly at himself, index finger almost stabbing through his jacket, Zack roared potently, “You should’ve chosen _me,_ Cloud! I could take care of you! Don’t you know that?” Not really seeking an answer for his emotionally rhetorical question, he shook his head ruefully before anger surged anew.

“I was your friend for so many years, and yet you’ve chosen the General, then? What the hell, Cloud?! Haven’t I always been there for you? Haven’t I always been the best friend you ever had?” Stepping into Cloud’s personal space, he defiantly snapped, “I was the one who always helped you, and I was the one who found you when you crash landed here! How could you betray me like this?!”

Sephiroth finally exploded. The way Zack was behaving was completely revolting and hideous. If someone didn’t shoot this hotheaded male down, Sephiroth vowed he’d get the job done himself. He’d seen a few alphas play dirty tricks like this if it ensured landing a weak, indecisive omega, and it was downright repulsive.

Resisting the urge to deck Zack hard across the jaw, Sephiroth kept his calm demeanor as he fashioned out his logical advice, hoping to bring this all to an end once and for all. “Yes, you were a good friend to Cloud, and you _still_ can be one, Zack.” Searching the younger alpha’s heated eyes for signs that Zack was at least listening, Sephiroth paused before pressing on.

“However, as loyal and decent of a friend you were, that doesn’t automatically grant you the right to have Cloud. He can choose whomsoever he wants, and your past glory doesn’t win you future favors, SOLDIER.”

Throwing his head back and yelling until his throat was hoarse, Zack finally lunged at Sephiroth, bunching up his lapels in his fists. “That’s enough! I’m tired of listening to your pedantic bullshit, Sephiroth!” Shoving the older male back as far and as hard as he could, he shouted dangerously, “You, me, outside, no weapons, _now!”_

Trying to deescalate things while he had the chance, Cloud got in between the alphas as he warned them in a pleading manner, “Please! Don’t do this!” Head whipping around to face Zack, he cautioned his friend, “Zack! Just go back! You’re not even supposed to be here!”

Snarling as he gripped Cloud, with one fatal pull, Zack pivoted and yanked Cloud around with his heavier body weight and muscle mass. Using his larger weight to throw Cloud out of his way, the moment he had, Sephiroth’s eyes grew red and deadly. The fact that this opposing alpha had wandered in here without invitation and was now handling _his_ mate so recklessly was enough to send him into a murderous rage.

Lashing out was all he could do, and he did. Resentment and a caustic, corrosive tipping point of his rage was what helped him draw a fist back and punch Zack with all his energy. The force of the blow sent Zack tumbling and rolling back, and he bashed into the door of the cabin with such power that the damn thing flew and burst off the hinges. Bits of wood fell into the snow as Zack crashed onto the porch, causing Cloud to panic and shriek for Sephiroth to stop. 

Only, now that it’d begun, he wasn’t going to stop. If he did, it was as good as surrendering to defeat. If he stopped and quit, now, then Zack, as another potential suitor, would no doubt step in and claim victory. Cloud would be taken from him, and Sephiroth would be marked as the ‘loser’.

No, he refused that. It was a fate worse than death for any alpha.

Leaping out the gaping doorway, Sephiroth dove at Zack with unrelenting fury and speed the younger alpha couldn’t match and beat. At once, Sephiroth’s hands wrapped themselves around Zack’s throat, and when he held the other alpha down into the snow, he moved his left hand to begin choking the life out of Zack.

Unlike Genesis, however, Zack fair was already well prepared for that. As though possessing the ability to foresee that move, he brought an elbow down and slammed it sharply into Sephiroth’s forearm. The pressure and excruciatingly heavy weight knocked into the deadly alpha’s arm, and as Sephiroth withdrew, Zack was up on his feet instantly. Teeth sharp, he snarled and snapped at his senior, appearing quite animalistic.

Sephiroth rolled out of the way, swiveling up and landing a hard kick right in the middle of his querulous opponent’s forehead. It stunned Zack long enough for Sephiroth to land a killer uppercut to the raven-haired alpha’s jaw. Blood gushed, and as Zack spat down at the snow, it became tinted in crimson.

Pointing at it, Sephiroth churlishly warned, “Do I need to paint the rest of the snow this color? I’m willing to shed all your blood if it sends a message, Zack…”

Throwing his shoulders back, the dark-haired male bit out, “Bluffing won’t help you!” Spitting blood all over the snow and then wiping his cherry-colored lips with the back of a gloved hand, he again dove at Sephiroth. As he’d been sailing through the air, a large ray of white blasted from the left. It hit Zack right in the shoulder, and he was thrown off course. Landing a good few feet away from Sephiroth, he was nearly covered by a mountain of snow. As he caught his breath and tried gaining his energy back, Sephiroth turned and glared over to the side.

Cloud stood furiously, holding onto a small orb of magic materia. He’d interrupted to find the yard in total chaos. Zack Fair was lying flat out on the icy ground, his chin swelling and his blood dripping from a split lip onto his elegant jacket. The fabric of the coat itself was singed in several places, as was his spiky, ebony colored hair. Skin ghostly pale, he sniffled as he stood on shaky legs, scowling unforgivingly at Cloud as though cursing him to hell and back for interrupting.

Distracted, Sephiroth turned to Cloud, naturally wanting to protect the omega. “What’re you doing here? Get back insi—”

Exposing his back had been a great mistake. His enemy charged up at him again, and like lightning Zack zipped toward him. Leaping onto Sephiroth’s back and shoulders, he unleashed a flurry of brutal punches. His knuckles eventually rammed into Sephiroth’s nose, and he tried aiming repeatedly for that spot.

“Zack! Get off him!” Having used up all the materia, Cloud discarded it before storming closer to them. Sephiroth was trying to steady his balance while also attempting to push Zack off his back. It was tricky to do so, but his anger was unsurpassed and that had enabled him to win.

Screaming until his throat felt raw as meat in a butcher’s shop, Sephiroth drew back an arm, found purchase in the back of Zack’s coat collar, and he hoisted the youth over his shoulder. Slamming him down onto his back powerfully, he watched as the snow rose up like powder as Zack weakly fell into it for the last time.

Attempting once again to inch up, as Zack reached out for him, Sephiroth slammed a booted leg down roughly onto the alpha’s chest. Pushing him back onto his rightful place, Sephiroth pointed down as he snarled, “Get. Out. Now.”

Weakly, the defeated male who’d been lying flatly on the frozen ground with his head tilted back whimpered. Sephiroth removed his foot from Zack’s sternum, and in no time at all, Zack crawled away. Running fast like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs, he disappeared through the heavy snow, his frame finally lost between thick, large snowy branches.

Emitting a sigh of relief when his enemy was long gone, Sephiroth turned to greet Cloud. Instead, he found a tissue practically shoved in his face. Eyeing it wearily, Sephiroth grunted awkwardly, “Err, I’m…I apologize for that…I know he is your friend, but I lost my temper when he threw you aside that way.”

There was no clumsiness as Cloud pressed the tissue softly onto Sephiroth’s nose, collecting the blood that had smeared down from his nostrils. The bloodstained handkerchief pressed against his shapely nose delicately. When Sephiroth’s eyes fell down, he found that Cloud was looking up at him with amused fondness. When their eyes met, Cloud smiled a proud sort of smile.

Sephiroth blinked back his awkward pause as he moved a step away from Cloud. Though grateful for the comforting gestures, he wasn’t too pleased at the concept of an omega taking care of him. He wanted to be the one taking care of Cloud…

Placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head in exhaustion, Cloud sighed. “I thought this was an alpha’s duel,” he stated as he rolled his eyes and gestured at Sephiroth’s bruise, “not a fistfight.”

“It was…err, I mean, it is!” Sephiroth spat as he glared down at the red tissue. Not knowing what to do with it, he tried throwing it to the ground, but Cloud swiftly stepped in and snatched it.

Eyes wide, he gently hissed, “Hey, be careful with that, please; it belongs to my mother.”

“Oh…” Peering at the tissue he held onto so carelessly, Sephiroth was now more mindful in his approach. Raising his fist and clenching the tissue, he softly asked, “Why give me something to precious and close, then? You were using it to clean my wounds…” He didn’t understand it. Though he hadn’t met his mother, Jenova, if she’d given him an heirloom such as this, he wouldn’t dare let it wander out of his sight! Why was Cloud providing an heirloom from his own mother for him so openly?

While Sephiroth was left pondering the theories and reasons, Cloud smiled pleasantly as a rosy blush grew in his cheeks, pooling everywhere along his visage quite nicely. “Well, that’s kinda why I gave it to you…” Chuckling, he added, “You’re someone precious and close to me, aren’t you?”

….

The snow had started falling harder and in thicker flakes than before. Their eyes held steady, intimate contact, and Sephiroth could’ve sworn he was going to melt right through the icy grounds. It took all the control he had left within himself not to cave in, attack Cloud, and fuck him into the snow. The prospect of such a thing was daring, sexy, and debasing to the point where he seriously considered it.

Anytime Cloud smiled at him, it melted the frozen barrier his heart had previously been shielded and encased in. Slowly, one by one, all his protective walls were crumbling and falling apart, and it was all because of this young, inexperienced, passionate omega.

Sephiroth wasn’t one to ever look a gift horse in the mouth, however. Tenderly, he drew his hand closer to Cloud’s, and as his eyes were trained on the mako-infused ones of his beautiful junior, Sephiroth intertwined their fingers deliciously. Like the other parts of their bodies, their hands seemed to have been specifically crafted to mold together.

Cloud returned the gesture, giving his limb a solid, reassuring squeeze. Together, they stood under the heavy snowfall, enjoying the ambiance and peace. The woods were still and tranquil, as were their hearts. This was their moment, and they never wanted for it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack...chill...


	13. Yours to Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! You know the drill, make sure you're reading this with caution O.o *

Cloud was giving off signs emotionally and psychologically that he was mere days away from going into heat. Attending sexual and reproduction education classes for alphas and omegas informed Sephiroth of such. All the signs were there, and they matched all the classic, common traits and behaviors any omega displayed right before their heat.

Cloud was more affectionate. He wanted to cuddle for longer hours during the day and stay right by Sephiroth’s side, and the two men often did. The nurturing, parental traits revealed themselves this way, as while they bonded, Cloud often made sure Sephiroth was rather ‘comfortable’ by feeding him, keeping him warm, and bedding him down like a mother would. This behavior was only to prepare and aid in the omega becoming a good enough parent for their young, but it was strange to be on the receiving end of it from Cloud Strife, needless to say.

As the hours wore on, Cloud’s appetite kicked in. He ate, and ate, and he consumed as much food as he could without even noticing that his body demanded it so that he could gain weight for a healthy pregnancy. Gorging himself with as much food as he could, he would afterward laze about languidly in Sephiroth’s arms, dozing off peacefully into a warm, happy dreamland.

Laziness wasn’t a consistent pattern, however. Cloud was also quite playful, incorporating play and fun into every waking hour he spent with Sephiroth. Together, they would venture out playing and tussling about in the snow, throwing snowballs, making snow angels, snowmen, collecting random items, and joking until the sun set.

As glorifying of a way as it was to be with someone, Sephiroth wasn’t feel too comfortable with how he would behave when Cloud went into heat. This was different from a ‘mock heat’. Although they had ways to prevent a pregnancy, Sephiroth didn’t want to hurt Cloud or make his first-time having sex turn into a damn nightmare. What made matters worse was the fact that Sephiroth himself had no experience with sex, either, and that meant they _both_ hadn’t the slightest of clues as for what they were doing.

The basics were easy enough to understand, and Sephiroth wasn’t that dense. He knew what entailed penetration, but he didn’t know _how_ exactly to please anyone. The pleasure he brought himself had both times been for a quick release, nothing more, nothing less. That wasn’t going to suffice for Cloud, and Sephiroth had already decided on that for his younger partner. Cloud deserved a mind-blowing, explosively potent, exquisite first-time, and Sephiroth wanted to provide that for him…but he didn’t know where or how to begin.

He supposed he could research it, but time was short, and he thought it would seem beyond ridiculous to do so. As an alpha, he felt it was his damn responsibility and ultimate job to do everything in his power to please his mate. Otherwise, what good was he? Of what use would he be to anyone, really?

If he couldn’t handle this, then other alphas would swoop in and take Cloud away, which was a fate worse than death. Though they would never see eye to eye, though they had quite a large number of differences in opinion, values, though they had vastly different friends and social groups, and though they were essentially different people through and through, Sephiroth genuinely wanted to be with Cloud. They could make it work, he believed, especially if they stuck together and worked hard on all their differences to bond on deeper levels.

Since he was quite certain they could bond and seriously become an exceptional pair, Sephiroth wanted for when they crossed over the first threshold of intimacy to be as close to perfection as possible. It would be a huge milestone for them both. His friends after all had often poked fun at him, mocking him for many days and nights as to when the lovely day would arrive where he’d divest himself of his virginity. Concepts as such hadn’t troubled Sephiroth before, but he knew that true ‘men’ supposedly didn’t cling onto that innocence for too long.

He was ready to make that next step, but was Cloud? Sephiroth wanted for it to happen naturally and because Cloud truly wanted it; not because his heat told him so. There was a major difference between bonding and mating for the sake of biology, reproduction, or because an omega was truly afraid of being alone and had to resort to sticking by an alpha without much of a choice. Sephiroth didn’t need or want that in this case.

Was he the fool for desiring Cloud? Could he have been utterly insane for wanting to bond with him genuinely because he was admiring Cloud and liking him? Was he totally lost in his imagination and crazy thoughts for dreaming of having a real relationship? Should he have been damned eternally for potentially wanting to start a family one day with Cloud?

Thinking on it all and nearly driving himself up the walls with it, Sephiroth remembered a rather ‘interesting’ bit of ‘advice’ Reno had once dispensed. The carefree alpha had once told him that it was always better not to obsess over things he had no control over, and it was better to enjoy the present. Living day-by-day or on a whim wasn’t a trait Sephiroth was well known for, however. He was a brilliant planner, an organized tactician, a motivating leader, a researcher, and quite the knowledgeable man.

No, he certainly wasn’t capable of ‘winging it’, or taking ‘baby steps’, as Reno had crudely referred to it.

On the other hand, he was starting to understand and enjoy the appeal of tossing his worries and strife to the wind. There wasn’t much he could do, realistically. Waiting for further instructions to be delivered to himself from Heidegger was key, and it wasn’t a crime to enjoy Cloud’s company in the meantime. 

Another full day and a half passed much the same way as it had; Sephiroth and Cloud behaved like a bonded couple, chatting and cuddling by the fire at night, while taking long walks and being active during the day. The second night when Sephiroth returned to their warm cabin, however, proved to be a different night with a set of new experiences.

As soon as he’d opened the heavy, wooden door, inhaling the warm, comforting scents of fire and oak, he paused abruptly in his tracks. No, the air was now rife with something he hadn’t expected to scent, yet he wasn’t entirely surprised by when he caught onto it.

Berries…fruits and ripe berries…a ripe omega for the taking…

His alpha brain got fired up, as did his libido. Internally, he’d started cursing his superiors as well as Professor Hojo for sending him off with an unbred omega in one confined area. Surely, they should’ve anticipated this and would’ve known better!

…Maybe that was the entire point, however…perhaps, for all that was worthy in the world of enigmas and mysteries uncovered, he was _supposed_ to be here in Modeoheim with Cloud, and maybe it had very little to do with the guerrilla ex-SOLDIERs in hiding…

Yes, Sephiroth was now strongly considering that. In the morning, as usual, he’d contacted Heidegger for the purposes of updating the man and passing along his report, but the older male hardly showed any interest. During the length of their meeting, Heidegger yawned and appeared bored, while Sephiroth had enthusiastically been outlining all the details and specifics over the security feed, even providing raw data and evidence in forms of the weapons and camp he’d discovered and learned of with Cloud’s help.

This was rather unexpected. Normally, a man of Heidegger’s position and status would be more alert and receptive to this type of a report and the findings, but the dark-haired man merely shrugged, waved off Sephiroth’s concerns, and then passed on the rest of the time reserved for the check-in for Professor Hojo to take over. The quirky Shinra scientist was all too pleased to oblige, so much that his energy and zeal put Sephiroth in a highly suspicious place.

He’d already gone into this with the frame of mind that Professor Hojo was beyond eccentric and bizarre, but when he obviously avoided any questions Sephiroth posed, and only was showing interest in asking about Cloud’s wellbeing, Sephiroth felt the behavior was now even more suspect than ever before.

If they’d been sent to Modeoheim for reporting and investigating, then why was the topic of the entire day consistently regarding Cloud’s heat?

Too lost in his musings and theories constantly changing and evolving over time, Sephiroth forgot that Cloud’s heat had already begun. As unpredictable as it was, there was no way to avoid or stop it once he’d waltzed into their shared cabin and nearly fainted due to the potent aroma wafting about. It was enticing, inviting, sensual, and welcoming all at once. He didn’t know what to do with as he sniffed about.

Odd…Cloud wasn’t anywhere in sight, at first. Only the tidy cabin greeted his weary, red eyes, and Sephiroth was strongly considering tearing the entire place apart to locate the omega and take him.

Wandering around the abode, the scent grew stronger and stronger, but he had yet to actually see Cloud in person…he’d been so caught up in trying to find the young omega, that he failed to see a small shadow looming behind himself.

Only, the next thing he knew, before he could turn around, a force knocked into him. Sent to the floor quite violently, he glanced up as the shadow zoomed around himself and then landed on top of him deliciously. He knew it was Cloud; the berry scent was overpowering, now. Sephiroth assumed he’d frightened his omega, and he went to apologize, hoping that it wasn’t too late to make it up to the young male, only to realize that Cloud had intended to do this all along.

Smiling at him fondly, Cloud had him pinned to the ground, his chest pressed against Sephiroth’s back tightly, his warm breath panting and hitting the alpha’s neck delectably.

He gasped once his cock was already at half-mast, and he began desperately squirming. The movement caused for Cloud to draw far enough back for him to roll over and face the omega, on his hands and knees above his junior. His long, silvery hair shadowed his face, but through the curtain of locks, Sephiroth saw that Cloud’s eyes were dark, his pink lips parted, and he was swaying. The heat beneath his skin soared in intensity as he reached down and pressed one hand just to his neck. Without his own knowledge, his fingers trailed slowly down Cloud’s skin, and Sephiroth realized that he was breathless just from touching his junior.

Hardly proficient at containing his excitement, he swallowed nervously as he brushed his fingers and combed them through Cloud’s blond hair. When he tried to drag in another deep breath, he tasted as much as smelled the omega. Nearly salivating like a damn mutt, Sephiroth whined in reply when Cloud whimpered and trembled beneath himself.

It wasn’t like a blow to the gut, though he’d never experienced this before. The rich, intoxicating smell of an omega he was attracted to and had formed a strange, emotional bond with was strong and deep. Shockingly, it seemed to root into his brain and roll down his spine, twisting in his stomach and clenching deeper down. However, there was not the almost bitter edge that he’d nearly been waiting and wanting to expect.

No, this was…pleasant, he realized in a heated rush.

Cloud was finally going to be his, and this time, not a damn soul would interrupt them.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Somewhere along the way, Cloud knew his brain had shut off. His body ruled, now, and it was demanding an alpha. That was what he wanted, that was what he needed, and he was reaching a point where fighting against this basic need was futile. A fruitless journey and wasted effort, but one he’d tried in the morning.

Since he opened his eyes and heard Sephiroth pattering away, he’d stirred, ready to get started for the day, when he felt a sharp pain shooting through his spine. It navigated its way up and down his back, stretching into his shoulders. Seeping into his bones and muscles, it settled, and it felt like the worst pain in the world. Someone could’ve been pulling his organs and bones inside out, and it still wouldn’t hurt half as much.

His eyes burned, his nose stung, next, and he couldn’t walk. This was as close to paralysis as he’d imagined. He didn’t want to worry Sephiroth, so Cloud half-crawled half-limped off the bed. Perhaps taking a warm shower would suffice…so he’d thought.

Foolish and stupid, in the end.

The warm water helped his sore body for two minutes, but then it’d all backfired. The water burned his skin, and no amount of scrubbing or washing did the trick. Strangely, as he’d expected for his skin to sport rashes, nothing of the sort happened. Perhaps the pain was all psychological as opposed to purely physical.

After drying himself off, he tried cleaning the cabin, but his body wouldn’t co-operate. Breakfast wasn’t something he could keep down. While Sephiroth was outside, Cloud munched on some toast, nibbling away at the crust, when his gut lurched. Tearing for the bathroom, he vomited his guts out profusely. He had no choice but to return to bed. He’d assumed that the colder temperatures and harsh weather perhaps had gotten to himself, after all. Maybe this was some bug…

After all, he was experiencing the symptoms of having a flu. The nauseous feeling in his gut lingered, he thought he felt a fever coming on, his bones ached, and he couldn’t keep anything down. But he wasn’t tired or sleepy enough to go to bed, though he assumed that was what he needed. Lying down in any position made him quite uncomfortable, and he gave up on it as he wandered around aimlessly.

This had been the least productive he’d felt in months, but there wasn’t much he could do about it when his fever tripled in temperature. His clothes stuck to his skin like an extra layer of epidermis, and he hated it. Stripping his garments off didn’t help, and Cloud was mortified to learn that once he’d kicked off his underwear, he was sporting an erection.

When he’d tried getting rid of it, to his blatant horror and reverent disgust, he was growing wetter between his legs, but also in the cleft between his posterior cheeks. No amount of masturbation calmed his erection down, and his attention soon turned to his hole. It was clenching and unclenching in the foulest of ways. What was this?! He’d never experienced this during his mock heats, but Cloud was smart enough to take a contraceptive as he took note of the time of day just in case his heat was about to start.

The dilation of his entrance was despicably accompanied by the burning need to have something deeply buried inside his channel. After an hour of resisting, Cloud soon buckled down and succumbed to the demands of his body. He experimented with a finger, first, then two, but it was never enough. No matter how hard, how fast, and how roughly he’d tried getting himself off, it was no match for the sultry, husky voice whispering somewhere in his head and ears.

The lewd voice repeated to him what his darkest and deepest desires were, and much to his mortification and self-discovery, he found that the voice was right.

_‘I want an alpha’s cock…not my fingers…I need an alpha to pound into me until I can’t see or feel a damn thing!’_

Playing with himself didn’t do much. Continuously, he would go through a poisonous, vicious cycle of achieving orgasm, feeling content for five minutes, and as he recuperated, that perverted voice would again cry out to him.

_‘No…you need an alpha to take care of you, now. Only an alpha knows what you want, and only an alpha can give you what you need the most.’_

It hurt to keep on stroking himself, so he stopped. Languidly, Cloud stretched himself with three fingers by midafternoon, not at all horrified and ashamed the more he carried out such a thing. As dirty and sullied as it felt to be penetrating himself so deeply while spread eagle on his back, the mental fantasies he had going on entertained himself long enough until Sephiroth’s footsteps thudded and stomped around outside the cabin.

Ahh, the alpha was nearer than he thought…good, good. This was excellent, and Cloud immediately began sending out pheromones and a common scent most omegas in heat produced to call forth any alpha for mating.

The door had opened, and Cloud playfully chased and stalked Sephiroth throughout the cabin until he’d cornered the taller male and pounced on him. Half naked, already, Cloud didn’t waste any time yanking Sephiroth’s gloves and boots off. Once those were gone from his torso, Sephiroth himself tore off the rest of his uniform. They hardly spoke to each other; a primeval, primordial need to claim and breed surged between them, and Cloud wanted nothing more than to be bred, impregnated, and bound.

This had to happen, and his brain and decision-making factors had completely shut off. Leaping and diving through the air, he shoved Sephiroth as hard as he could onto the floor of the bedroom. They unceremoniously landed on top of each other, but when Sephiroth tried climbing on top, Cloud snapped at him and slid himself over the older male.

Now that he had Sephiroth right where he wanted him, Cloud leaned in, close to his skin without actually touching him. When they were finally touching, and he was relieved. His bright eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of an alpha deeply. Now, from head to toe, he was completely filled. Of him. Of an alpha…of Sephiroth. His sense of smell seemed to be getting more acute with each breath he took, although he remained quite certain that it couldn’t be true, and heat began flooding his smaller form in tight, itching waves.

Heat. It took the thought a moment to settle in his brain, and then his eyes flew wide-open. For the longest time he had associated an omega’s heats with foul-tasting pills, sickness and a morbid loss of control. Not with this...this, all too-tight skin and every part of himself sensitive, and not being able to tear his eyes away from Sephiroth’s was magnificent. This was what it was like in stories, of course, but they were just stories, and it wasn’t as if they were ever going to be real.

They were both only here for the purposes of bonding and pairing. Cloud may have been developing new feelings for his General, but he didn’t suppose for even a moment’s worth that his feelings would be reciprocated. Unrequited love was by far the worst, but if he was going to do anything with Sephiroth, he wanted to enjoy it.

They could worry about feelings later…or perhaps never. At least they had tonight.

No shame, no pity, nothing stood in the way. Sephiroth gently lay a hand over Cloud’s lower abdomen once the omega tore his own shirt off and discarded it among the growing mountain of clothes a few feet away from them. Eyeing his junior hungrily for a minute, Sephiroth cleared his throat before he raised an inquisitive brow at Cloud.

To Cloud, this was the most sensual, most endearing thing to behold.

Here he was, for that matter, with Cloud straddled above his General, his hair brushing against his throat and his smaller sternum brushing against Sephiroth’s chest with every breath that he took. Cloud shifted again, pressing a knee between his senior’s legs, and without thinking, he tried to grind down against his thigh. Blood pulsed in his veins, pooled in his groin, and were it not for the fact that the tip of Sephiroth’s nose had drawn a line up his throat, until they were eye-to-eye, he might actually have been wondering why he wasn’t embarrassed by this.

Sephiroth had moved up so that they were both in a sitting position as they studied each other for a moment. The silver-haired warrior looked like he had something on his mind he needed to share with Cloud, but it wasn’t really important. Cloud’s lips parted, and he almost moved to touch his tongue to his General’s skin, only to draw away again.

Sephiroth had stopped him by gently pressing a hand between their bodies. A pained expression was etched onto his visage, and he made a sound in his throat that may not have been quite intentional. Still, he managed to grind out in a raspy manner the question Cloud didn’t wish to hear right now.

“Do you want this?” Sephiroth murmured as he trembled before his junior, effectively stunning the brazen youth. “I mean…are you p-prepared?”

‘Want’ was merely a shadow next to need, and Cloud reached up only to have his hand caught, held tightly in his senior’s hold. Without the shadow of Sephiroth’s long hair around himself, there was a little more of a breeze there, a caress of the air, and as he blinked away the haze of desire, he looked at the alpha again.

“Want...” he trailed off before he could manage the question. Did he want this? Yes…but it was much more than that. He wanted Sephiroth; not just any random alpha.

Sephiroth took to glancing at his wrist and running a thumb over the inside of it. Even the light touch sent a pleasurably intense thrill down Cloud’s arms, and he ached to reach up for his alpha again. “I want this,” he admitted, quickly; perhaps too quickly, to judge by the momentary clouding of Sephiroth’s expression.

Not at all taken aback by it, Cloud gripped Sephiroth’s hand in his own, guiding it slowly with his other hand until he’d positioned it on his own hip. “I want you, Sephiroth.”

Admitting it hadn’t exactly been easy, but it felt like a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders. Sephiroth wasn’t running away, he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t offended, and he wasn’t trying to dominate him. This was so refreshing that Cloud nearly found himself weeping.

Without sounding harsh, Sephiroth inquired, “And how sure can I be that you know what you are saying?”

“I’m going into heat,” the retort came out bluntly while Cloud practically drank in the wondrous view of how well-built Sephiroth’s body was. “Just because I’m going into heat, doesn’t mean that I haven’t got a brain.”

Sephiroth laughed, low and sultry. Gently holding Cloud’s hand, he turned his wrist so that he could press a kiss to the inside of it. As dizzy as Cloud was, Sephiroth seemed to still have a lot of self-control. Effortlessly, he lifted them both off the floor and gently eased their bodies onto the soft, warm mattress. Cloud propped himself on an elbow so that he could reach the alpha, and finally, their lips met.

It was a shy kiss when it started out; slow at first and then with increasing strength, increasing need. It both sealed up a gaping hole in Cloud’s heart, and soon opened new ones, sending cracks spiraling out through everything that he’d been so sure of. It wasn’t bad to be filled this way…now, he was with Sephiroth, and he was about to become an entire whole of a sum…

An omega for an alpha…

When Sephiroth’s lips began to wander, Cloud’s face nestled against his neck. The omega felt one of Sephiroth’s hands running through his hair. Giving in to the gentle touch, he arched against Sephiroth, pressing his torso roughly into the alpha’s as they lay on their sides. The position wasn’t too comfortable, so Cloud lifted his head to lower it against his alpha’s forehead. Now that their skin was touching, he closed his eyes. Sephiroth was so close that his breath brushed up against Cloud’s lips. Greedily, the youth’s head tilted up with the help of Sephiroth’s hand cupping his head.

It was a much better angle for a deeper kiss, and Sephiroth had already wedged his tongue past Cloud’s lips. Worming his way through the seam with such potent intensity made Cloud’s eyes open for a brief second in surprise before closing again. This was too good to be true. He kissed Sephiroth back, just as passionately, letting his hands grip his shoulders as he was pulled in by the older male. Cloud felt his head spinning many miles per hour and he crashed weakly onto Sephiroth.

Somehow, the alpha had gotten a lot better at kissing. He was able to skillfully work off his own underwear with one hand whilst playing with the tip of Cloud’s erection. As soon as he’d freed his longer, thicker cock out of its confines, he lined it up with Cloud’s, and as the omega gaped in new awe, stricken right down to his core, Sephiroth began stroking their arousals together perfectly.

When he looked up again, Sephiroth was looking at him with a knowing glimmer in his eyes. The pace of his stroking became languid and placid, and Cloud felt that surely enough, Sephiroth was going to decimate him this way. Who’d have thought that it was possible to die from sexual frustration?

He whined and mewled pathetically, incapable of using real words the longer Sephiroth teased him.

Sephiroth turned his free hand over and laced his fingers through Cloud’s, squeezing back tightly while the youth writhed and panted desperately. For some reason, Sephiroth seemed amused by this as his eyes glinted semi-playfully at Cloud’s frustrations.

He hummed deeply as he took to observing the omega lying completely nude in front of himself. “Shh, I know, Cloud, I know.” Nuzzling the younger male, Sephiroth purred into his ear ravenously, “I know this is annoying and painful, but you must bear it; I want our first time together to be the most memorable.”

Though Cloud appreciated Sephiroth taking care of him and going slowly enough to be careful, he felt that this was beyond unnecessary. He was finished with all his second-guessing. For too long, he’d gone back and forth, wavered and doubted himself and cried and raged, and this was most certainly what he wanted. He felt ready to move forward, but perhaps Sephiroth didn’t.

Peering down between their bodies, Cloud nearly came on the spot once he observed how delicately Sephiroth thumbed the slick slit of his cock, coating his own fingers in the essence before stroking both members together generously. Cloud didn’t think he’d be able to keep it together for much longer. His entrance was twitching, and to his own mortification, he was growing wetter.

Sephiroth didn’t even need to check to know that his junior was highly aroused. Instead, he braced one hand on the pillow next to Cloud’s head, leaning down before his partner’s flushed face. Their lips met, softly at first, and then he pressed them together more firmly. Moaning into the kiss, Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s free hand slide down to grip at his hipbones. His tongue probed coaxingly between Sephiroth’s sweet lips until the other man parted them with a hitching sigh. One hand traveled up to snake through his lover’s long hair and cradled the curve at the back of his skull; aroused, himself, Sephiroth tugged Cloud’s head up and plunged his tongue into the blonde’s mouth at the same time, flicking against his teeth, gliding against the omega’s warm tongue.

When they pulled apart for air, both of them were heavily panting. Cloud looked up at his partner with lips slick. Wanting to have another taste, Sephiroth forced his lover to tilt his head back a little and groaned quietly, heat rushing to his groin. He was evidently considering helping Cloud achieve an orgasm as he quickened the pace of his strokes, but Cloud broke away. Sliding down the length of Sephiroth’s body, Cloud-while throwing the older male a rather seductive and enchanting look-perched on his knees and allowed his face to hover above Sephiroth’s lap.

Cloud’s hungry gaze had floated downwards to rest on his groin, and when he’d been looking at it with that kind of lewd hunger, Sephiroth instinctively tugged Cloud’s head forward. He flattened his palm against the back of the omega’s head and forced the young man’s face right against his cock. Cloud emitted a soft gasp at the sudden roughness bestowed upon himself, but he knew Sephiroth couldn’t help it. He himself couldn’t even help it. He had no idea what he was even doing, but clearly, his urges and needs encouraged him to go through with this. The walls of timidity had been demolished, and his body screamed at him that right now, his lips needed to be wrapped around Sephiroth’s cock.

Throwing him a semi-apologetic look for the rough treatment, Sephiroth again cupped Cloud’s cheeks as he pulled him closer and closer to his stiff erection. Cloud didn’t even fight it; he just opened his mouth and let out a muffled moan against the tumescent bulge waiting for him. For a few moments, Sephiroth just panted and rocked his hips forward against his mouth, looking down, enjoying that rush of masculine dominance and pretending. Willing himself not to be as great of a tease, Cloud got his eyes closed and his mouth open. He was feeling even more aroused and turned on by the quiet noises Sephiroth was making. If this was the chance to have an alpha such as General Sephiroth begging, then Cloud was willing to crown himself a ‘King’ in that department.

Planting his hands on the alpha’s hips, Cloud leaned closer and closer to the cock he wanted inside every orifice of his body. Experimentally, his tongue lolled out, and he gave the tip a long, slow swipe. It wasn’t too unpleasant, and he repeated that a few times before he glanced up at Sephiroth, his gaze questioning as his fingertips curled and massaged the lean thighs of his alpha.

Frustrated beyond belief, Sephiroth groaned and tugged at the sheets. “G-go on…do th-that a-again,” he breathed, a hot shiver rolling down his spine.

With unrestrained eagerness, Cloud lapped at the head for a few minutes, making Sephiroth as wet as he himself felt between his cheeks. It was both tantalizing yet annoying, to put it mildly. Cloud soon explored Sephiroth’s length in this same way for many long minutes, licking and showering the alpha’s cock in many warm kisses.

Whatever the hell he was doing seemed to be fantastic. Sephiroth was trembling, his knees were shaking, and the bed squeaked a little as he tried holding back from slamming his hips into Cloud’s face.

Oh, how wonderful it felt to be the one in power…

Eventually, he decided that he’d teased his partner enough. Cloud’s breath remained hot and his tongue slick as he slid slowly lower, until, at last, his lips brushed Sephiroth’s cock. Barely a few seconds ticked by before Sephiroth emitted a horrific growl. Under any other normal circumstance, to hear such a sound would’ve sent Cloud heading for cover in hiding. However, with his ass pert in the air while holding Sephiroth’s cock in a hand, it was the perfect noise his ears could’ve used as musical accompaniment.

Sephiroth groaned again, draping a hand over his eyes as he shut them and vowed not to look at Cloud. This was fine enough for the young omega. He had his prize literally in his hand, and he was going to taste it all. He could hardly contain his eager excitement as he wondered what Sephiroth would do once he began sucking.

All of that hovered in the back of his mind as Cloud finally closed his hot, perfect little mouth right over his partner’s cock. As he’d suspected, it was much too thick and too long to take in at once. He had to pace himself. Though he was beyond scared for his life, seeing as he’d never done such a thing, Cloud relied on his instincts to guide himself through, and he found that it was all quite innate.

His rhythm was off, though only at first. When he experimented with bobbing his head up and down nearly half of Sephiroth’s length, taking him into the back of his throat, he didn’t forget to use his hand. Wrapping his fingers as tightly around Sephiroth’s arousal as his lips were, Cloud sucked and sucked harder and harder.

Sephiroth’s gasps turned into one deep breath hitching in his throat as he tightened his grip on the unruly golden locks of hair. “Yesss, just like th-that…fuck, Cloud…wh-where…h-how? Fuuuck…”

Grinning at how speechless and incoherent the mighty Sephiroth was, Cloud played his tongue along the underside and sucked firmly, all molten heat and teasing pressure. In reply, Sephiroth let out a long, hard groan, and Cloud soon followed, just for the sake of curiosity. The results were spectacular. The vibrations emanating from his throat and mouth buzzed all the way through the silver-haired male’s pubic bone and he shuddered, hard. The quiet bedroom was now being filled with the sounds of panting breaths and the small, wet noises of Cloud’s mouth.

As lewd and perverse as it all was, Cloud found he enjoyed it immensely, especially when Sephiroth started watching him. Somehow, having an audience for this event was…thrilling.

Cloud wanted for Sephiroth to never keep his eyes off the wanton motions of his cock sliding in and out of Cloud’s mouth, moving faster and faster between his lips. He hoped he was putting on a good show as his translucent eyelids closed in concentration, the pink of his lips growing moist, the muscles in his throat shifting as he sucked and rubbed his pointed tongue all around Sephiroth’s sensitive tip.

When Cloud lowered his behind as he curved his stomach and chest down flatly to rest in a more comfortable position, Sephiroth growled dominantly, “Ass in the air.”

Obeying, Cloud was pleased to know that Sephiroth was getting quite a hard thrill of pleasure from seeing him bent and twisted in such a way. That knowledge alone encouraged Cloud to increase his rhythm, sucking harder and deeper, while his hand kept up with the new pace. Sephiroth was just as eagerly participating as he forced Cloud’s head a little harder against his heavy, thick cock, eliciting another rough moan from the omega.

“Ahh, Cloud…f-fuck…mmm.” All the muscles around the alpha’s spine clenched fiercely and he rocked forward in hungry little jerks as he began thrusting in and out of Cloud’s mouth. He was careful not to hurt the omega, however, and he permitted Cloud to do as he pleased. Cloud hoped his eager grip on Sephiroth’s hips was perfect, and he assumed it had to be when Sephiroth clutched at him and rocked against him slowly. His cock throbbed against Cloud’s tongue in steady beats.

Before he could continue, Sephiroth pushed his own hips back, gripped one of Cloud’s hands, and created some distance between their bodies. Cloud drew back as well, looking down at the older male with a crooked and sated grin. Sephiroth smiled back at him, chest heaving up and down as though he’d been running track.

Licking his lips seductively, Cloud purred inquisitively, “Why didn’t you let me finish?”

The reply came as Sephiroth immediately tugged him forward into a rough, powerful kiss, one that instantly made Cloud melt a little beneath him. Laughing into his mouth, after a moment, Sephiroth playfully slapped his ass before groping the flesh.

While kneading it and making it sensitive, he growled in amazement and content, “Because we’re not even close to starting yet, Cloud.” With fierce determination beaming in his eyes at the blond omega, Sephiroth added licentiously, “I’m going to make love to you _all_ night long.”


	14. Pain and Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! SOME X-RATED SHIT*

Playfully, Cloud scampered around the bedroom in a manner that could only be described as flouncing. It was a decent, momentary break they needed in order to recover. Sephiroth followed him, chasing after his ecstatic junior as he laughed in amusement and joy. However, when Cloud tried leaping over the bed, Sephiroth caught him in one fell swoop. Holding his prize in his arms, Sephiroth then pressed Cloud straight onto the bed and crawled over his lover, pinning him, kissing him until he was breathless, and then flipped him over onto his stomach.

Looming over him with his long, silvery locks tickling and teasing Cloud’s sensitive, feverish skin, Sephiroth possessively snarled, “You want me to fuck you?” Nudging Cloud and gently prodding him with both his cock at the cleft between his cheeks and with his tongue swiping across the back of his sweaty neck, he nearly lost himself to madness. “Do you want me to really take you, Cloud?” he growled, hot and low against his junior’s ear.

The other man shuddered against him. “Yeah,” he moaned wantonly while shimmying his hips and ass back to rub them against Sephiroth. “Please fuck me, Sephiroth!”

Licking and kissing Cloud’s back from his neck right down to his tailbone, Sephiroth paused as a few of his fingers ghosted over Cloud’s entrance so open and inviting. Eyeing the perfect hole for a moment, Sephiroth paused as he grumbled under his breath, “We can’t rush; I must prepare you, first.”

“Nugh! I already p-prepared myself wh-when you were gone!” Cloud admitted without the slightest bit of shame or regret about in the air.

Such a sweet confession greatly sent thrills and shocks of pleasure shooting through Sephiroth, potently radiating in his eyes when he smiled down at his lover. Gently caressing the younger man’s smooth, hairless skin, he imagined Cloud seriously doing that, and the idea turned him on to the highest levels of sexual arousal he’d ever experienced before in his young life.

Chuckling in amusement, he drawled, “Oh? Been playing with yourself, then?” Teasingly, he prodded Cloud’s hole, but he didn’t need to explore and experiment. To his surprise, it wasn’t difficult at all to enter the omega given how wet and loose he was.

Although it’d cut back on half his ‘work’ and saved them time, Sephiroth wasn’t entirely too pleased with Cloud having taken away some fun they could’ve experienced together. To make up for it, however, Sephiroth had already been prepared.

Stretching over the side of the bed and groping around near the floor, the older male located the dildo beneath the edge of the bed and snagged the lube off the nightstand. “Yes, I’m going to thoroughly enjoy fucking you,” he purred, mouthing at Cloud’s ear as he uncapped the lube and slathered it over the dildo. He bit down sharply at the omega’s earlobe and was rewarded with a needy whimper.

Cloud peered over his shoulder as he flattened himself over the mattress, and when his bright eyes espied the dildo, he froze. Scowling mightily, he nearly rolled away as he snapped angrily, “Sephiroth! What’s _that_ doing here?!”

Aggressively sliding his free hand beneath Cloud’s toned stomach, Sephiroth nudged the omega’s left thigh with his knee as he spat hurriedly, “I don’t enjoy keeping secrets from you, but I couldn’t help myself after the last time we used this.”

As Cloud tried getting away again, Sephiroth snapped viciously, “Stop moving or I’ll bite you and claim you, now.”

Fearfully, the omega braced himself on hands and knees with spine invitingly arched. Sephiroth was already weeping and salivating over the view, and he couldn’t help but glide a free hand over Cloud’s globes. Without warning, he slapped the right cheek twice quite harshly, enjoying how Cloud cried and moaned in response. Not wanting to squander more time, Sephiroth spread the youth’s legs widely enough so he could kneel between them, and he pressed the head of the dildo right against his lover’s entrance.

Cloud pressed his face to his own forearm and let out a low groan as Sephiroth carefully penetrated him with the object, pushing it slowly into his channel until he was just gripping it at the base. Sephiroth noticed it would still be quite tight, in spite of the ‘preparation’. Gently, he slid up even closer behind his partner on his knees, and he pressed his hips against Cloud’s ass, closing his eyes for a moment and just rocking against him. This continued in time with the tip of the sex toy sliding in and out of Cloud. Sephiroth would shift his hips forward simultaneously when he shunted the dildo into Cloud and then drew away with the object. He pulled back and drew the toy out a few inches as he increased the roughness; then he pushed forward again in one smooth motion. Clutching at the sheets desperately, Cloud hissed and panted, spreading his legs even wider.

Charmed and amused, Sephiroth facetiously hissed into his ear, “How slutty…though I prefer you more this way, you know.”

Timing the motions of his body with the toy, Sephiroth fucked Cloud a little harder, pounding him just the way he wanted for his own cock to be doing so in a little while. His other hand slid over the outside of Cloud’s lean thigh, pressing around and between his legs until he’d curled slippery fingers around his cock. Emitting a pleasant gasp of surprise, Cloud immediately jerked forward into Sephiroth’s fist and the older male rewarded him with a few quick, firm strokes.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the obscene sight of the toy moving and pushing in and out of Cloud, Sephiroth almost fell onto the youth’s back. Willing himself to keep a steady hand, he quickened the pace when he noticed Cloud moving his hips back to meet the thrusts of the toy.

“You want my cock?” Sephiroth breathed, fucking his partner steadily on the dildo, over and over while hoping that Cloud was ready to move on to the next stage.

Cloud’s beautiful shoulder blades flexed as he clutched at the sheets. “Yesss, want your dick, want your fucking cock,” he moaned, unashamed and unhinged as he could possibly be.

Squeezing his cock, Sephiroth shifted the angle of the dildo, moving it experimentally until he wrenched a needy cry out of Cloud. It was all too unexpected; Cloud shuddered, and a moment later as he seized up, he coated Sephiroth’s hand and the sheets in his release. Sephiroth aimed for that spot again, and when the same thing happened, he knew he’d located the omega’s sweetest spot.

Cloud tensed up sharply beneath him and fucked against his hand urgently. “Oooh, yeah, right there, oh fuck, more, more, yesss!” Cloud panted out more swear words and phrases of encouragement as Sephiroth stroked him quickly.

The bed started shaking and squeaking as Cloud bounced back against the inanimate object, screaming out for his alpha. “Ooooh, gods, d-don’t stop, don’t…ugh…yessss!” Suddenly, without warning, as Sephiroth gripped his cock and stroked it firmly, Cloud arched his spine like a plucked bowstring and came again with a throaty moan. Turning limp like a weak noodle after having achieved orgasm three times already in such a short span of time, Cloud collapsed.

Gently, Sephiroth slipped the dildo out of him and dropped it back over the edge of the bed. For a few minutes, they just cuddled against each other, with Cloud breathing in soft puffs against Sephiroth’s neck. It was soothing enough for Sephiroth to wrap his arms around his lover’s waist.

Cloud was slowly recovering, but Sephiroth knew he wasn’t satisfied, yet. Allotting at least ten or so minutes for the young omega to catch his breath, Sephiroth began trailing sensual kisses across the milky nape and shoulders, smoothing his hands up and down Cloud’s arms. He hoped this was enough to get Cloud back in the mood, as he found his patience slipping.

He wanted to be buried and sheathed inside Cloud, and he couldn’t wait much longer.

Positioning them so that Cloud was lying on his back, Sephiroth held tightly to Cloud’s hips, rocking his cock into the blonde’s ass while Sephiroth would lean down and nuzzle his neck, leaving suckling kisses and nips in his wake. The young infantryman moaned and slowly tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat for Sephiroth to nibble upon.

Sephiroth knew he was leaving marks as he bit and suckled at the flesh until the blond tried to escape. Frowning, Sephiroth held his shoulders as he warned, “Oh no you don’t…” Quickly, he turned Cloud around, forcing him to arch his back into a perfect position to be fucked.

Mewling and whining pitifully, Cloud somehow managed to whisper, “P-please…help me…”

He was going to carry out his promise. Sephiroth nodded as he brushed stray bangs out of Cloud’s eyes, once again turning him over onto his back. As they shyly glanced at each other, Sephiroth had to come to terms with the fact that he was nervous, too. Hopefully, however, once they were through with the delicacies that entailed the ‘first time’, they would get better and feel more comfortable. What mattered now was seeing this through as gently and lovingly as possible.

Kissing Cloud’s sweaty, warm forehead, Sephiroth gushed ardently, “May I please go ahead now, my love? I’ll be gentle.”

Eyes widening at the sound of the four-letter word that had taken him by total shock, Cloud managed to nod once. “Okay…I am r-ready…”

If only Sephiroth had the words to express how overjoyed he was that this beautiful omega was putting his infinite trust in him…if only.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

“Please,” was all Cloud could say, and he closed his eyes, spreading his legs as wide as his strained limbs would allow. Wantonly, he moaned, bucking backwards into the grip that held himself tightly. He was aching now, both inside and out. The need to be filled was overwhelmingly suffocating him to the point where it was now a burden. It felt as though he would combust into flames if Sephiroth didn’t do something.

His body and mind didn’t understand patience, and it was getting too hot to handle. Cloud turned his head, letting out a pleased moan as rough lips covered his own, demanding his submission. Inhaling deeply, he welcomed the pungent odor an alpha’s body emitted. He could hardly believe that a few weeks ago in Professor Hojo’s lab, he’d found this scent horrible and disgusting. It truly wasn’t. He found that the deeper he inhaled and took in the scent, the more it soothed and calmed himself down. Perhaps all alphas were able to emit an aroma that would calm an omega prior to breeding.

Sephiroth nudged his hips, silently asking for him to shift up on his knees, which was something Cloud was only to happy to give. He felt the alpha lifting his hips so it exposed his bare ass, but then a soft pillow slid beneath his back, helping with the angle necessary for deep penetration, no doubt.

Once he settled comfortably on the pillow, Cloud felt a slim finger push into his body. It burned, but it was a good burn he welcomed. Cloud bit his lip, writhing as he felt another finger slide in a moment later. The entry was slick and easy, and he hardly noticed when two fingers became three.

“I knew you’d be tight,” Sephiroth grunted, and Cloud finally focused his eyes, gazing up above himself as he gripped Sephiroth’s forearms for support.

Suddenly, Sephiroth decided for himself that fingers weren’t enough. Cloud closed his eyes, mourning the loss of the thickness embedded within himself, when something undeniably large and thick pushed up against his entrance. His eyes flew open at once, and all he could do was whimper and try to pull away. Seizing up wasn’t the wisest choice, but the natural reaction had already been forced out of himself when what felt larger and definitely thicker than fingers was slowly easing into his tight channel.

Aware that this was the final moment he had traces of his innocence left in small doses, Cloud made to grab the sheets, when Sephiroth stopped him from doing so.

Wrapping Cloud’s hands about his own neck, he loomed over his partner as he huskily whispered through heavy lidded eyelids, “You may hang onto me, don’t worry.”

The omega had enough energy to pull his head up long enough and gasp for air before squirming and releasing choked whimpers as he finally felt the General’s cock fill his ass. Sephiroth was true to his word. Although gentle as he penetrated Cloud inch by inch, giving him time to adjust between entry points, it still felt terribly uncomfortable. Psychologically, Cloud had accepted the fact that they’d both crossed the threshold into adulthood, now. No longer was he a childish infantryman who would giggle at the idea of sex during the day while wanking furiously in his room at nights; now, he was experiencing the real deal, and it was nothing in comparison to his vain imaginings.

Sephiroth was perfect, and there was no denying that. Still, it hurt. He was too big, and Cloud started to shriek as Sephiroth slowly pulled out before quickly thrusting back in. He could feel it starting to burn inside and gave a pitying glance to Sephiroth when the alpha ceased all movement, puzzled with what to do and where to go from here.

Sephiroth tried to pull back, thinking that his partner hadn’t been fully prepared. Cloud prevented him, however. Placing his smaller hands on the middle of his General’s broad back, he arched up into the older male. Hardly able to restrain and suppress a groan from escaping when his cock rubbed against the alpha’s toned abs, Cloud saw the entire galaxy as he panted against Sephiroth’s neck warmly.

“Don’t…d-don’t s-stop right now…p-please…”

Though he’d wanted to say many things right then and there to Sephiroth, the older male didn’t wait for him. Wildly, a rather beastly, demonic gaze appeared in his eyes, and he fiercely snatched Cloud’s chin in a free hand. Quickly, Sephiroth covered the stunned omega’s lips with his own, biting into his mouth almost violently. Cloud’s eyes shot wide open, but quickly enough, he found himself responding.

Anytime Sephiroth bit at him and gnawed on the tip of his tongue, Cloud would return the favor. Somewhere along the line, his free hand reached up to cradle the back of Sephiroth’s head, toying with the long, straight locks. Sephiroth pulled a bit roughly on Cloud’s messy hair before he nibbled on his omega’s bottom lip and was shortly rewarded with a soft sigh.

Cloud was slowly starting to feel full. With Sephiroth’s tongue invading his mouth while his cock plunged to the very hilt inside his body, Cloud wept from passion. Turning into a vocal creature, he created a stream of beautiful melodies that no song could ever matched. How could he contain his cries?

Sephiroth was attending dutifully to every last part of his body. Licking his nude chest, his lips and teeth latched around Cloud’s nipple, sucking on the bud as it blossomed and became hard due to the oral ministrations. Loudly, Cloud gasped and bucked up, hissing Sephiroth’s name wantonly.

When the General passed his large hands over his stomach before gliding them back up to Cloud’s chest, Cloud imagined himself for a brief moment carrying Sephiroth’s child. The idea still frightened himself, however. A protruding, swollen belly wasn’t something he wanted and needed to see, and he ignored whatever odd demands his hormones were pushing forth.

Sephiroth busied himself playing with his other nipple while never letting go of the one his lips were heatedly and passionately suckling. All the while, he still held onto Cloud, rubbing his back and buttocks, a move of comfort and soothing as the pain in the omega’s lower areas disappeared gradually.

Sephiroth’s left hand massaged Cloud’s hips before rubbing them over in smooth circles. Lazily, Cloud leaned up against Sephiroth, begging for a kiss. Obliging him, Sephiroth’s lips pressed over the hungry omega’s before traveling to his neck, ravaging it while his cock sunk into Cloud even deeper.

Wailing at the height of his instinctive need, the omega’s back arched into the alpha’s strong arms as soon as Sephiroth reached over his nipple with a hand. Teasing the pink bud, the faint reaction really began turning both men on so wildly that they couldn’t refrain from growing more frenetic.

Licking along Cloud’s collarbone, Sephiroth lapped at his earlobe, pausing long enough to pant amorously, “I would devour you...if I knew you weren’t so fragile.”

Cloud was barely able to hear anything both inside and outside the warm cabin as the General started a quicker thrusting motion, dragging his hips with each thrust. Cloud saw Sephiroth’s confident smirk and decided to mimic his motions. The last thing he wanted was to be a passive partner in the bedroom, so he began meeting the older male’s thrusts as potently and deliberately as they were delivered.

When Sephiroth angled his hips and aimed for that delicious spot once more, Cloud provided him with a long mewl for an answer. Catching it into his mouth, Sephiroth smothered the rest of his cries and noises, taking turns making love to Cloud roughly, and then treating him with utmost care and caution by planting heady kisses onto his mate’s lips.

It was the greatest annoyance and tease of the century. Sephiroth waited a few seconds before moving backwards, then back in. Once Cloud felt his body accommodating to the odd rhythm, their waltz started and slowly. Sephiroth pounded in him, drawing long mewls and cries from him with a voice only he would be gifted enough to hear. Cloud instinctively wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, pulling on his back and hips to reach deeper. With his free hand, the silver-haired alpha reached Cloud’s hardness, gently grabbing a hold to it and matching the movements of his hips. Abruptly, Cloud reached up and slammed a hand down over Sephiroth’s. The older male let out a strained groan as he felt Cloud tighten around his cock. They both knew they’d reached this area, so deep inside of their bond which made the world falter.

Together, Cloud and Sephiroth attended to Cloud’s erection. Messily, Cloud screamed out loud, then covered his moans, bucking backward, his hair falling around and into his face.

Sephiroth caressed his heated face as he panted warmly, “You’re so beautiful...”

When the alpha passed his hand on Cloud’s face, the omega took one of the elongated fingers in his mouth, sucking on it for all he was worth. Sephiroth’s eyes snapped shut as he urged and begged himself not to prematurely experience an orgasm. Looking away from Cloud while he sucked his digits helped, but then he chose to distract his junior rather than being further provoked.

With a low growl, he bent as he resumed ravaging his partner’s chest with bites and kisses as he felt Cloud taking a second finger in his mouth, toying around and between them with his tongue. Sephiroth tugged on Cloud’s erection roughly, his hips losing their pattern the deeper Cloud pulled his fingers into his mouth. The erratic rhythm was jarring. They were both hypersensitive to any contact, and it was all they craved as desire swarmed over their minds.

Sweating and panting as his cock throbbed, growing thicker and heavier, Cloud felt himself twitching around Sephiroth. He knew his body would soon milk the older male of whatever he was worth, but rather than it terrifying him, Cloud welcomed it. His only thought was now when Sephiroth would bite the back of his neck so they could truly be a pair bond…

With every thrust delivered from Sephiroth, Cloud’s cheeks would lewdly slap and hit against the alpha’s toned lower abdomen, and he would moan at the sensation, feeling the grind and upward slide against the smooth, silky sheets.

Without warning his partner, Sephiroth grabbed onto Cloud’s left leg, twisted and threw it up over his shoulder, and then turned Cloud to place him on his right side. Because of this slight change of position, Sephiroth was now pounding directly at his prostate and the youth screamed, eyes tearing up as he began bucking wildly against the hips ramming against his body.

As soon as he finished crying out, Sephiroth grabbed hold of his hair and jerked him backwards, pounding into his body relentlessly. As they went on this way, Sephiroth was merciful. He reached over, grabbed Cloud’s neglected cock, stroking him until he felt the tip tingling.

Blinking back tears, Cloud heaved out in a desperate plea, “S-Sephiroth…please…in-in-inside me!”

“I _am_ inside you.” Grinning wickedly as the poor blonde wailed, Sephiroth groped the white thighs straining to meet up with his unforgiving, herculean thrusts.

Cloud couldn’t see. His eyes were overflowing with tears and he could hear himself sobbing. He wailed as he felt something ice cold cover his poor cock and quickly brought his hands down to stroke himself, tightening even further around the pulsing erection that pounded into his very being. The last thing he remembered was ragged panting by his ear, followed by his body suddenly badly shaking. Darkness stretched behind his closed eyes, and he knew he’d already come again for the fifth time that night.

Instincts clawed their way up into his brain, and as he lay flatly on his back, he shrieked, “Do…d-do it!”

Sephiroth froze, but he thankfully didn’t cease thrusting. Smiling fondly down at Cloud, he stroked his cheek lovingly as he gently stated, “No, I remember your words from before, Cloud; when your heat is over, we’ll cross over that bridge and talk about bonding.”

If he had energy, Cloud knew he would’ve swatted at Sephiroth. For now, he was dizzy, and he dipped his head back and allowed Sephiroth to finish.

The man was a master of control, no doubt. Right before he felt like he was going to knot Cloud, he withdrew carefully, not hurting his mate as he did so. Positioning himself over Cloud, Sephiroth stroked his own erection two, three times, and then exploded all over Cloud’s toned, flat belly.

Hissing Cloud’s name as he finished ejaculating all over the omega, Sephiroth crumbled down onto the mattress next to his mate. When he caught his breath and was ready to move again, he retrieved a cloth from the bathroom and soaked it in warm water, taking his time and diligently cleaning their skin as best as he could.

The golden-haired omega was already half asleep when he felt Sephiroth stroking his hair. It was such a warm, loving gesture of intimacy. In spite of being in sharp pain, Cloud softly whimpered and tilted his head closer to Sephiroth’s comforting touch. His throat was raw and sore; blearily he opened his eyes, immediately wishing he hadn’t. His eyes burned and felt almost as though someone had destroyed a mako reactor on top of him and then shoved his head through a wall.

“Cloud?”

Sephiroth sounded concerned as he gently kissed the tip of the omega’s nose. Not wanting to worry the older male, Cloud snuggled himself against the soft pillows and sheets as he smiled weakly.

“I’m okay.”

They knew he was lying, but Sephiroth wasn’t up-heaved or upset.

Continuously massaging and tenderly stroking Cloud’s shoulders, chest, and then his arms, a rather penitent gaze appeared in Sephiroth’s eyes. “I hurt you.”

It wasn’t a rhetorical statement; it was a declared truth they weren’t able to deny or escape from, even if they wanted to.

Trying to play it cool, Cloud shrugged an insouciant shrug as he draped his head over Sephiroth’s sturdy chest, much the same way he had when they first cuddled together in the cabin. “It’s alright. I knew it was gonna happen anyway for the first time.”

Sephiroth didn’t seem too thrilled or relieved with hearing this answer. Bitterly, almost, he stated, “I should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry.”

Frowning, Cloud hissed, “Well, you were fine, but you didn’t bite me like I wanted, why?”

Sephiroth wasn’t someone who enjoyed repeating himself. Scraping together his patience, he curled an arm around Cloud and pulled him even closer over his body. “I told you, it wasn’t the right time, and I’ll do it when I know for a fact you won’t regret it.”

Cloud knew he wanted for them to drop the subject. He could sense it in the way Sephiroth’s neck and arms stiffly tightened around his frame. His lips were taught, and he was glaring somewhere across the room at a random object. That was the end of that discussion.

Placing his head over Sephiroth’s beating heart, while the older male played lazily with his hair, he asked Cloud, “How do you feel, now?”

Without even thinking about it, Cloud earnestly replied, “Free. I don’t feel like choking, anymore. My skin’s cooled off, and I don’t feel sick to my stomach.” Placing a tiny kiss over Sephiroth’s beating heart, he purred additionally, “Thank you. That helped.”

Winking flirtatiously at him, Sephiroth muttered, “You’re welcome, but that isn’t the end of it, you know; omega heats last for several hours.”

Already, Cloud knew that he was right. Simply smelling Sephiroth and sharing body heat with him was already causing Cloud to grow hard between his legs and wet again.

Licking his neck seductively, Cloud suggested playfully, “Round two, then?”

Wrapping his long arms around his mate, Sephiroth hummed pleasantly. “Bring it on, darling.”


	15. Bred For Victory

The utopian lifestyle they’d been living had to come to an end at one point or another. Both Cloud and Sephiroth were prepared for that, which was why they hadn’t been too surprised when Heidegger called them and ordered for them to get ready, as Rude and Reno would be on the way within an hour in a chopper to pick them up.

Cloud and Sephiroth didn’t speak much with each other, but it was due to how bizarre and perplexing the entire situation was. They both had been under the impression that there was a lot to be discovered and accomplished in Modeoheim, and just when they were onto something, they were ordered to leave? This wasn’t normal, and something strange was at work.

Whatever the anomaly was, they weren’t able to put their fingers on it and identify it. Both Heidegger as well as Professor Hojo left them with nothing to work with and piece together, and they were in no position to beg and ask for more details. Obedience and strictly following the rules were all they could do, and all they had been trained to do.

The moment the pair settled within the chopper, however, both Reno and Rude turned in their pilot seats and gaped at them over their shoulders. Their jaws were hanging wide open, and it annoyed Cloud more than Sephiroth. The contemplative alpha stared out the window blankly, fixated more on the mission and its skewed goals as opposed to what the Turks were up to.

Unable to withstand their open staring for another minute, Cloud soon erupted in anger and raw fury unmatched and unsurpassed.

“What the hell? What do you guys want?!”

His shrieking hadn’t done much to dissuade and discourage Reno and Rude from gaping at him, and then at Sephiroth so oddly. Eventually, however, when Cloud kicked their seats harshly, Rude broke out of his reverie first and let out a deep, rumble of a laugh.

“Well, well,” he began as his eyes glimmered and shone with a playful, churlish nature emanating within them, “if I didn’t know any better, gentlemen, I would assume that this strange odor wafting about in the helicopter is anything _other_ than the pheromones of an omega and alpha who’ve recently had sex.”

This was enough to jolt Sephiroth out of his muddled thoughts. Neck turning about quickly, he set a dark and most foul glare forth at Rude. “Mind your own business, Turk, or I’ll make you pay for it. Am I understood?”

Hooting and howling in an overjoyed manner, Reno cried out in ecstasy, “No need to get offended, General! We’re honestly happy for ya, and we’re not gonna play dumb and ignore what went on in Modeoheim!”

Irate with volcanic rage, Cloud threw out, “N-nothing happened in Mo—”

Twirling his index finger in the air, Reno cheerfully hooted, “You two got some nookie, and it’s fine! A-Okay in my books!”

Humming and nodding away in agreement, Rude mused aloud, “You know, I was thinkin’ that maybe you and I should retire here one day, Reno…it seems like the ideal hook-up spot, since the General and Cloud got together, here.” Tilting his head playfully at his partner, Rude laughed warmly, “What do you think?”

Reno rolled his eyes and steered the helicopter so it flew and glided through the air in a smooth manner as they left Modeoheim far behind. “I don’t know, Rude; I hate the cold.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Rude commented, “It’s peaceful and quiet…we could raise a few kids here!”

Sputtering as he nearly lost control over the large machine he was flying, Reno wailed childishly, “The hell? You big dumbass! We can’t get pregnant!”

Leery of his partner’s final words, Rude squinted at his lover behind his thick, dark shades. Surreptitiously, he drawled, “…There are ways, Reno…there are ways…”

Rolling his eyes due to the way Rude had sneakily whispered that in a hushed, husky tone of voice, Reno groused, “I’m _not_ going to have any of your lazy kids, that’s for sure. They’ll all probably want to shave their heads before they even turn ten.”

Only his eyebrows visibly rose on his brow, and Rude weakly croaked, “Nothing wrong with that…right?”

Sick to his stomach as he listened to their baseless conversation, Cloud rested a hand over his belly as he leaned his head back into his seat. Sephiroth, naturally concerned, gazed over at Cloud and gingerly lifted a hand to feel along his forehead.

“Your temperature’s a bit too warm, darling,” Sephiroth pointed out in a nurturing, worrying tone as he drew closer to his mate. “Are you feeling sick?”

A squeak of total surprise blasted along the interior of the chopper, effectively scaring both Cloud and Sephiroth.

Reno shouted in zeal, “Darling?! _Darling?!_ Wow! I wish Rude would call me that!”

Grinding his teeth together, Rude began heatedly, “Suck my di—”

“Would you two shut up and make it faster?!” Sephiroth irritably snapped his order, truly worried for Cloud. The omega was heating up more and more by the second, and all the signs of a nasty cold were on the way.

Reno unfortunately assumed otherwise. Nudging his partner, he surmised, “Cloud’s probably knocked up.”

Rude assented sternly. “It’s not impossible to get pregnant the first time you fuck.”

Massaging his temples and ears, Cloud bemoaned petulantly, “Can you guys please knock it off? Nothing like that happened! We were prepared, so please stick your stupid noses out of our business!”

That sealed the deal. Rude and Reno nodded, turned back to their flight, and not a single word was uttered from them thereafter. Sephiroth sat, blinking a few times in awe. Cloud wasn’t a top SOLDIER or a General, and yet he had commanded respect and compliance from the two annoying Turks in less than a second. Sephiroth himself had to argue with them many times, and yet they’d never listened. Strange how easily they obeyed Cloud.

Admirable…yes, Sephiroth was finding new ways of admiring his omega, and he was growing more and more impressed by the minute.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud nudged him as he hissed in pain, “I…I f-feel—”

Gathering him close, Sephiroth purred, “Hush.” Gently leaning the youth’s head over his chest, Sephiroth played with his hair and massaged his scalp to soothe and distract him from his pain. Hoping and praying Reno and Rude would hurry, Sephiroth cradled Cloud and slowly began rocking him like an infant in his arms during the remainder of the trip back to the Shinra Electric Power Company.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Professor Hojo’s lab, 1400 hours_

Cloud and Sephiroth had no time to unpack once they settled back in their shared quarters. The moment the door closed behind them, Cloud had gone into heat, again, and he was leaping into Sephiroth’s arms in the blink of an eye. After an afternoon of little more than four rounds of perfunctory sex on Sephiroth’s part, Tseng knocked on the door. Thankfully, they were finished in the nick of time, and as they redressed and answered the door, Tseng awkwardly peered down at the floor in a submissive manner.

If he knew what he’d just interrupted, the raven-haired omega wasn’t letting on. He was clearly preoccupied with something, but Sephiroth wasn’t interested in finding out what it was. Curtly, he demanded to know what Tseng wanted, as he was eager to get back to his thinking and development of theories as for why the trip to Modeoheim was so odd and out of place.

Gently, Tseng informed him that Professor Hojo wished to see Cloud.

Now that they were connected, Sephiroth would rather be shot than allow for his mate to head to anyone’s office or lab without him being present. He only agreed to Tseng’s terms if he was permitted to attend, and shyly, Tseng agreed.

As they all trekked on back to the lab, Sephiroth heard Cloud whispering something to the older omega, but Tseng quickly replied that they would discuss it at a later date.

Irritation swarmed over the alpha the moment they arrived in the lab. Professor Hojo wasted no time in asking that Cloud strip and wear only a hospital gown. Then, he was asked to lie down on the examination table. Strangely, Cloud obeyed, and as he lay himself on his back, Professor Hojo propped his feet up and began spreading a special lubricating jelly all over Cloud’s lower abdomen.

Giggling ecstatically, Professor Hojo randomly announced, “I’m just performing an ultrasound, Cloud…don’t worry.”

An ultrasound?? Sephiroth wasn’t stupid; he knew that ultrasounds normally were used for the purposes of viewing a developing fetus during pregnancy.

Without thinking, he growled angrily, “He doesn’t need that; he’s not pregnant.”

At once, Professor Hojo froze midway wielding the ultrasound transducer in a hand. Pushing his shiny glasses up with a few fingers of his free hand, he snorted crudely. “My concerns aren’t for a pregnancy, but I’m happy to know that your pairing was a success!”

Immediately upon hearing these words, Sephiroth’s suspicion flew. “What do you mean?”

Humming as he busied himself with glancing at the monitor propped on the wall next to Cloud, Professor Hojo snuck a hand down between Cloud’s legs. “Sephiroth, I’m truly disappointed in you!” Wagging and waving the ultrasound transducer in the air, he crowed, “You’re a wiser creature! You should know that when an alpha and omega are all alone for some time, they _will_ pair up!”

Throwing his head back and cackling like a damn demon, the disturbed man added viciously, “That was a success, indeed!” His fingers hooked past Cloud’s thighs, moving lower and lower, spreading the youth’s legs in a hurry.

Seeing red due to his mate being mishandled in such a disgusting way, and beyond irritated with how everything had turned out, Sephiroth roared mordantly, “I knew it! I knew we had no purpose being there! It was a set up!”

“What’s with you, Sephiroth?” Professor Hojo asked in an annoyingly whiny voice. “That was certainly uninspired. If I wanted that, I could have just asked Heidegger to lock you two up in a cell and wrench the same results out of your union!” When he breached Cloud’s entrance, Professor Hojo snorted, finding himself exceedingly witty.

Cloud was growing more and more uncomfortable. He squirmed on the examination table, drawing his thighs and knees together, eagerly trying to push Professor Hojo as far away from himself as he could.

Almost exploding as he viewed what was going on, Sephiroth’s anger spiraled out of control. Storming closer to Professor Hojo’s turned back, he warned one last time boisterously, “Hands. Off. Don’t touch him anymore; you don’t have the right.”

“Oh, hush, hush, Sephiroth. I don’t really want to know the sordid details of your ongoing saga with simple, sad little Cloud Strife. Why do you care about him anyway?” Shaking his head, causing his hair to fly about, he added, “Ah! Don’t answer that! Remember one thing; you and Cloud are _both_ tools and operatives of the Shinra Electric Power Company! That means, you belong to us!”

When Cloud kicked up and hissed in pain, the insane Shinra scientist looked down at the omega snidely. Addressing Sephiroth, he inquired coldly, “He hasn’t infected you with his funny little turns or anything has he? This omega is cracked. I can’t imagine being saddled with such a waste of magic.” Losing himself to his crazed giggles and cackles, he only abruptly stopped when Cloud sat up and pushed his hands away from his body.

Infuriated by the harsh gesture, Professor Hojo’s cheeks puffed out and his face turned blood red. “You little—ahh!”

Something in Sephiroth broke in that moment. Completely snapped. The epiphany he’d been seeking for days hit him. Hard. Professor Hojo handling Cloud the way he had and threatening him had been the final straw. Without thought and quick as lightning, he had attacked Professor Hojo.

Snatching the man and throwing him over the examination table, Sephiroth pinned his lanky frame against a wall, his hands squeezing hard around his throat. “Don’t you EVER say anything like that about Cloud ever again! Don’t you ever touch him, either! EVER. Do you understand?” Sephiroth asked and demanded violently, squeezing harder with each word. He had no idea where those words came from, or all of his mixed, convoluted emotions for Cloud. He’d certainly never sat around thinking about defending Cloud’s honor, but now, he was obsessed with setting right the wrongs.

Fingers hooking and digging deeper and deeper into Professor’s Hojo’s skin, as Sephiroth tightened his hold on the man, Professor Hojo only resorted to throwing his head back and laughing even harder. His flesh and skin turned bruised and pink, yet he howled in the throes of his insane laughter.

“Sephiroth! Stop it!” Up on his feet in a hurry, Cloud urgently clawed at Sephiroth’s hands and looked truly scared. Though he begged and begged with all his might, Sephiroth didn’t cease and desist.

The alarms blared off, and the red caution lights flared on and off in the room. The door to the lab burst open at once, and a team of ten security officers ran in pointing their weapons and tasers at Sephiroth. Cloud fell to his knees, covering his head as he whined and whimpered in fear.

One guard roared ferociously, “General Sephiroth! Step away, now! This is your only warning, or we’ll shoot!”

Realizing what he was doing, Sephiroth released Professor Hojo and jumped as far away from the man as possible, hands feeling inflamed. He dropped his arms hastily and turned, watching as Professor Hojo simply sighed as though he was now bored and massaged his bruised neck. Cloud, on the contrary, looked wide-eyed and pale. Sephiroth watched and felt truly broken when the young omega scrambled backward in fear as he strode over to him, stopping mere inches from his face.

This hurt…the way Cloud was backing away from him as though he too would hurt him…it broke him worse than any enemy ever could.

With the security officers watching, Sephiroth gently pleaded, “Cloud…please…”

Refusing to meet his eyes, Cloud shivered as he remained frozen and pressed against an opposite wall. While they were at odds with one another, one officer whispered fearfully at Professor Hojo.

“S-sir? Sh-shall we take them away?”

Adjusting his tie and yawning, even though he’d been violently attacked mere seconds ago, Professor Hojo shook his head. “No, don’t interfere; I want my research and data to come through without further involvement from our hands!”

Sephiroth’s ears perked up. Research? What research? As far as he knew, he’d been sent to Modeoheim for collecting information and gathering data for reporting back to the Company on rogue ex-SOLDIERs and other terrorist groups! Was there another purpose to their journey that he wasn’t aware of, then?

A guard whispered something in Professor Hojo’s ear, but the man callously laughed as he adjusted his glasses on his hooked nose and gazed emotionlessly at Sephiroth, and then at Cloud. A disgusting grin ate away at his face, making him appear demonic and raving mad with passion for his own pursuits and goals.

“Don’t question me, you morons. Already, my suggestions worked; the ace in nearly in the hole. Our top SOLDIER and this meager infantryman here have bonded, and it’s only a matter of time before they produce offspring.”

Cloud and Sephiroth had no idea what else this could’ve entailed and how exactly it tied into the strange incidences with the terrorist groups all over Modeoheim, but Sephiroth was already livid. He knew he would have to answer to Heidegger for attacking a member of the Company. Already, due to his mishap with Angeal and Genesis, he was ‘on record’ for disobedient conduct and lashing out. Now, however, he was definitely going to be reprimanded in harsher ways, and there wasn’t anything he could do to escape that. He knew that in his twenty-two years of serving as a top SOLDIER and General, this behavior wasn’t ever expected of himself. He was due for the worst of lashings, and the sooner they returned to their room to prepare for it, the better.

Sephiroth was willing to face the dire consequences of his actions. He was willing to accept any harsh punishment, but as he walked back to his quarters with Cloud following closely behind himself, he found he wasn’t capable of handling the brutally cutting fact that Cloud refused to even look at him once.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Tseng’s quarters, 1500 hours_

Cloud insisted that unless Tseng was around, he didn’t wish to speak to Sephiroth. The alpha wasn’t in the mood to argue, and he immediately dragged his mate over to the Turk leader’s rooms. As soon as they entered when permitted, Tseng shut and locked the door, rounding on Sephiroth sharply.

Jabbing a finger into his sternum, poking and prodding the bones, he cried out in a shrill, accusatory manner, “What were you thinking attacking Professor Hojo?! Damn it, Sephiroth!” Eyes storming with fury and confusion blended in one, Tseng supplied, “I’ll be lucky if I can convince the committee to go easy on you, but you must have lost it! Has your brain frozen over when you stayed in the icy cold of Modeoheim?!”

Aiming to keep his mouth sealed shut, Sephiroth only glared down at the floor. He had no answer, and he was far too disappointed with himself, but also with Cloud’s behavior. Ignoring him and giving the alpha the cold shoulder was taking its toll on Sephiroth. In his mind, he hadn’t done anything wrong, and he couldn’t understand why he was being treated in such a rude manner after defending a partner.

Throwing his arms in the air, Tseng sighed in defeat. “You need to keep it together, _both_ of you. I understand it’s difficult as a new pair-bond, but you—”

Stepping close and cutting him off, Cloud ran a hand through his hair as he spat with vitriol, “We’re not a pair bond. Sephiroth never bit me and marked me.”

Tseng was confused. Sputtering wildly all over the place, he soon coughed out uncomfortably, “But…I thought that…I smelled, err, I heard…umm, I mean, I thought you—”

“Nope. We just have sex; Sephiroth doesn’t want me more than that.”

This again?!

“Cloud!” Sephiroth sternly scolded, frowning so deeply that it hurt his facial muscles.

Tugging at the ends of his long, straightly-combed hair, Tseng weakly protested, “Sephiroth, why didn’t you seal the bond? As an alpha, you should’ve done that. It would be wiser for you both.”

It was true. Any omega bitten and marked by an alpha wouldn’t suffer through heats, wouldn’t risk getting attacked by other predatory alphas, and would feel more soothed and comforted in all ways.

Again, when it was too quiet, and when the air was rife with awkwardness shooting back and forth between Cloud and Sephiroth, Tseng repeated his question. “Sephiroth, why didn’t you bond with Cloud?”

Without taking his eyes off the omega, Sephiroth hissed angrily, “Because it wasn’t right. It just didn’t feel right to bind an omega to myself when that omega was in heat and only thinking based on nature and pheromones as opposed to reason and logic.”

Taken this as an insult, Cloud bitterly fired back, “It’s what Hojo was counting on, anyway! That’s why he sent us to Modeoheim! I was a pawn in this, you were a pawn in this, so what does it matter, Sephiroth?” Facial expressions softening to that of a more begging and pleading one, Cloud’s eyes grew wide, and he looked like a puppy as he approached Sephiroth.

Nearly touching him, he purred and cooed wantonly, “Sephiroth…let’s just solve this…please?”

Knees quivering, joints and bones locking up, Sephiroth was internally a damn mess. Caving in already, his anger dissipated as he gazed deeply into Cloud’s innocent, doe-like eyes. They were so beautiful, and they commanded him to obey every word Cloud said…he wanted to do everything and anything in his power to keep his omega happy and comfortable.

Inching closer to Cloud, Sephiroth sealed the gap, both his large hands cupping the youth’s warm cheeks. His thumbs stroked and caressed the soft, smooth cheeks, and Cloud closed his eyes as he gave in. Now, they were both equally relaxed and truly happy.

Wanting to make the moment a much more memorable, defining one, Sephiroth slid a finger beneath Cloud’s shapely chin, tilted his head back, and smiled lovingly at him. Cloud pushed himself up on his toes, in response, setting the mood and tone to a more sensual one. However, before Sephiroth could plant a kiss on his omega’s lovely lips, Tseng cleared his throat, gently reminding them that they weren’t alone.

Cloud and Sephiroth glared at him as he sighed in exhaustion, “I’m still here, guys.”

Flushing deeply, Cloud murmured, “Right…sorry. So, what were we saying?”

Blandly, Tseng stated, “I’ll make it fast.” Turning to Sephiroth, then, he pointed as he sternly orated, “Sephiroth, what were you able to actually do in Modeoheim that doesn’t include Cloud?”

Eyes wider than small plates, Sephiroth gasped, “Err, I…we found evidence of some guerrillas who’d used the woods as a campsite, possibly, but when I relayed this information back to Heidegger, he wasn’t all that concerned by it.”

Stroking his chin as he hummed deeply in thought, Tseng nodded. “I see. And then you attacked Professor Hojo?”

Quick to jump to the defensive, Sephiroth roared maddeningly, “He was assaulting my partner, Tseng; he had his greasy hands all over him, he was touching him and viewing him like a damn experiment object!”

Placing both hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders to steady the enraged alpha, Tseng peered sternly and deeply into Sephiroth’s angry eyes and took a deep breath. It helped Sephiroth calm down, as well, for he found himself breathing along like Tseng was.

Once both men were calmer and steadier, Tseng thought it was best to continue. Aiming to be level-headed and placating in his approach, he squeezed Sephiroth’s shoulders again as he explicated logically, “If nothing was to be found in Modeoheim, and if that was specifically when you and Cloud…umm…you know…then I think it’s fair to say that Professor Hojo and Heidegger sent you both out with that as an anticipated result.”

Sephiroth wasn’t shocked, yet he was. “Yes, I already wondered about that…but I’m _not_ going to tolerate _anyone_ insulting Cloud’s honor!” Refusing to budge on that stance, he supplied with a deadly promise, “I’ll slaughter anyone in my way who chooses to fight with me on this.”

Waving a hand awkwardly in the air as though it were a flag, Cloud whistled, and once he had both Tseng’s and Sephiroth’s attention, he rolled his eyes as he spoke up. “Hello? Can I speak on my _own_ behalf, for a moment?” Placing his hands on his hips, he straightened his posture, glaring forth at Tseng as his eyes settled on the Turk leader’s arms still hanging on Sephiroth.

Scolding the man, Cloud snapped, “Tseng, can you get your hands off Sephiroth, please?”

Shoving Tseng’s arms off faster than the omega could react, Sephiroth snapped into obedience as he wondered aloud, “Still, I can’t help but feel that the monster Hojo was taunting and mocking me on purpose…he _wanted_ to see me getting angry and lashing out, but why?”

They all knew the man was more than a damn sadist at times, and quite the cruel bastard, but they were wasting time with empty theories.

Thankfully, Tseng once again proved to be quite quick on his feet as he suggested, “Perhaps Hojo was testing you, Sephiroth.”

This sounded strange. Professor Hojo was more of a man who was obsessed with tests fixated around science; not as much in the field of psychology.

Baffled, Sephiroth asked, “Wait, would you care to elaborate on that, Tseng? I don’t follow.”

Before the tall Turk could utter a word, Cloud smartly caught on. Akin to a light bulb going off above his head, eyes glinting with a heavy sheen of brightness so vast and intense that it could power the entire room, he gasped softly as he stood back and furrowed his brows.

“Professor Hojo was testing your loyalty to me…that’s why he insulted me; he knew he could get to you and draw out a reaction from you that way for his damn reports and experiments.”

Sniffing as he turned away mentally from that as a logical explanation, Sephiroth commented impatiently, “So? Regardless of that, what good would it do for his sake?”

Nudging him, Tseng cried out in a labored, strained breath, no doubt on the cusp of having a panic attack.

“An alpha that is still unbounded to an omega who defends said omega is a sign you should pay caution to, Sephiroth!”

“A sign?! A sign for what?!” Glancing back and forth between Cloud and Tseng Sephiroth felt equally as freaked out. “SPEAK! TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!”

Giving in, Tseng quickly blurted in a messy string of words, “It’s a sign that you’re going to face a rut, Sephiroth! That’s what Hojo was looking out for!”


	16. Broken China Doll

Cloud was worried for Sephiroth. It sounded crazy and twisted even to himself, but he really was growing more and more concerned for the alpha as the days passed. Since they’d started having sex on a regular basis, things were better, at least for Cloud’s safety. Sephiroth’s scent obviously had permeated and stuck on his clothes, skin, and in his hair. It was enough to deter and push away any interested alphas, and the moment they scented another alpha on Cloud, they steered clear of him.

Zack Fair had mostly given up on his quest for Cloud, but he still gave into his anger and resentment for Sephiroth, especially. Whenever Cloud would wander about alone, Zack would attempt to approach, only to be prevented from doing to by Tseng. On the off chance Sephiroth was near Cloud, the younger alpha would sneer and leer at the taller, silver-haired male, but he never made any moves to attack or lash out, otherwise. No doubt, Zack was still afraid after his physical altercation with Sephiroth, and Cloud soon learned that both alphas had been severely reprimanded for it.

Sephiroth’s looming case and ‘judgement’ for attacking Professor Hojo was underway. Cloud didn’t know much about it, as it wasn’t a topic on the table and open for discussion. It was a matter of business strictly between Sephiroth and the upper chain of management. An omega had no place even inquiring about the issue, and as a result, Cloud had to ‘wait’. That was all he’d been told whenever Sephiroth had been called to Heidegger’s office for hour long meetings back to back.

A security officer would always prevent him from getting too close, warning him that he had to ‘be good and wait’. If he ever softly and timorously asked when Sephiroth would return, the security officers would scoff at him and snap, “None of your damn concern.”

With nothing else left in the way of choices and good options, Cloud spent his time swimming, jogging, thinking, conversing with Tseng, reading, writing, and missing his family. He’d never felt this homesick since the first week he’d left Nibelheim to train as an infantryman, and now that he was well underway with the program, he wondered why he’d been so dejected as he thought of home.

Deciding to get it out of his system by composing a letter for his mother, Cloud sat writing on Sephiroth’s bed when Tseng let himself in the quarters. Normally, due to Cloud’s pheromones still incessantly being quite irregular and unpredictable, the omegas kept a close eye on each other and didn’t wander out unless they had to.

Tseng would pop in and bring Cloud meals, share tea with him, and keep him company as much as he could. Sometimes, the clever Turk would even spy on the meetings Sephiroth had to suffer through, obtaining as much intel as he could for Cloud. They would discuss it after Tseng made tea, play cards, chess, or sometimes, Tseng would draw scenery and even Cloud, on the occasion if he was up for posing as Tseng’s inspirational model.

It was a good way to pass the time with someone else who sympathized with him rather well, and Cloud soon forgot about his concerns. He knew eventually, Sephiroth would return, and they could be together to figure more things out regarding their future.

The door to the drawing room opened and closed swiftly, stirring the morose blond out of his musings. Lifting his head in the air and waving in a welcoming, inclusive way at Tseng, Cloud had been about to cheerfully greet the older omega, when he sensed something was terribly wrong. The ambiance permeated it, and when he saw how pale Tseng was, his concerns exploded and boomed.

Tseng was ghostly white, his eyes were bloodshot, his chest heaved up and down as though he’d been running for a long time without a pause, and his eyeballs darted from side to side as he placed a hand on his chest to steady his racing heart. Swallowing nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down quickly, and he coughed as he tried to clear his throat.

Stepping into the room, he yanked off his tie, throwing it violently in a minor fit of rage and pain at the floor. Kicking it across the room with a strained grunt, he fanned himself as he wheezed, “It’s…s-stuffy in here…”

Carefully approaching him as he tried remaining non-judgemental, Cloud softly asked, “Tseng? What’s going on?” Leaping to the worst of conclusions, he gasped, “Is Sephiroth alright? Are you alright? Were you attacked?!”

Holding his hands over his ears and cupping them, Tseng squinted as he bent slight in discomfort. “Shh, Cloud, not too many questions at once, please…I have a headache.”

“I’ll uh…I’ll put on some tea.” Moving into the kitchen and putting the kettle full of water on the large stove top, Cloud then spun around and crossed his arms over his chest while studying Tseng carefully. Though he was panicking more than the other male, he again asked gently, “Please, is everything okay?”

Leaning his weight against a wall right outside the kitchen, Tseng answered weakly, “Y-yes, Cloud, Sephiroth’s fine, I haven’t been attacked. Don’t worry about that.”

“But something’s still going on.”

That didn’t need to be said; they both knew it and conceded to it due to Tseng’s persistently bizarre pattern of behavior. Eventually, after the kettle began letting out steam as the water boiled within it, the Turk inhaled deeply, straightening his posture as he visibly grew more at ease.

Gingerly touching and patting his own chest, he again coughed as he pushed bits of his smooth, long hair over his shoulders and wandered into the kitchen. Placing himself next to Cloud, he grabbed two tea mugs for them and began arranging them on a small tray with other sweets and cookies when Cloud nudged him.

“Tseng?”

“Hmm?”

Throwing him a deeply knowing look, Cloud urgently exclaimed, “Something’s happened to you; I know it by how you’re acting and pretending as though things are okay when they’re not! Talk to me, Tseng!”

Weren’t they friends, after all? Weren’t they used to looking out for each other, trusting each other, relying on one another and keeping each other company in these difficult times? Tseng had proven many times that he was a great friend Cloud could depend on, and now, the younger omega wanted to return the kindness and genuinely be there for his friend as a strong, supportive ear.

Patience was key in this case, as Cloud didn’t want to force Tseng to talk. If he chose to disclose what the matter was, it had to come on his own time and without interrogation. Standing back quietly, Cloud soon heard the gentle whistling of the kettle. Some time had gone by in sheer silence, but his patience was rewarded all the same.

Pouring the tea gracefully and carefully into both mugs, without even spilling a drop, Tseng gazed absentmindedly at the stove as he whispered almost furtively, “He has requested to see me again…he wants to see me, after all these years, he—” Choking up, the omega slapped a hand over his mouth and whimpered, trembling as his eyes closed in a tight squeeze.

Cloud immediately understood who ‘he’ was. Snarling harshly, he spat, “Rufus Shinra.”

Nodding as he set the kettle down and handed a mug to Cloud while carrying the tray of cookies and his own mug, Tseng led them to the sitting room. They sat on a round, thick lounge sofa, facing each other blandly while the grandfather clock in the room chimed loudly. After many long minutes in silence, Cloud placed his mug on the tray and sat with his hands folded in his lap neatly.

Inside, he was livid and near explosion. He knew what Rufus had put Tseng through, and he couldn’t fathom why the hell the monster of a man who’d hurt Tseng wished to even be near him.

Shaking with anger, Cloud coldly and poisonously drawled, “I hope you said no. I’d say no, if I were you.”

Gaping at him, Tseng squeaked, “Cloud! We’re omegas! How many times do I have to tell you that our words and wishes mean little to nothing when alphas-especially those in _power-_ have already made decisions for us?!”

Waving that off, Cloud barked, “Not to be rude or harsh, but this guy violated you, Tseng. You even said his father had to be quiet about it, and now he wants to see you? What for?!”

Tseng began timorously, “I’m not sure. The nature of the meeting was never shared with me. I imagine it’s to settle other business matters, and that’s as far as I’ll go with digging through the subject.”

Steam rose into the air from their mugs, and Cloud ignored the warmth as well as the sweet, sugary scent wafting from the delectable, tempting cookies. His stomach growled, and his eyes burned and stung when he hadn’t blinked for nearly a full minute. As his eyelashes fluttered slowly, he mused aloud, “Do you think Rufus wants you back?”

It sounded ignorant and idiotic, but he had to consider that.

Tseng gripped his mug, though he used the warmth radiating from it more to heat up his frigid hands than to drink it. Squinting at his junior from the steam, he pursed his lips, blew over the surface in an attempt to cool down his beverage, and then shook his head weakly.

“I don’t know…I don’t think so, but I heard he was always in love with me, even before th-the…a-attack.”

Chin and nose jutting up, Cloud snapped angrily, “Doesn’t mean he had the right to hurt you the way he did.”

“I never said that,” Tseng discouraged as he scowled into his mug. Blowing again over the top of the mug, he sat back as he sighed forlornly, “You know, before he hurt me, we’d already been considering seeing each other romantically, though we were never intimate in that way.”

Cloud literally felt his jaw crashing down. Gaping for minutes on end at Tseng for his admission, he frowned as his eyebrows quivered, and he pointed a trembling finger at the other omega. “You…b-but…I th-thought…”

Tseng rolled his eyes as he blandly stated, “Don’t find it surprising, Cloud; I was in love once too, you know.”

Collecting his composure steadily, Cloud shook his head, as though waking up slowly from a bizarre nightmare. Hurt that Tseng had taken personal offense to his words, he gripped his knees tightly as he softly orated, “I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s fine if you liked him, but you told me he attacked you.”

“There is no confusion there, and your memory doesn’t fail you, Cloud.” Smiling in an amicable and friendly manner, Tseng sipped slowly on his tea, eyebrows flying as he hummed pleasantly. Nodding at the mug, he quickly added, “Cloud, your tea will grow cold quickly.”

Although that had been the farthest thing from the adolescent’s troubled mind in the growing ocean of concerns and problems, he obediently grabbed his mug and took a deep swig. Nearly choking on the liquid, as he swallowed it and wiped his lips with the back of a hand, causing Tseng to sigh wearily and toss him a tissue, Cloud already began interrogating his friend.

“I don’t get why he would…um, I mean, listen, if you’re comfortable with seeing him, that’s your business, but I wouldn’t do it, if I were you.”

Crossing a long leg over the other as he sat back comfortably in his seat, Tseng played with the handle of his old mug and sighed a dreamy sigh. “I do appreciate your concern and sentiments, Cloud, but I’m not a child. Rufus Shinra wasn’t a bad man from the beginning; I knew him. I practically raised him, myself.” Cheeks turning rosy with a warm glow, his eyes beamed brighter and brighter as he recalled all the memories.

“Yes, he attacked and assaulted me, and that act isn’t something I can and ever will forgive.” Extending a hand and interrupting Cloud before the blond had a chance to get a word in, Tseng added swiftly, “He wasn’t of sound mind when the incident occurred, however. He was in a rut, as I explained. I may never forgive him, but I do not wish him ill.”

Cloud understood what it was like to want a relationship with someone who likely wasn’t a good match, but he wasn’t going to deny Tseng his right to be happy. Innocently, he stated, “Okay, but as long as you’re gonna be fine with this. That’s all I care about.”

Shrugging, though not rudely or coldly, Tseng rasped gently, “I understand, but it is my wish to see him, as well. Perhaps he wishes to make amends, perhaps he desires more.” Staring deeply into his mug, he finished the rest of his warm tea and daintily wiped his lips with the napkin he held.

“Rufus’ plans are for his own mind to know and understand, and I too will learn of them, in time, I suppose…in time.” Content with that, he carefully placed his now empty mug on the tray in the middle of the coffee table and smiled at Cloud warmly.

Returning his smile with one of his own, Cloud felt confident that he’d done well to hide away how nervous and fearful he was for Tseng’s sake. Perhaps it sounded rude, bitter, or immature, but if anyone had violated him and put him through the hellish ordeal Tseng had had to suffer through, Cloud would sooner perish in a fire than see his aggressor ever again.

Snapping his fingers while Cloud finished his beverage, Tseng helped himself to a few tarts and cookies, neatly piling them on his plate. Eyes glimmering happily with excitement, he gasped, “Ooh, that reminds me! Not to pry, but how is Sephiroth treating you?”

When Cloud’s eyes met the older omega’s, the golden-haired youth seemed to pick up on the hints and finer details lurking behind Tseng’s posed question easily. Wanting to get right to the point, Cloud comfortable answered, “He’s good. He treats me well, and he’s always satisfied me.”

It didn’t feel off-putting or strange to discuss his sex life openly with Tseng. They were good friends at this point, and Cloud didn’t exactly feel he could write to his mother or father about this, anyway. Already, given their reserved, shy backgrounds, if they knew he was sexually active, and with an alpha, to boot, they would each have a cow.

Fondly grinning, Tseng hummed and nodded. “That’s good! I think he’s a passionate man, and I’m happy he’s a good lover for you.” Munching on his sweets, he again took to wiping the crumbs away delicately before he straightened his posture, ready to speak once again.

“I hope he isn’t pressuring you for sex, however. I understand that as young lovers, everything may be a new journey and an exciting adventure, but don’t be afraid to openly communicate all your needs with him.”

It was good advice, and Cloud smirked playfully. “Oh, I have no complaints about Sephiroth inside and outside the bedroom, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Chuckling, Tseng facetiously quipped, “Look at us; gossiping like a bunch of schoolgirls, huh?” Shaking his head, he grabbed Cloud’s empty mug and placed it onto the tray next to his own. Standing up carefully, he sighed a small sigh as he began making his way back into the kitchen.

Cloud took this as a sign that he had to begin helping out, as well, and he eagerly did. As the two omegas worked late into the evening, both turned away from each other during small breaks in their duties, small frowns of concern painting onto their faces.

They were never aware of their own insecurities and growing doubts as time passed on in silence.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Sephiroth’s quarters, 1800 hours_

Sephiroth thankfully returned the following night. Stumbling in through the front door, when Cloud saw him, he greeted him with warm hugs and kisses. Sephiroth returned them, though he was beyond exhausted and fragile looking. Tseng bid the couple farewell, knowing they deeply wanted privacy. The moment he was gone, Cloud asked Sephiroth what had happened during his meetings.

Though hesitant and reluctant at first to explain to his lover what he’d been through, Sephiroth soon dragged Cloud into his sordid world. Without a surprise in the way of it all, Cloud learned that Dr. Hollander, Professor Hojo, as well as a few other lab assistants, conducted multiple experiments on the alpha to determine when he would ‘lash out’ aggressively, next.

From a scientific perspective, they wanted to know all there was to know about Sephiroth. They poked and prodded him psychologically, conducted weird strength and stamina tests, and interviewed him incessantly for many hours. As they asked him grating questions that never seemed to end, they observed his heartbeat, his blood pressure, and his tempers. When they were through, they passed him off to Heidegger.

From a socio-political standpoint, Heidegger was after Sephiroth’s aggression to determine whether the alpha was going to stage a coup and mutiny with other young alphas to overthrow the Shinra Government. Naturally, he’d taken Sephiroth’s opposition to well known authority figures as not only the sign of ultimate disrespect, but he’d held his own theories that Sephiroth had been tied into groups that formed and aided rogue ex-SOLDIERs.

Sephiroth had been interrogated and drilled for days on end. He wasn’t allowed to sleep, he’d hardly been given proper meals, and to Cloud’s reverent horror, Sephiroth had lost a bit of weight. Though still quite athletic and well-built, his cheekbones were more prominent, now, and his jawline seemed sharper. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and he was terribly dehydrated once he stepped in and wandered about as though this had been the first time he’d entered his own quarters.

It tore Cloud right apart to witness such a twisted thing, but he set off to work as he fetched his mate a fresh, cold glass of water. Sephiroth finished it in mere seconds, holding the cup weakly in the air as his lips glistened from the drops. Cloud refilled the cup four more times to the rim before Sephiroth’s thirst had been quenched. Now that he wasn’t thirsty, he was able to form a few coherent sentences.

“What happened?!” Cloud’s question had obviously been expected, and while Sephiroth kicked off his heavy, dark boots, he brushed his hair back over his broad shoulders and rubbed his temples.

Eyes darting about from side to side, a more paranoid version of the top General weakly cried out, “A lot of questions…they s-starved me, didn’t let me s-sleep, and it was all punishment, you see…punishment for attacking Hojo, and punishment for not bonding with you to impregnate you.”

Shaking immediately, it was now Cloud’s turn to turn as pale as a sheet. Pointing at himself, he had to wonder out loud, “Am I a-also in trouble?” Frowning, he inhaled a broken breath before he added, “Tseng! What if they f-find out that he was the one who—”

Interrupting him swiftly, Sephiroth demurred in a grumble, “No, they don’t know about the contraceptives, the pills, or Tseng’s involvement; I wouldn’t d-dare tell them anything, no matter how much they tortured me.”

Eyeing Sephiroth’s dedicated, serious expression, Cloud not only admired his lover for his loyalty and honesty, but he felt his heart overflowing with new emotions he hadn’t ever felt before. A mixture between happiness and elation flitted over himself, making his heart speed on in his chest, threatening to burst through his rib cage. Pressing a hand over the area, Cloud kneaded his flesh as he shivered while gazing on fondly at Sephiroth.

“H-how did they find that we hadn’t…you know?” Wincing when Sephiroth undid the straps woven around his nude chest, shrugging out of his uniform slowly to reveal battered and bruised flesh, Cloud felt his own anger hitting an all-time high when he thought of placing himself in his mate’s shoes and being on the receiving end of such barbaric treatment.

Damn the Company to hell and back…

Looking dazed, Sephiroth plopped down on the round chesterfield, pointing at his neck. “They examined me, and they found the little injection mark of the needle…th-the rut suppressant…that’s how they knew.”

And that was why they’d punished him…it didn’t need to be said. Cloud was livid and furious beyond any level of madness he’d experienced in his life, yet. How could Hojo and Hollander get away with such abuse? How was this permissible?

Pushing both hands frantically through his messy, sweaty hair, Cloud exclaimed weakly, “This is my fault…if only I hadn’t been so dumb and taken all those pills, then I wouldn’t have gone through that weird mock heat, thing, and you wouldn’t have needed to use the damn rut suppressant!”

Throwing him a consolably generous look, Sephiroth shook his head. “No,” he declaimed with a small smile, “don’t go around blaming yourself. You went into heat even in Modeoheim. There was no stopping that.”

“Yeah, but I—”

“I’d do it all over again, no questions asked.”

Hearing Sephiroth’s honest admission had been astounding and riveting. Cloud was rendered speechless, and even if he gained back his power to speak, he didn’t know what he’d say. How could he string and piece together the words to declare his growing love for Sephiroth? He knew he would’ve stumbled and fumbled for words if he opened his mouth, but the older male deserved to hear them…

Perhaps the best things should’ve been saved for the perfect time…

Shrugging, Cloud purred lovingly, “What do we do, now?”

Glancing at his hands, Sephiroth yanked his gloves off. Wriggling his fingers and clenching his hands into tight fists now that his skin was exposed to fresh air, he let out a faint groan. “We have time to just be together; let’s enjoy it in peace.”

Cloud wasn’t going to argue against that. Who knew when they’d be ripped apart, again? For now, they had each other, and they were going to focus on their own happiness, as fleeting as it was.


	17. Virtuous Misdeeds

Life passed pleasantly, then. Without giving it much thought, and with their need and desire to fixate less and worry less about their problems, Cloud and Sephiroth settled into a peaceful cohabitation. There was no real routine, and there didn’t need to be; not until Sephiroth’s energy returned and he was feeling more like himself again.

Cloud took on majority of the cooking and cleaning, enforcing that Sephiroth take a long rest until he felt much better. In no mind to argue, the alpha slept soundly for the first three days of his return. He only woke to shower, grab a bite to eat, and then headed back to the comforts of his room. Cloud quietly would occupy himself with something when all the chores were done. He took up reading another book Tseng lent him, though his mind wandered when he thought of his gentle friend meeting with his attacker. It didn’t bode well at all for Cloud, and he made a mental note to reach out to Tseng to see if he could accompany the older male when he went to visit Rufus. It would help if he had some protection and support present.

After taking enough rest, Sephiroth was up and about. On the road to recovery, Sephiroth started gently exercising, and then helped Cloud out as much as possible. Grateful for the help, Cloud soon ceased fussing over the alpha when Sephiroth took it upon himself to volunteer and cook daily. Cloud realized he was more exhausted after shouldering it on, and he spent more of his time reading, writing, and lazing about with Sephiroth.

The silver-haired alpha decided to try out painting, which wasn’t a skill or trade Cloud had ever anticipated for the alpha to do. He’d been so accustomed to hearing of and witnessing the great General Sephiroth disciplining his juniors, the infantrymen, and his subordinates for so long that he didn’t associate feelings of gentleness with the older male.

Still, that never discouraged or prevented Sephiroth from retrieving a small tray of paint, the colors all vibrant and vivid, and a blank canvas. Sephiroth painted birds, the vegetation outside, and the expansive sky while Cloud got lost in writing, practicing cursive letters, and busied himself that way before tea had been prepared.

Aside from the occasional popping of a burning log in the hearth, the rustle of turning papers, or the steady scratch of a paintbrush across canvas, the sitting room was silent for many hours. They never complained as they basked in their simplistic lifestyle.

One rainy, gloomy afternoon, Cloud sat on the couch, trying to concentrate on the mass of papers he had left for himself to sort through, but his gaze kept creeping back to his partner. Brows furrowed tightly in one large knot, Sephiroth was totally engrossed in his work, completely oblivious to everything but color and shape.

They’d been in here since early that afternoon, working on their separate projects, not speaking much, but highly aware of each other on a physical level after their reunion. The picturesque window and everything behind it were now nothing but a field of black, reflecting their images back into the brightly lit room. His stomach grumbling in a demand was beginning to remind Cloud that it was long past time for dinner. Licking his lips, he discovered that he was too caught up in watching Sephiroth diligently working to pay those hunger pains much mind.

He was still in awe of his partner, unable to believe what had passed between them in a few short weeks. His darkest secrets were now out in the open. Sephiroth knew all about his past now, and he was still here as dedicated and honorable as ever in his promises. Sephiroth hadn’t betrayed him, hadn’t bolted from him, hadn’t judged him as the weak degenerate Cloud had branded himself for years. Instead, there was complete openness and acceptance as his partner stayed to defend him and honor him.

Cloud had been shocked and upset as any decent human being would have been at the exposure of such savagery Sephiroth had to ordeal and tolerate, but through it all, Sephiroth had stayed. More than that, the older male had laid him down and loved him like he was still worthy of affection and care. It was the tenderness Sephiroth had shown him more than anything that had gotten to young Cloud.

With a soft sigh that betrayed his conflicting, rising guilt, Cloud stirred from the sofa to prepare something for dinner. As soon as he got to his feet, Sephiroth raised a brow and huffed.

“Why did you move?”

“Hmm?”

Sniffling sharply, nostrils flaring with a hint of exasperation, Sephiroth waved the paintbrush he wielded at Cloud. “I was trying to paint you, and for the longest time, you were in a great position.” Scoffing, he rasped, “You ruined it, now…”

A bit peeved due to the oddity that entailed Sephiroth painting him, Cloud approached the easel, trying to peer over the side so he could observe the painting. “May I see?”

Cloud wasn’t left feeling surprised when Sephiroth turned the easel away abruptly, and instead playfully ran an unused paintbrush up along the omega’s soft cheeks. Whether it was a move of utter affection or mockery, Cloud wasn’t fully able to determine. All he knew was that the soft, dry bristles of the brush felt rather gentle and sensational as they dragged over his flesh.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, side to side, back and forth, up and down. The pattern wasn’t complicated by any means, but it felt delicious. Enjoying it much too soon, Cloud closed his eyes, leaned into the semi-ticklish brush, and let out a satiated hum. He never wanted for this to end…

Chuckling lightly, Sephiroth asked, “Are you being seduced by my hand? Or the brush?”

“Mmm, maybe both?” Cloud didn’t know, but he raised a hand and pressed it down over Sephiroth’s wrist, encouraging the other man to keep stroking and caressing him with the brush.

The faint noises and scraping sounds never ceased, and Sephiroth stated openly, “I’m painting a perfect world for us…a good, gentle home…can you see it, Cloud?”

Warmed by the atypically sentimental admission, Cloud let out a tiny growl. Overrun with lust already, he gripped the brush, wrenching it out of Sephiroth’s hand and onto the floor, somewhere. At once, he leapt into Sephiroth’s arms and kissed his companion passionately. It was a deep and thorough exploration, after which his wild motions encouraged Sephiroth to take the lead.

Eager to dominate and please, the alpha pushed Cloud back onto the pillows and rolled on top of him. Placing his mate carefully on the large sofa, his fingers looped in his hair, and by necessity, they broke their kiss for oxygen. Cloud playfully nipped Sephiroth’s neck, wrapping his arms about the alpha and then pinning him down as he cleverly rolled himself on top of the older male.

Giggling once he won, Cloud sang out in glee, “I like this position better.” Lewdly, he tossed Sephiroth a flirtatious wink.

“Ugggh, Cloud,” Sephiroth chuckled in discomfort. “I don’t mean to be rude, darling, but you’ve put on some weight.” As the alpha leaned in for another kiss, Cloud’s hands intercepted his shoulders, halting the oral contact.

Stopping him abruptly, Cloud admonished Sephiroth with a stern glare. “How rude,” he laughed acerbically as he shook his head in dismay. “We haven’t seen each other in a long time, and that’s the first compliment you’re giving me?” Wagging his finger playfully in front of Sephiroth, Cloud threatened, “No sex for a few months, then.”

“I disagree,” Sephiroth dismissed, too excited by the pressure of their lower bodies to consider disengaging for anything short of a major catastrophe. He hungrily sought the mouth in question, not caring what flavored it. Being turned on like this, feeling confident enough to indulge it without worry was a freedom he was still unaccustomed to.

Cloud tried wriggling away, but as he squirmed, Sephiroth snatched his chin in a firm grip. As weak and thin as Sephiroth had grown, he surprised the young blond with his hidden strength and persistence.

“Hey, I’m trying to make you feel bad, here,” Cloud protested after an interval of breathless exploration from Sephiroth’s mouth, followed by his own little pathetic movements in order to free himself. Punching Sephiroth lightly in the middle of his arm, Cloud whined petulantly, “Let me go!”

Amused, though he didn’t seem willing to take him on his demand, Sephiroth purred, “Why?”

“I feel like kicking your butt, that’s why.”

“Later,” Sephiroth growled, reclaiming Cloud’s mouth with gusto.

Lost in all the pleasure, Cloud softly groaned as Sephiroth moved to feast on the length of his white skinned neck. The ardent alpha’s hand stroked over the impressive musculature of the taut chest of his omega, pausing to carefully squeeze the pebble hard buds of Cloud’s nipples until the adolescent was crying out loud from the pleasure of it.

“God, Sephiroth…please…” Cloud gasped, unable to conceal his excitement as his fingers clawed at Sephiroth’s clothing. As soon as Cloud’s fingertips tickled along Sephiroth’s bare chest, the silver-haired alpha began attacking every part of Cloud’s upper body he could, showering every inch of flesh with warm, passionate nibbles and kisses.

Unable to credit how little effort it took on his part to turn this fierce warrior into a quivering heap of protoplasm, Cloud wriggled himself up as he took his turn to pleasure his lover. Slowly, he worked his way down the other man’s body, caressing, stroking and nibbling until he reached his partner’s steamy groin. The scent of Sephiroth’s musk was heavier than last time, which only made sense; the alpha had reached his sexual maturity and peak, no doubt getting closer and closer to his first rut.

Though Sephiroth’s scent was strong, Cloud wasn’t particularly bothered by the smell today. On his mate, it was a pleasant aroma that filled Cloud with hot longing instead of the normal disgust that churned throughout his system whenever he’d scented an alpha before. That earthy aroma of Sephiroth was fast becoming one of the constants of his universe, Cloud acknowledged. They could practically communicate and recognize one another through these basic senses, alone.

With no hesitation at all, Cloud palmed Sephiroth’s pulsing cock. A few, well-timed squeezes brought the older male up to his full, impressive size. Even last time they’d attempted this, Cloud had experienced some lingering trepidation, but not on this occasion. Want and desire were too difficult to beat; succumbing felt too damn good, for once.

His heart was so touched by Sephiroth’s sad history that there was hardly any thought of himself in these actions. All he wanted was to soothe and reassure his partner after days of senseless punishment and torture. Today, all he smelt, tasted and knew was Sephiroth…the patient companion who had brought him back from the gates of Hell, also known as Modeoheim. Actually, Sephiroth had done a lot for him, now that Cloud considered it seriously.

The unpleasant parts of the tales of his punishment Sephiroth had told were still troubling, but they were the story of another man; not his gentle lover. Staring up into that passion-dazed handsome face, which even now seemed to show traces of disbelief that Sephiroth would want to touch him this way after hearing the truth, Cloud resolved never to let what Sephiroth told him make a difference between them. He would trust his lover until given reason not to. And in his heart, the strong headed youth firmly believed that Sephiroth would never give him cause to doubt him.

“Cloud…hmm, yes Cloud, yes, please, right there…” Sephiroth pleaded as Cloud’s mouth moved lower.

Once he freed Sephiroth’s length of his confines, Cloud took in the straining shaft in a single suck, Sephiroth’s rich, salty flavour tanging through himself like the purest malt scotch. Sucking the way his alpha seemed to like it best, and Cloud was determined to give him that. Diligently, he lightly trailed his fingers up and down his lover’s inner thighs, delighting in the gasps that earned him. When he thought Sephiroth had enough of that, he quit petting those sensitive spots and claimed the alpha’s heavy balls for his own, rolling them between his fingers with growing skill.

Within moments, Sephiroth was grunting with pleasure. Cloud glanced up from his work to find Sephiroth’s eyes clenched shut, his face contorted as he succumbed to his enjoyment. Proud of his ministrations, Cloud then returned his full attention to what he was about to do once more; sucking that pulsing shaft like he’d worked his favorite cherry lollies as a kid…which was probably the first flashback that hadn’t upset him. Cloud was freshly starting to realize how addictive both sex and eating happened to be.

Lapping and licking in alternative strokes of his tongue, he lost himself in the enjoyment of the act, when Sephiroth nudged him and gripped his shoulders. Prying his wet lips away from his cock with a loud, lewd ‘pop’, Sephiroth hissed, “I d-don’t want…th-this to…umm…end quickly…”

Espying how full, thick, and red Sephiroth’s cock was at the peak of his arousal, Cloud blushed and wiped his lips. “Oh…I see…sorry about that.” Settling back on Sephiroth’s lap, he climbed up until he was fully sitting facing the older male. Smiling coyly, Cloud asked, “What shall we do now?”

Cloud felt Sephiroth’s body still beneath his weight, and he evilly snuck a hand down to stroke Sephiroth back to his full, tumescent length. His fingers wrapped possessively around the warm member, flying up and down a few times. As he’d initiated the firm rhythm, Sephiroth grunted deeply, then with a surprised sounding outcry, climax claimed Cloud’s lover. Shimmying down Sephiroth’s thighs, Cloud lapped and cleaned his mate as best as he could. Although it still freaked him out to feel hot semen spraying the back of his throat, the young omega hung on and drank Sephiroth down till he was dry. Only then did his mouth release the flaccid cock.

Tasting the same horrid flavor in his mouth that had been there the last time they’d done this, Cloud grinned. Obviously, this was something he was going to have to get used to. The sheer adoration shining from Sephiroth’s satisfied green eyes ensured that this was something he was going to be doing as often as possible.

Venting a satisfied sigh, Cloud pulled back and climbed up to lie beside his partner on the heavy sofa. Chuckling, he panted warmly, “Feel better, now?”

“Just about, yeah.” Sephiroth’s left arm and leg settled comfortably across his junior, their long legs resting against each other with charming familiarity. Warmth seeped into their bodies, and their shared closeness did more than satiate both young men emotionally and psychologically.

As much as Cloud had enjoyed sex and immense physical pleasure, he cherished bonding and cuddling with Sephiroth more than merely having an orgasm. These moments were what he looked forward to above all else.

Elbowing Sephiroth playfully, Cloud purred, “What? No other comments? How good was I?”

Sephiroth smirked, knowing his lover was fishing for compliments, but he didn’t appear to mind it in the slightest. “Gaia, Cloud, that was fantastic,” Sephiroth replied in a hushed tone a few minutes later, looking as if it had taken him that long to return to reality from wherever Cloud’s touch had sent him.

“Good,” Cloud yawned, ready for a nap. He smiled softly as Sephiroth held onto him tightly and showered each of his facial features with lazy kisses. Sephiroth had always worshipped his skin this way, and Cloud never wanted it to cease. This was true pleasure, and he was going to bask in it for a while.

After a few moments of that, Sephiroth’s warm hands stroked down Cloud’s bare chest, wandering fingertips creeping lower until they were lightly breezing across the youth’s sweaty genitals.

“Hmm? What’re you doing?” Cloud sleepily inquired as his lover’s fingers moved in for a more up close and personal exchange.

What Sephiroth was doing felt damn good. Sighing, the omega stretched out on his back and lightly ruffled the white hair atop Sephiroth’s head before weaving his fingers through the locks and flicking them up and down.

As he did so a few times, Sephiroth observed his arms from the shoulders right down to his knuckles, smirking with glee channeling out of his face. “Did I ever tell you that you’ve got beautiful hands?”

Feigning that he was thinking it over, Cloud looked at the ceiling as he hummed. “Hmm, no, don’t think so, but feel free to compliment me some more!” Cloud replied, the hands in question demonstrating that they were more than just secondary parts belonging to a pretty face, mixed metaphors be damned.

Smiling even wider, Sephiroth sighed happily. “Fingers…hands… _everything_ you have and can use should help yourself know well that those fingers especially are quite lethal in their capacity to excite me.”

“Ahh, how’s that?” Cloud tried to stay focused, but the pleasure jolting through himself as Sephiroth gently played with his cock was totally distracting.

“Hush,” Sephiroth cooed at him, lazily stroking him, no real pattern to the technique. He was mainly doing it to bring Cloud to fullness, and the younger male had no idea what else his older lover had planned for them.

Groaning petulantly, Cloud whined, “Come on! If you’re gonna do something, then do it! If not, then make some sexy talk, here!” Resisting the urge to kick and scream, Cloud replaced his irritation with a fatuous comment.

Sephiroth took it well as he languidly played with Cloud’s cock, turning himself around so he could whisper seductively in his mate’s ear. “How about _you_ tell me what you think of yourself, first, and I’ll add onto it with my own thoughts?”

Rolling his eyes, Cloud sarcastically sighed. “I was born tall, dark and handsome… _and_ engagingly modest,” he joked.

The attempt was painfully forced, but Sephiroth appreciated the effort the youth was making. That little reminiscence had shaken them both, and they hadn’t even started, yet.

Wanting to counter Cloud’s little attempt at humor while he fondled him, Sephiroth shook his head dismissively. “First thing I noticed about you was that modesty of yours, Cloud,” the General sassed back, admiring how Cloud was now arching up like a cat as his fingers introduced his balls to new levels of delight.

“Shift up a bit, Cloud,” Sephiroth suggested after a few moments of delivering that incredible torment, guiding his lover up onto his knees. Sephiroth watched in bemusement as his partner dragged all the pillows together until they were in a mound. Then, Cloud lay across them, his body positioned so that his crotch was on a perfect level with Sephiroth’s mouth.

Sephiroth could barely draw in breath as he deduced his lover’s intent. His insides clenched with delight as Cloud reached for him.

Blinking in awe, Cloud rasped in need, “Sephiroth, can you…um?”

“Hmm, I see.” Bending swiftly, Sephiroth held Cloud in one hand, and then swiped his tongue across the head of his cock. The blond moaned, his fingers digging deeply into Sephiroth’s shoulders as his hips bucked forward to meet that open mouth.

Observing him intently, Sephiroth drawled lovingly, “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, do you?”

Glaring at him, Cloud snapped, “Aren’t I beautiful a-all the time, though?”

Sephiroth didn’t answer his cheeky mate. He knew they’d both gone too long feeling nothing. In the many cumbersome years he’d been in the Shinra Electric Power Company’s clutches, he’d seen his fair share of nepotism and abuse. His friends like Angeal and Genesis had received and experienced more sex than ten men did in their entire lifetimes, while Sephiroth had to stay silent about it. These feelings had been forced and painful, and he’d hidden from them…hidden so well that nothing they did could touch him. He’d buried himself so deeply in his own darkness that he’d become lost inside himself. These last few days that he was back with his lover, Cloud had been finding that lost man, coaxing him out of his numbing shell with tenderness, teaching him to trust in a lover again enough to feel. And now that he was feeling, Sephiroth was blasted away by the ferocity of the sensations.

Cloud was like nothing and no one he’d known. His craziness and awkwardness aside, Cloud’s body was telling him that what Sephiroth was giving him was unique. Sephiroth was certain that even if he’d had his full strength and sense of self-control back, Cloud’s loving would be something special. Perhaps he was delusional and the extreme reaction he was having to Cloud being so near was just a natural response to coming out of such a long dry spell. After all, as a young, top alpha, the need to constantly bond and mate with a receptive omega were a huge part of his instincts. These very instincts kept insisting that no one had ever spent the kind of time kissing and caressing him that Cloud lavished upon him, as a matter of course. This was either an added advantage he had over other alphas, or it would be a curse and surely lead him to his grave.

While Sephiroth worked Cloud’s cock with his hand and mouth, the youth could barely breathe; his body was reacting so hard as he knelt there and thrust eagerly into Sephiroth’s bobbing mouth. Cloud’s heart was pounding like he’d made the track around the entire perimeter of the Company’s gym at a dead run in this lethally high altitude, the sweat that was pouring off him only confirming that impression. And the sensations sizzling along his nerve paths…Sephiroth knew his lover’s body had never felt this much pleasure.

Cloud threw his head back, wailing at the ceiling while his hips bucked forward in a wild, primal rhythm. He couldn’t help but pound into Sephiroth’s all too willing mouth, burying his throbbing length deeply into Sephiroth’s throat. The liquid heat was sheer heaven, the best feeling the omega no doubt had ever known. Sephiroth usually knew what he was doing, and his teeth never even grazed him as Cloud wantonly fucked that beautiful mouth like it had been built to handle this kind of action.

As he was knelt there before his lover’s widely open legs, Sephiroth had to pause and compare how he had sex with Cloud to how Cloud had sex with him.

The intensity of his release frightened Sephiroth in some ways, for he never wanted to be out of control and hurt someone during sex as his kind had been well known for hurting omegas, but Cloud seemed to be encouraging his abandon. Those smaller hands were wandering all over his body in silent worship, now, when last time, they’d been cupping the cheeks of his ass tightly. Recalling it, Sephiroth felt how with need, Cloud had pulled him forward by his hips and ass, encouraging the arduous alpha to go in deeper than ever. Then, those same hands were hauling the male further back with each withdrawal so that Sephiroth would have that much more ferocity behind his thrusting when he slammed back in. Those fingers squeezed and kneaded the alpha’s toned behind as Cloud flew higher and higher.

The action wasn’t lost on Sephiroth. Anything Cloud did, Sephiroth noticed an emerging pattern over the last few days. Sephiroth cleverly would wait until the omega was mindless with wanting before he would dare a touch to signal to his mate that he wanted him. Shyly, it always began, with Cloud gently touching Sephiroth’s posterior. It was always done in a timorous, bashful manner, though Cloud always did grow rather impatient, with a look of longing on his handsome face that just about ripped Sephiroth’s heart out. The silver-haired alpha knew what his partner wanted and was equally certain that Cloud’s pride ensured that he would die before asking for it.

Cloud would never ask…which meant to Sephiroth that he should offer…only, everything was just moving too fast. A month ago, the idea of voluntarily sucking off Cloud Strife would have been unthinkable, yet for the past two days now, Sephiroth had been blissfully wanting nothing more than to fellate his lover. Quickly, as he wrapped his lips around his younger lover, Cloud joined their hands, stroking Sephiroth’s knuckles with the pads of his warm, smooth digits.

Instinct told Cloud that it would be the same with that. No matter what, he knew Sephiroth would never hurt him. Still, he feared his own status, his gender, and the consequences of their actions. They still hadn’t genuinely bonded, and he sensed Sephiroth wasn’t too far from a rut.

Would things be the same, afterwards?

It was all moving too fast, all happening too quickly to assimilate. Sex with Sephiroth was like one of those amusement park rides where machines twirled and danced around in a centrifuge until the passenger going along for the journey no longer knew which way was up or down, or what was right and wrong. It was all just a dizzying swirl of pure sensation. Like now. All there was happened to be the unmitigated joy of riding Sephiroth’s mouth. It was such a pure, primitive delight that nothing else mattered. Those powerful hands taking up their proprietary holds on his posterior cheeks, the well-timed squeezes…it was all just a part of this fierce and crazy ride Sephiroth was taking him on.

Cloud was so far gone in pleasure that reason had left himself. He knew he was slamming into his lover’s mouth far more forcefully than he ought to be, and it didn’t matter. Nothing did, except the wildfire sparking through his loins. Cloud knew nothing would ever feel this intense or good again in his entire life. As a younger and moderately inexperienced sexual being, he knew many only reached peaks like this once, and this was his chance for it, so he was going to grab it. Cloud fully believed that it didn’t get any better than this…couldn’t get any better…and then, as had happened so many times in the last three days, Sephiroth was happy to show him differently.

Sephiroth was going at it like one of those porn idols who could pump it out like this for hours, dancing on the edge of climax, without crashing over. Then, something happened that toppled the scales…something that had no right to take him over the top as it did.

Cloud was lost in this exquisite sensation; fucking Sephiroth’s sensational mouth with a carelessness he had no business displaying, when the alpha’s right hand shifted infinitesimally on his derriere cheek. As Cloud slammed in again, Sephiroth scrambled to get a better grip. Instead of remaining chastely on the rounded globe of his posterior, Sephiroth’s fingers dipped down between the dark, sweaty crease between his cheeks for the very first time that night.

The gesture was purely accidental. Cloud could tell by the scared look that touched Sephiroth’s face as the excited blond pulled back in the natural pattern of thrust and quick withdrawal.

Their eyes suddenly met.

Awkwardly, Cloud was panting so hard he couldn’t take in enough oxygen to clear his senses to get a rational thought in. His only awareness was that there was no fear here at the moment.

The hot glitter of his partner’s bright eyes told him that his mate was almost as gone as he was. Only, Sephiroth was somehow coherent enough to be watching him, no doubt trying to judge Cloud’s response.

Their gazes still locked; Cloud saw his partner’s handsome face fill with resolve.

Looking like he expected his entire world to explode at any second, Sephiroth deliberately dipped his middle finger deep into that dark rift between Cloud’s cheeks while continuously sucking him. Like a homing missile, that slender digit hit its target on its first sweep.

The rockets that went off following Sephiroth’s finger’s initial probe into forbidden territory turned into an all-out nuclear blast as the wide pad brushed across Cloud’s tight puckered sphincter. His system reached critical mass and melted into a zillion bursts of radiant energy that was so far beyond a simple orgasm that it didn’t even belong in the same category. That was all he knew as he lost his breath. Every neuron Cloud Strife owned spasmed and shot out under the fireball of unexpected ecstasy that blazed through himself.

Sephiroth’s head lowered and sucked him in again at that vital instant. There was too much heat. Cloud was coming and coming and coming…too much, too hard for the young omega to take at once.

His semen gushed forth like it would never stop, while Sephiroth eagerly drank him down like a man dying of thirst in a desert who’d stumbled into an oasis. Generously, Sephiroth sucked, Cloud willingly came, and then the adolescent felt every single nerve and muscle he owned breaking away. His skeleton system was much too weak to support himself, and he lay like a tiny object flatly on the sofa.

The truth that Sephiroth’s finger had taught him quintessential relief was something Cloud wasn’t prepared to accept. It terrified the daylights out of the omega, but he couldn’t refute it, not as he tried to climb up, only to then fall forward and hunch there on all fours just trying to drag in enough air to survive the next few minutes. Pleasure like that didn’t lie. That one little finger just brushing him there had left him so wiped out that he couldn’t even breathe properly, let alone think straight.

Leaning back, Sephiroth licked his lips and hand clean. “Mm, Cloud,” he gasped out from where his head was folded somewhere between Cloud’s thighs and bent over chest.

It was a statement of how blown away Sephiroth was that, even though he understood that the position had to be uncomfortable for his partner, he was too far gone to do anything about it at the moment.

Left on his own, Sephiroth managed to squiggle his semi-flushed face out from the vice of Cloud’s body. Thankfully, the alpha didn’t move far, though. He just shifted far enough back to breathe, and then collapsed beside Cloud.

The spent omega’s mako-colored eyes were clenched shut as he knelt there almost in panic, struggling to accept what his extreme response to Sephiroth’s prodding finger revealed about himself and his dire wants.

Admiring him, Sephiroth’s hand gently stroked over his partner’s spine and flanks. As he listened intently, Cloud could tell from Sephiroth’s bellows-like gulps for air that his partner was still too far gone to be too aware of Cloud’s crisis. It was almost as though the alpha’s wide hand sensed Cloud’s stormy mood and offered comfort of its own accord.

Cloud instinctively shivered in something that was definitely not repulsion as that palm swept over his butt in the course of its travels. There was nothing overtly sexual in Sephiroth’s gesture; it was simply a comfort thing.

To Cloud’s consternation, his reaction was anything but oblique. His climax had blasted his cock into the stratosphere, taking all of its innards with it in that transformative climax. His shaft should have been hanging there like an empty sock. What his cock had absolutely no business doing was filling up and coming to attention at the mere brush of Sephiroth’s warm hand in that no trespass zone.

“Are you okay, Cloud?” Sephiroth gently questioned, sounding much more himself.

With a brief nod, Cloud answered. “Yeah…I’m fine.” Knowing he sounded too sharp but having no way to keep his irritation from flavoring his response, it was all he could provide, for now.

Aware that if he didn’t demonstrate his wellbeing soon, there’d be more questions, and possibly more touches to that traitorous area, Cloud forced himself up into a sitting position. A couple of deep breaths, and he thought he could dare Sephiroth’s passionate gaze.

They both turned to each other, labored breaths eventually calming down. As they made eye contact, immediately and abruptly, they both broke out in a satiated, content round of unstoppable laughter.

The alpha and omega had no clue what they even found to be so charming and amusing that it warranted a good laugh; they just knew how to laugh for minutes without pause, and it felt great.


	18. Dark Harbors

Much to Sephiroth’s chagrin, Cloud had to go in for more tests. Due to his previous ‘mishaps’, freedom became an exorbitant blessing, and Professor Hojo didn’t dare permit the alpha to go anywhere near his lab. Two security officers came to collect and escort Cloud to the lab, while another two waited right outside Sephiroth’s quarters, threatening him that if he dared to even take a step outside, he would be dealt with in violent ways.

Regrettably, the alpha stayed behind, but as he tried getting ‘comfortable’ and busy with his own tasks, his mind wandered. Gazing back and forth at the clock, he knew that Cloud had been taken away at least two hours ago. This was strange, as the appointments hardly took up more than an hour, at best.

What was Professor Hojo up to, now?! The crackpot didn’t even know what he was doing, and yet he was placed in charge of Cloud’s wellbeing and safety? Damn them all…

Cursing his way up and down the halls and all over the expansive quarters, Sephiroth messed up his own personal library, scouring the place for a book to read. After little to no success, he nearly leapt for joy when the door opened, and heavy footsteps thudded inside. His nose alerted him to Cloud’s lovely berry scent, and he chased the omega down in a warm, pleasant greeting.

Slightly pale in the face, Cloud greeted him by returning his embrace, holding one free hand to his stomach as though he were in great amounts of pain. It was enough to tear Sephiroth’s heart right out of its place, and he drew back as he whispered in a gravelly tone in his partner’s right ear.

“What did he do to you?” Already, Sephiroth’s overactive imagination was working, putting together gruesome and horrific scenes of torture Professor Hojo had forced his mate to suffer through. If that dared to be the real case, Sephiroth was already swearing vengeance. He was only waiting for a single word of confirmation from Cloud…

Nudging his partner away, Cloud gently whispered back, “Sephiroth, I’m fine; he just wanted to know if I was pregnant. Calm down, okay?”

Unable to believe it, Sephiroth spat, “It’s always more than one thing with that bloody monster of a man.” Shoving Cloud, though not in an overly harsh manner, he rasped desperately, “Tell me the truth! I don’t care how shameful it is; I need to hear of the details and of _everything_ that went on!!”

Hushing him with two steady hands waving in the air, Cloud irritably bemoaned, “Can you please keep your voice down!?”

“Glad _you_ can find it in yourself to be so calm about it, Cloud, but I can’t.” Now, even the idea of someone else touching Cloud, even for the sake of experiments and scientific advancements sent Sephiroth into an unholy, inhuman state of wrath and fury.

Blushing profusely, the young omega replied, “It’s not that I’m calm or happy about it; I hate Hojo even more than you do.”

“Then tell me what he did!” Sephiroth tried to lower the volume of his voice, but he was growing obsessive and beyond desperate whenever Cloud left his side. He’d never been a natural worrier, due to needing to stick with perfect calmness and composure in battle. With his equanimity totally decimated, Sephiroth prodded Cloud in a weak move to wrench the explanation and words from his lips.

Eventually yielding to Sephiroth’s unsavory demands nonstop, a frustrated Cloud rasped irritably, “Sephiroth, calm down. He didn’t touch me in the way you’re thinking.” Holding onto his stomach, he again winced as he lay his free arm over Sephiroth’s shoulder for support, stumbling a few times before he had to resort to leaning into his sturdy, stronger mate.

Not fully believing what the golden-haired adolescent was spewing, Sephiroth forced himself to shut up. With Cloud’s impulsive, explosive temper and lack of patience, this was as good as it was going to get. If he pushed the younger male further, Cloud would likely snap, close himself off to any other questions, and possibly leave.

In a much softer, smoother tone, Sephiroth inquired gently, “He _only_ wanted to know whether you were pregnant? That’s it?”

Throwing him a bland glare, Cloud repeated, “That’s it. He took some blood samples and everything else he has done before, but he didn’t hurt me.”

With a boorish snarl and a crude pointing gesture aimed at Cloud’s midriff, Sephiroth snapped in demand, “Then why’re you holding onto your stomach?”

Relenting, Cloud sighed, “He pressured and poked at me. It was weird. He was convinced I was pregnant or something, but I know I’m not.”

For a moment, Sephiroth had to stop and ask himself why. Cloud had run out of contraceptive pills, for one, and though he wasn’t in heat any longer, they were continuously having sex for bonding and pleasure, all without protection. The pull-out method was only going to help them for so long, and Sephiroth nearly had to kick himself in the ass for being so reckless.

Scratching the back of his head, Cloud facetiously commented, “It’s kinda weird…I’m shocked I didn’t get knocked up after all the weird sex we’ve been having all the time.”

Sharing in that feeling, Sephiroth nodded but chose not to comment. Refraining from asking any questions Cloud would’ve otherwise found offensive, he nodded in the direction of the kitchen and began pacing towards the steamy room.

“Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Following him with a generous smile painted over his lips, Cloud answered sharply, “I could eat a horse.”

As they sat together dining, Sephiroth felt nervous. Though not necessarily nervous because of Cloud, deeply in his gut, he felt that the omega had news for him, and it wasn’t going to be anything he was looking forward to. Though the youth hid his emotions well, they were too linked and too close for such obfuscation.

Patiently, while he dug into his thick slab of steak, Sephiroth watched with stormy eyes as Cloud devoured his meal, his own sea of questions and concerns boiling in the center of his shiny blue eyes. There was stillness and tranquility somewhere behind the trouble, and for the first time in weeks, Sephiroth felt he had no way of helping the young omega.

He didn’t even remember when he’d lost his appetite.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Sephiroth rolled up his white, long-sleeve shirt’s wet sleeves as he hung behind Cloud while the slender omega hurriedly showered. When the young man wasn’t able to reach his back and shoulders, Sephiroth held a bar of soap in both his hands, lathering and washing his partner’s exposed back for him. Enjoying it tremendously, Cloud hung his head and sighed in pure relief, the steady stream of warm water pouring liberally from the shower head while he stood directly beneath it.

Eyeing Cloud’s pert behind, Sephiroth grinned deviously as he reached low with his hands, groping the globes and spreading the soap all over Cloud’s shapely bottom. That earned him a tiny glare, followed by a heated growl as Cloud peered over his wet shoulder at his older lover.

Shifting his hips, the omega snapped, “Don’t mess around! You said you’d help me!”

Mouth watering whenever Cloud’s ass moved back, Sephiroth leaned over the youth and peeked at his cock. Already, he was losing himself, and he feared he’d have to take Cloud right there in the shower.

Cloud retaliated by flicking warm water at him, spraying Sephiroth in the face. It helped to snap him out of his daydreaming, but he growled firmly, “I want you, Cloud, okay? Is that a crime?”

Edging himself away from the water pouring down over his wet hair, Cloud washed the remaining suds and bubbles off his skin. The color was now a lovely, supple pink, and Sephiroth couldn’t cease gaping openly at it. There was no shame in the way he was staring, but Cloud felt more than shy being completely nude while Sephiroth was fully clothed.

Semi-sternly, he coughed out, “Enough sex! I told you, we have to be ready for Tseng in half an hour!”

“We’ve still got time,” Sephiroth commented sharply, not even blinking while he ravaged Cloud in his mind. “We haven’t had sex in the shower, you know.”

Petulantly, Cloud pouted as he groaned, “Sephiroth, we’ve had sex almost _everywhere_ in this place…”

“…Except for the bathroom,” Sephiroth purred in amusement as he brushed the water droplets off his face. He hadn’t realized how closely he’d been standing to the spray of the water, but it seemed these days that his body was always automatically seeking Cloud’s heat out. It couldn’t be helped, so he embraced and welcomed it as a natural reaction.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud wearily sighed, “Except for the bathroom, right.”

Pausing as he smiled warmly with the diabolical intent to seduce his young mate, Sephiroth inquired while his fingers lazily ran up and down Cloud’s spine and shoulders, tickling his mate while he grinned down at the shorter male. “Don’t you want me, Cloud?”

He nodded, shivering, unsure if it were caused by the question itself or the thumb that was lightly rubbing the light freckles under his eyes. Platinum blond hair brushed across his cheek as Sephiroth’s head lowered before Cloud’s for a kiss. The tender, almost questioning gentleness in those full lips was just what the alpha needed. He marveled at the unrushed quality of the kiss, remembering how they’d both been burning minutes ago. His insecurities had temporarily doused his own desires, but Sephiroth had still been hard since the moment he caught Cloud disrobing and heading for the shower.

As they moved together under the water, Sephiroth began turning their intimate exchange into a more profound one. Yet, when Cloud leaned up on his toes and pressed himself closer, there was nothing demanding in those lips. They gave Sephiroth the impression that Cloud was willing to spend all night just kissing him like that.

After a while of lazily lapping away at his young lover’s sensual seam, he slipped his arms around Cloud, pulling the naked blond closer. The skin under his hands was warm, smooth as the softest suede or velvet. He stroked down the bare back, enjoying the tingling sensation of the deepening kiss. The water had barely dried on the youth’s feverish skin when Sephiroth pressed his form against the gleaming white tiled shower wall, nipping at his flesh hungrily.

Sephiroth’s possessive kiss moved from his lover’s lips to his chin, and from there, he mapped the way down his neck. Sephiroth was so caught up in the spell of those kneading lips that he almost didn’t notice the hands moving to his shirt. When he felt the sides lifted away, he pulled back, suddenly tense again.

Cloud looked up at him, a question in his eyes. Gingerly touching his partner’s chest while biting his own lower lip, Cloud whined in urgency, “Do you really like me, or do you like the sex?”

Without a doubt, Sephiroth leaned in close and hummed in Cloud’s ear. “I think you’re worthy of one day having my children. That’s how damn marvelous and beautiful I know you are, inside and out, Cloud.”

Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat, but Sephiroth continued anyway. He hadn’t realized fully what had flown out of his mouth as he focused on thinking about how wonderful it would be for his thick cock to slide deeply into Cloud’s tight body. That was all he knew and wanted, and he would say just about _anything_ to get whatever he needed for now.

Shaking violently, Cloud rasped, “A-are you serious? You want me to—” Interrupting himself as his breath ran out, Cloud swallowed, cleared his throat, and started again in a more composed manner. Pointing to himself, he asked, “Are you being serious about me having your kids?”

Nodding, Sephiroth awkwardly groaned, “Uh-huh. Your eyes are so bright, that looking into them…it’s a lot like all those stars up there in the night sky just to make them shine.”

Cocking a brow inquisitively, Cloud shook his head and gripped Sephiroth by the shoulders. Shaking him roughly, Cloud sputtered, “Sephiroth, you’re not making sense…are you okay?”

A warm glow spread through Sephiroth at his partner’s words. He relaxed a little and started unbuttoning his own soaked shirt. “You have no idea how delicious you look, Cloud…everyone wants you, but you’re mine. You should be proud…” Tossing his drenched shirt to the shower floor, Sephiroth pushed back his thick strands of wet hair from obscuring his vision.

Hands sliding up to cradle Cloud’s skull, he bestowed a small kiss on top of the younger male’s skull. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Sephiroth rumbled powerfully, “I could kill for you…I _will_ kill anyone who even dares to look at you…watch me…I’ll do it all for you, Cloud…”

Blinking back his stunned emotions, Cloud cried out impulsively, “Huh? Sephiroth?! You’re not making sense! What’s g-going on with you?”

Sliding a hand from the back of Cloud’s skull to the top, Sephiroth fisted as much of the soaked, blond hair. A bit too roughly, he tugged, and Cloud’s head tilted back. Wincing, the omega growled at him, but before he could do anything else, Sephiroth pressed down on his shoulder, forcing him to drop onto his knees.

Scowling down hungrily and greedily at him, then, Sephiroth panted in raw desire, the demand clear and dominant over all else.

“Suck me, now.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Slightly panicked, Cloud wondered how he ended up kneeling naked on the shower floor before his lover, who was standing firmly and powerfully in a corner facing him. The stream of water drenching them splashed all over the floor and walls of the shower stall, drowning out Cloud’s racing, thrumming heart easily. The cooler air pricked his flesh up in goose bumps, or it might have been a reaction to what Sephiroth’s gaze moving hungrily over his bare body was doing to him.

Though he couldn’t piece the words together to communicate it, Cloud had a sneaking suspicion that ever since Sephiroth had been taken away and ‘interviewed’ and punished by Professor Hojo and the weird Dr. Hollander, his behavior and current actions were more than likely the by-product of whatever experiments Sephiroth had been placed under.

Remembering the time of night, Cloud shivered as he brokenly cried out on a high note, “You w-want…a-at a time l-like this?!”

Bewilderment replaced the want on those perfect features as that roving gaze met his own. Cloud tensed as Sephiroth’s right index finger reached out to brush the wetness on his cheek. Curling and coiling his fingers around the youth’s nape and through his hair as he stroked him silently, the alpha peered down at his omega in a way that suggested to Cloud that he had to obey Sephiroth’s wishes, right now.

To his shock and utter confusion, Sephiroth didn’t harm him or order him verbally to do anything, but the way in which his fingers scraped along his wet scalp suggested and implied to the youth that he had to listen. Alpha compulsion was known to Cloud, but he’d never been placed under such a spell before. Truthfully, he never thought Sephiroth would go so far as to use it…

Not wanting to interrogate him, Cloud instead took to confining his questions to a simple, “You alright?”

Cloud sensed that somewhere, somehow in the middle of it, Sephiroth wanted to offer some glib reassurance to convince his lover that he was fine, but all he could do was fall into those bottomless mako-infused eyes and nod. This was warped and twisted to every degree, and it made Cloud worry. The moment Sephiroth had mentioned children, Cloud knew things were terribly out of order. The Sephiroth he knew simply wouldn’t discuss any desire for having children so openly and brazenly like this. Sephiroth abhorred the idea of children even more so than Cloud…something was terribly off…

As ever the passionate one, Sephiroth wildly gave into desire soonest, reaching out to grip Cloud’s shoulders and tug him up into a kiss. That mouth was the most luscious treat the omega could recall, and for all his comparative youth, Sephiroth knew how to use it. They sucked and kneaded at each other until a DNA test would have been unable to separate their saliva in any given sample.

Sephiroth’s right hand swept from Cloud’s right shoulder, down his side, over his waist, then down and inwards, homing in on a certain organ that was biting at the bit for some attention, as it were. Quicksilver delight danced through Cloud as Sephiroth’s rough palm circled his cock, sliding his warm limb up and down as he began a familiar, but totally devastating pumping.

Taking control, Sephiroth’s left hand settled between his lover’s shoulder blades and gave a gentle push. Never one to need a formal invitation, Cloud leaned forward, ending up in a strange position. His upper left chest was pressed tightly against the still standing Sephiroth’s right side, making their kiss that much more comfortable, but his lower body was still kneeling beside his tall partner enough for a strain.

They played tongue tag forever…until it all deeply penetrated Cloud’s dazed mind that although he was already well on the way to nirvana, he hadn’t touched Sephiroth’s shaft at all, yet. That being an unbearable lapse, Sephiroth remembered what he’d demanded, and immediately ripped his mouth free.

Missing the warmth of the lips and tongue invading his mouth, Cloud’s incoherent protest died as Sephiroth’s sharp teeth and tongue found the pallor of his white neck. Cloud was partial to playful nips there, groaning and cooing while Sephiroth littered his skin with love bites that no doubt would be seen for days.

A man on a mission, Cloud was glad for the time he’d spent in training and exercise, for his current position rapidly turned into a yoga pose as he worked his way up Sephiroth’s chest and abdomen. After three months of constant exposure to harsher, more demanding work outs, it should have been familiar, predictable territory, but Cloud always felt almost awed as this invincible warrior arched over himself, delivering himself roughly into Cloud’s care.

Cloud gave so much of himself, was so utterly there in the moment and open to the pleasure Sephiroth gladly gave, that Cloud knew he was always sizzling at this point. And beyond that, every touch seemed to up the voltage of that weird web of energy that always formed between them whenever they made love. It wasn’t something he could compete against and fight away; the weaker, smaller omega was at the mercy of his alpha, but instead of terrifying him, that turned Cloud on.

He could already feel Sephiroth’s life-force pulsing through his skin, like the lightning of a quickening gift by the gods. However, there was no pain, only nerve-melting pleasure, a delight so raw that it could’ve no doubt made a five thousand-year-old, sexually active male god quiver like a virgin every time it jolted through himself.

Hungry for more, Cloud’s tongue followed the intimate trail of white body hair that arrowed down Sephiroth’s flat stomach. Because the taller warrior was sitting and not lying down, that erect cock nudged at his face before he’d even reached the pubic mound. Cloud leapt back from it, then eyed the member passionately. He’d taken it many times before in his mouth, but never in such a position where Sephiroth literally towered over him and dominated him in every possible way.

Dizzied by the heady blast of alpha musk, Cloud’s mouth started to water. He’d always had an oral fixation, but even if he hadn’t, the taste of that moisture-beaded flesh would have made an addict out of himself. Crawling forwards on his hands and knees like someone starved approaching the source of water and a bountiful feast, Cloud gave himself some moving room. Once he had sufficient space to work in, he swooped down on that dewy, red prize like a descending eagle.

Wrapping his lips around Sephiroth felt so damn perfect that he had to give out a heady moan of ardent pleasure. Sephiroth heard it, and he mirrored it a few seconds later, growing even fuller in Cloud’s mouth.

The alpha’s cry as he was absorbed into Cloud’s soft mouth filled the steamy bathroom in seconds, blasting back and forth on the walls and ceiling. Shyly, he glanced up through his lidded eyelids, and he nearly melted right into the water puddling at their feet as he caught the sight of Sephiroth tilting his head down at him, concupiscent eyes tearing him apart before gluing him back together, piece by piece.

This was surreal. Everything about Sephiroth was so beautiful in this flickering, romantic light. Basking in the steam and water, Sephiroth was a glossy silver and white everywhere, save where desire had tainted him blood red.

Without pause, Cloud greedily sucked upon the ruddiest part, that salty, spicy, male flavor flushing through himself. Sephiroth was so thick there that Cloud’s thin jaw actually ached from the stretch, but it was the sweetest strain the omega knew. Employing tongue and suction, he brought himself to whimpering fullness, while the alpha standing above him growled possessively.

He loved the rush that came from hearing this mighty warrior cry out his name with such naked need. Cloud might have gloried in that sensation longer, but the young omega knew the great equalizer where Sephiroth was concerned. His job here was to please his alpha, and he ignored his own pleasure throbbing with a burning need for attention.

Cloud was there bobbing away, fellating that perfect cock for all that he was worth, while Sephiroth arrogantly stood, relishing all of Cloud’s helpless surrender to the pleasure he could give. Strangely, Cloud found himself wishing that Sephiroth would be kind and merciful enough to even the score.

Knowing his lover too well, Cloud understood that Sephiroth was never a passive partner in passion. The alpha’s hands were always moving over Cloud when they did this, but back then, the golden-haired youth could pretty much ignore strokes to his neck, back, chest or flanks. Even when Sephiroth took hold of his cock, the silver-haired male had a certain degree of control. Only now, Sephiroth didn’t seem particularly interested in that, yet.

Just when Cloud was feeling a bit too pleased with himself, Sephiroth’s rough palmed, right hand brushed across his left buttock. Though he gasped a little around the seeping cock in his mouth, Cloud was none-the-less still able to hold it together. That was, until Sephiroth’s fingertips slid between the cheeks of his ass.

Seeing stars through teary eyes, Cloud’s entire neural system jerked with the pleasure of that touch. He released a muffled groan around the saliva slick shaft blocking his throat, wincing under the sweet agony as his nose pressed into Sephiroth’s thin line of pubic hair.

Suddenly, Sephiroth rammed himself deeply into the teenage omega’s mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat. Cloud knelt frozen there in that awkward position, unable to move or breathe, every muscle taut with anticipation.

Sephiroth didn’t disappoint him. The tip of the alpha’s thick, middle finger tentatively circled the tight, quivering entrance to his body that was hidden there. Teasing and toying with his mate, Sephiroth chuckled in amusement that neared close to sadistic, especially given Cloud’s whiny cries and mewls of protestation.

Cursing himself, Cloud had never understood his over-sensitivity there, but it really was as if his sphincter were hot-wired to his groin. He wasn’t even in heat, and yet he was reacting this way; growing wetter and wetter the more Sephiroth touched and played with him. The second the alpha’s finger rimmed him, he was propelled to a new level of arousal. His entire body broke out in a sudden sweat, everything freezing as Sephiroth intently concentrated his entire being on that tight little hole.

He heard Sephiroth’s fumbling looming over himself as the soothing water rained down over them both, but Cloud was too lost in the feel of that blunt fingertip pressing steadily against his center to even open his eyes to see what else was going on. His world was slowly crumbling apart, and he _loved_ it. That alone seriously terrified the daylights out of himself.

His eyelids snapping apart, Cloud lifted his head from his older mate’s cock and cried out, “No!” as Sephiroth’s hand left its snug sheath between his cheeks.

“Sshhh,” Sephiroth soothed, bending sideways towards his disturbed partner. When Cloud gave out louder shrieks, Sephiroth aggressively snarled, “Shut up, Cloud.”

Though offended, Cloud wasn’t able to fight back. His face was pressed against Sephiroth’s flat, muscular stomach by the move of the older male leaning down. Both of Sephiroth’s strong elbows settled upon Cloud’s spine for a second or two, resting upon his bent back as though the small omega were a table as the sneaky warrior’s hands worked at some unseen task that had nothing to do with Cloud’s heated body.

A moment or so later, after tense fumbling, Sephiroth’s right hand slid back between his partner’s pert buttocks. The middle finger returned to its former position, only this time, it was slathered with gooey lubricant.

Cloud’s eyes rolled back into his head at once. His rudimentary intelligence, all that ever operated once he was aroused to this level, realized that Sephiroth must’ve swiftly either spilled unscented soap over his fingers or lube they always kept in the bathroom, anyway. That was his alpha. Even in times like this where they both were about to lose their heads, the older male had to be prepared ahead of time.

Relieved, Cloud ardently sighed as one long finger slowly sank into him, past the knuckle, penetrating as deeply as it would go. It circled inside him, thoroughly loosening him up before the index finger joined it. Sephiroth waited for a moment, giving his partner enough time to get used to it before he gently pumped Cloud.

Still, Cloud might have been a relative newcomer to sex between men as of nearly a month ago, but his lover was practically a damn virtuoso at it these days. Somehow, Sephiroth made an art form out of such mundane tasks as lubricating. What the sensual alpha did when his cock came into play was transforming. Cloud appreciated it; he’d never assumed he’d place such a high level of importance on sex, before, but Sephiroth never failed to impress and please him generously in the bedroom.

Sephiroth spent a long time working the flesh back there until he felt Cloud was ready. In Cloud’s opinion, they could’ve taken it a bit slowly. He wasn’t as wet and slick as he was when they made love during his heat, but he wasn’t able to vocalize this at all. Two, then three fingers moved in and out of his tight body in unison, circling, scissoring, and stretching Cloud until he was receptive enough to receive the thick shaft that was waiting.

Before Sephiroth could enter him, Cloud considered their positions. He still had his head in the aroused alpha’s lap as he knelt submissively in front of his tall, athletic lover. Sephiroth’s arm was draped down his spine, his fingers penetrating Cloud lewdly from above. Interesting from an aesthetic angle, but as far as satisfaction was concerned, Cloud felt he was facing the wrong way, and he didn’t enjoy this position. His legs were already exhausted from kneeling, and he didn’t have energy to stand.

Still, he needed and wanted to feel that perfect, white-hot slide of Sephiroth’s thick cock easing its way into his body…

Though he knew they were running out of time and likely more than late to meet up with Tseng, Cloud wanted to take as much advantage of this time alone with his mate as he could. It pleased him that he was doing what he loved best, with the person he’d loved most in his young life, and he wanted to lock himself away all night with Sephiroth, if possible.

Lifting his head from the crotch he was still pleasuring, Cloud desperately stared up at his lover’s face. Sephiroth was so gloriously intent on what his fingers were doing at Cloud’s wet opening, his soft expression as close to worshipful as Cloud had ever seen. When they were touching each other like this, it almost scared him, for it was too close to the ideal lover Cloud had searched his entire life for, but never found. He shivered, feeling the deathly cold eyes of his mate upon himself as Sephiroth withdrew from his mouth, ripped him off the shower floor and shoved his back against the tiled wall.

As the breath had been knocked out of his lungs, Cloud truly knew that poets were quite right. The angels envied love like this and would weep over such unions, as unholy as they were.

“You ready?” Sephiroth questioned, his voice thick with need, beads of sweat running down his face, glinting in the firelight like liquid diamonds. He stood before Cloud, draping an arm over his lower abdomen as he held him in place, panting in his ear hotly.

“Always,” Cloud wantonly rasped back, way ahead of the frenzied alpha in the need department.

After pumping him a few more times furiously, Sephiroth’s fingers carefully withdrew. Nibbling and biting the way across the back of Cloud’s right shoulder, Sephiroth nosed aside his wet hair as he eyed the center of Cloud’s exposed nape.

Noticing the awkward pause, Cloud held his breath. “What’re you doin’?” the frozen omega rumbled as Sephiroth nudged and nosed the center spot on the back of his neck lovingly. Teeth lightly grazed his skin, there, and Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat immediately.

Eyes blown open widely in fear, he had to wonder if Sephiroth was truly going to do it…would the alpha bite him and mark him, now? Did he even want that? Were they both prepared for that?

Before Cloud had a chance to freak out, and before Sephiroth’s teeth could sink into his flesh, the front door of their living quarters banged open, followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps storming around everywhere.


	19. Thoughts Like Raindrops

Whoever the hell had busted into their shared living space, the way they were moving so quickly and in a panicked way seriously seemed like they were being chased or hunted down by something menacing and terrifying.

Cloud and Sephiroth listened intently, trying to determine who it could’ve been, when suddenly, the bathroom door exploded open. A blur of black, white, and blue rushed in, shoes screeching and slipping away on the wet tiles while a scream sounded out. Sephiroth and Cloud sprang away from each other, with Cloud trying to cover his genitals, while Sephiroth snarled and latched onto the collar of a suit tightly.

“You god damn imbecile!”

Shrieking in fear, Cloud peered through the steam that was slowly dissipating from the bathroom due to the wide-open door. When his eyes adjusted to the new light, his jaw fell open in awe that was unconstrained.

“S-Sir! Cloud! I’m s-s-sorry for the interruption! I s-swear!” A frightened and embarrassed Tseng blushed profusely as he squirmed and wriggled in Sephiroth’s tight grip. As the steam billowed away, he turned even redder in the face, eyes growing larger than small tennis balls as he stared first at Sephiroth in all his naked glory, and then at Cloud.

Irate due to the way Tseng was gaping like a fish out of water, Sephiroth shoved the Turk away as he snarled rudely, “Don’t stare at him like that, Tseng, or I’ll have your head on a damn silver platter for it! Am I understood?”

Nodding while he averted his gaze and trembled, Tseng straightened his collar and suit, brushing and wiping the water off himself as he awkwardly turned around in a small circle. Cloud was trying to reach for a towel to cover and dry himself off, but with Tseng in the way of the towel racks, it was impossible.

Frustrated already beyond his limits, Sephiroth gripped Tseng strongly and yanked him away from the towels. “For the sake of Shinra, move, Tseng!”

With a shrill cry of pure terror, Tseng wept seriously, “Arrgh! I’m tired of seeing you two naked and constantly going at it!!”

The omega went stumbling over to the door, and while Tseng hovered in the corner submissively, Sephiroth brushed his wet hair over his shoulders, snatched a fresh, clean towel for Cloud, and handed the fluffy item to his mate. Awkwardly, Tseng made the unfortunate mistake of peering at them over his shoulder.

A fresh wave of irritation slammed into Sephiroth. Potently, he roared with a clenched jaw and fists, “Tseng! Turn around!”

Yelping, the obedient omega did just that as he whimpered in cowardice. Hanging his head low, he whispered, “I apologize for my intrusion…I j-just don’t know if I want to g-go through with this…”

“Hmm? Through with what?” Sephiroth, who still had sex on the brain and was livid enough due to Tseng’s interruption, didn’t seem to pick up on anything else or care for what the disturbed Turk had to say.

Scoffing at his dumbfounded partner, Cloud dried himself off hurriedly as he explained, “Tseng’s meeting with Rufus today. I told you about it already, dummy.”

Sephiroth froze before he shook his head and muttered under his breath, “Of _all_ times to worry about that, you pick right now. Classic.” The sexually frustrated alpha marched away past Tseng, not at all paying mind to his own nudity. Slamming the door to his own room, he went off to change and dry himself off, perhaps.

Now that the two omegas were alone, Cloud picked a fresh change of clothes he’d laid out for himself next to the shiny, marble vanity. “I apologize on his behalf, Tseng,” he pointed out the door after Sephiroth. “I swear, I told him about this, and he agreed to help out and listen where he could, but I don’t think I should bring him along.”

Eyes darting back and forth around the large bathroom, Tseng demurred softly, “No, Cloud, I think he actually should be there, because I can’t do this alone. I nearly canceled on Rufus!”

Blandly, Cloud extended his arms after he slid into a pair of dark boxers. “So what? It’s natural to ghost on him! The guy’s a jackass, from what you told me, so I don’t even get why you’d want to see him!”

Upper lip curling back in tightness, an angry Tseng spat back venomously, “If I were you, Cloud, I’d worry about my own problems.” Turning his nose up at the youth, he added with bite, “I see a lot you should currently focus on, yet I don’t run around barging into your life so haughtily, do I?”

Not following exactly, Cloud tilted his head to one side like a curious puppy. “What do you mean?”

What was wrong with his life? The last time he’d checked and had such a conversation with Tseng, he’d meant it completely when he said that he had little to no complaints about living with Sephiroth! Why was Tseng focusing on this, now?

Lowering his voice tremendously, Tseng stated bluntly, “Cloud, you’re constantly in bed with Sephiroth, aren’t you?”

Frozen in disbelief, Cloud mordantly snapped once he regained his energy. “The hell? Who told you that? Sephiroth?”

Shaking his head firmly, Tseng replied carefully, “I can sense it because I’ve gone through this with Rufus, before.” Drawing himself closer to the blonde omega, he spoke out in a hushed tone, as though they were trading secrets. “He hardly lets you out of his sight, he attacks _anyone_ who dares to even look at you, and he renders you weak in the knees more so than usual, doesn’t he?”

If Cloud had a checklist handy, he would’ve placed green check marks beside all those descriptions.

Blinking in awe, he slowly nodded. “Yeah…b-but…that’s just Sephiroth being himself…”

Squinting at him while he assessed his younger friend mentally, Tseng murmured, “Is it, though?

Before Cloud had a chance to reply, Sephiroth stormed into the bathroom again. With a rough shove delivered to Tseng’s body, he nudged the surly, dark-haired omega out of his way.

“Remove yourself from my presence, Tseng. I don’t have patience for you.” Opening and closing the drawers, Sephiroth fished out a comb for his long hair, and as he stood before the shiny mirror, he glared at the Turk in his reflection cast in the clean glass.

Nodding in Sephiroth’s direction, Tseng whispered churlishly, “See what I mean?”

Bitterly, Cloud barked, “Tseng, leave it alone, for now. Let’s just focus on you tonight, okay?”

“Never mind.”

Sephiroth dominated and dedicated the rest of their actions as he returned to buttoning his shirt. He was able to do so perfectly with ease but stopped to watch Cloud slide his jeans up along his long legs. The briefs disappeared from his view soon after, but already, due to Cloud’s motions, he’d revealed his still-erect cock before shifting comfortably in his boxers. Sephiroth stared in amazement. How often had he seen Cloud naked before and yet never noticed how beautiful his body was? Remembering how long he’d spent watching his sleeping partner for many afternoons, Sephiroth realized that he’d probably been aware of it all along. It had just never moved him like this before…

Eyes glazing over in lust while Sephiroth watched Cloud, Tseng noticed it and shook his head ruefully. “This is pitiful, really,” he judged as he massaged his temples. “Do you _both_ need to have some time to yourselves?”

Waving him off as though he were an annoying fly, Cloud answered waspishly, “I’m getting ready! Gosh!”

“You’re not dressed completely,” Tseng observed disappointingly. Tapping his watch poised on his left wrist, he waved his arm in the air as he wailed, “He’s probably waiting for me, already, and I’m stuck in here with a half-nude omega, and an aroused alpha! Just my day!”

Nearly tripping due to the wet tiles, Cloud whined, “I can’t find my shoes and socks, though! Stop being so pushy, Tseng!” Wriggling his wet toes, he padded out of the bathroom so he could fetch what he needed.

Stopping once he crossed over to the doorway, Cloud threw Tseng a playful look. Eyes gleaming brightly in the lights, he asked sweetly, “Tseng, do you happen to have more of those pills, by the way?” Chuckling while winking zealously at Sephiroth, he supplied, “You just can’t be too careless with him.”

….

Looking totally disgruntled and empty on the inside, Tseng deadpanned at Cloud, eyes vapid and soulless as he sighed weakly. “Cloud, do I look like a drugstore to you?”

A potent growl from Sephiroth made both omegas flinch immediately. The nefarious warning was clear enough; they had to get moving and pick up the pace, lest they desired to be subjected to Sephiroth’s mesquin scorn.

As Cloud disappeared, Tseng pulled a face as he ground out moodily at Sephiroth, “What’s the matter, General? Can’t control yourself around Cloud?” When the peeved General failed to provide an answer, Tseng randomly blurted, “I saw how you stared at his exposed legs.”

Huffing as he returned to his task of buttoning the rest of his black dress shirt and fixing the cuffs, Sephiroth bit out dryly, “I’m not into feet, Tseng.” The amusement in his own soft voice made himself feel good.

Not one to share in that odd happiness, while Sephiroth tightened the belt over his dark dress pants, Tseng weakly sighed, “I’ll wait outside. I’ve had enough of this insanity to last me a lifetime, frankly.”

Had he stuck around a second longer, he would’ve caught how blood red Sephiroth’s eyes turned as he stood glaring away at his own reflection in the crystal-clear surface of the mirror. All too soon, however, the alpha’s eyes returned to their normal color.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Tseng’s quarters, 1900 hours_

Everything was aesthetically pleasing, at least to Cloud’s opinion. Tseng’s rooms and quarters were in perfect, organized shape. The leader of the Turks was always an organized, clean-obsessed man, but he’d definitely gone overboard, tonight.

Dusting the furniture the moment Sephiroth and Cloud sat on it, Tseng nervously fidgeted while biting his fingernails. Cloud had to yank his hands away from his mouth lest he wanted to file them down crudely. Then, Tseng ran about like a chicken with its head cut off. He was unable to decide and properly settle on what kind of lighting he wanted.

Waving his hand at the candles on the tables, Tseng cried potently, “What do you guys think? Too corny? Too romantic? Am I setting expectations already?” Not even waiting for anyone to say a word, he ran to the light switch, turning on his expensive, antique lamps and chandeliers.

Cringing, he gasped softly, “Nooo, this is worse! What am I doing? What’s wrong with me?!”

When he zipped past Sephiroth for the umpteenth time, the alpha snapped. “Tseng! Get yourself together, before I do it for you!” Standing swiftly, Sephiroth nearly dove at the dark-haired omega, when a soft knocking sounded from the front door.

The sound sent Tseng soaring up into the air, much like a cat on Halloween night. Spooked beyond his limits, Tseng immediately hid behind Sephiroth’s muscled form. Shaking and whimpering, his eyes widened as he trembled while Cloud stood next to him.

Stuttering like a small child, Tseng pointed ahead weakly past the hall and lush sofas. “H-he’s…h-h-here!”

Growling in his ear as he stood tall, Sephiroth spat, “Tseng! Keep it together and go answer the door.”

“Right!” Cloud nodded eagerly. “You can do this, Tseng, and we’re right behind you!”

Patting his suit and making sure his hair looked decent, Tseng spun around in a circle as he whimpered, “H-how do I look? Do you think there’s enough wine? Is—”

Cloud gently stopped him as he cupped his face in both warm hands and shook him once quite firmly. “Tseng,” he began as he stared right into the center of his panic-stricken eyes, “you got this. Just breathe, remember to breathe, and don’t freak out about anything.”

Nodding slowly while he inhaled and exhaled deeply, Tseng whispered one last time, “I look okay, right?”

Irritably, Sephiroth growled under his breath, “Passable, now get going.”

Ushering him gently forth, Cloud at least walked with Tseng right up to the end of the hall, and then he backed away to stand beside Sephiroth. They both tried not to get involved as they observed Tseng practically limping to the threshold. Raising his hand, the limb trembled, and he caught it in his opposite one, steadying it forcefully as he shook his head at his own silly actions.

Reminding himself to keep calm, Tseng inhaled, held his breath, and gently unlocked the dark door. It squeaked open, and as he widened his eyes, staring right out into the open hallway, he let out a sharp exhale. His shoulders inched up, making him appear stiff and frigid as he stammered a few times, hardly unable to get a word out.

Cloud and Sephiroth finally took this as a cue to join him, but they made sure not to appear overwhelming and annoying. Cloud gazed ahead, and he was immediately stunned with what he saw.

Two men. One of them definitely was the infamous Rufus Shinra. The President’s son looked quite impeccable and perfect. He wore a pure white suit, quite opposite to Tseng’s dark one. A black tie neatly nestled in the center, the lapels and cuffs freshly ironed. He smelled and look perfectly clean, his honey-blonde hair glistening and gleaming in the light, parted to one side. His baby blue eyes drank in the sight of Tseng, and he broadened and fanned out his chest as he stood looking regal and prim.

As wonderful as the President’s son appeared standing there, the strange man to his left looked…truly out of place. He wore a dark blue suit, much like the one Tseng often wore. Cloud correctly assumed this man was a Turk, but he was the strangest one he’d ever seen.

Short, slightly messy black hair sat atop his skull. He had enchanting, crimson eyes, like blood, and alabaster skin. Everything about his face was as perfectly chiseled like Rufus’; a damn work of art. Still, there was a mysterious aura about this Turk. He seemed reserved, but while he hung his head submissively, Cloud understood he was already observing and assessing many things. He wasn’t as laid back as he wanted others to assume of himself.

Clever mental tactic. Perhaps this man was a true warrior…

Whatever the case, however, Tseng wasn’t too thrilled when he saw the other man with Rufus. Frowning intently, he pointed at the strange Turk as he asked Rufus, “Who’s this? You said you’d come alone…”

Without even blinking, Rufus smoothly orated in a sensually seductive voice, “You’re not exactly by yourself, either, old friend.”

Blushing, Cloud stood his ground as he introduced himself. “I’m Cloud Strife.” Holding out his hand for the President’s son to shake, when the older male snorted crudely at him, Cloud motioned over at Sephiroth. “This is my partner, General Sephiroth.”

Turning his nose up in the air, Rufus sniffed sharply, nostrils flaring. His pupils dilated immediately once he scented the air around Sephiroth. Lips pulled back in a silent, feral snarl, he clenched his fists at his sides as he whispered dissonantly, “Interesting…I’ve never seen one of your kind, before…a rare species, so it seems.”

Thrown off by this weird claim, Cloud blinked as he inelegantly gasped. “Wah? What’re you talkin’ about? Sephiroth’s an alpha, just like you…”

“Cloud! Enough!” Gently pushing him out of the way, Tseng nervously pushed strands of his long hair behind his ears. The sheen of it glistened and beamed beneath the lights, and automatically, the Turk standing next to Rufus inhaled sharply in awe.

Caught in that act, Rufus glared at him for it, and he again lowered his eyes submissively. Reminded of this man’s presence, Tseng bluntly asked, “Rufus, who’s this?”

“Hmm? Oh, a childhood friend.” Moving to the side and extending his arms as he introduced his ‘friend’, Rufus announced, “This is Vincent Valentine; my assistant and a new member of the Turks.”

Patience already running thin, Tseng muttered blandly, “Uh huh. I see. So you thought he would escort you here, then?”

Holding up a hand, Rufus demurred elegantly, “No, Tseng. He’s only here on my request.” Peering around the abode, Rufus then asked, “May we come in?”

Regretfully, Tseng allowed that. Permitting both men inside his quarters, he glared heatedly at Vincent. Nose turned up in a snobbish way, Tseng inquired mordantly, “Another elitist alpha friend of yours, then?”

Staring quickly over at Vincent while he took off his coat, Rufus shook his head. “No. A beta, and he’s someone I’ve relied on for years. He’s never let me down, Tseng.”

Dejectedly, Tseng waved him off and turned his back to Rufus. “Whatever. Come on, before I change my mind and kick you both out.”

Cloud leaned up to whisper something in Sephiroth’s ear, but before he could sneak a word in, Tseng shouted over his shoulder, “That also includes you too, Cloud, Sephiroth!”

Winking playfully, Cloud hurriedly stated to his older lover, “Be on your best behavior.”

When Cloud chased after Tseng, ready to help him with the wine glasses, Sephiroth stared at his pert behind and nearly salivated in hunger.

“Speak for yourself.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Having wine and chatting with Rufus Shinra was turning out to be a total disaster. Cloud knew that not only did Tseng wish to be alone with his former lover, but the older omega was extremely nervous and put off by the addition to his ‘company’ for the night. Vincent Valentine was clearly an awkward third wheel thrown in the middle of all of this, and no one knew what to say or do as a reaction to his presence.

What was his purpose, here??

Cloud still didn’t get it, at all. Though Vincent Valentine was properly behaved, subservient, and kept quiet throughout the ‘socializing’, he still had no place here. He stood out awkwardly like a piece of old decoration or furniture, and no one knew what he was really thinking. He contributed short of nothing to the conversations, and he sat stiffly next to Rufus on a loveseat.

Adjacent to it, Tseng placed himself in a dark chair, hovering close to Rufus’ side of the armrest. Opposite to that loveseat, Sephiroth and Cloud perched beside one another, their eyes assessing and examining everyone and everything in the room.

Still, no one could piece any of it together.

As the night wore on, things became stranger, at least for Tseng. Cloud wasn’t always a sexual being, but he could tell from the ways in which Tseng spoke, behaved, and the ways in which he communicated with body language, that he wanted and desired Rufus, terribly. Nothing but sexual frustration and pent-up, residual feelings lingered in the air around Tseng. Sadly, Cloud was also able to tell that Rufus wasn’t returning the same feelings, unfortunately.

As talkative and loquacious as Tseng was, perhaps due to his intoxication, Rufus was the exact opposite. Not so garrulous or effusive with his thoughts, he simply sat with one leg draped over the other, mirroring Sephiroth’s sitting position. Head tilted down as he pondered the maudlin notions Tseng panted out at the height of his frustrations; Rufus silently bore the temperamental man as best as he could.

Erratically waving his arms in the air while he regaled to everyone in the room about all the fond memories he’d built and shared with a younger version of Rufus, Tseng appeared to be living far too deeply in the past. Cloud knew what that was like, and he truly felt sorry for his friend. It was quite obvious to himself that Tseng still was deeply in love with Rufus, but the stone-cold progeny of the Shinra leader didn’t share the same sentiments.

Bearing it all silently, Rufus soon paid the price for his lack of contribution to the conversation. The drunker Tseng became, the more loose lipped he grew, and very soon, he ceased caring about the fact that both Cloud and Sephiroth were feeling quite disturbed due to the things pouring so liberally out of his mouth.

Highly emotional, Tseng sniffled while he cradled his cup of wine to his chest, eyes pleading with Rufus as he bemoaned, “A-all these years…d-didn’t you ever think about me? Huh? Didn’t you ever bother to reach o-out and ask how I was doing?”

Rufus glared at him in a warning, but Tseng dared to go on. Almost pouting, he stuck out his chin defiantly as he laughed bitterly. “Such insolence…did you even c-care to ask about your daughter?”

There it was. The ultimate breaching of privacy and personal matters. Though both Cloud and Sephiroth were already aware of Tseng’s depressing, unfortunate past, Vincent seemed to be entirely clueless.

Raising his head in question, he cocked a dark brow and stared pointedly at Rufus. In retaliation for their personal lives being ruptured so callously, Rufus sternly faced Tseng and grabbed onto his elbow, shaking him once roughly as though to snap him out of his state.

“Tseng, silence yourself, now.”

Shrieking, Tseng hiccupped before he caught his breath steadily. “Why should I stay silent?! Are you such a coward that you can’t be man enough to face the truth and what you did to me?!” Blinking through hot tears falling like diamonds, glittering so vibrantly in the light, he wept weakly, “Am I _that_ meaningless to you? Was I just a toy?”

Tension in the room spiked, and Cloud instinctively grabbed onto Sephiroth for comfort and support. It hurt and tugged at his heart strings to see Tseng suffering this way, but he’d promised his friend that he’d remain silent and not dare to intrude and involve himself in his affairs. It was quite the difficult, travesty of a feat, and one Cloud felt he couldn’t abide by for much longer.

Wiping a few tears from his eyes as he yanked his arm away from Rufus, Tseng cried softly, “I w-was going to call her Zen…sh-she’s…g-gone…it’s a-all your fault!”

Rufus had tolerated it enough. Not one for the continuation of the outburst and impertinence, he hooked his fingers onto Tseng’s arm, and as he tried tugging the omega to his feet violently, Vincent abruptly got to his own feet and stood in Rufus’ way boldly.

With a small bow of obeisance, he whispered calmly, “Rufus, if you’ll allow me, I’ll calm him down.” Head still craned, he supplied elegantly, “I’ll take him to the kitchen so I can fetch him a glass of water and some painkillers, if I must.”

Cloud was truly impressed by this. Not only did Vincent Valentine have an enchantingly pleasant voice to listen to, but he’d volunteered to take care of Tseng. A most empathetic move, and Cloud felt he personally liked Vincent Valentine already because of this.

Snorting in disgust, Rufus released Tseng’s arm and moved to the side to make room for Vincent. “Go on, do what you must, then.”

Tseng scowled ferociously at Vincent, but surprisingly, he allowed himself to be led away into the next room. As they disappeared out of view, Cloud heard Tseng snap abrasively at Vincent, “I’m not some damn pity case, and I can take care of myself!”

Smoothly and serenely, Vincent whispered in reply, “I understand. I’m merely here to make sure you’re taken care of. Please don’t take offense.”

“Don’t you _dare_ patronize me!”

Cringing, Cloud turned and stared at Rufus for a moment, but the awkwardness soon disappeared when he noticed how viciously the blond alpha was glowering at Sephiroth. If Cloud didn’t know any better, judging by the looks Rufus was throwing at the silver-haired male, they either knew each other from before, were mortal enemies, or Sephiroth had somehow offended Rufus in some other way. Nothing short of sharp, vitriolic hatred passed on between them, and they didn’t even blink and back down from their aggressive glaring.

Feeling freaked out by it as his belly danced away in flip flop motions like he was going to throw up all over himself, Cloud awkwardly bit out, “Umm, you guys are acting kind of weird…everything okay?”

Eyebrows flying up gracefully, Rufus-all well mannered and poised-softly crooned, “As I said before I was interrupted; I didn’t think I’d ever meet one of your kind, but here you stand before me, General Sephiroth.” With a testy smirk, he shook his head. “I’m impressed, though I can’t exactly say I’m shocked that _you’d_ be one. Typical of your creation and birth, really.”

Up to his neck in the cryptic language and coded words, Cloud stood closely in front of Rufus and bellowed out heatedly, “Enough with your crap! Just say whatever the hell it is you’re trying to say! While we’re still young, too!”

Eyes narrowing at Cloud’s arrogance, Rufus snorted again and shook his head slowly. “General, I highly recommend you put this bitch of yours on a leash, or I’ll gladly do it for you…” Tossing Cloud a rather perverse, filthy wink that betrayed his lewd intentions, Rufus nearly reached out to touch the youth, when Sephiroth charged at him.

Emitting a terrifying growl, at once, Sephiroth snagged and bunched up Rufus’ shirt collar, but before he could physically fight the other alpha, loud footsteps headed in their direction.

“Get away from me! Leave me alone!”

In a flash of red, blue, black, and white, Tseng, with Vincent hot on his heels, slammed directly into Sephiroth and Cloud. Tseng had been carrying his glass of red wine, and he failed to look up in time. His body knocked into Cloud’s, the foul-smelling alcoholic beverage spilling all over the youth’s hair and clothes as the glass tipped over. Vincent bashed against Sephiroth, and like a chain link, the alpha collided with Rufus, who fell into the wall behind himself.

The clumsiness wasn’t one Cloud recovered from well, but it brought the pandemonium to an end. Soaked and stinking of red wine, he groaned as he tried wrenching his shirt of the despicable beverage, but it’d already stained right through.

Irritably, he glared at Tseng as he sighed wearily, “Thanks for that, Tseng. Probably will take me all day to wash this shit out.” As uptight and frustrated as he was, Sephiroth and Rufus had yet to back down from each other.

Grabbing onto Cloud’s elbow, Sephiroth steered his young partner as far away from Rufus as he could. “Come on, Cloud. It’s time we headed off for the night.” Marching his lover to the door, Sephiroth nearly tore it off the hinges as he hurriedly pushed Cloud out into the hall.

Staggering about, Cloud turned as he tried saying a proper ‘goodnight’ to Tseng and Vincent. Unfortunately, the only thing he happened to see before Sephiroth angrily slammed the front door were Tseng’s and Vincent’s astonied gazes, and then Rufus’ possessive, deadly scowl that left Cloud feeling truly stunned to the bone.

As the door shut, Cloud could’ve sworn he heard and saw Rufus mouthing and whispering, “I’ll see you soon.”

He hoped it was all merely his over exhausted imagination at play, instead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Vincent in this. Not sure why, but I do.


	20. Ruby and Sapphire

_Sephiroth’s quarters, 2100 hours_

If Cloud had expected to gain some answers out of Sephiroth for his odd behavior, he was one great moron. Not only did the peculiarities in the alpha increase the moment they were alone together in their rooms, but Sephiroth’s demeanor constantly remained suspect.

Cloud felt too exhausted to demand answers when Sephiroth remained tight-lipped. After all, he had other priorities to attend to, the first of which being that he needed to clean out the foul odor of red wine from his hair and clothes.

Padding off to the shower, as Cloud stripped along the way, littering every few inches of the floor with an article of soaked clothing, Sephiroth watched him with a lazy gleam in his green eyes.

“Eager to get me into bed, are we?” He gave a short, mirthless laugh, eyes practically eating up Cloud’s perky bottom while the omega turned on the shower faucets and waited for the water temperature to adjust to warm.

Flicking water at him in annoyance, Cloud growled out coldly, “Shut up, Sephiroth. Wanna get serious for a minute and tell me what the hell Rufus was yammering on about?” Dully, he pulled a moue of petulance and disgust, his mien too stiff and scornful of someone his age when addressing a senior and someone in a higher position of power than himself.

As if already testing their statuses and positions with the thought of dominating in mind, Sephiroth gently held onto the back of Cloud’s neck and pushed him into the water.

“Stop it! I want you to talk!” Fighting back, Cloud snarled when Sephiroth tore off his underwear before snatching the bottle of specially made shampoo he used for his own long hair.

Pouring a generous amount into the center of his palm, Sephiroth washed his lover’s hair while whistling softly to amuse himself. Rather than fighting it and losing his mind as he made a great fool out of himself, Cloud sat stewing on the edge of the hot tub while Sephiroth finished rinsing his hair and body off. When the alpha turned off the water and moved to fetch a new towel, Cloud yanked it out of his hands and stormed past him as he draped it around himself.

“Don’t need your help; I’m gonna be twenty in a few more months.”

Smiling fondly, Sephiroth only remained quiet and followed his lover into the spacious drawing room and conjoined den. Soft classical music played over the radio while Cloud gingerly dabbed away at the wetter parts of his hair. Eventually, he felt exhausted enough to plop himself down on the sofas. Eyes nearly shutting once he slid into warm pyjamas, Cloud felt around for the cleanest dress shirt he could find while the wine-stained one had been sent off for a wash.

“Let me help dry you off and dress, at least,” Sephiroth suggested softly, sitting down beside him. Within seconds, his partner had the last button of his clean dress shirt opened. Looking down, Cloud caught Sephiroth’s hands before they could pull the sides apart and reveal his chest.

With a stern frown, Cloud argued, “I thought you said you wanted to help me put my clothes _on;_ not strip them off.”

Burying his face in the hollow of Cloud’s sweet neck and shoulder, Sephiroth snuggled closer, his cheek resting on the blonde’s wet curls as he breathed in Cloud’s soapy clean scent. He simply could not believe this man was real and right beside him. This had to be a dream…would he wake up at any given moment, rub his eyes of his beautiful sleep, and find that he was alone?

No…not in the way Cloud held him that way for a very long time, stroking his back, easing his troubled nerves through sheer proximity. This was real, and it was happening to them both, now.

Caring for someone else, cherishing them, feeling their heat near his own were all new sensations for Sephiroth. Though he still wasn’t entirely certain what to do with them, he knew he wanted Cloud physically close, even if they weren’t having sex.

Wrapping his arms about the adolescent, Sephiroth tossed away the soaked towel and lay Cloud’s head in his lap. Languidly, he played with the messy blond hair spread all over his thighs and legs. Blond…a rich, golden hue, indeed. The tone and color of the summer sun…Sephiroth liked that color and was falling more and more in love with Cloud’s features by the minute.

This was another thing he wasn’t accustomed to. There had never been anyone he could turn to for comfort like this, providing that he’d ever been man enough to admit he needed it at all. His relationship with Angeal and Genesis had been the closest thing in his past to what he had with any ‘friend’ close to his status and ranking. There was nothing loving and romantic, no acceptance; a bond between fellow SOLDIERs, nothing more, nothing less. It was quite different with Cloud and even as they’d started out their rocky relationship, Sephiroth had never been able to trust enough to allow his vulnerabilities to show. He wasn’t a man who trusted easily, not even after Angeal took a bullet for him.

At the time, Sephiroth thought it was noble, but deep down, he’d been taught not to trust easily. His caution had proven wise in the long run, for both Angeal and Genesis had played him for a fool the same way other younger alphas had. Even so, it would have been nice to have had this kind of closeness somewhere down the line. That Cloud Strife could offer comfort to him now, after everything his partner had been through, only proved how strong Cloud was inside. Or maybe it served as a testament to how much the blond loved him. Either way, Sephiroth recognized that he was a lucky man, and he never ceased showing his unfailing gratitude.

When he eventually turned his face to look down at Cloud while he lay his head in his General’s lap, Cloud’s mouth was immediately taken in a kiss. His partner’s hands tightened on his back as their mouths melded. As the kiss deepened with passion, it felt like Cloud knew exactly what Sephiroth needed, without the alpha even having to ask for it.

The blond adolescent made no protest when Sephiroth’s lips moved to his neck. The alpha loved the sensual lines of the omega’s long throat, and he loved what his mouth could do to Cloud when he put it to proper use there. Within moments, Cloud was moaning ardently, his body melting in open invitation and absolute trust.

If ever Sephiroth had needed concrete proof that his revelations hadn’t changed anything, this was it. Words of acceptance and consoling gestures could be offered for the sake of propriety, but his furious, stubborn partner would never have been able to fake passion like this. If Sephiroth’s disclosure had changed Cloud’s feelings for him, his touch would have revealed it.

What it did reveal, however, was an incredible amount of enthusiasm on the eager omega’s part. Every time they made love, it seemed to get easier. There would be fewer walls, fewer roadblocks. Tonight, Sephiroth knew that Cloud didn’t and wouldn’t even tense as his bulkier body covered him. When Sephiroth enveloped Cloud, the omega just pulled him closer, those long-fingered hands claiming his back with the same artistic flair they’d use to map out a new canvas they would paint together.

While those hands moved restlessly over his back, Sephiroth worked his way down Cloud’s front. He could have spent all night at that artfully smooth chest, but Cloud somehow wound up on his lap, and he kept thrusting his hips up at him in silent invitation, just begging for more attention down below. And it wasn’t in Sephiroth to deny him anything. What kind of lover would do such a degrading thing, after all?

Sephiroth’s fingers followed the soft, intimate trail of smooth, hairless skin that arrowed down the center of Cloud’s flat belly. His fingertips drifted over the elastic waistband of Cloud’s pyjamas, lightly skimming the cotton-covered flesh below. Cloud’s helpless whimper had to be the hottest turn on Sephiroth had ever had the pleasure of listening to.

He wanted more…this was more than addictive…

Urgently, Sephiroth pressed the heel of his palm against that demanding cock, intoxicated by how much his mate was loving this. Cloud’s muscles remained wonderfully pliant as Sephiroth peeled the obstructing pyjama bottoms off his mate. There seemed to be no fear at all tonight, though more impatience was brewing between them both.

The lamplight caught the golden highlights in Cloud’s thin line of pubic hair and glistened off the moisture sheening that delicately sculptured penis. Moved by the youth’s slender beauty, Sephiroth could only stare for a while.

The pause was obviously too much for Cloud. Within a few heartbeats, the blond was thrusting his hips up at him again and there was nothing to be done but touch that tender jewel. Sephiroth gathered the moist flesh into his hand, delighting in how it pulsed and grew larger at his first touch.

“Ahh! Sephiroth! P-pleeeaaase!” Cloud sobbed, head thrown back in a clear display of serene pleasure.

Even if that request hadn’t reduced him to jelly, Sephiroth couldn’t have resisted the lure and grip Cloud’s soft, crooning noises and passionate moans brought to his body. Bending his head and gently laying the younger male on his back, he sucked in that straining shaft, greedily lapping in Cloud’s succulent flavor. So hot, everything about this omega was just so unbelievably hot.

With great tremors, Cloud’s hands cupped his head, frantic fingers gripping his long, thick hair to hold him close.

With someone else, Sephiroth perhaps might have been tempted to string this out, but Cloud had suffered at the expense of Tseng and Rufus Shinra so much that all he wanted to do was lavish pleasure on his lover. So, he sucked Cloud for all he was worth, letting his fingers pay homage to those soft balls while he serviced that hungry penis.

When he brushed his index finger over the sensitive flesh behind the testicles a few minutes later, Cloud hissed and spread his thighs wide apart. Pleased to see such a lewd, obscene thing displayed right before himself, Sephiroth happily repeated the action, this time earning a full-fledged moan. This previously verboten territory was obviously an intensely sensitive, erogenous zone. Cloud’s hips jerked up so high that they almost sent Sephiroth swooning in frenzied delight and passion. The scent of the omega was so damn pure…even after all the times they’d made love, and even after Sephiroth had worked so hard to try and smother Cloud in his own musky scent, the deliciously enchanting odor of the omega’s natural pheromones wafted in the air teasingly.

Sephiroth knew from personal experience with Cloud that the particular area he’d been servicing was a landmine of sensation, and Cloud Strife was the most sensual person he’d ever met. It only stood to reason that Cloud would be excited by this, and Sephiroth chose to reward his lover by dipping his middle finger in the gaping, puckered entrance that was already sopping wet.

Back and forth, in and out, up and down, Sephiroth worked his lips, mouth, tongue, and finger as he stretched and sucked Cloud. After working away at it for long enough, the alpha raised his head from his service for a moment, needing to see his partner’s face.

It was just as Sephiroth suspected. Panting and writhing in his own sweat, Cloud looked turned on as hell, and equally freaked out by the source of his excitement.

“Darling, hey,” Sephiroth called, drawing the torn gaze of his omega to his own way. Fortunately, Cloud seemed to calm some when their eyes met. Sephiroth only rewarded him with a welcoming grin and a soft purr. “Your body was designed to give you pleasure. It isn’t a crime to enjoy it, my omega.”

To illustrate his point, Sephiroth allowed his forefinger to brush over the tight bud of muscle directly behind the perineum he’d been stroking. From their baths together, Sephiroth knew Cloud had enjoyed it each and every time he’d touched him there, and he repeatedly targeted that sweet little spot.

In spite of how wonderfully it felt, Cloud tried silencing himself. Throwing a fist between his teeth, he stifled his abrupt cries, even though Sephiroth had known that it was unnerving his partner on any number of levels to remain silent.

In the end, Cloud’s eager body liked it just as much as it had whenever they made love, if not more. When Sephiroth lapped curiously at the smooth slide of skin he’d previously stroked, Cloud gasped, his hips instinctively lurching up at his alpha.

 _‘One point for me,’_ Sephiroth playfully cheered himself on internally. Again, he teased the sensitive area with the length of his tongue, pressing it down flatly and with more force.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sephiroth checked when Cloud arched against him, only to fall back roughly a moment later.

He saw the neat shape of Cloud’s Adam’s apple gulp upwards as he gave a guarded nod.

Merely pressing a tender kiss to Cloud’s right hip, Sephiroth smiled lovingly with utmost confidence and pride at his mate. “Nothing’s going to happen that doesn’t feel good,” he promised, eyes glazing over with lust once he studied Cloud’s flat stomach, picturing it swollen and round with his child…

As if somehow having read through his shameful thoughts, Cloud gave a noisy swallow and then admitted in a low tone, “I’m…afraid!”

“Of me?” Sephiroth asked, freezing all motion.

Swiftly, Cloud gave a negative shake of his head and followed it up with a low, “No. I just don’t know if I’m ready for…umm…b-bonding?”

Though they both knew that was far from truthful, Sephiroth was more forgiving. “I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes, Cloud.” With his own honesty out in the open, Sephiroth grinned. Relieved once he saw a smile touch Cloud’s face, Sephiroth could’ve rejoiced as some of the embarrassed colors receded from the youth’s lovely features.

“Would you like to be on top, Cloud?” Sephiroth naughtily asked, looking as though he weren’t certain if he should have voiced the question.

Emitting a shriek, Cloud covered his red face with both hands. They’d explored many positions, but to date, the blond had yet to take the lead, riding Sephiroth and looking down at him while he straddled his lap. Though he’d dreamed of it a few times, Cloud was much too timid to do such a thing.

Realizing that he was going about this all wrong, Sephiroth calmly pried Cloud’s hands away, and turned his face into the hand that had been absently petting his cheek throughout their discussion. Capturing Cloud’s middle finger between his lips, he sucked it into his mouth and slicked it up. Taking hold of his partner’s delicate wrist, he withdrew the tasty finger from his mouth and proposed with a grin, “Would you like to try riding me, baby?”

Not waiting for a response since he already anticipated the ‘no’, he guided Cloud’s captured hand to his own bottom. With a deep chuckle, Sephiroth hummed, “Try stretching yourself in front of me; I want to see how lewd and obscene you can be, Cloud.”

His eyes very wide and endearingly uncertain, in spite of his innate fear and embarrassment. Cloud still tentatively brushed his fingers between the crease of his own supple bottom. Inhaling softly with a short gasp, he slicked himself up and stretched, using only one finger while Sephiroth greedily devoured the sight before encouraging the youth to use another.

Sephiroth didn’t have to exaggerate his enjoyment when Cloud dilated wide enough to fit two full fingers within his channel. The whoosh of abruptly released breath was ripped from his lungs as the shiversome delight inspired by those tentative fingers slithered through the omega, scissoring, parting, sliding back and forth, in and out like Sephiroth’s cock was sure to follow, soon. It had been so long, so damn long since Sephiroth felt this inflamed and this wildly aroused, but he was enjoying the visual aid. With his hand working between his body, Cloud’s head tilted back, his eyes sinking shut and mouth parting as he savored the sensation to its fullest.

“Are you enjoying this?” Sephiroth asked in a hushed tone.

Cloud gulped, trying to find his voice, but he didn’t even have the wherewithal to open his eyes under the deluge of feeling. His hand and fingers slowed down, but he didn’t dare cease the motions.

Always a quick study, Sephiroth didn’t wait for instruction to continue. He knew Cloud’s touch was growing far more confident when he slipped his fingers further in, pausing only when they brushed over the tight guarded bud of muscle hidden there like a bundle of jewels waiting to be discovered.

Their eyes met, and Sephiroth’s entire body jolted at the contact, the flash fire of delight ripping a helpless gasp from himself. Cloud mimicked the sound moments later, body glistening with sweat and a combination of his own secretions dripping between his legs.

As always, his omega didn’t disappoint him. That talented finger stroked and rimmed the puckered opening until Sephiroth felt he’d explode. The fact that Cloud was putting on quite the perverse show for him was simply to die for.

“More?” Cloud abruptly begged when that precious dalliance finally faltered.

“Hmm?” Dipping his head to the side, Sephiroth noticed that Cloud’s fingers had stilled, and his eyes closed as he mewled shamefully through his heavy blush.

Sephiroth opened his eyes wider at the stunned sounding question. Smirking as his mind flooded with muddled, filthy thoughts, he stroked himself openly while his eager omega whined and cried out for him. “You want me to lend this to you, then?” Gesturing at his own arousal, he added licentiously, “I suppose I could reward you, now…”

Pausing long enough to assure himself that he hadn’t put Cloud off, Sephiroth climbed over his lover, straddled Cloud’s waist and leaned over as far as he could to reach to open a large drawer built into the coffee table near the sofa. Fortunately, for both their sake’s, Sephiroth had stored the last few pills for prevention of a pregnancy. Though the idea of having a family with this beautiful, blond omega was enticing and highly arousing, he still felt it wasn’t the most opportune time. To ease his lover’s burdens and woes, Sephiroth held up the bottle in front of him, giving him a show of what it was. Fumbling the lid off the blue and white jar, he held the open jar of colorful pills to Cloud and held one up to his lips.

When Cloud quirked a brow, Sephiroth rasped, “Tonight, I’m going to come inside you, so you best take this, now.”

He expected some kind of smart comment on his words, but soon, the omega’s floral and berry scent increased dramatically. Panting desperately, Cloud grabbed onto the offered pill almost savagely as he tore it off Sephiroth’s palm. He took the pill without water, and a moment later, those gooey digits were back where they could be put to best use. This time, Sephiroth decided to help.

Cloud groaned as that long middle finger greased the aperture, and then slowly slid up its center. There was nothing shy about what they were doing, now. Sephiroth could hear his partner’s hoarse breathing as Cloud’s hand gently pushed his fingers way up that tight passage.

A sudden twist, and Sephiroth found that magical spot for which he was obviously searching. Once he had Cloud clawing at him and digging his heels into his back, Sephiroth couldn’t hold back his outcry as the resulting sensations pummeled himself. So good…this was near perfect.

There was only one thing that would make it better and Cloud didn’t hesitate to demand, “More…inside…more…”

Once again, Sephiroth humored him. A third finger pushed up into his bottom. The talented trio of digits twisted around, delighting his omega with every wiggle. Concentrating on the pleasure, Sephiroth felt Cloud gradually stretching around the union of fingers so openly and hungrily.

Opening his eyes, Cloud sought his partner’s gaze. Sephiroth didn’t know what he was expecting-an indulgent smile, perhaps-certainly anything but the passion flushed cheeks and hot, glittering gaze that speared his own.

At that moment, they were of one mind, one soul, one need. Sephiroth dug his fingers deep into the omega’s heat, working him open as far as he would go. Taking up a heaping helping of Cloud’s blond hair in a tightly clenched fist, he sniffed it before he then reached for the beautiful omega’s hungry-looking shaft.

The tensing of his partner’s muscles brought his gaze up to Sephiroth’s face. An intriguing struggle was going on there. Passion and prudence were a bizarre mixture, but the silver-haired male knew without asking that his partner was experiencing both.

“Give me this, please?” he all but begged, arching into Sephiroth’s lap.

Smirking, Sephiroth growled, “You’re quite the insatiable one, aren’t you?”

Playfully, Cloud covered those luscious, full lips with his index finger. “Ssssh. Shush it. I’m never going to ask for something you’re not able to give me, Sephiroth. We’re not keeping score here. You want it. I want it. What would be the harm?”

Eyes gleaming, Sephiroth relaxed some. “You sure?”

In answer, Cloud slathered Sephiroth’s neck in licks and peppered his collarbone in tiny kisses and bites. In turn, Sephiroth glossed a hand over Cloud’s straining penis.

The golden-haired male groaned at the touch, his cock twitching like he might shoot his load right then and there. But Sephiroth was able to get him greased up before disaster struck. If he was going to take Cloud, it had to be now, before they both lost it.

Pressing Cloud firmly to the sofa, Sephiroth paused for a moment, and then a wild idea struck himself. Wanting to increase the excitement, he picked Cloud up off the warmth and softness, pressing him against the nearest wall. Hooking the youth’s legs around his own waist, he didn’t even give time for Cloud to gasp out in panic at the random change in positions.

Cloud looked a little overwhelmed, but there was no protest in his eyes. Moving with a confidence for which Sephiroth would be ever grateful, the omega took control for a moment. Gently, he guided his alpha’s enlarged shaft to his gaping opening and carefully pushed through the outer ring of muscle.

Once buried inside the tight warmth, Sephiroth grunted at the sensation. It had been so long, already, and he’d needed this. Cloud was wincing as he tried getting comfortable. Sephiroth knew no matter what, that he was big by any standards. The stretch and bulk were impressive for the omega to handle, and he quickly grew accustomed to it as he experimentally shifted his hips.

“You okay?” Sephiroth froze, uncertainty touching his face.

Cloud nodded, and Sephiroth gave his lover’s cock a gentle stroking. In reply, Cloud gave an internal squeeze and rasped out, “Never better, sunshine, never better.” To illustrate his point, he hooked his ankles together behind the small of Sephiroth’s back and gave a suggestive push.

Eyebrows flying, Sephiroth chuckled, “It’s sunshine, now?” Kissing the top of his lover’s golden hair, he stated bluntly, “I’m not the blond, here.”

With a grunt of his own, Cloud nudged the remaining inches of flesh further into himself. A sheen of fresh sweat broke out over Sephiroth’s entire body, making him glow in the lamp light like a well-oiled body builder.

Looking up at those wild, blond strands and Cloud’s passion-torn expression as he slowly claimed every inch of the omega’s body as his own, Sephiroth almost felt as though he’d slipped into one of his old, late night fantasies. He’d dreamed of this for so many years, but he’d never thought it could happen. On and off, Sephiroth had previously been curious about sex, but not so much about having sex with anyone in particular. When Cloud had initially fallen into his lap, he’d been fairly certain that he might have lured the young infantryman into his bed for a night of wild, sexual frolics, but Sephiroth now knew that he’d never have had the nerve to ask this of his partner if he’d maneuvered Cloud into his bed while they weren’t to become pair bonds.

It was one thing to have a few unattached relations and intimate moments, as Genesis and Angeal often did, but Sephiroth knew when the time came to be selecting his own course of action, he wasn’t at all in the same league as his so-called friends. He could never use someone, and he could never have sex outside of a partnership. As far as he was concerned, Cloud was his ‘bride’, and his partner for life. No one else would do, and that was enough for his desires.

Yet, what he was sharing now with Cloud had nothing to do with the failures of his past. He’d found love far later than his comrades, but this was long-lasting.

As Sephiroth watched the incandescent joy take hold of Cloud’s sensual eyes, Sephiroth deeply seeped into him as smooth as melting butter and felt the growing confidence in Cloud’s returned movements. Yes, he knew that he wasn’t going to ever regret this night. This wasn’t about roles or power as an alpha. It wasn’t even about hot sex, even though it was probably the most significant sex he’d ever had with Cloud. Importantly, Sephiroth knew on an instinctive level that he wasn’t going to come out the loser in this union or be made to feel diminished by it. Cloud would never turn on him and throw it back in his face that he was just acting like every other alpha; he was special.

No, this was the complete antithesis of everything he’d come to expect when having sex with a beautiful partner. This was about healing, this was cathartic, this was about trust, and an emotion that Sephiroth knew he’d never experienced before. This feeling only occurred once in a lifetime…it needed to be cherished.

As his partner’s body stretched to accommodate Sephiroth’s bulk, Cloud reached up and clung onto those broad shoulders. Sephiroth gazed intently as his lover, enjoying as he took to watching every nuance of expression that flickered across his omega’s sweat-drenched face. He was careful not to ram Cloud into the wall. He needed to be gentle, for Cloud was loving it as much as he was…loving him.

After that brief period of initial discomfort when Sephiroth’s thickness reintroduced Cloud to this pleasure, the taller, older male changed his angle of entry slightly, causing Cloud to cry out for him. The moment he sang out Sephiroth’s name, the alpha’s entire universe realigned. That huge cock of Sephiroth’s potently nudged into his lover’s prostate with an abrupt move, opening the floodgates of pleasure that had made this often-painful act one of Cloud’s most cherished delights.

Though Sephiroth knew he would never have even a third of the sexual exploits Angeal and Genesis had experienced, he prided his body in worshipping and remembering Cloud’s. Clutching at the blond while he pounded him into the wall, Sephiroth stopped, pulled out and re-entered, hitting that same spot again, blasting Cloud with the sheerest of ecstasies.

Cloud’s eyes snapped shut, his lips parting in a helpless whine of, “Ahhhh!! Please…nugh!!”

Without anything holding him back, Sephiroth started thrusting in earnest then, taking Cloud higher and higher with every plunge in. The only sounds in the room were their hoarse breaths, grunts, and the slap of their flesh.

The alpha could hardly hear any of it over the pounding of his heart. He was nothing but feeling. His whole life, his whole body, everything he’d ever dreamed, wished, or felt had been done to bring himself to this moment in time. As Cloud joined his grunts and growls in the most primitive, primal way possible, Sephiroth knew that he was never going to be the same man again.

Orgasm hit him like a runaway train, bursting through every neuron he owned in a dizzying swell of sensation. Sephiroth felt his body explode when Cloud spilled between their legs and abdomens, and at almost the same instant, Sephiroth stilled inside his young partner in a final, wild thrust. Whose cry was the loudest, Sephiroth truthfully couldn’t say. All he knew was that it sounded like the responses were torn from their very souls. It certainly felt that way from inside his heart and mind.

They seemed to soar in that transcendental moment of utter bliss for an eternity, before gradually coming back to themselves.

Once he’d emptied himself within his omega, Sephiroth carefully moved them both away from the wall and onto the floor. Slowly, he slipped out of Cloud’s body and then sagged down on top of him in a boneless, but heavy, sprawl.

Purring to comfort and send his mate off to a peaceful slumber, Sephiroth closed his arms around Cloud and just hung on while the world slowly righted itself around them both. Nesting his nose in the youth’s messy blond hair, he inhaled, exhaled, and repeated it many times until sleep nearly claimed himself.

When they were breathing at something near a normal rate and the sweat had begun to cool off both their bodies, Cloud lifted his head to look up at him.

Sephiroth experienced a moment of pure terror at the thought that Cloud might expect him to express his feelings on what had just passed between them. By all accounts, Sephiroth hadn’t been too gentle in their lovemaking. Acting out of character had been known to himself, but he persisted with it for reasons unknown to even himself.

As he’d been expecting for his mate to lash out and scold him, he averted his eyes and steeled himself for it. After all, he _did_ technically deserve it, anyway. But then, Cloud went and shocked him, as usual. The only thing the younger male did was take his mouth in a slow, sultry kiss that had parts of Sephiroth tingling that had no right to be working after such an immolating climax.

Ardently, Cloud pulled himself on top of Sephiroth mid-kiss, but then shifted his weight so that he was lying beside his partner, rather than on top of him. With their chests no longer pressing together, Sephiroth sighed forlornly, forcing himself to break their mind-blowing kiss. Drawing himself away, he shyly took to glancing at Cloud as he tried to work up the energy required for them to clean up and head off to bed.

As he tried rearing up, Cloud’s arm shot out and landed on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. “No, just s-stay here a bit…”

Chuckling to himself, Sephiroth gave his semi-unconscious partner one last smooch before following listlessly down into Cloud’s sweet embrace. “If you want me to.”

“I do…”

As they’d leaned and snuggled together closely, the mail slot of the front door jiggled. Someone was dropping mail in, no doubt. The hinges of the damn slot squeaked, and for Sephiroth, the mood was ruined.

Grunting, he got to his feet, padded down the hall, and swiftly picked up the tiny, white envelope. As he moved back towards his lover, he could feel Cloud’s curious eyes following his every move.

When he’d been silent for too long, Cloud propped a hand beneath his chin and gazed intently at him. “Who’s it from?”

Reading through it once he’d torn it open, Sephiroth groaned in agony. Though there were many words and sentences, the contents of the infernal letter were enough to send him into deep-seated anger he hadn’t felt in a while.

Now, Cloud was even more interested. Scrambling up, his hands snatched the letter from Sephiroth. “Let me see!”

As they stood together closely, both Cloud and Sephiroth’s eyes moved from left to right, and their skin grew ghastly white. All for good reason, too.

_Dear Cloud and Sephiroth,_

_As of tomorrow morning, you both will begin packing for a lovely trip to Costa del Sol! The President’s son has eagerly invited you both to his summer villa, where you will be staying for approximately six days._

_You cannot decline this offer, so do attend willingly, and you’ll be rewarded substantially._

_Consider this a much needed and well-earned vacation! We truly hope the sun shines down all the good blessings and looks upon you both favorably._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Shinra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Costa del Sol arc is my favorite bit. So much fun on the way😈👍💞


	21. Three Mile Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which everyone is thirsty...yes, in that way.

_Costa del Sol, 1400 hours_

Costa del Sol was indeed as beautiful as rumors proclaimed. The town served as the best vacation hubbub Cloud and Sephiroth both needed, especially since it provided such wonderfully glowing heat and warmth after their time spent in the icy temperatures of Modeoheim. This was indeed a nice reprieve, and Cloud especially settled within the hour as their cruise ship finally reached port.

With Sephiroth closely in tow, Cloud turned his gaze and his thoughts to the gaily colored afternoon and the throng of people that surrounded him. Looking at their faces, he saw how oblivious they were to the world, and for once, Cloud couldn’t find it in himself to blame them.

Everything was so colorful, cheerful, fresh, and the scents and sights were truly extravagant. Why hadn’t they ever come here, before?

A few bustling young errand boys informed both Cloud and Sephiroth that they were invited to take up space in President Shinra’s summer cottage. The villa was quite far away from where they got off the ship, but a ride had already been arranged for the couple. Cloud felt they were being treated as though they were royalty, but he wasn’t foolish and blind enough to fully trust Rufus Shinra, not by a long shot.

Still, for whatever it was worth, Cloud wasn’t going to spoil his ‘vacation’. Admiring the scenery, he noticed the resort’s town was a rather lively place as he’d wandered through it that afternoon with his mate. It retained that same mix of playful tranquility during the daylight, but during the night, tinged it with sensuality. That vivaciousness transforming from the innocent play of the day to undisguised, unabashed displays of sexuality as the sun went down felt comforting. Gone were the revealing swimsuits, replaced by equally revealing club clothes. Most of the people filling the strip were no doubt single and looking to either score or just have a damn good time, and this was totally welcome in Cloud’s mind.

Loud music filled the air, along with the mingled laughter and shouts of a thousand people in various stages of drunkenness. The sky would have been a dark blue were it not for the multitudinous lights that burned the darkness away, turning it to a muted purple. Sephiroth lamented that he couldn’t see the stars, and Cloud thought that maybe later, he’d have to venture down to the beach and see how far they could go before they’d see them. The night sky on the sea would be worth the trouble.

A breeze rippled off the ocean near the villa; it was a cool contrast to the warmth, but not unpleasant, temperature that was so constant in this area of the world. Basking in its radiance, Cloud closed his eyes and shivered, enjoying the sensations flitting by. It all passed over his bare skin and lifted his light-colored hair off his shoulders. Standing before their large, open windows, Cloud gazed around with wide eyes and smiled dreamily. As he’d been taking time to enjoy everything in this beautiful resort, Sephiroth approached, angry as ever.

Hardly turning around, Cloud asked snidely, “What’s gotten into you? Isn’t it nice, here?” Aware that his voice had become increasingly sharp, almost strident, the stentorian youth wasn’t interested enough to accoy his lover. At times, Sephiroth never failed to prove that his anger couldn’t always be pacified.

Nudging him, Sephiroth grumpily hissed, “I just don’t feel too pleased with being here, especially considering how Rufus Shinra invited us.”

Cloud didn’t have time to care about that. Tonight, _tonight_ he wanted to be like the rest of the carefree visitors and tourists who ventured here. Oblivious. Because they seemed so alive, the city itself was alive with vibrant color, sound and light. The ocean had given them a gift, whether they knew it or not. The blond had been acutely aware of it, as he knew his own burden as an omega was in some ways, the largest.

Regardless of that worry, he felt contented and at peace, his young spirit forgetting its normal restlessness. The need to press forward, the single-minded desire for revenge, disappearing, if only for a moment. Temporarily, he forgot about his pain and his troubles in the company of his newfound environment.

Sephiroth, however, seemed to hold strident opinions counter to Cloud’s thoughts. Again, at the omega’s turned back, he accused minaciously, “You don’t seem to detest Rufus.”

Whirling around so quickly that his head felt dizzy and his vision blurred, Cloud steadied himself before he ground out viciously, “The hell? How do you make that connection out of nowhere, dummy?” Flicking his lover’s perfect nose, he supplied bitterly, “I’m just trying to have a good time for a moment, so give me a damn break!”

Eyes narrowing in deadly slits, Sephiroth retorted just as aggressively, “You’re settling in here far too comfortably for my tastes, I’ll have you know.”

Jaw rigid and tightly clenched, Cloud seethed as he pushed out through his teeth, “Look, I’m telling you I don’t want to argue. I don’t like Rufus Shinra, but that doesn’t mean I need to go parading about how the guy _may_ have inverted nipples, or something.”

Stunned by this example and crude verbiage, Sephiroth finally contained himself before he argued vehemently, “Cloud, I don’t want to picture the President’s son’s nipples, or any other damn part of his body. Why can’t you take this seriously?”

Before Cloud had a chance to attack his mate, a soft, quizzical voice chimed in. “Nipples? What the…”

When Cloud and Sephiroth turned to their ‘guest’, they weren’t too shocked to see Tseng hovering by their suitcases and bags. Still dressed in his dapper, freshly ironed black suit, the Turk swallowed nervously as he glared at the floor.

“Why’re you guys discussing Rufus Shinra’s nipples?”

The question disgusted Sephiroth faster than anyone else. Shoving Tseng with a shoulder, he gruffly ordered, “None of your business. Out of the way, Tseng. Next time, knock before you enter a room that isn’t your own, too.”

Contemptuously, before Sephiroth slammed the door upon exiting the room, Cloud screamed after him, “Yeah, walk away, just like you always do!”

Tseng winced when the door rattled, the hinges nearly giving out due to the explosive slamming.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud softly suggested, “Whatever the hell that was. Wanna help me unpack?”

Obediently, Tseng followed him to the bed, and together, they unzipped many duffle bags and cases. Clothes soon were laid out and folded, with Tseng finishing his pile a lot quicker than Cloud. They made it a tiny competition of sorts to see who could fold the clothes and put them away in the closets and drawers the fastest, and Tseng won within a few short minutes.

Scratching his head in awe, Cloud muttered, “Damn! I always thought I was great with this crap, but looks like you beat my record, Tseng!”

Blushing, the older omega purred with glee, “I’m used to doing this sort of thing, Cloud. I hardly had to exert myself.” Choosing his next words carefully, he lowered the volume of his voice drastically as he gently pried, “So, why did you fight with Sephiroth…again?”

Cloud waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. He’s just had issues ever since Rufus invited us here, but he needs to calm the hell down, if you’re asking me.” Slamming a drawer shut roughly, the crude, violent motions caused for the entire dresser next to the bed to rattle and sway.

Expression pensive as he took his time to think about his next reply, Tseng finally orated calmly, “Cloud, this is all strange and completely weird, I must admit.”

Gesturing at his friend, Cloud sarcastically snapped, “Well, nothing exciting is going on if you’re also here about that, Tseng. If Rufus had invited _me_ all by himself, then yeah, it’d be weird, but he didn’t!” Moving to stand in the way of the blast of the air conditioning, he let out a relieved sigh as he cried out, “Everyone needs to relax, I swear.”

Almost regretfully, Tseng whispered at his feet, “You don’t really know Rufus, Cloud. Once he sets his sights on someone, and once he puts his mind on what he believes he owns, no one in the world can take that away from him or convince him differently.”

Hair blowing about his face, Cloud shortly asked, “What does that mean?”

Pushing his own billowing locks over his shoulder to contain them, Tseng commented logically, “It means that Sephiroth had every right to feel threatened. He cares about you, Cloud. At _least_ give him that credit.”

“Mhm.” Wandering over to the window to get away from the annoying conversation, Cloud blasted the air conditioning at a freezing temperature as he then eyed Tseng’s outfit. Wincing, he intoned gently, “Err, aren’t you kinda hot in that, Tseng?”

Clueless, the Turk dipped his head to one side, eyes innocent, much like a puppy. “No, why do you ask?”

“Because anyone with half a brain in their skull would know that wandering through this island in a suit as thick as the one you’re wearing is suicide.”

Both Cloud and Tseng leapt a mile in the air when the voice of Vincent Valentine emanated from the doorway.

Clutching at his chest to steady his pounding heart, Tseng shouted his vulgarity. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Doesn’t _anyone_ know how to knock in this damn place?!”

“Tseng!” Laughing heartily at his friend’s horribly crass choice of words, Cloud still had to pause and wonder how effortlessly and silently Vincent Valentine had opened the door without them hearing or sensing it.

Well, as it were, he had no scent, as most betas commonly lacked one, but he’d at least changed his wardrobe, in comparison to Tseng. Vincent merely wore a bright red dress shirt that was midway unbuttoned, flashing his white, hairless chest before the two omegas. His dark dress pants weren’t as thick as Tseng’s, and they hugged his hips in a delectable manner. Even Cloud had to pause and appreciate the man’s form in all its glory.

Catching onto what the younger omega was doing, Tseng elbowed his junior as he lectured him. “Cloud, pick your jaw up off the floor and cease the gawking; you’re already with someone, need I remind you.” Once that was out of his mouth, Tseng stormed over to Vincent, and he prodded him in the chest with a sharp index finger.

“And _you!_ Stop following me! It’s getting annoying, now!”

Rolling his eyes in tedium, Vincent dryly stated, “But I’m under instruction by Rufus to ensure you’re settling comfortably, and I’m to cater to every need of yours…” Smirking a tad flirtatiously, he added, “…Do you mind, Tseng?”

Furious, Tseng’s flushed face turned beet red as he roared, “You miserable jackass! Since morning you’ve been following me everywhere, and I’ve had enough! I told you, if I want or need something, then I’ll ask! I’m not a helpless child!”

Leaning closer to the shorter male, Vincent’s deep rumble of a purr broke through, vibrating all through the floor and into both Cloud’s and Tseng’s toes. “Tseng, has anyone ever told you that it’s rather adorable how you get so angry and short-tempered when you’re feeling nervous?” With a lewd wink, Vincent drew back as he chuckled.

Nothing but silence permeated through the room, choking everyone except for Vincent. Cloud could’ve sworn he saw steam rising out of Tseng’s ears due to how livid and mad he was with the words pouring out of Vincent’s mouth so carelessly.

Holding up an arm, he facetiously stated, “I only jest, so please calm down and try to enjoy your time while you can.” As soon as he’d orchestrated that, with a tiny wave, Vincent turned and moved out the door.

Once down the hall, he crowed pleasantly, “See you both at supper, then!”

The moment he was gone, Tseng deflated. Shaking from head to toe, he stammered hatefully, “He’s…he’s s-so…impossible!” Face redder than an apple, he nodded firmly as he agreed with himself. “What a disgusting, despicable, boorish, crude, jackass, jerk beta!!”

Staring back and forth between the doorway and Tseng, Cloud shrugged as he playfully opinionated, “I think he likes you, Tseng.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Cloud.”

This time, Cloud totally forgot about his problems with Sephiroth quite easily. Throwing his head back to face the ceiling, he lost himself in rounds of laughter that never ceased to end.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Cloud was trying to enjoy his time on the beach. It took a lot of effort to arrange for this vacation in Costa del Sol and he was going to have fun, and that was all there was to it. Sephiroth remained adamant that he was going to give his partner the cold shoulder, but he still stayed close by and had his watchful eyes trained on Cloud from afar.

The first day, it didn’t bother him all that much. He was way too thrilled to be out of the hapless, oppressive state of mind and often stuffy buildings of the Company. Now, he was super pleased to be in the open air that smelled of the ocean. Cloud didn’t really care that Sephiroth was standing in the shadows, always observing him with a tiny sneer etched onto his handsome features.

Tseng accompanied him during the day to various shopping and entertainment outlets, and while they didn’t purchase anything fancy, they had enough excitement that it was well the trips.

During the second day, Cloud noticed that Tseng would stand under the shade of the trees, the only change in his attire was that he was wearing sunglasses that suspiciously looked like Rude’s. Truthfully, it was starting to get on Cloud’s nerves, but he understood why his hapless friend had to behave that way.

Since they’d arrived at the beaches and outdoor pubs, Rufus Shinra had always lingered close, often times just staring out into the ocean with his beloved pet Dark Nation resting at his side. Tseng didn’t want to be see openly gaping at his former lover, and all he could do was resort to hiding himself away while watching the elite man.

Cloud thought it was stupid, and one afternoon, he snapped at Tseng for continuing that behavior. “Why don’t you just talk to him? Gather your guts, Tseng!”

Sarcastically cooing, Tseng hid between some artificial plants as he gasped, “Ooooh, yes, it’s just _that_ simple, Cloud! You’re a genius! I should’ve thought of that before!”

That ridiculously stupid reply irritated Cloud to no end, and since Sephiroth wasn’t on speaking terms with him, he didn’t need for Tseng to leave his company, so he shut his mouth and never brought it up, again.

Empathetically, Cloud knew Tseng was suffering. Rufus was constantly out of his reach, and he didn’t seem to even notice that the dark-haired Turk had eyes for him. Life carried on for Rufus Shinra all the same. He had spent the day roaming the beach, playing in the ocean with Dark Nation and some new friends he’d easily acquired, so he didn’t pay Tseng too much mind. He had enjoyed the company of the fellow vacationers so much that they eagerly continued their civil conversation over a nice dinner at a nearby villa.

Tseng’s heart was no doubt in pieces, but Cloud had promised never to get involved. He only hoped silently that the omega would finally get the hint that whatever he’d had in the past with Rufus had obviously faded and fizzed out, and it was unlikely to ever return in full bloom.

The third day, Cloud hated that he was getting rather annoyed that Tseng continued to be a statue in the shade, wearing the annoying dark suit in spite of the delightfully warmer temperatures. Tseng was starting to look uncomfortable in the heat and was obviously growing annoyed at Rufus for ignoring him, along with Cloud’s minor attempts to force him to relax.

In the middle of it all, Vincent Valentine hovered around Tseng, asking what he needed or wanted to do to better pass the time. Their constant bickering-usually starting on Tseng’s part-was damn right annoying. Cloud turned to drinking and dancing, and it eventually encouraged Tseng to do the same thing as he tried eagerly putting some distance between himself and Vincent.

On the fourth day, Rufus was dressed for another sunny day on the beach. He wore his black, board shorts with the white pattern running up one leg; a pair that he had bought with his newest friend. The unnamed, unrecognizable brunette followed Rufus, clinging onto his arm along with a string of other women, always laughing and having the time of their lives. A few times, when they had gone on a shopping trip, Cloud had heard of whispers and rumors floating around that Rufus was quite the illustrious bed hopper, but Tseng had shot these claims down, angrily.

Cloud didn’t care either way about Rufus’ proclivities and bedroom antics. He had his own issues to solve with Sephiroth, and he was already trying to show off and irritate his alpha. Cleverly, he had bought a whole new set of clothes that suited the beach style that everyone wore. The flashy clothes helped with changing his mood, and Cloud was rather enjoying the casual clothes and the company of both Tseng and Vincent.

Nearing the afternoon of their fourth day in Costa del Sol, Cloud anticipated that it was going to be another painfully long day. A picnic on the white sands of the beach was in order, but as Cloud packed for the event, he paused and frowned at Tseng, who was standing by the door of his room in his heavy black suit and oppressive sunglasses.

All Cloud was wearing happened to be the new, blue shorts he’d recently purchased. He hadn’t worn a pair of boots the whole time he was here and rather enjoyed that. His skin was already nicely tanned from all the days spent in the sun. He didn’t bother to do anything with his hair but have his sunglasses pushed up into it in a mostly casual style. If he had done anything to gel and fashion his hair up, it would have been ruined by the seawater and humidity, anyway.

Still, he only uttered a few words to his friend during their walk down to the beach. As they found a spot on the shore, resting on a large, lengthy towel while they munched on sandwiches and drank icy-cold juice, Cloud shut his eyes and really started to doze off.

Tseng had been following Rufus and his guard dog. From their vantage point, they could fully see that Dark Nation was already panting and clawing at his master’s ankles, clearly anxious to be freed from his leash and play in the sea before the sun got too high in the day. Rufus leaned close to his companion, whispering in hushed tons while massaging sunscreen and lotion onto the brunette, who was no doubt enjoying the attention tremendously.

Seething, Tseng averted his gaze as he snatched a small bundle of grapes from their basket of food. “I hate him. Look at how he flaunts himself in front of Rufus! Does he think he’s cute, or something? His laugh is so annoying.”

As if proving the veracity of his point, Rufus’ new companion threw his head back and giggled like a child as he tried throwing golden sand at Rufus.

Tseng deadpanned as he shook his head in disdain. “God…how can he stand that man?”

Laying himself flatly on his stomach as he abandoned sleep, Cloud then propped a small magazine up before himself while munching on a dumbapple. “Just leave them alone and try to find something to do, Tseng.”

“They’re literally in my face! How can I look away?!”

Sighing in exhaustion, Cloud muttered under his labored breath, “Well, you’ve chosen this spot perfectly, I guess. You needed to look at what they were doing.”

Nearly crushing and exploding a grape in his palm, Tseng rasped angrily, “I didn’t! This spot was the only one left—” Emitting a tiny yelp of complete shock, Tseng glanced up when his grapes had been yanked out of his hold.

Vincent had swiped them away, and he held the fruits up to his face, his shortly cropped, black hair lightly swaying elegantly in the gentle breeze, while a confident smirk played over his lips. Sniffing at the freshly washed grapes, he plucked one off the vine, and while gazing intently at Tseng, he popped the round globe into his mouth. Tongue extending to collect it properly into his mouth, he grinned playfully as he hummed while his eyes narrowed in small slits at Tseng.

“Delicious…”

Growling mordantly, Tseng acerbically accused, “You were just waiting for that opportunity, weren’t you?”

Shrugging plainly as he slowly took off his loose, casual white shirt, Vincent turned and wiped his lips with the back of a pale hand. “I don’t know, Tseng, but I’m going for a swim.” Tossing the shirt and remainder of the grapes down onto the Turk leader’s lap, he chuckled gently in his amused way. “Would you care to join me?”

“…I’d rather drown myself a million times over, to be quite honest with you, Valentine.”

Eyebrows flying as he let out a tiny, surprised whistle, Vincent then hummed, deep in thought. “Noted. Would you like to come to my private rooms and have a go with the indoor pool, then?”

A bemused Tseng snarled, “Over my dead body.”

“…So that’s a ‘no’, then?”

Leafing through his magazine, Cloud only shook his head in despair as he listened to their conversation. He made a quick mental note that he had to ask for Reno to be his companion for the next vacation. That way, he would at least enjoy the beach and sun with the more carefree young Turk instead of hearing arguing and complaining all day long.

Winking at the incensed omega, Vincent ran a hand through his hair, flexing his arm muscles and toned abs in the process. “That’s a shame…I was hoping you’d have a change of heart after you became wet.” And with that teasing statement out of the way, Vincent ran towards the waves.

Standing on his knees, with all the vitriol in the world, Tseng screamed at his back as the taller Turk got lost in a giant wave, “I HOPE YOU CHOKE IN THERE!”

When his friend was much calmer, Cloud rolled onto his back as he held his magazine in both hands. Blocking out the sun, he sadly sighed as he played with a handful of warm sand. “Tseng, why can’t you just _pretend_ to have fun, at least?”

Whining already, Tseng argued childishly, “I’m here for Rufus; not anyone else.”

“Ignore him.” Nodding in the direction of Vincent as the athletic Turk effortlessly swam and battled with the powerful waves, Cloud sighed poignantly, “What’s the purpose of being stuck on him when someone _way_ hotter clearly wants you?”

Snarky as ever, Tseng crushingly bit out, “My, I never knew you felt so intently for Vincent Valentine, Cloud.” Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he pondered, “I’d like to know what General Sephiroth’s opinion on this matter should be.”

Lazily, Cloud rolled his shoulders back and massaged his aching muscles. “Keep being aloof and a menace to yourself then, Tseng. I was only saying it for your own good, and just for the record, I totally _do_ think that Vincent Valentine would be a better guy for you.”

For the rest of the day, Tseng ignored Cloud. The blond found he didn’t even mind; it was just easier to enjoy himself when he didn’t have to look at the dark suit in the impossible heat.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Bar del Sol, 2300 hours_

Sephiroth’s interminable silence was overbearing. Cloud couldn’t take it anymore, and as they were approaching their fifth day at the resort, he wanted to enjoy himself rather than drowning in his worries. He eagerly snatched Tseng by the wrist and hauled ass into the nightclubs. The young omega found that his alpha had surprisingly waited for them at the door, instead of forging ahead alone.

Greeting them with a deadly snarl, Sephiroth soon moved away, and Cloud was relieved that while he was still present, he was at least allowing them to have their own fun. With calm glances exchanged, Tseng and Cloud entered the nightclub together.

They all needed this, and Cloud’s mouth was already watering when he smelled the amazing barbeque and smoke billowing from the outdoor pubs right into the club. Everything was perfect, tonight, and he figured grabbing a few cold drinks and dancing the night away was just what the doctor ordered.

If the music thundering around the nightclub was loud from the outside, it was positively deafening on the inside. Slowly, the two omegas stepped inside, only to disappear into the dimly lit interior, becoming one with the gyrating crowd. Cloud immediately tried to track down a waitress; his sole goal for that evening simple to get drunk enough to put all his troubles behind himself, for the time being. With all the talk of Sephiroth’s odd behavior, and all the general weirdness when it came to pair bonding with an alpha, one night spent at the bottom of a bottle was a good thing.

Instead of worrying like Tseng was, Cloud absorbed the club’s atmosphere, taking in the dark ambiance of the midnight meat market and bar outside on the patio. Perhaps they could grab their drink and take this all outside beneath the stars. It was becoming hectic inside as Cloud watched horny couples grope, grind and practically have sex on the large, lighted dance floor.

Compared to them, Cloud felt relieved that he’d at least dressed a lot better than they were, and he’d even been successful in forcing Tseng to change his damn clothes, too. Now, both omegas wore black summer shorts, paired with black flip flops for ease of movement. Cloud wore a black tank top, and Tseng chose to opt for a short sleeved black and white dress shirt and tie. Though the apparel looked a tad goofy, Cloud noticed how much more comfortable Tseng was now that he wasn’t so constrained by his suit.

Unfortunately, Rufus happened to also be inside the nightclub, and he was enjoying being with his new group of friends for the evening. Tseng did not approve of his new friends and was remaining in the shadows, giving a disapproving scowl at every opportunity.

He was enjoying casual conversation with them and he enjoyed the company of his closest friend, the brunette. While they waited for their drinks, both Tseng and Cloud observed how Rufus closely sat next to the man and as they drank more, their bare legs pressed together. Tseng shivered in putrid disgust.

Turning his up nose in snobby way, he whispered in Cloud’s ear, “How like Rufus to find it to his amusement to be flirted with for no other reason than because he likes the damn attention.”

Cloud nodded in full agreement as he caught Rufus’ large, warm hand deliberately stroking his friend’s back as they continued to talk, nearly ignoring all the others. Rufus obviously didn’t mind that this young man was paying so much attention to himself; he was encouraging it.

The night was still quite warm, and everyone flitted about dressed in their beach attire. A few of the girls had added sarongs but Rufus appeared that he was still very comfortable in his fancy dress pants and pristine, white dress shirt with a tie. Fingers sliding beneath the table of their booth, he tenderly began touching his friend’s exposed legs…

Cantankerous as ever, Tseng whispered, “I bet it’s nice to have the attention of someone that otherwise won’t know him beyond his position as the Vice-President of the Shinra empire.” Snarling as he continued to watch the prurient acts escalating, Tseng murmured vehemently in a strained manner while his face grew beet red, “That’s all this slut cares about; money, and the ability to wave a flag for himself proclaiming that he slept with the President’s son.”

Tseng gasped when Rufus’ hand that was on his partner’s back moved lower and the other pressed against his thigh. His touch burned and thrilled the younger man, and he blushed as he peppered a few kisses along Rufus’ neck. Tseng hated that Rufus was blushing and smiling brightly at his new lover. He knew his own angry reaction was partly because of the alcohol, partly because of how relaxed he was, and the rest was because he was not the one leading. He was surprised however that Rufus was enjoying their actions, taking things further right there in full public view.

The aroused brunette leaned into Rufus and whispered in his ear promises of no doubt, sexual activities for when they left the small gathering. Rufus gently caressed the younger man’s face, and that was when Tseng had enough of staring.

Whipping himself around on his stool, he glared down at his alcoholic beverage as he wondered, “What do you suppose they’re whispering about?”

“Probably something along the lines of how much wild sex they’re going to have tonight,” Cloud answered earnestly while sipping on his beer.

Due to the loud music in the pub, Tseng hadn’t heard him. “What the hell did you just say?” Tseng shouted, being careful to enunciate each word precisely, his mouth near the younger omega’s ear.

Recovering quickly, Cloud cried back, “I SAID, MAN! IT’S SO LOUD IN HERE!”

Frozen, Tseng blinked before he shouted, “YEAH, I KNOW!”

Cloud had been on the verge of coming up with something in order to console his friend, when he felt a gloved hand on his bare shoulder.

When his eyes raked upward, Cloud blushed instinctively when he was faced with Sephiroth. Hair flowing wildly down to his thighs, Sephiroth smiled warmly as he leaned in close and pressed his lips close to Cloud’s forehead.

Just when he thought he would expire from the near touch, alone, Cloud heard Sephiroth purring.

“Would you like to dance?”

Immediately, the blond was glued to the alpha’s side, holding onto one arm with a vice like grip. Cloud knew he felt out of place and a bit lost, not really knowing what to do or even where he ought to look. By all accounts, Sephiroth had still seemed irate with him when they entered the club, yet now, he was eagerly holding onto his young lover, walking him through the sea of dancing, churning sweaty bodies.

Tseng held onto his own drink, quietly saluting them from his seat at the bar. When Cloud peered over his shoulder, he caught Tseng’s mouth moving. Unable to read lips, Cloud knew he was talking but the music was too loud. After several confusing moments of muted quasi-conversation, Cloud forgot about trying to glean what the Turk leader had been shouting at them, and he clung to his mate.

Sephiroth’s warmth pooled into his body, easing his nerves, frustrations, and Cloud held on tighter. Sephiroth only paused as he gazed at his lover, and they both shyly smiled at one another. The held onto each other’s hand as they snaked through the throng of people towards the waiting dance floor. Sephiroth practically dragged his smaller partner behind himself, holding onto Cloud’s wrist so as not to lose him in the crowd.

When they’d finally found enough room for a slow-dance, Cloud and Sephiroth assumed the position. Cloud’s hands had found themselves woven around Sephiroth’s strong neck, and the alpha placed his own upon Cloud’s hips. The minute the two lovers set their feet on the dance floor, Cloud’s reticence disappeared, and his face brightened with an even brighter, more excited smile. He admitted to himself that he’d never been on a floor that seemed to illuminate with every step. There was something inexplicably magical about it.

Tossing his cares into the wind, Cloud shook his head and laughed. Now, he was enjoying himself in the way he wanted to be. With Sephiroth returning the deep chuckle with a potent one of his own, the adolescent omega was even happier and it bubbled outwards. That laugh translated into a broad smile as he started to dance enthusiastically.

Swaying to the gentle music channeling from the large speakers, they searched through each other’s eyes before Cloud again laughed softly.

“Does this mean you’re sorry?”

Lips breaking into a smile as he nestled closer to his short omega, Sephiroth answered almost too innocently, “You can interpret it that way, if you wish.”

Flashing his pearly white teeth as his smile enveloped his entire face, Cloud brightly beamed. Ecstatically, his heart leapt and skipped many beats. Impishly, he snickered while he teased his lover. “Someone’s still mad at me, it seems.”

Winking at him, Sephiroth demurred, “No, how can I stay mad at you, Cloud?” To prove his point, he gathered the omega close, and he bestowed upon his lips the softest, most tender of kisses that lasted a few brief seconds.

Pouting when Sephiroth moved away, Cloud shook his head, blond hair falling around his ears and shoulders. “That was like…a peck…you’re _totally_ still mad!”

Playing along, Sephiroth shrugged dismissively while Cloud leaned up on his toes to meet his massive height. “Hmm, ask me again in a few hours.”

Their lips touched chastely, once, twice, and then they embraced each other tightly. The familiar scent of his alpha’s odors wafting into his flaring nostrils greatly soothed Cloud. Nearly weeping from the happiness and joy running through his heart, he only drew away when he felt an angry pair of eyes on his back.

Tseng, no doubt jealous due to all the couples enjoying and having a great time together, was scowling right at them.

Wincing from it, Sephiroth hissed, “Ouch. I wonder what that’s about.”

Rolling his eyes, Cloud seemed unperturbed by Tseng’s icy stare. He’d long since gotten used to being treated like a little brother by the raven-haired Turk. It was annoying at first, but now, he didn’t mind so much. He’d always wanted a big brother, anyways, even if Tseng smothered him at times.

The lights in the club moved in choreographed motion as the song changed. Cloud had heard it a million times coming from any given radio in Midgar. It was a remix, the regular drums replaced by the synchronized rhythm of a drum machine. He didn’t care that he hated the song. That in general, he hated the flat, emotionless tone of the techno songs they played in all these clubs. All thought was washed away as he began to move along with Sephiroth, leading the dance with zeal. The music was a heartbeat and with every thump of the bass, Cloud felt more alive. He proudly joined the crowd, becoming one more gyrating dark shape on the dance floor with Sephiroth dancing along perfectly in time with him. Moving among shafts of smoky light, arms waving, hips shaking rhythmically with the music, heart surrendering to the melody, that was how Cloud wanted for the night to end, and he’d had his wish granted.

Time seemed to stop all together; Cloud’s heart was pounding wildly, and he was out of breath. But despite this, he kept dancing; nothing else existed for him right now other than Sephiroth.


	22. Black Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tseng receives some love...

Tseng looked toward the filthy bar floor, avoiding eye contact with a few strange people who offered to buy him a drink. He pretended that Rufus wasn’t around at all, even though it made it more obvious how he still felt for the President’s son. Since their separation, it had become so much harder to hide his emotions for the next heir to the Shinra Empire. He figured Rufus possibly felt the same, yet he withheld his emotions from him for their own good.

Deep down, he had to care! They’d created a child together, after all, and while it hadn’t worked out, they still were to become a family!

He couldn’t blame the man for keeping his distance, however. Their past experiences were truly frightening, and it’d taken them a while to cope. Now that he was alone, all these bottled up emotions would suddenly come out of nowhere, in which one day, Tseng hoped he would wind up weeping on and being comfortably supported by Rufus’ shoulder for two hours. Now, with this whole situation regarding Rufus seeking others out to keep up a façade, it was even harder to control how he felt around the blond alpha.

Sitting there stewing, Tseng counted how many bottles of potent alcohol he’d had. Only slightly tipsy, by the definition, he rubbed his eyes as he groaned. The vacant seat next to himself gave out a squeak, indicative of someone else’s weight resting on top of the stool.

“Good evening,” Vincent Valentine spoke up, grabbing the attention of the pained omega by waving a hand in front of his face.

Tseng jumped back slightly when the limb flew in front of his pale features. He looked up at Vincent with malice, while the other Turk had a bit of a worried look to his visage. Vincent then shook his head, rubbing his hand on his temple. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Tseng grumpily spat, lowering his now empty glass with a small ‘click’ onto the clean, wooden bar counter. Gazing at the bottom of his cup, he bemoaned, “Empty…again…”

Warmly gazing at him, Vincent cooed, “Oh? How about I get you something to drink, then?” When Tseng offered him a bitter scowl that normally would’ve sent majority of those on the receiving end of it cowering in fear, Vincent only beamed at him. “I don’t want the heat getting to you, after all.”

Contemptuously, Tseng growled, “Piss off and worry about your own affairs, got it?”

Chuckling and not so easily deterred, Vincent held up two fingers as he nodded at the bartender when the man wandered by them. “I’ll have two Shiva cocktails, please.”

About five minutes later, both men were still seated at a bar when their cold beverages arrived. Tseng hurriedly downed his, and then ordered himself water. While Vincent comfortably and socially chatted with the bartender, Tseng sat stiffly in his seat, staring at the bottles and glasses in front of himself. Beyond that, hanging on the wall over the counter, there was a mirror, which Tseng found himself glancing at every so often. He rarely looked at himself in a mirror nowadays. It wasn’t that he was scared of what he now looked like, which technically wasn’t much different than his early Turk years, but whenever he stared into a reflection of himself, he felt like he was looking deep within himself, which he hated to do and hated when others did it.

Rufus had once claimed he liked staring into his beautiful, round eyes because they were pretty. Back then, Tseng had easily believed him, but now, everyone made that claim. Still, he disliked it all the same.

When the bartender moved on to attend to a flock of new, thirsty customers, Vincent finally turned back to Tseng. Raising his cup in a silent toast of sorts, he then bowed his head respectfully, a move which enabled his dark bangs to cover his eyes in a mysterious fashion.

With a single drop of his alcohol hanging on his lower lip gleaming in the lights brightly, Vincent chuckled as he began, “On a scale of one to ten, one of course being terribly abysmal, and ten being extravagantly exuberant, how—”

“How ugly are you?” Tseng interrupted quickly, with bite hanging onto his words. “Ten.”

Noticing the waver in his tone when he’d pushed out the number, Tseng glowered, while Vincent also picked up on it and merely smirked. Waving his hand as though to dispel it and forget their ‘rating game’, Vincent sipped more of his drink.

“I was going to say you look quite nice tonight, Tseng,” the taller male commented in approval as he set his glass down, eyes wandering up and down Tseng’s form, though not in a perverted manner.

Glaring at the other man’s friendly smirk, Tseng groused, “You know, I was a lot happier when you were leaving me alone, Valentine.”

Tapping a few fingernails on his crystal glass, Vincent shrugged a carefree sort of shrug. “I only wanted to make conversation. You looked lonely, and no one needs to be alone.”

Fire surged in his eyes, so much that Tseng nearly broke his glass of water as he gripped it in both hands. Spinning himself slowly on his stool so he was facing Vincent, he growled in a warning as his lips curled back to reveal his white teeth. “Don’t you _dare_ try to patronize me, Valentine. I don’t need your damn pity, are we clear?”

Expression now stern and serious, a bit of a dark aura flitted across Vincent’s face, making him appear foreboding. Tseng nearly shrank away from it, but he was determined to hold his own as he stubbornly scowled at the other Turk.

After their little ‘staring’ contest of sorts, Vincent huskily offered, “And why would I be pitying you, Tseng?” Gesturing about the pub and nightclub’s dance floor, he pointed out wisely, “There are a lot of people here, and I’ve chosen to stay here with you. Doesn’t that tell you anything?”

Irritably, Tseng’s mood nearly flew off the handle. Resisting the urge to chuck his glass straight into Vincent’s face, he almost roared violently like a man set on vengeance. “Since I arrived here, you’ve been having fun at my expense. Mocking me, following me, harassing me, taunting me…even in front of Cloud! What makes you think I’m going to cozy up to you, now?”

Staring at their beverages, Vincent calmly protested, “I seriously wasn’t trying to do anything of those, actually. I was behaving like myself because you bring that out of me, Tseng.” Scooting closer to the omega, he draped a careful arm across his lower back, nuzzling and drawing his face up so near to Tseng’s, that from afar, it could’ve seemed like they were an intimate, loving couple.

Content with Tseng’s soft gasp when he heard it, Vincent beamed at him before carrying on. “I don’t have to be so uptight around you, and it’s so refreshing. I don’t behave the same way around Rufus, trust me.” With pride revealing itself in his eyes, he purred in sophistication and unmatched satisfaction, “I’ve been his friend for nearly two decades, and yet when I’m with you, even for a split second, I feel a lot more comfortable than when I’m in his company.”

Blushing despite his own strict control to the contrary, Tseng rasped as he bit on his tongue, “You think a few drinks and sleazy words will ease my trust and inhibitions? Are you this stupid naturally, or did you take classes for it, Valentine?”

Propping a hand beneath his shapely chin, Vincent chirped happily, “I took classes and perfected it over the years, if it’s all the same to you, Tseng.”

This was going nowhere, and the pain in his bladder reminded Tseng that he’d had enough to drink, and that he needed to use the bathroom. Sliding himself off his stool, he didn’t even bother providing an explanation for his stunned companion as he staggered off to the men’s washroom.

He was already drunk, and it was embarrassing. There was no need to stick around and give free ammunition to Vincent Valentine for the purposes of poking fun at him.

As soon as he’d finished his business and thoroughly washed his hands and face, Tseng stood before the shiny bathroom mirror, scolding his pitiful composure. His hair looked like shit…he hated it. Due to the dry weather, tendrils were already creeping out of his ponytail. Damn it.

Snarling at his appearance, he’d been trying to yank his hair down out of the band it was held up in, when the bathroom door squeaked open and footsteps echoed as someone walked in. Peering straight into the mirror behind his shoulders, Tseng snorted when he saw a tall, lanky blond-haired man standing behind his frame.

“What the hell do _you_ want?”

Rufus Shinra stood quietly in the doorway; a dark silhouette in his white clothing. As their eyes met, Tseng could feel the anger emanating from himself, but didn’t care.

Sticking out his chin, he announced viciously, “Like you, I am here to have fun. I’m done with you, and I’m done with standing and lurking in the shadows. Leave me alone!” When he was through with his yelling, he made to exit the bathroom, slamming up against Rufus deliberately. The other man remained vigilant and still, much like a block of wood, however.

Tseng moved forward, silently wishing there were more lights in the dark bathroom. Rufus was already intimidating in normal lighting, but the shadows and odd glow from the luminous glowsticks placed about randomly on the counter and near the sinks made him all the more threatening. Still, Tseng determined that regardless of the alpha’s stoic anger, he was not going to let Rufus know that he was intimidated by him. He stood his ground even though he wanted to back away from the man.

“I hope you’re enjoying your slutty vacation,” Tseng stood back and snapped with jealousy. “Did you feel turned on having that disgusting, pathetic thing’s hands roving all over yourself? Hmm?”

Rufus continuously glared, yet he had to say a single word. Taking this as a clear admission of guilt, Tseng felt panic and raw fury flying all over himself.

“Can’t even speak, huh?” Tseng mocked, moving half a step forward, cheering himself on when he saw how Rufus couldn’t help but take a step back. “Let me tell you something, you smug prick. You have had your fun playing in the waves and flirting with plenty cabana boys, and it’s tasteless.” Drawing himself super close, Tseng felt his chin grazing Rufus’ clothing. “I will _not_ tolerate another day of this, and I want to forget you, forever.”

The furious omega felt anger boiling up inside himself, even as his stomach roiled with anxiety at standing up to Rufus. He was not going to let this man intimidate him and tell him what to do on _his_ vacation.

“You can glare in silence all you like, but it’s over, for good. You made your damn choice, and I’m _not_ going to be your toy on the side.”

He poked his finger into Rufus’ firm chest as his voice rose over the steady thumping and booming from music and patrons on the other side of the bathroom door. “I can’t abide by the fact that you’re a damn cheater, and that you can’t be pleased with having only one lover!”

Even in the dimly lit room, he could see Rufus’ eyes narrow and his jaw clench. Tseng pulled his hand back and placed it behind his own back. He may have been angry, but he knew that Rufus was all about his personal space and he had definitely pushed the limit on that.

“Just leave me in peace, and I’ll do the same for you! I swear it!” His heart hurt, and he sniffled as he sobbed, “I can’t continue this! Please!”

Rufus continued to frown, but he hadn’t even spoken, yet. The silence was starting to get to Tseng, but he felt he had a lot more to get off his chest. Now that he’d taken the first few steps, like a river overflowing, it all had to wash out of himself in waves. His hair fell around his face, tickling his skin, and he brushed it back angrily.

“Gaia, I hate _everything_ about you…everything!” Tseng grabbed his former lover’s arm again and tossed him against the wall closest to the sink. He was going to continue shouting, but he stopped as he examined the figure in front of himself. Rufus stood there for a moment, as still as a statue and as tense as a viper, ready to strike. Searching through his eyes, Tseng was about to ask himself openly what he was going to do, when he caught the flash of desire glowing in the center of Rufus’ eyes.

Tseng abruptly froze at the gleam he was met with. His arms, once so stiff, uptight, clenched, and strong, with his hands ready to punch, slap, and claw wildly at the young alpha, now were frozen. His brain was swarmed with his own sexual frustration, and without his own knowledge, he’d started to undo the zipper of his former partner’s black dress pants before working on his own fly. He was trying to contemplate what he was even doing undressing in front of this flirtatious young man. The words all evaporated and died down on his tongue the moment he caught the smooth, hairless, toned chest and abs beneath that open shirt, however.

Blood pounded in his ears when he thought of the precise moment he would be able to taste and touch that flesh, and Tseng’s eyes watered hotly with fresh tears.

Tseng keenly reached up with his right hand, and he gingerly cupped the blonde’s face. It felt so real, so warm, so filled with life. It was a serious reminder to how much time they’d lost together…what they could have had…

Wailing as he clawed at Rufus’ face, Tseng hissed, “I hate you! I hate you so much because I know you’ll h-hurt me, a-again!”

Quietly assessing, Rufus took a solid step forward.

Inching back, Tseng brokenly stammered, “I h-hate that I w-want to trust you…”

Feet scraped along the bathroom tiles; Rufus was closing in.

Wiping his tears before they drowned himself, Tseng stuttered helplessly, “I h-hate th-that I want you b-back in my life wh-when you took so m-much from me!”

At once, Rufus’ hand flew up behind Tseng’s head, and he very gently undid the clasp of his hair band and let his long, dark hair fall. Tseng couldn’t help but gasp and he tried to move away. The hand then swooped down quickly, resting on his cheek. Stricken with fear, Tseng froze in place and looked up at the narrowed eyes of the man that was supposed to protect him; not threaten him and cast him aside.

Something was different, here…something else lingered within those pupils…

Quivering in anticipation, Tseng spat accusingly, “I hate you…I seriously h-hate you…dear Gaia, forgive me, b-but I hate above all else that I _still_ love you!” He lost himself to his shaking as Rufus traced his fingers over his soft skin firmly, but not hard enough to leave a mark on his flesh.

Weeping even louder, now, Tseng cried in despair, “Everything I d-did was for you!”

The other man was still silent as he caressed the omega’s face, wiping away his fresh tears as they fell. Tseng cradled the alpha’s hand, clinging onto his shoulder with a free hand. Palming his shirt, he undid the rest of the pesky buttons almost involuntarily. His mind was screaming and begging for himself to stop and think about what he was doing, but the moment his eyes caught the toned chest and lower abdominal muscles, he caved into the familiar pull of Rufus’ body.

They’d experienced too much together, after all. Rufus had been his first lover, and he’d been Rufus’ first sexual experience, as well. They needed this…

Tseng was incapable of doing anything but sighing in relief when Rufus’ large hand wandered down to his chest, tracing the shape and length of his clavicle. He was shivering at the odd situation as Rufus now wedged a long, lean leg between his thighs, parting them slightly. Tseng could’ve sworn he felt something warm pulsating close to his own cock, but he didn’t want to rush this.

They likely would never get a chance like this again, and he was going to savor each moment before it flitted away in the winds of time.

Bitterly, Tseng whispered as he felt Rufus’ fingers combing through his long, black hair, “I couldn’t stand to see you flirting with him, or with anyone else.”

Tseng moved his bare hands to help shrug his shirt off his shoulders. He twirled his clothing so that he held it off the edge of his fingers. Rejoicing when he felt and heard his lover’s breath quickening at the sight, Tseng knew Rufus had always been wanting this as much as he himself had. He was still desirable in every sense, and he was so happy to know this, that he nearly wept profusely.

Allowing himself to become trapped in the pull of Rufus’ free arm as it coiled around his bare shoulders, now, Tseng hotly whispered in his lover’s ear, “I’d kill, beg, steal, and do everything in the world for you.”

The omega continued to whisper into the alpha’s ear, helping himself to a good view of Rufus’ half-nude chest as he pushed the lapels of his dress shirt wide open.

“Ahh, you haven’t aged a day…you’re perfect…”

Rufus didn’t answer except to fist as much of Tseng’s hair as he could, tugging a tad too roughly before he eased his grip. Tseng didn’t mind, and he encouraged it as he growled ardently, “Do whatever you want with me; my body was always yours and it still can belong to you.”

When he was able to move his eyes back up to Rufus’, the Turk’s own nimble fingers were working on the impeccably knotted tie. He watched as it was loosened, pulled around his partner’s neck and slipped to the floor beside his own shirt.

“I didn’t enjoy watching from the shadows,” the omega possessively declaimed. “Do you know how hard it was to watch you flaunting around on the shores of the beach wearing nothing but those thin shorts for all those hungry vultures to see your body?”

Tseng paused to study Rufus’ face; a bit startled at the veiled statement pouring out of his mouth. He couldn’t form his next words as Rufus’ dark blue eyes looked as if they were full of fire. They were both still for a moment, just staring at each other.

Shaking him by the heavy shoulders, Tseng exclaimed passionately, “I cannot watch another person touch you again!”

At once, Rufus buried his face against his neck, and Tseng started to whimper when a pair of warm lips were pressed over his skin. He whimpered and moaned, not only at the possessive words that he’d brazenly whispered, but he whimpered at the fact that he was removing the white shirt and exposing a well-defined chest that his eyes couldn’t help but fall to.

Hungrily, he ran his hands over Rufus’ pecks and abs as he panted, “I am yours, my love…”

The last two buttons were undone, and Rufus’ white shirt was pulled out of his pants. The Turk flipped the shirt back, so it briefly hung off his shoulders before it fell to the floor. That was when Tseng noticed the way Rufus’ abs flexed for his gaze almost involuntarily, no doubt.

Oh, how he wanted to slide down to his knees and shower the man’s toned stomach in kisses before moving his lips down to wrap around his cock…

Anytime Rufus moved about or even so much as breathed, the omega found himself chewing his bottom lip at the sight of the muscles flexing. It’d been so damn long…too damn long…

He allowed Rufus to gather all his hair in both hands, bringing the long locks before his own nose. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, scenting Tseng’s clean hair that reeked of lavender and vanilla shampoo.

Moaning softly, the aroused omega tried to close his eyes and tried to push back the images that his body was already reacting to. Tseng was the man that was supposed to be in control after his pain! He wanted to be the man that stayed in the background and made sure everything turned out all right in the end as he protected himself.

To his own dismay, however, he found that his hips were already moving to gyrate against Rufus’. Damn his biology…they’d operated on him, effectively removing his womb, but they couldn’t ever successfully break his desires and needs.

When a warm, long tongue lapped at his exposed throat, Tseng cried out as he ran his fingers through Rufus’ soft hair, “Oh gods…you…I want you…I want you, now!”

Rufus’ mouth and lips greedily suckled at his neck, and Tseng was writhing and moaning in a mixture of frustration and pure want. With their lower articles of clothing having the zippers undone, he snuck a hand down Rufus’ shorts, immediately seeking out the warmth there.

A loud, throaty growl sounded in the small bathroom the moment Tseng’s smaller hand wrapped around a throbbing erection. A second later, Rufus’ hand clamped down over his, but shockingly, instead of helping Tseng to relieve him with his hand, Rufus began prying the omega’s hand away from his dark pants…

Teeth grazed dangerously close to his neck, causing Tseng to let out an undignified yelp. Covering his neck protectively, he felt ashamed that he’d done this, but he wasn’t ready for a pairing; not until Rufus confirmed it, himself.

Truthfully, Tseng was enjoying what they had, now. He felt incredibly naked and exposed with the deeply penetrating stare Rufus met his eyes with, and his lips were too dry. Licking them and moistening them with a swipe of his tongue, he watched in deep-seated amusement as Rufus’ followed the motions with his eyeballs so hungrily and wantonly.

Tseng was slowly starting to lose control, and he gripped Rufus’ tight behind and tugged the man right up between his open legs. When their covered, heated erections rubbed, Tseng frantically panted, “Do you feel how much I want you?”

Rufus again growled, but he made no move to touch Tseng sexually as the omega was openly doing. It was a tad annoying and grating, but Tseng appreciated the extreme amount of self-control his lover put forth.

Rewarding him by kissing his cheek, Tseng seductively drawled, “Don’t fight it, anymore; just let it go. No more fighting it and controlling it.” Again, he slid his hand beneath the waistband of Rufus’ boxers, and he sighed out licentiously when the thick, hard flesh throbbed and grew harder in his hand. “Oh…don’t…just…just let it go…” Tseng murmured, finally dropping all his consternation for the blond and leaping into his arms.

Finally, Tseng was letting himself kiss that delectable mouth he had yearned to taste again after so many years. Though his kiss was soft and chaste, the alpha’s wasn’t. Tseng’s kiss was slightly unsure and more on the side of passively testing things out. It all began making the alpha’s lust go up a notch at the submission being granted to himself. Immediately, an arm snaked about Tseng’s neck, and the omega found his chest ramming against a firmer one. Eyes tightly shut as he felt his mind reeling, Tseng whimpered when his mouth was attacked, and his tender lips were devoured unforgivingly.

There was raw bite in this kiss as the alpha nibbled Tseng’s lips before forcefully parting them with his tongue and lower teeth. Groaning in mild pain, Tseng relented, and he gasped when that warm tongue dove into his mouth. The omega returned the kisses gently, licking over his lover’s lips before finally slipping his own tongue inside Rufus’ mouth. The dark-haired, shorter male moaned, his tongue coming forward to caress Rufus’ in a delightful welcome as Rufus pressed his hips upwards into Tseng. Bone slammed against bone, and Tseng clawed desperately at Rufus’ arms.

The alpha did nothing else short of gentle. The arm that wasn’t wrapped around Tseng’s neck found his nipples while Rufus just prolonged the powerful kiss. Tseng wanted to stop Rufus from getting any kind of rhythm going against his own body. If they were going to do this, they could at least rearrange their positions…

Suddenly, the bathroom door banged open, and a second later, Cloud Strife’s voice broke through the sound barrier.

“TSENG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

Breaking away from Rufus as though the man was on fire, Tseng stumbled awkwardly, swiftly picking up his shirt and tie as he tried putting them on. Fumbling due to his intoxicated state, he panted and pointed over at Rufus. “I…umm…I…w-we were just—”

Behind Cloud, Sephiroth appeared, eyes wider than small plates. When he gazed at Tseng first, and then at his partner, he scoffed as he shook his head in displeasure. “There you are, Turk. I was looking everywhere for you.”

Raising a brow, Tseng grumbled moodily, “Look, I may be drunk, but I’m right here, Sephiroth. No need to look over there and call me ‘Turk’.”

Frowning in heavy confusion, Sephiroth hummed and scratched his chin. “Hmm? No, sorry, I wasn’t speaking to you, Tseng; I was addressing Vincent Valentine.”

The beating of Tseng’s heart immediately ceased akin to the world freezing mid-spin. Stomach flip flopping a million times, making him feel nothing short of queasy, he very slowly turned his neck to the side so he could stare at his partner. Eyeballs burning and strained, he squinted beyond the lights pouring in from the open doorway.

Breath hitching in his throat, Tseng turned at least three shades whiter when he finally stared at his ‘partner’.

Vincent Valentine stood, shirtless as he remained propped against the wall right where Tseng had attacked him, sexually. Hair all mussed, sweaty, and messy, his neck and chest were already sporting marks and tiny hickeys. His freshly kissed lips were swollen, but he wore a lopsided, goofy grin, nonetheless.

After moments of strained silence, he raised a hand and waved at Tseng. “Good evening, Tseng...did you really mean all those nice things you said to me, by any chance?”

Flying off the handle once he ordered his body to move, Tseng dove at the bathroom sink, turned on the faucet to cold, and sprayed cold water onto his face. When he deemed himself ‘awake’, he focused his eyes on the mirror, as it wouldn’t lie to him…mirrors never lied!

Sure enough, there stood Vincent god damn Valentine, without his damn shirt on his muscular chest, dress pants halfway undone, zipper wide open…

And on Tseng’s own throat and neck, all over the white, clear skin were now tons of hickeys and love bites matching Vincent’s. Long hair all over his shoulders wildly sticking out in the places Vincent-not Rufus-had fisted it, the memories slammed into the omega’s brain like a bolt of lightning.

Shaking violently, it only took three seconds before he exploded like a deadly volcanic eruption.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?!”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Cloud sat on his bed while Tseng slumped on the floor of the blond omega’s room, back pressed against a wall, a bottle of strong alcohol in his hands. Eyes wide, he continuously banged the back of his skull into the wall while whispering under his breath to himself.

“The hell was I doing…dear gods…why did I do that? Why with _him?!”_

Nodding, Cloud softly commented, “I’m confused, too. I thought you hated Vincent Valentine.”

Glaring up at him, Tseng cried out in a shrill voice, “I absolutely _detest_ that man!!”

“So why were you making out with him in a bathroom, then?”

Squawking in horror, Tseng answered painfully, “Cloud! I thought he was Rufus!” When his companion looked at him incredulously, Tseng protested, “I swear it! Don’t be doubtful! I couldn’t see well in the dark, but for whatever reason, I saw Rufus there!”

The younger omega winced, pity and remorse flying over his features on the behalf of his traumatized friend. “Oooh…shit, I’ve heard of some serious cases of beer goggles, but I think your situation by far takes the cake!”

Ignoring that, Tseng scoured the room with his eyes as he wondered to himself, “What the hell was he even doing in there with me?! Why did he follow me??”

Pondering it for a moment while he intensely gazed out his dark window, Cloud snapped his fingers as the light-bulb went on in his head. “Oh! I remember! Sephiroth was talking to him and he said he followed you in to check on you.”

Taking a swig from the bottle, Tseng, as dumbfounded as ever, gaped openly. “Wah?”

Scowling, Cloud pointed at the alcohol. “You know, if drinking got you in this mess to begin with, Tseng, you’d think you’d stop with the beer chugging by now.”

Gritting his teeth as his face scrunched up in vitriol, Tseng admonished, “Never mind that, you little jerk! Why was Valentine—”

Beating him to it, Cloud announced dully, “He said you were upset, and he just wanted to know if you were okay.” With a shrug, Cloud smoothly finished, “That’s it, Tseng. He didn’t say much else beyond that, but if you feel he attacked you, then that’s your call.”

The sound of music playing in the street beneath the window floated up to greet their ears. While Cloud enjoyed it, Tseng, no doubt suffering from a hangover already, covered his ears with his hands and turned away.

“I wish this night would go away…forever.”

Sliding off his bed, Cloud massaged his friend’s shoulders and tried to soothe him in the best way he knew he could at least try. Remembering how his mother used to do this for him whenever he was sick, he smiled upon Tseng as he whispered gently, “It’s okay. I know you don’t like him, but I don’t think he’s the type to attack anyone, honestly.”

Basking in the warmth of the palms rubbing smooth circles into his shoulders, Tseng leaned against Cloud as he sighed while nodding. “You’re right. He never attacked me; he’s no alpha, so I’m not threatened around him, you see.”

Pleased to hear that, Cloud hugged Tseng close. “That’s good to know, Tseng.” Before he could remain amicable about everything else, the Turk groaned petulantly.

“Still, I can’t help but think of Rufus, Cloud! What should I do? I can’t get him out of my head!” Shaking as he closed his eyes and leaned his back right into Cloud’s chest, the older omega played with the ends of his long hair while Cloud thought about a good enough solution.

For the second time that night, the light-bulb in the mako-eyed male’s mind fired off with a good plan. Clapping a hand against Tseng’s shoulder, Cloud then leaned to the side as he reached in one of his suitcases beneath his bed.

“I got it, Tseng!” Pulling out a small, colorful poster with a large Chocobo smack dab in the center, Cloud pressed it into Tseng’s hands as he sat by and watched the other omega read through it.

Frowning in mild perplexity, Tseng’s dark eyes flew up and down the poster as he read out loud, “Chocobo Hunt? What’s this?”

“I’ve signed myself and Sephiroth up for it for tomorrow morning!” Almost singing in elation, Cloud purred in addition, “Every year, a lot people go nuts for this thing! It’s a cool event, Tseng, and it’ll definitely get you so active that you’ll be too tired to think of Rufus!”

Hanging back for a moment as he stared at the floor, Tseng wistfully sighed. “Cloud, I’m not so sure…”

Shaking him and then hugging him close again in a move of comfort, Cloud droned excitedly, “Trust me! You’ll love it and be so thankful I got you involved in this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but it isn't the kind he wants.


	23. The Chocobo Hunt

_Costa del Sol, 0800 hours_

Swatting at a large fly buzzing near his nose, a glum Tseng glared down at Cloud beneath his sun hat. “Trust me, he said. You’ll love this event, he said.” Grumpily, Tseng crossed his arms over his chest while he stood in a horizontal line next to Cloud.

The younger omega stood right beside his alpha, and the trio were in line with at least three other couples in a muddy, grassy pit. The sun was already high in the sky this early in the morning, but thankfully, everyone had put sunscreen lotion on their skin. Cloud and Sephiroth were well dressed for the occasion, wearing loose track pants and comfortable shoes. While Tseng had done the same, he hadn’t been mentally prepared for this kind of a ridiculous task, to say the least.

A merry hostess for the event wandered down the line, handing each of the couple’s a medium-sized straw basket. Tseng didn’t grab onto his, so the woman had to sneak it over his shoulder. As it hung on his form, he thought he looked so stupid while he wriggled his toes in his dark sandals.

Once everyone was all set, the hostess clapped her hands and bounced up cheerfully. “Alright, everyone! Welcome to the Chocobo Hunt! I’ll be going over the rules really quickly before we begin, and—oh dear!” Her blue eyes landed on Tseng as she’d been peering at everyone in front of herself, and she pouted.

Blinking in confusion, Tseng barked moodily, “What?”

Pointing at him with a perfectly manicured, pink fingernail, the hostess sadly cried, “You’re by yourself?”

Tseng shook his head as he retorted, “No! I’m with him and him!” Pointing at Cloud and Sephiroth to make his point, he felt the blush rising in his cheeks when everyone in the muddy pit stared openly at him as though he were a strange creature.

Shaking her head, the hostess announced, “I’m afraid this is a competition for partners, and this puts us all at an odd number…”

“Ehh?!”

Suddenly, a hand softly touched Tseng’s shoulder. “Sorry I’m late!” Vincent Valentine rushed to plant himself next to the stunned, shorter Turk.

As Tseng eyed Vincent up and down hurriedly, he saw that the man wore dark running shoes, dark jeans, and a matching black, casual shirt. The clothes sat on his frame nicely, and he’d been lathering and rubbing lotion on his smooth, pale skin while smirking down at Tseng. Even a few other contestants participating had to pause and ogle the beta for looking so refined and sharp.

Blushing at his appearance and charming looks, the hostess purred, “Are you with him, then?”

Nodding eagerly while Tseng vigorously shook his head ‘no’, Vincent boldly shouted, “Yes, I’m his partner.”

While Tseng’s jaw fell open in sheer horror, the hostess danced back and stood next to a large crate. “Alright, folks! As you can see here, we have about fifty chocobo chicks in these crates!” Waving her hand at the mesh-wire crates, her movements caused the golden feathered hatchlings to chirp and tweet pleasantly as they tried spreading their tiny wings to take flight.

Many contestants cooed in total delight. The sight of the fluffy, fuzzy hatchlings was quite adorable, but Tseng was far too angry to enjoy anything.

Clapping her hands and then blowing a tiny whistle, the hostess waited for the contestants to simmer down before carrying on with her speech. “In the baskets you were all given, you’re to collect as many baby chocobo as you can when I release them from their crates!” Dancing and twirling about, she giggled as she held up a timer. “Whoever can collect the most hatchlings in under ten minutes wins!!”

Everyone clapped and hooted on in joy, ready to get started.

Waving a tiny, black and white checkered flag in the air a few times, the hostess stood next to the hatch on the crates and blushed a rosy color. “Are we all ready?”

A pair of female omegas giggled as they held hands while dancing in barely contained excitement. “Teehee! Ready!”

The hostess sang out again, “Reeeeaadyyy?”

In that brief second for a reply, Tseng muttered coldly to Vincent, “Valentine, why the fuck do I have to be paired with you?”

Playfully, Vincent drawled, “Why? Don’t you trust me?”

“About as far as I can throw you, Valentine.”

“On your marks! Ready…set…go!” Blowing her whistle, the hostess raised the hatch, and at once, fifty chocobo hatchlings burst into the air. They didn’t know how to fly great distances, but they were sure fast. The green and vibrantly colorful flower fields were now sprinkled in a dash of golden while the tiny chicks scrambled to get as far away from the larger humans as they could.

All the couples took off over the red line they had to previously stand behind, and as they thundered closer to the chicks, they flew faster and higher in complete terror. Tiny squeaking and chirping rang in the air, paired with giggling from young women. Cloud was soon laughing his head off while Sephiroth leapt at a chocobo chick that hid in a bush. Cleverly, the alpha swooped down and gently picked the bird up, handing it to Cloud so the omega could place it in the basket.

Groaning in agony, Tseng slapped Vincent’s arm and cried vehemently, “Look! Cloud and Sephiroth already grabbed a chick!”

Scanning the open field and muddy areas, Vincent followed a trail of chocobo prints in the dirt. Humming deeply in thought, he ran after them, going along with the trail while Tseng followed his footsteps. It was a bit of a steep climb, but he managed it due to his sporty running shoes. Tseng, however, was all left feet. Clumsily, he nearly fell into the mud, but he kept himself up as he focused on the fleeing, round bottom of a chocobo chick trying to fly up into a small tree.

“Valentine!”

“I see him!” Thankfully, due to his taller stature, all Vincent had to do was slightly inch himself up, lean against the tree trunk, and wait. When the chocobo chick tried to desperately fly up into the first branch it had its eyes on, Vincent carefully grabbed it and placed it in their basket.

Nodding, Tseng muttered, “That’s one, and it’ll only be a-hey!” Strong, yet tiny wings flapped, and the chocobo hatchling struggled. The bird managed to leap out of the basket, and it tore up above Tseng’s head.

Trying to catch it, Tseng’s arm flew up, knocking his white, sun hat off the top of his head. At the same time, Vincent also dove for the hatchling, but a breeze came in. Tseng’s long hair billowed directly into Vincent’s mouth, causing the surprised beta to resort to having a spasmodic coughing fit.

“Valentine! You clumsy shit!”

They knocked together when Vincent tried to move away, but at the same time, Tseng vigilantly tore ahead for the chocobo chick. Their legs intertwined, and both men came crashing to the grassy ground. With one piercing tweet, the chocobo bounced off Tseng’s head and took off into the sky, only leaving a few, scattered sunny-colored feathers in its wake.

Both Turks watched in total defeat as Sephiroth boosted Cloud in a lowered hand, and the moment the chocobo hatchling landed on the highest perch of the tree looming above their heads, the blond omega flew gracefully in the air and swiped the little bird in his arms. Cradling it carefully, he ceremoniously landed on both feet and checked to see if the two chocobo chicks he’d collected with Sephiroth were fine.

Pausing when he felt Vincent’s and Tseng’s eyes on himself, Cloud peeked up at them and waved playfully, eyes twinkling brightly. “Hey guys!”

Sephiroth approached him as he gazed down at their basket. A few chocobo chicks raised their heads in the air, beaks peeking over the rim of the basket, and Sephiroth beamed in pride and joy as he massaged Cloud’s shoulders. “Good job, babe.”

As they encouraged each other and wandered off after more chocobo chicks, Tseng craned his head over to Vincent and snarled condescendingly, “Yeah…good job, _babe._ ”

Standing slowly as he brushed the mud and grass stains off his dark jeans, Vincent seemed nonplussed about the scathing sarcasm thrown his way. Extending a hand to try and help Tseng off the ground, he only greeted the omega with a tiny, hopeful smile.

Shoving his offered hand away, Tseng helped himself to his feet as he searched for any signs of gold. It was difficult to see through the mud, but soon enough, perched on top of a large, grey boulder happened to be two chicks. If they caught these two successfully, they would at least be tied with Cloud and Sephiroth.

Narrowing his sights on the young chocobo chicks, without even saying a word to Vincent, Tseng flew at the birds. They were naturally frightened beyond belief, and they saw him coming a mile away. However, as chocobo could be clever, sly animals, at times, they waited until the very last minute, right when Tseng’s arms were outstretched. Right before he could grab them, they flew off into the air, and Tseng almost collided with the boulder head-on.

He definitely would’ve risked busting his skull open, had Vincent not grabbed onto the back of his shorts and held tightly onto the belt. Due to the force and strength behind the sudden move, Tseng’s feet tried to stop, but there was too much mud. He tripped, and like an idiot, he slid down onto his chest, ass pert in the air. Unfortunately, since he was clinging to his belt, Vincent went down with him, landing right on top of Tseng’s back, his crotch resting right over the omega’s bottom in the obscenest of ways.

Sobbing in mortification, Tseng wept vigorously while pounding his fists into the dirt, “Gosh! Can this day get any worse?!?”

The demons of hell who’d serenaded Hades and Persephone heard his cries and woes. The moment the words flew past his lips, the energetic hostess ran by them, holding up a small camera. Beaming at them, she pressed down on the ‘capture image’ button, and a bright flash went off. Now, their moment of epic failure had been immortalized.

“Say cheese, guys!” As soon as she’d snapped their photo in such a compromising position, she held out an index finger as she scolded them. “It’s important to have fun, but for the future, please consider going somewhere private for this sort of thing, as this is still a family event!!”

Flashing them two fingers and a white grin, she crooned, “Peace!” With that stated, she skipped away auspiciously, popping bubble-gum in her mouth and blowing it as far as it would go.

Awkwardly, Tseng and Vincent glanced at each other, and after a minute, they remembered their positions.

“Get the hell off me,” Tseng growled, shoving the muscular beta off his back as he crawled on his knees and slid away.

Scratching the back of his head as he kept his eyes to the grass in shame, Vincent softly called out after him, “Where’re you going?”

Almost needing to weep his frustrations out, Tseng pitifully snapped, “To find where the rest of my dignity went to!”

Following him like a fish drawn to a worm on dangling on a hook, Vincent uncomfortably coughed, clearing his airways as he nudged Tseng. “Hey, Tseng, not trying to come off as a know-it-all, but I think the reason why Cloud, Sephiroth, and the other couples are doing so well could be because they’re working together, you know?” Vincent rubbed this in further by pulling off a pouty, mocking face.

When Tseng ferociously glared at him, he winced, though he still gestured out to the field. As he studied everyone else, Tseng caught the annoying sight of Sephiroth hoisting Cloud on his shoulders as the golden-haired omega collected another frightened, skittery chocobo from the top of a tree. A few feet away, two happy young women coaxed a chocobo chick to come out from its hiding place beneath a large cart.

Oh yes, everyone else was doing just fine, and here they were, two Turks in their own dysfunctional glory.

Yes, the damn beta Turk had a solid point, no less, but Tseng would sooner be struck by lightning than admit it to his smug face. Not a chance in hell.

With all the resentment and hatred in the world aimed at Vincent, he shrugged as he threw the basket down at the ground. “I’m done with this stupid crap anyway, Valentine. Do as you like.”

Frowning deeply, Vincent held up a hand to steady the other male’s temper. “Now wait a minute, I—”

The potent sound of a whistle blowing off in the air broke them out of their conversation before it grew too argumentative and heated. Thankful for the interruption, Tseng brushed his clothes of any remaining dirt and mud, ignoring Vincent’s questioning, confused gaze.

“This is the end of our activity, folks!” Brightly gleaming, the hostess ran about counting chocobo everyone had collected. In a few minutes, she screamed in joy, taking off in the air as she performed a few jumping jacks. “The winners of the Chocobo Hunt this year are Cloud and Sephiroth!!”

Scoffing as he folded his arms over his chest, Tseng murmured, “No shock, there.”

As the bitter omega left the rest of the couples alone to cheer for Cloud and Sephiroth in their own little social circles, he turned and exited the fields and pit. Limping away with a heavy heart, he espied a large barn a few yards ahead in the distance, no doubt holding adult chocobo. A large sign read out:

**Chocobo feeding and petting barn! Welcome!**

Deciding on where he needed to go, next, without saying a single word to anyone, Tseng headed in the direction of the barns. He never saw the concern flitting over Vincent’s face, nor did he hear the tall Turk following right after him.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Thankfully, at least Tseng thought his luck had mildly improved by the time he reached the feeding and petting barns storing adult chocobo. A few parents and their pesky, whiny children clearly had their fill of the ‘petting’, and a few chocobo were getting rowdy, as they wanted to be left alone to bed down for the late evening.

Tseng offered a few of them some dumbapples he’d taken from Cloud, smiling from ear to ear when they cooed and chirped pleasantly. They balanced the round fruit on their beaks before pecking away at it, devouring the meal they were offered in one go.

A warm, peaceful breeze pleasantly billowed by, and Tseng felt at ease while he leaned over the protective gate barring himself from a chocobo he was feeding. With the somnolent sun lazily casting rays down on his neck and back, he felt even more placid and languid. Thoughts of the competition, Rufus, Cloud, Sephiroth, as well as even Vincent Valentine left his mind at once.

He could get used to this…the chocobo’s head felt so warm and soft. The feathers tickled his palm as he ran his hand up and down the crown of the avian animal’s skull. Enjoying the shape and texture, Tseng gently played with the feathers while the large bird munched happily on the food it was given. Thankful in its own way, it extended its gratitude by rubbing its head on Tseng’s upper torso.

A cawing and purring sound emanated from the chocobo. Closing its eyes, it began nuzzling Tseng affectionately. Blinking in awe and shock, a stymied Tseng soon chuckled fondly as he nuzzled the large animal in return. Curling a hand under its chin, he stroked and caressed the bird’s long neck, causing it to trill away happily.

The other chocobo tied up in the barn soon desired for the same attention to be lavished unto themselves. Squawking and complaining in their own ways, they tried flapping their wings to gain attention, but Tseng couldn’t attend to them all.

Laughing in mild amusement as he then tried to divide more of the dumbapples evenly between the rest of the hungry chocobo, Tseng failed to see a shadow falling over his form, encasing even the first stall he was standing in front of.

When a tiny touch grazed his shoulder, the omega startled and turned about. The dumbapple fell out of his grasp, but cleverly, the chocobo he’d been bonding with lunged and caught the sweet fruit in its beak. Chirping and celebrating its own success, it flapped its wings, bobbed its head and swallowed the meal it’d rightfully earned.

Nervously gazing at his own feet, Tseng groaned when he saw a familiar pair of sporty, black shoes. Though not tainted by mud or dirt, as he followed the line of the long legs covered by tight, black jeans that were far too expensive and fashionable for his own tastes and comforts, he finally stared at the athletic, well chiseled chest which was concealed by a black, long-sleeve shirt.

This time, however, Vincent Valentine was wearing a silver necklace, and it dangled around his neck. A single tooth, perhaps belonging to a shark, dangled from the silver chain. It swayed in the wind, and as the breezes picked up and gushed about, the two Turks finally made eye contact.

The intense, visceral look Vincent offered him was quite troubling. Tseng broke away from it as his eyes fell to the other Turk’s lean arms. Noticing then that the right arm was sporting a long, thick patch of gauze and bandages over the skin, Tseng awkwardly grunted as he nodded crudely at the white bandages.

“What happened?”

Not even bothering to check the wrappings, Vincent calmly and collectedly shrugged. “Nothing.”

The need to poke and prod at this tall, overbearing man was too potent and nagging to ignore. It would no doubt be painfully satisfying to annoy this Turk in some way, and that was what Tseng resolved to do.

Defiantly, the recalcitrant omega snapped, “Did you go and hurt yourself during that stupid game?” Not interested in an answer, he scoffed as he snidely added, “Figures you would. Maybe hanging around Rufus for so long rubbed off on you—” No sooner had he mentioned the other man’s name, when Tseng felt his own chest constricting. 

All the memories poured into his brain, like someone wallowing beneath a strong waterfall as the icy waters splashed over them continuously. Receiving the shock of his lifetime, he recalled how he’d clung so fiercely to Vincent, and all because he’d mistaken him for his former lover.

Ashamed of his own actions that night, and presently, Tseng timorously turned away as he waved a hand in the air. “Forget it. I don’t care either way.”

Not at all miffed by his harsh demeanor, Vincent held a bag that had been draped from his non-bandaged arm. Due to his frustrations and mortification, Tseng noticed that he’d never paid attention to the little white bag.

As it crinkled when Vincent yanked on whatever object he’d been carrying inside it, Tseng softly inquired, “What’s in the bag?” Stomach recoiling in disgust, he accused in a disguised question, “That better not be a gift for me! Is it a gift?”

Shaking his head slowly, as if his neck muscles each were strained significantly, Vincent pulled out of his bag a simple white box. “No, it’s not a gift, but consider it a peace offering of sorts, Tseng.” With that stated, he opened the paper box, and when Tseng peeked inside it, he was both assaulted by a sugary sight, as well as a sweet essence wafting in the air.

Eyebrows flying to his hairline, he coughed, “A pie? You brought a pie?”

Was he dreaming??

Roughly rubbing both his eyes and blinking as quickly as he often did whenever he was waking from a strange dream or a painful nightmare, Tseng hoped that by the time his vision cleared, the pie would be gone. However, when he peered into the open box, again, he found that the round, delicious pie still was offered there in front of his eyes.

“Huh…” Stymied and ambivalent as he scratched his head, he looked to Vincent as though the answers were all written there all over his handsome face.

Smiling slowly, a measured, carefully drawn gleam appeared to churn within Vincent’s eyes. It seemed he had a lot on his mind, if Tseng wagered, but he didn’t want to go poking about into whatever it was, yet. Silently, he observed the other man as he grabbed the plastic butter knife resting inside the box and sliced a thin piece of the dessert for Tseng.

Producing a napkin out of his back pocket, he held it over his palm and placed the slice of pie onto it flatly. “Come on, Tseng. Let’s sit somewhere and have a bite for a moment.”

Irritably, the omega retorted, “I could go without that, Valentine.”

With an irksome expression settling over his pale face, Vincent quirked a black eyebrow as he scoffed. “Oh? Why’s that, Tseng?” Gazing at the shorter male from head to toe in a libidinous manner, he asked, “Fearful of ruining your figure?”

Turning beet red, Tseng dove at him. With one fell swipe of his hand, just out of spite, he decided to show this annoying man how much he could indeed eat if he wanted to. Gathering the pie right under his own nose, Tseng squinted and narrowed his eyes down at it. It was just freshly baked; he could tell due to steam rising off the crust, still, and a thick, cranberry juice-like substance seeped out of it and leaked onto the napkin.

“Hmm, did you bake this yourself, Valentine?” Sniffing at it a few times shyly, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear before he accepted a fork from Vincent. Scoffing judgmentally, the omega commented harshly, “I can’t imagine you’d have the damn patience to take up pastry and cooking.”

Stroking his chin as he held onto the box, Vincent threw back in encouragement, “Eat it first, then pass on your own judgement.”

Not wanting to argue and engage the irritable man in more conversation, Tseng did just that. Gripping his fork tightly as he imagined stabbing Vincent repeatedly in the neck with it, a sinister smirk appeared on his lips. Poking away at the juice, he gathered some of it as well as a good chunk of the actual pie.

Bringing the bit to his mouth, Tseng wondered aloud, “Is this cranberry? Or is it strawberry?”

Inspecting his hands for a moment, a bored looking Vincent mused, “Keep guessing, but I’d enjoy the pie, Tseng.”

Though that didn’t suffice, Tseng had a pretty interesting mental image going on. Picturing Vincent Valentine in all his manly glory standing in a pink apron, fluffy bunny slippers on his feet, and a pink headband woven around his head baking up a storm was quite funny, to say the least. Nearly succumbing to his chuckling, he swallowed his bits of pie with difficulty. Soon, however, the difficulty came not from his own secretive laughter, but something that he’d tasted and scented lingering in the dessert, itself.

Munching on the pie, as Tseng devoured more of the treat, he couldn’t help but sample the taste of something bitter and coppery. It had quite the metallic taste to it, and he shivered as his face scrunched up in an unpleasant moue of disgust.

Eyeing him curiously, Vincent asked, “What’s wrong?”

Wiping the crumbs off his lips, Tseng pointed at the pie and collected the super dark red juice onto his pinky finger. “This tastes…forgive me, Valentine, but this tastes off…what kind of juice did you use?”

Without hesitating, Vincent replied stoically, “Blood. It’s my blood.”

At once, Tseng’s gut lurched, and he bent over as he spat out the pie. Coughing and nearly vomiting over his knees, he kicked the pie slice away while Vincent reached down as he gathered another slice before placing the box down next to a barrel.

Shoving it beneath the omega’s nose, he forcefully drew it closer as he snarled, “Say hi to my blood.” Chasing the shorter Turk as Tseng tried running, Vincent only blocked his way as he deliberately leapt before Tseng, standing rigid and tall. “The whole pie has traces of my blood in it, just so you know.”

“Stop it, Valentine! What the hell’s wrong with you?” When the slice of the pastry had been smeared onto his lips again, Tseng screamed ferociously, “Get away! Are you crazy?!”

Vincent permitted for the scared omega to slap the pie out of his way, but he inched closer to the shorter male as he glared brutally at Tseng as though he’d assaulted him.

“Look what I have to do just to get your attention!” Stomping a heavy, strong foot down onto the ground, Vincent expounded, “I have to bleed and bake my blood into a fucking pie for you to notice me and understand my points, here!”

Still spewing out bits of the infernally despicable pie he’d been tricked into consuming, when his throat and mouth tasted less of the other Turk’s essence, Tseng growled so loudly and potently that many chocobo in the stables were frightened and cowering.

“You scare me, Valentine! Gaia! You’re more than I can handle!”

Looking entirely shattered as his eyes became dewy, with a firm nod of his head, Vincent exclaimed in mild relief, “Thank you!”

Tilting his head at the odd statement, Tseng whispered, “What?”

Again, Vincent emotionally repeated, “Thank you for being honest for _one_ fucking minute since I’ve been with you!” Holding up one finger, Vincent elucidated through his pain and misery, “I have been begging for some of your time and for you to listen, but you never did!”

Trying to turn away, Tseng wept weakly, “What do you want from me, Valentine?! Why can’t you leave me alone?”

Standing in his way, Vincent gripped the omega’s wrists and lowered the volume of his voice. Their eyes met for a moment, but Tseng was the first to break eye contact. Leaning in real close, Vincent explained with a soft sniffle, “I can’t leave you alone because I like you, Tseng! Don’t you get it? I like you!”

No. He didn’t want to hear those words ever again until he died. Rufus had once said the exact same words to him, and he’d suffered so much. Those words were worse than swords and guns, and Tseng wanted to end his own life right there and then rather than hearing them once more.

Shunning the taller male, he hung his head dejectedly as he demurred, “No…no you don’t…you don’t know me, Valentine! How can you say that to me?!” Crying like a little baby, now, he palmed his own face as he tried to wipe away those blasted tears.

Pressing one of Tseng’s hands over the middle of his chest, so close to his heart, Vincent pointedly screamed, “Because I feel it here, and here!” Slamming Tseng’s hand down in the middle of his stomach, now, he expounded wildly, “I feel this sickening pain and it never goes away unless you’re near me! That’s how I know!”

Wrenching his hand away, as he cradled it to his chest, Tseng howled like a demon, “Stop! STOP! STOP!!! STOP IT! Just…” Sniffling and hiccupping as his cries choked himself and got caught in his throat, his breath hitched a few times and sounded strained, like a chew toy for a puppy being damaged.

Wildly disagreeing, Vincent shook his head as he repeatedly tapped his palm on stomach. Eyes welling up with emotions too high-strung and endearing for Tseng’s tastes, Vincent made the situation even worse as he exhaled in a desperate choke, “It’s real! What I feel for you is real!”

Holding up a hand as he trembled all over, Tseng closed his eyes as he begged, “Stop…please…stop it, Vincent! VINCENT!” With that urgent cry that was the Turk’s given name belted out loud, like a gavel or hammer pounding mightily, Tseng’s hand crashed down onto the last slice of pie. It fell and slipped out of Vincent’s grasp, crumbling apart into many, many pieces at their feet.

Since he’d called out the beta by his first name, Vincent abruptly froze in his tracks, eyes wide as his chest heaved up and down in irregular patterns. Running a trembling hand through his messy hair, he released a strained, bizarre noise. It sounded closely akin to someone choking back a cry, yet also trying to simultaneously growl at the peak of their vitriol. Tseng had never heard anything like it, and he froze as he wiped at his lips one more time.

The odd scent of blood wasn’t too strong anymore, but the idea that this crazy Turk could abide by the fact that he’d put together a treat like that was astounding and staggering. The psychological effects truly were riveting, and Tseng shuddered as he cleared his throat.

Extending his arms up to the air and then letting them fall at his side with a dull ‘thump’, Vincent sighed in total defeat. “I thought you were interested in me, Tseng.” Gazing incredulously past the omega, he supplied ardently, with emotion blending into every word, “Why else would you touch me and say all those things you said to me that night in Bar del Sol?”

Hesitancy pooled from Tseng, and as it did, Vincent took a step closer to him. Hope and determination flooded over himself, and he smiled expectantly and willfully as he sighed. Throwing his shoulders back, he commented smoothly, “I mean, there was no other reason aside from wanting to know more about me. You obviously approached me for a number of reasons, and I just want to explore those, more. Nothing wrong with that, right?”

Chewing on his lower lip in agitation, Tseng gruffly choked out, “Valentine, this is madness! I wasn’t interested in you! You’ve got it all wrong!”

Standing back and crossing his lean arms over his chest, Vincent snorted derisively. “Didn’t seem like it when you were grinding yourself against me and trying to work your hand down my pants to—”

Exploding, though he didn’t ever wish to tread this ground and be so demeaning and harsh, Tseng felt he had no choice. Vincent was embarrassing him, and he’d had enough of the damn games to last him a few dozen lifetimes over. If he had to be ice-cold and cruel, then so be it. Perhaps that would be the only way in which the amorous beta would back the hell off.

With renewed energy, Tseng stridently sneered as deeply as he could right at Vincent. It didn’t do well to get the other male to back off, but it did render him speechless as he gazed on in heavy silence at Tseng.

Smirking fiendishly, Tseng spat, “Finally, I got you to shut up for once, Valentine. Thought the day would never come.” Reminding himself not to wander too off-topic, Tseng gathered his guts as he bluntly complained, “You sicken me as you are, and I was _never_ interested in you.”

Hurt and rejection swarmed over Vincent’s features, resonating within his eyes, especially. Brows furrowing tightly, he gripped the sides of his shirt, and then his jeans. Wiping his clammy hands over the fabric, he swallowed audibly as he rasped, “Tseng…why’re you saying this to me?”

“Because it’s the truth!” Checking around their surroundings when the volume of his voice became too loud and far too unhinged, Tseng let out a tiny sigh of sheer relief when he saw no one else around. The chocobo were disturbed as they cowered, however, shaking and ruffling their feathers as they shut their eyes tightly. Even the clouds above seemed darker and greyer, making the ambiance quite grim in every way.

Undeterred, Tseng proceeded, growing exceedingly more vitriolic as he summed up how he truly had been feeling the night he found himself in Vincent Valentine’s arms. Shaking from disgust, Tseng coldly expounded, “I was thinking of Rufus Shinra, you know; not you. Never you…”

Recoiling, though not in disgust, but raw pain, Vincent softly choked out, “I know. I had a feeling that was the case, especially given how you were speaking in reference to his devious actions.”

A horrifying fire had suddenly been lit in Tseng’s veins. Hearing how blandly Vincent had conceded to his honesty sent the passionate, opinionated omega flying off the handle. Before he knew what was going on, his fingers were already wrapped in Vincent’s shirt, and he drew his right fist back tightly to bash the taller male in the face.

Stopping himself short of his knuckles connecting with Vincent’s face, however, Tseng released an angry, disgruntled cry of pure anguish. With a mighty shove delivered to Vincent’s chest, the move sent the taller Turk member crashing against a large haystack.

Fuming mercilessly, Tseng roared down at Vincent, “So you knew, and you didn’t do a damn thing to stop me?!” Arms flailing before he decided to just leave them tight and stiff at his sides, he felt his heels digging into the earth beneath his feet as he testily inquired, “What if Sephiroth and Cloud hadn’t shown up, then? Hmm? What the hell would you have done to me, Valentine?”

“What do you—”

Interrupting him quickly, Tseng fired out testily, “Would you have taken it further? Would you have taken advantage of my drunken state so readily and easily without even giving it much thought?” Disgusted enough not to want to hear the answer, he hated that he’d sincerely thought differently about Vincent Valentine, only to come to know that this man wasn’t any better than abusive alphas who only wanted him for sex.

Rearing up to defend himself, Vincent admonished curtly, “I wouldn’t have done anything to harm you! I sincerely thought you wanted to sleep with me!”

Rounding on him with a fresh batch of anger, quite unsurpassed and undefeated, Tseng threw his head back and mightily roared, “You’d have raped me! You sadistic animal!! I was drunk!!” Kicking up dirt straight into the beta’s shocked eyes, he screamed bitterly, “It doesn’t matter if you’re an alpha, beta, or omega, does it? Bottom line, Valentine, you’re as much of a pig as Rufus is!”

Thunder rumbled in the distance as soon as the last insult had been thrown out. A few cold drops of rain splattered down, a soft, gentle drizzle, at first, but then picked up speed and momentum as the fat drops crashed down on top of Tseng’s and Vincent’s head.

Rearing up at once, Vincent shielded his hair with his hands, and then tried approaching Tseng.

“Don’t! Leave me alone, Valentine! I don’t even want to see your stupid face, anymore.” Backing away from the tall Turk, Tseng revealed his back to the other man, hanging his head down in shame while he hugged himself tightly. It was more of a comforting, self-soothing move than to keep warm, and they both understood that.

Reaching an arm out, Vincent held a pleading expression and tone as he whined, “Tseng…please let me take care of you. I’m not like Rufus!”

Not at all giving him a chance to speak, Tseng continued moving away from the stables. As the rain beat heavier over the two men, and when the thunder and lightning competed in a deadly dance along the horizon, Tseng softly whispered something that truly cut away at both his heart, as well as Vincent’s.

“No…you’re not like Rufus…you’re just worse.”

Perhaps fate was twisted as it mocked him, after all; he never meant his words as much as he initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wish a 'Chocobo Hunt' thing could end up as a side mission/quest? Hehe.


	24. Silent Song

_Sephiroth sat upon a soft, red stool before the bar counter. No other patrons lingered, tonight, and for once, he was grateful that he was alone. The heady stench of foul alcohol mixes and brews hung in the air, as did cigarette smoke, reminding him far too much of Heidegger’s office. Comforting, though only mildly._

_The bartender had a few other things to attend to, and while he kept up with his duties diligently, he left the silver-haired alpha to his own pensive musings. Of course, Sephiroth thought of Cloud, and the memories he’d already been working to build with his young mate thrilled and pleased him. They acted as some sort of drug and alcoholic substance of their own, drawing him in, knocking him nearly unconscious, and giving Sephiroth the delicious after-effect akin to feeling’ high’._

_As always, he was constantly experiencing and chasing after new ‘highs’ with Cloud…_

_Suddenly, as he’d been getting lost in his own amusing, mental world, the stool he hadn’t even been paying attention to right next to his own shifted. Feet scraped along the floor, and someone else slid onto the seat as they leaned their weight on their elbows and bent over the counter._

_His new ‘neighbor’ was a young man, perhaps a few years older than Cloud. This man had dark brown hair hanging just past his jawline, both eyebrows were pierced, as was his left nostril. He had colorful dragon tattoos running up and down his forearms, and he wore a grey sweater and off-white jeans hung up by a rainbow-colored belt. Wriggling his toes comfortable in his sandals, the young man swung about a tad too energetically for Sephiroth’s tastes._

_Ignoring him for the time being, Sephiroth stared down before himself, and he froze when he saw a glass hall filled with perhaps brandy or whiskey…_

_Wondering when it had been placed there, seeing as the bartender was nowhere even near his vicinity, the vexed alpha tried pushing the glass to the side. Perhaps it was a classic case of someone getting an order wrong…easily fixable, no doubt._

_Moving the drink to the side, Sephiroth nearly tipped it over, when suddenly, without the slightest warning or inclination, otherwise, the younger male reached over and gripped his glass._

_Raising an inquisitive brow at this, Sephiroth paused as he observed the younger male swinging the cup to his lips and taking a deep gulp. Throat elongated and stretched out magnificently, he downed the beverage before he licked the remaining drops and residue off his lips with a flick of his pink tongue._

_Naughtily, the adolescent winked at Sephiroth, gently placing the cup back down on the bar counter with a minor ‘tap’. The glass twinkled in the lights, and Sephiroth averted his eyes from its powerful shine._

_Propping a hand beneath his chin as he purred lewdly, the smaller male seductively suggested, “I see you’ve been looking at me for some time, now. Wanna take me home, tonight?”_

_Scoffing testily, Sephiroth snapped back moodily, “Not interested.”_

_Chuckling as he took on the challenge readily, the playful male crooned, “Ooh? That’s no good! I bet I can get you interested, though…” Shifting and shimmying on his seat, he inched closer to Sephiroth, purposefully rubbing his thighs against the annoyed alpha’s._

_Squirming away to create some distance, Sephiroth growled in a clear warning, “Don’t. I’m not into brunettes, for one, and two, I’m—”_

_Interrupting him with another wink and a mewl, the younger male sighed out, “Sweetie, this isn’t even my natural hair color.”_

_“I prefer blondes, and I’m taken!” As he tried to get up and flee, the young man strode after him and cried something out that caused Sephiroth’s blood to run cold in his veins._

_“Blondes like Cloud Strife?”_

_Slowly spinning around on his heel, Sephiroth’s heart raced like a wild rabbit’s as he coughed out in confusion, “Pardon me?? How the hell do you—”_

_Two pairs of hands were suddenly grabbing at him, one shifting to hold his head, while the other pair gripped and shoved him chest-down onto the counter. Watching him struggling, the brunette beamed happily as he settled back down on his stool._

_Fingers delicately combing through Sephiroth’s hair while two men in dark suits held the alpha down firmly, the young man gently cooed, “Oh, General Sephiroth. I’m so sorry that we couldn’t do this the clean way…shame, really, because I hate being rough…” The youth snapped a few fingers, and while Sephiroth had been pinned, another man emerged from the shadows._

_Roaring and snarling like a captured animal, Sephiroth made one final attempt at kicking away and breaking free, when he saw a needle flashing out of his peripheral vision._

_Though he didn’t recognize what the object could’ve been holding, the liquid within the needle was a light purple shade. Both men restraining him at once grabbed at his neck, with one of them yanking it to expose the left side of his throat, while the other bashed him in the back of the skull as he reared up._

_“Arrgh! You’re all going to fucking pay for this!!”_

_Fondly, the brunette commented, “Maybe, but I can’t say that the results which will soon come from this aren’t worth it…”_

_As he glanced over his shoulder, beneath the dim lights, the needle was raised high, and suddenly, it came hurtling down and pierced his white, sweat-covered skin violently._

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Sephiroth bolted in bed, covered from the top of his forehead to his toes in warm, thick sweat. Gasping and panting for air like a drowning man, he clutched fiercely at his chest, then took to pounding a clenched fist just to steady his heart before it literally exploded out from his rib cage and took flight.

His motions and the tiny ruckus he’d caused woke his stirring lover next to himself. Yawning as he stretched up in bed, Cloud rubbed his groggy eyes as he looked at Sephiroth. Blearily, he studied his partner for a moment, but upon realizing and picking up on the signs that something was terribly off, he frowned and inched up on his knees.

The sheets fell back, but neither the omega nor the alpha cared a lot that they were both naked.

“Sephiroth? What’s going on?” Drawing closer, Cloud rested both palms over the alpha’s inflamed back, hissing in fear when he noticed how heated the man was. “Sephiroth! Do you have a fever? You’re trembling and burning up!” Gently touching his forehead, Cloud still hung back as he gently began rolling his palms firmly up and down Sephiroth’s back, pressing harder onto the shoulder blades as he offered his alpha as much love, comfort, and support as he could.

Nodding slowly, Sephiroth inhaled deeply as he answered, “A night terror…not sure…I’ve…never had them, before…this is a first…” Laughing, even though it wasn’t funny or charming, he dipped his head and upper torso back against Cloud as he hummed in enjoyment over the warm, generous massage he’d been receiving.

Shutting his eyes as he lost himself to how soft, yet firm Cloud was while he alternated the pressure while working his way from the back of Sephiroth’s neck to the middle of his spine, the alpha only rumbled in a deep, satiated purr.

“Where…where did you learn how to do this so well, Cloud?”

Smirking in self-satisfaction, a pride Cloud boasted, “You know, just because I’m kinda sloppy, goofy, and didn’t pay attention to your boring training sessions and lectures, doesn’t mean I’m dumb.” Appearing before Sephiroth as he swung his upper torso over the alpha and kissed the tip of his nose playfully, he followed it up with a wink while resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

“I picked up a lot of stuff and can do interesting things many people can’t.” Beaming at the older male, then, he flashed his pearly white teeth.

Sephiroth found the sight of it completely adorable.

“Shit…this is just too cute, huh?” After voicing his feelings and approval, he purred deeply, “Given all the things I’ve seen you doing so far, Cloud, I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to determine and come to the conclusion that you’d make a decent housewife, no?”

Sephiroth gazed fondly into his mate’s eyes, and the moment he caught how pure fire and frenzy spanned in those mako-infused orbs, he had to work hard to repress a laugh.

“Urrgh! Sephiroth! You ass!” Swatting at him, Cloud roared, “How rude! I can do lots of other things that—aggh!” He yelped and squirmed in pain and shock when Sephiroth’s teeth and tongue found the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Lapping and nibbling away at the delicious spot there, Sephiroth peppered kisses seductively as he pressed the omega onto his back. Looming over his partner, when Sephiroth drew himself away, he cupped Cloud’s face in both large hands and then slowly pressed his lips on the youth’s forehead.

Scenting berries and a sugary scent there as he’d always found, Sephiroth lovingly hummed in delight. “Fresh as always, Cloud.”

With contempt, Cloud averted his eyes and gave Sephiroth’s chest a light shove. “Stop, I’m not food, and I’m still mad at you.” Trying to shove the alpha off himself, Cloud groaned weakly when Sephiroth refused to budge.

Breathing into his messy, spiky hair, Sephiroth groaned, “I apologize, pet. I didn’t mean it seriously, you know.” When Cloud tried biting one of his fingers, Sephiroth spitefully threw out, “Although, you’d make a rather nice, lovely bride, I must say…”

Wriggling his eyebrows wantonly, Cloud cooed, “Oooh, really? Are you proposing, then?”

Waiting for his heartbeat to slow down, Sephiroth then replied, “I don’t know…maybe…”

Cloud only gasped at this, turning beet red all over, even down to his neck.

Enjoying that he was toying with his smaller, younger partner, Sephiroth licked Cloud’s earlobe sensually before drawing it into his mouth and deeply sucking it. Imagining it was Cloud’s perky nipples, he played with the lump of flesh for a moment before he released it and nuzzled his mate closer.

Gazing intently at him as he ran his fingers through his alpha’s hair, Cloud suggested, “Hey, since we both can’t sleep, what say we get outta here for a bit? Enjoy the night life and see the sights?”

Considering it for only three seconds, Sephiroth’s mind was made. “I like the sound of that, Cloud,” he assented pleasantly while his thumbs grazed the young omega’s smooth, hairless face. The susurrus of the alpha’s rumbling purring along with the omega’s soft crooning reverberated in the room like a swooning choir of ultimate desire.

Reluctantly sliding himself off both the bed and the athletic omega, while holding onto his hand warmly, Sephiroth delightedly drawled, “Come on. Let’s enjoy ourselves, pet.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Cloud wisely aimed to keep Sephiroth’s mind occupied that same night by taking him out to see the glorious sights strewn all over Costa del Sol. They first began their little excursion with a movie. It was a romantic comedy neither of them was particularly interested in watching, but what mattered most to Sephiroth was being around his cheerful lover. Bewraying in each other’s company pleasantly, after the film had ended, with the use of renting a chocobo for a few hours, the couple toured along the resort, eventually stopping by at a lovely little family restaurant, ordering nothing but sweet ice cream they shared with each other pleasantly.

Behaving like any other couple present in the shop, Sephiroth and Cloud ‘fed each other’ pleasantly and cheerfully. Taking turns to coordinate their motions, the older male ‘led’ first by dipping his white, plastic spoon deeply into Cloud’s bowel of ice cream, scooping up a small portion, and then pressing the bite up to his partner’s soft, lovely lips. Smearing the ice cream intentionally and playfully, Sephiroth lightly snickered when the short omega frowned at him before licking it off. Next, Cloud mimicked him, dipping his spoon into his ice cream and then offering it for his grumpy partner to sample. However, when Sephiroth leaned over the table, something playful and mildly sinister flashed quickly in the center of Cloud’s bright eyes.

At once, he giggled as he lunged forth, and in a jiffy, Sephiroth felt something wet and quite cold seeping into his skin. Dabbing at it, he felt something sticky running down the tip of his nose…what substance was this?? Inhaling deeply, he scented fragrances of sugar, vanilla, and strawberry…

Giggling more than a child, Cloud clapped as he cried out in zeal and glee, “Gotchaaaa!”

Knowing it was ice cream sticking to his nose and steadily dripping down to his upper lip, Sephiroth quickly discerned that Cloud wasn’t aiming to provoke him in a negative way; he was only teasing and having fun. This enabled the older male to join in as well, chuckling as he whipped a tiny bit of ice cream at Cloud in return.

They departed from the shop as soon as it grew darker, with Sephiroth leading them around so they could get some fresh night air. Electricity began running down and up the alpha’s tense spine as the cold breezes of the night blew by, and while it was refreshing in its own way, he couldn’t help but think and reflect back on his bizarrely warped nightmare and what it could’ve meant.

Didn’t dreams often symbolize something? Weren’t they usually premonitions? Warnings? Hidden messages no one thought of during the waking hours?

He didn’t know, but he wasn’t enjoying pondering the subject anymore. What mattered was that he was out with his mate, who was being so supportive that it bled into endearing kindness Sephiroth didn’t feel he deserved. Though Cloud rained the blessings down, showering and drowning Sephiroth in them, the alpha decided not to complain and savor it while he could. Moments such as these could disappear at any given second, and he didn’t want to take the time he had with Cloud for granted.

Looping his junior’s hand with his own and bestowing a soft kiss to the back of it, he led the way throughout the small thickets of trees, weaving the way along the narrow path inside a romantic forest littered with nightlife. Fireflies, moths, owls, and various insects serenaded Cloud and Sephiroth as they walked lazily side by side.

When they’d gotten lost in each other’s eyes glowing brightly due to the flashing neon signs and bulbs decorating the trees and bushes to provide other joggers, runners and visitors with light during the evening and night, they nearly collided with another couple.

Cloud managed to sense them before Sephiroth saw them, and he extended and elongated an arm out before Sephiroth to stop him from bashing himself into Turk member Rude. Sephiroth had still been in the midst of walking, and he slammed himself against Cloud’s hand as he let out a short, pained grunt.

Reno’s cobalt eyes went wide as he whistled before chuckling, “Shit, where’s my horn when I need one?”

Equally as stunned, though he didn’t reveal it as much, a subtle Rude commented as he stared first at Sephiroth, and then Cloud, “If it isn’t the happy couple themselves…”

Bitterly, Sephiroth resented their words as he argued firmly, “What’re you two doing here, then? Not enough to do in the Company, I presume?” Looking as though he wanted to be anywhere on the planet aside from in front of the shorter alphas, Sephiroth glowered at them until they were both quite peeved.

Reno recovered from the verbal lashing quickly and gracefully, much like an agile feline landing on its paws elegantly. With a smooth grin that oozed and dripped of far too much self-satisfaction and self-superiority, the young man with the ponytail agnized, “Ooh, I see, you guys wanted some ‘private time’, and now that Rude and I intruded on it, you’re pissy!”

With a deep, warning growl, Sephiroth warned, “Reno, I’ll—”

Sauntering up to him, Reno hushed him as he looped an arm about his neck and drew himself up on his toes so he could lean against the taller alpha.

“Shh, shh, shh! Sephiroth, sir…” Winking playfully, he almost whispered, “We’ll get outta your hair soon…your long, beautiful, luscious hair…” Playing with a few locks as Reno purred sarcastically, Cloud observed the redheaded alpha and had to giggle at the mockery.

Shoving Reno aside brusquely, Sephiroth growled corrosively, “Did Hojo or Heidegger send you two here to spy on us? Hmm?” Not waiting for the answer or genuinely interested in it, Sephiroth mused to himself, “Wouldn’t put it past that kooky man.”

Rolling his eyes so hard that the whites of his eyeballs were visible, Reno groaned, “Don’t be such a pest, General. Can’t Rude and I just have a good time on vacation, too?”

“Yeah,” the other Turk commented additionally with a wide grin, “just here for the weather, General.”

Pointing at them at the height of his annoyance, Sephiroth acerbically threw back, “No, I feel you’re here to be as annoying as ever, seeing as that’s what you both are quite skilled at.”

Whistling as he fanned himself with a hand, Reno pouted childishly before sarcastically laughing. Once he’d pushed out the humor from his system, he cooed, “Was that supposed to cut deeply, sir?” Shrugging, he merely planted his hands on his hips, swayed them, and then crowed out happily, “Barely shaved off my love handles. I’m now ready for beach season.”

Irritably, Sephiroth’s vitriol possessed the young SOLDIER as he snapped viciously, “If you two don’t get going, I’ll grab my Masamune and then _really_ cut something off.”

The implications and looming threat of danger spoke volumes and were more than enough to register to Reno and Rude. Gathering and sticking together, they both nervously took a step back as they coughed, sputtered, and swallowed down their anxiety.

Raising a hand and waving weakly, Rude bowed upon his speedy departure, clutching Reno to himself. “Err, right, s-see you around, sir!”

As they both backed away, Cloud and Sephiroth peered at each other, and then simultaneously broke out in light laughter. In their amusement, Sephiroth raised an arm and extended it down the length of their path.

“Shall we continue?”

For nearly ten minutes, tranquility existed and rose between them as they kicked up dirt beneath their shoes. Traveling deeper and deeper into the woods, they listened to the faint humming and buzzing noises caused by insects and odd bugs, coupled with the softly churning waters of a nearby pond.

“It’s peaceful enough, isn’t it?” Referring to the pond, the soft, faint ripples that were created due to how the black and white swans glided across the gentle surface, and the way in which the luminous, round moon hovered high above in the expansive, wide sky, Cloud wisely and accurately pointed out, “It’s romantic, I think.” Little motions from the wind and swans caused a ceremonious sight before both men from their vantage point across the pond to view and enjoy.

Sephiroth shifted on the grass next to Cloud, draping his long arm about the youth’s shoulders to pull him close. A blush naturally appeared on Cloud’s cheeks right then and there, and he hung his head shyly.

Snickering at the cute sight of it, Sephiroth purred deeply, “What?”

With a shaky, timorous breath, Cloud whispered sentimentally, “You…I like you a lot, Sephiroth, but I don’t know how you feel about me.”

Eyebrows flying inquisitively up along his brow, Sephiroth mused more so to himself, “You don’t know how I feel about you? Hmm, troubling…”

Cloud didn’t hear his words, but he woefully whispered back, “You call me ‘love’, ‘darling’, you treat me well and all that, but I’ve never actually heard you tell me you love me, Sephiroth.”

By all accounts, this was unfortunately as real as their noses on their faces. Sephiroth felt so much for Cloud, and he knew those feelings weren’t wasted. Cloud never squandered any love he’d been given; he wasn’t the greedy type. However, was he really being too cautious and selfish by withholding the truest extent and gravity of his feelings? Did he really want to keep Cloud in the dark with only minor versions and brief hints? The implications clearly weren’t nearly enough to satiate his omega’s doubts and curiosity, which heavily impacted Sephiroth negatively, as well.

Collecting his patience, he steeled himself as he gently breathed, “Cloud, if it’s more sensible to you, I’d prefer to show you how I feel, tonight.”

“Show me?” the blond reiterated, frowning deeply in thought as he considered it. Kicking up dirt as well as a few bits of gravel between his feet, he muttered under his breath, “Show rather than tell…sounds like you’re still not ready to tell me how you feel, huh?”

Smirking a tad cruelly, Sephiroth purred, “Words are wonderful, yes, but actions speak louder, don’t you agree?”

Cloud shrugged innocently, rubbing his naked arms as he then shivered. Though the night was quite warm in Costa del Sol, the thin tank top he’d been wearing still didn’t provide him with the warmth he evidently craved. Volunteering to do that, himself, Sephiroth approached his short omega, eyes gleaming brighter than the stars and the moon as he never took them off Cloud’s perfect face. Skin almost glowing, Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s warm cheeks in both large hands. Giving in to what he deemed as ‘natural inclinations’ at the very best, the alpha drew their faces flush together, and instinctively, his lips sought Cloud’s out.

Still shy at heart, the younger male turned his head to the side, craftily avoiding Sephiroth’s kiss. Still moving, however, the alpha’s burning lips made direct contact with Cloud’s soft cheek. When they were connected, the blond began panting before emitting soft, ardent moans that only were music to Sephiroth’s ears. It thrilled and delighted him to no avail knowing that their mutual, transfluent feelings and passion for one another weaved and coiled about like a ball of yarn. It was all connected at the very end, and even though it was rather messy and complex, the primordial feeling and desire of wanting to become one with someone was so endearing and thrilling that Sephiroth long ceased struggling against it. If this had been what he’d missed out on for some time, then the silver-haired male was ravenous. At least he was experiencing it, now, and he only wanted to continuously experience it all with Cloud.

His tender lips slid over Cloud’s jaw, slow and steady, not at all pushing or demanding; just waiting. If he was going to coax his lover into anything, it had to be done through utterly subtle methods, or it wasn’t going to happen at all. Sephiroth never even dreamed he would ever enjoy forcing Cloud into anything, and the current situation was no exception to the rule. As strange and as quirky as it seemed for a moment to the older, sly male, he desired for Cloud to be the one to take the reins and do whatever he pleased. If he could lend a helping hand, then he would, but he didn’t wish to truly push and make his young lover uncomfortable.

Not at all shy enough to withhold his kisses, Sephiroth planned out where he would place each and every one of them on Cloud’s feverish skin. It was hot to the touch, but the amorous alpha found himself enjoying it. Heat radiated from Cloud to Sephiroth, and as the older male basked in it, his lips landed on the pallor of his omega’s neck. Pausing, Sephiroth inhaled all the wondrous, fresh odors, and his mind went reeling through the clouds.

Due to his superior olfactory senses and powers, Sephiroth could smell Cloud’s almost floral scent, and in turn, he emitted his own musky, masculine scent. Doubts and worries that this was all wrong decrescent, he less than delphically slid himself over the smaller male, practically smothering him with his heavier, bulkier weight.

Feeling his omega’s raw desperation growing, soon, Sephiroth’s hunger was no match at all for a younger partner’s. Pushing his alpha down onto a small bench by the edge of the pond, Cloud took control in a hurry, his red lust surging forth and bearing down on both men. Climbing steadily on the older male, Cloud’s body weight and solid pressure was welcome by Sephiroth. Cradling the youth in his arms, Sephiroth let out a hungry growl when Cloud’s obvious excitement pressed right up against his own. Cocks straining through the fabric of their pants deliciously, they pressed roughly against each other.

Now that he felt more experienced, Sephiroth wanted more than anything to show off to Cloud just how skilled he was when it came to sex, that he allowed his back to rest against a tree trunk while he wrapped his arms around his mate. Cloud leaned in close, carefully straddling his thighs. Now that they were up close, the younger male breathed in his face, heavy, laden with a desire for escalation. He searched blindly for Sephiroth’s lips and lapped at them gently when he found them, asked for permission to enter. With pleasure, the older male parted them and let him in. Explosive and electric sensations coursed through both Cloud and Sephiroth, and the moment their tongues coiled and swirled around each other, the silver-haired alpha let out a deep, possessive growl, causing his omega to whimper in submission.

Long arms holding Cloud in place, Sephiroth noticed faintly how Cloud’s deep sigh of pleasure electrified each and every nerve and synapse in his system before he was sucked in by the feeling of his ardent omega’s tongue lapping at his lips. Raw animosity in a sexual sense overtook Sephiroth at once. Without recourse, he plundered the other man’s warm mouth not too gently with his own tongue, then caressed his lips with his own. Cloud’s hands laced behind Sephiroth’s neck, then slowly inched upwards where they took to resting on top of the silky mess of white, wispy long hair.

With Sephiroth’s warm hands on Cloud’s firm hips, he caressed them with his thumbs. Working Cloud’s jaw and mouth open even wider, Sephiroth guided the youth’s warm limbs down to meet his own. Much too eager, he refreshed the memory of the feeling two rock hard members gracing each other through the layers of fabric brought. Grinding, sucking and licking at each other hungrily, they stayed in that position for a while.

When Cloud daringly ground himself forcefully into Sephiroth’s lap, the older man wasted no time. Trembling with desire, his hands slipped in under Cloud’s thin tank top. As soon as he’d touched the smooth skin again, he couldn’t help but let his hands roam his young lover’s torso with sure strokes.

To this faint touch, Cloud responded with a long moan. “I want more,” he told his partner hoarsely. The highly aroused alpha somehow managed a nod and a hazed gaze in return.

Carefully, he leaned against the tree, trying to hold onto his mate to ease them down, when Cloud scrambled to unbutton his shirt. A few owls outside in the cool night air hooted, and frogs croaking and chirping sounded so loud in their ears. Upon feeling the buttons of his shirt tugged and yanked down almost recklessly, Sephiroth then sensed a panicked gust of air hit his semi-exposed chest a few seconds later.

Cloud was beyond nervous. Knowing his partner well enough, Sephiroth easily recognized well enough all the signs. Wanting to comfort his partner was his priority. Never had he expected for Cloud to be nervous through this, but it made sense that he was only due to wanting to initiate the encounter. Soothingly, Sephiroth gently held Cloud’s trembling hands. Their eyes weren’t able to meet, but the alpha didn’t take personal offence to it.

Leaning closer, he whispered suggestively, “Do you want to do it out here?” Not wanting to sway and influence Cloud’s personal preferences or opinions, Sephiroth used a gentle tone that lacked a persuasive air. The alpha had often dreamt of scenarios involving taking his young omega wildly in the middle of nature, so much that his mind and skin nearly combusted with a carnal frenzy he hadn’t expected to feel so suddenly. It seemed that Cloud had been sharing in such a fantasy, as well.

Chewing his lower lip for a moment, his eyelashes fluttered lightly, the blond whispered, “No one has to see, please.”

Kissing his forehead in what he hoped was a gesture of comfort, but also a confirmation, Sephiroth rumbled deeply, “Of course, my darling.” Pulling away, he gently ran a few fingers through Cloud’s soft, fine hair before adding succinctly, “Let me take care of you.”

From the way he touched him, Sephiroth could tell that Cloud put his trust in his older lover’s hands. He allowed Sephiroth to guide them both away from the bench, and he nearly moaned aloud as the scenic beauty of the night encased and enveloped them. The sweet sensation of soft moss and grass under their feet, the scent of earth and fresh green, it was all that both lovers had wanted.

Grinning to himself, Sephiroth knew he was always right; Cloud would enjoy this.

They walked together, side-by-side, Cloud soon threw Sephiroth a tiny, versative glance. It automatically lit a small fire in the alpha’s loins and in the pit of his belly. Abruptly desiring and yearning for physical contact since they’d traveled beneath the bright, moonlit path, Sephiroth firmly held onto Cloud’s smaller, warmer hand. Gazing down at it, he remained in awe and baffled at how significantly different it felt against his own grip. Strangely, simply holding on to Cloud’s hand compelled him to press a soft kiss to the back of it.

Endearing. Sweet. Loving.

At once, Sephiroth’s soft kiss had awakened something dormant lying within his partner. Throwing his head back towards the expansive sky, he emitted a small bark of a laugh. Cloud’s mood was beyond chipper and jovial; his eyes were too bright in the dark, his skin radiated warmth and glowed, and he was panting as though he’d been participating in strenuous activities.

And he suddenly had. Cloud energetically tore away from Sephiroth’s side, feet thudding and stomping wildly as he ran like a stray hare through the grass, leaves, and thick bushels. Through the winding, narrow thickets, he strayed, his laughter trailing the way after himself.


	25. Under the Indigo Sky

Watching the patch of darkness that had replaced Cloud standing there next to himself, Sephiroth was incapable of suppressing his wanton, wild instincts; namely the need to consume and devour. Cloud had put himself up on an alter, much like a supple offering of flesh the starving alpha needed and wanted to defile. And defile it, he would.

He tore abruptly after a giggling, playful Cloud Strife, his senses all alive and burning. Everything operated to the maximum of his capabilities. The heavy darkness of the night didn’t trouble him. Following Cloud’s alluring scent had been more than he needed, and he relied on his superior olfactory senses to fly after his omega.

Both arousal as well as the burning will to submit were highly present within Cloud’s sweat, Sephiroth sensed. Fueled by this, the tall alpha felt a great fissure beginning in the center of his chest branch all the way down to his toes. He had to run, and so he did.

Following in Cloud’s footsteps while the serene, gentle susurrus of the wind shared all its secrets with the nocturnal life, Sephiroth relished feeling the wind breezing through his hair. It seemed as though he wasn’t in that great of a rush to catch the fleeing omega, but he also didn’t want the young man getting too far. Now that the beast had already sampled a taste of what Cloud Strife had to offer, there was no conceivable way it was willing to let go.

Soon, due to his sheer strength and burst of unsurpassed energy, Sephiroth caught up with his lover-to-be and swung him up in his arms. Fire burned in his lungs, but it wasn’t holding him back. If anything, it made him feel livelier and years younger.

Boldly, he pressed Cloud up against a thick tree trunk while cupping his soft face in his large hands. Not at all permitting the young man to flee ever again from his sight, Sephiroth shamelessly plundered his mouth again and felt Cloud’s strong legs curl around his waist. The possessive older male cupped his lover’s supple buttocks, taking his time to caress the firm flesh through the rough, strained fabric of his jeans.

“Ahh,” Sephiroth panted with heavy lust, “that’s what I want.”

Cloud blushed, and even in the darkness, it looked so beautiful. Gently running a rough finger along the outer shell of Cloud’s ear, he delighted in observing the shivers and tingles run up and down Cloud’s spine. He felt he could experience them, himself.

“You’re trembling, darling,” the crafty male whispered in his omega’s ear. “I wonder what’s to be done about that?”

Leaving his question open on purpose, Sephiroth moaned wantonly and licked at Cloud’s soft throat. Arching up against him in a rapturous way that enabled Sephiroth to feel how warm and hard Cloud was, he pressed his hands down to the slender male’s hips. That did well to encourage the young blond to rock slightly in mid-air. Rhythmically moving back against Cloud’s hips while clinging to his shoulders, Sephiroth never ceased pressing kisses to his lover’s neck. Beneath the arborous canopy and shades, they nearly lost control, rutting wildly and desperately at one another.

“That’s it, my darling,” Sephiroth murmured as he lowered Cloud to the ground. Inching down to his feet, he pressed himself over so he could look down at the way his lover lay sensually on the ground. The way he bit his own fingers, his movements were slow and lazy. Want was highly evident in his eyes, lust channeled and reflected in all he did.

And that was just the way Sephiroth had wanted and needed him…

Carefully laying himself over Cloud, Sephiroth took to loosening his own pants with deliberate movements before working on Cloud’s. Since he’d wanted to provide his lover enough time to adjust to the pace of this, he took to confessing dulcifluous words and phrases into the aroused omega’s ears. Promises and dreams flowing sweetly from his tongue, Sephiroth purred when he witnessed Cloud’s wanton gaze cling hungrily to his fingers as he unzipped his jeans carefully.

“Is this alright, darling?” The dulciloquent question came out without Sephiroth pondering it. As good of a lover as he’d always been in the past, he had to take time to admit to himself that when it came to sex with this omega, he’d always been rather hasty. However, when it came to making love to Cloud, now, Sephiroth was embellishing and tending to the younger man as though he was the most rare, exotic treasure the universe had to offer.

It was not a bad thing; Cloud Strife deserved to be cherished.

Carefully, Sephiroth waited until Cloud nodded a few times, fingers digging into his arms as he pleased for him to continue. Obediently, the strong alpha then crawled over the other male with his pants open. Showering his lover’s face and neck with soft kisses, he nearly groaned in shock when one of Cloud’s small hands bravely slipped inside his pants to curl around his arousal. Drawing back, Sephiroth watched in awe while the blond touched his cock, caressed it, all while moaning and mewling. While he did so, his breathing became deep and ragged.

_He’s enjoying this as much as I am. Good._

Lost to that fact, Sephiroth moaned and kissed his mate deeply, tongue spearing past his lips and deeply diving into his mouth. He had already surrendered to the sensations from the moving hand toying with and tugging his clothed erection. The skillfulness of those fingers astounded him! Desire wantonly ruled over himself, and he quickly pushed Cloud’s shirt over his head. Impatiently, as the needy alpha worked to toss it aside, it clung to his partner’s arm, and he growled precariously as he took to almost ripping it off his lover’s torso just to have him wearing less clothing.

Cloud’s free hand moved along Sephiroth’s chest to tug at the older male’s shirt collar, and the alpha thankfully helped him. Elated with Cloud’s hunger almost matching his own, he pushed his hips forward to remind the boy of his current tasks while rising to his knees. Snarling, the silver-haired alpha swiftly yanked the silky shirt over his head. His maroon gaze held fire when he bent over Cloud again. Like this, he was ready to take his handsome partner right now, though he knew better than that. This still had to be timed perfectly. Cloud had already run away from him too many times; he couldn’t afford for it to happen ever again.

Searching through Sephiroth’s eyes for an abditive feeling, emotion, and experience neither of the two men could fully comprehend, Cloud grew desperate. Smiling, he beamed brightly at the alpha while he ran a hand softly down his left cheek.

“Like jewels,” Cloud breathed against Sephiroth’s enticing lips when he rose to nuzzle against him.

Demurring with a deep groan, Sephiroth panted, “I digress; you’re far prettier, you know.” Sephiroth found he was tensing, but he still managed to persist through it. Gripping Cloud’s shapely chin in a hand, he forcefully dipped his lover’s head back to lick his lower lip. Running his tongue along the seam of them lewdly, the sexually starved alpha then bit and sucked at the deep red flesh when Cloud gasped and parted his lips.

Perfection did exist. Cloud Strife was artistic perfection and excellence created by the gods.

Sephiroth stretched his torso and covered Cloud’s lither form with his chest. Not wanting to lie on the cold grass for long, Sephiroth stretched and snuck his arms beneath Cloud. Scooping the smaller man up easily, he pressed him against his chest and settled him in his lap.

“Let me take a look at you.” Eyes feasting on Cloud’s skin, Sephiroth first rand his fingers down Cloud’s exposed chest before he gently circled a nipple. Shocked from the inundation of pleasure he was immediately met with, Cloud clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out loudly.

What a delight.

Circling his nipple again, Sephiroth soon wasn’t satiated by touching it, alone. Leaning forth, his tongue lapped out obscenely. Wetness met creamy warmth before the older male lapped at the rough bud. Tapping it with the tip of his tongue, he took his time before drawing it into his mouth and latching onto it with his teeth. Careful not to hurt his sensitive lover, he tenderly bit and gnawed at his sensitive bud while ensuring he didn’t neglect the opposite. Switching to the other one, soon, he chuckled when Cloud’s cherry red nipples were causing him to cry and moan for more.

Rolling the left one between his thumb and index finger, Sephiroth snickered in mild amusement, “It seems omegas are more sensitive around their nipples, you know.” His words were soon accompanied by shivering moans coming from Cloud.

The struggle between them soon got wilder. Sephiroth tried getting a hold over Cloud, and he forced the younger male back down on the grass. Not wanting to hold back, the mako-eyed male strongly pushed at the waist band of Sephiroth’s black pants, while the alpha ripped the younger man’s jeans the rest of the way down. Working on his underwear, next, he pushed them off his hips and down the length of his legs. Basking in the wondrous sight that revealed the nicely shaped hardness hiding underneath all this time, Sephiroth almost imploded when he caught the steadily leaking beads of clear moisture from the slit of Cloud’s cock.

Begging to be touched, Cloud eagerly writhed against Sephiroth, arching his back off the ground like a man possessed. Overly thrilled, Sephiroth grinned and touched him as he wanted, rubbing that which caused the screaming omega to buck up into his hand.

Maliciously, as the alpha gazed down at how weakly he’d rendered Cloud, he thought to himself, _I win._

Turning his attention back to Cloud, he cupped the young man’s buttocks again. Groping him repeatedly, Sephiroth then lifted the youth’s firm hips slightly from the ground. Supporting his weight with a strong arm, Sephiroth playfully and teasingly trailed the fissure between Cloud’s cheeks there with his finger.

Supple. Truly, he nearly wept when he watched the rise and fall of Cloud’s chest. Without his consent, he moaned and jerked himself back when the blond slyly squeezed his balls in his pants. It was about time to let go of those pants...too much of a barrier was in the way between them.

He rose to his feet and dropped them to the ground with a perverse wink in Cloud’s direction. His young lover giggled and watched hungrily as the long, straight flesh was revealed, peeking out from the silver-blonde pubic curls that gathered at the base of Sephiroth’s cock. His greed reflected in his eyes as he took in the sight of a heavy set of balls. Long, muscular legs, pale and smooth, like colored glass draped over him, and Sephiroth nearly trembled when Cloud’s fingers trailed along the insides of his legs.

Wanting to be on the same level as his older lover, the warm blond rose to his knees. He still had to stand on his toes so he could be one with Sephiroth’s massive height. Bestowing a soft kiss on his partner’s burning lips, he drew away and hugged Sephiroth’s strong thighs. Cloud didn’t seem to be able to stand for long, either.

His curious, innocent gaze met Sephiroth’s, though questionably. The highly renowned SOLDIER gave a slight nod and trembled faintly when Cloud’s breath brushed his skin. Like magic, the omega was sinking to his knees before him. The ardent youth’s warm lips touched the surface of his thighs, and it was too good to be real. This truly was ethereal.

Unabashed, the little pink tongue Cloud flicked out came out to taste him...shamelessly, the hungry omega lapped at the strong limbs, nuzzled his nose soon buried in the patch of hair Sephiroth supported beneath his hips. Cloud bit lightly at the twin globes resting in his sac, took a hold of the straining erection with his hand just as he had before. Eyebrows raised, he waited for a reaction from his lover. When Sephiroth’s closed eyes and steady breathing came at him, without warning, Cloud took his lover’s thick erection deeply into his mouth.

Feeling himself practically being swallowed whole, Sephiroth hissed when he felt the moist warmth embracing himself. Shaking weakly, the silver-haired male had to groan a tiny warning before he came too abruptly in Cloud’s mouth.

“Watch it, darling,” he heavily panted out when Cloud’s teeth just barely grazed his cock. The sight of his darling omega’s full, soft lips around himself was an unparalleled delight. The fluttering eyelashes, the way he shamelessly took a hold of his own arousal, pleasuring himself in time with his lips’ ministrations, the teasing play of his tongue over the blood filled, erect flesh that filled the cave of his mouth. Why was it so bloody perfect??

Sucking and pulling at Sephiroth’s length in the way he had been keeping up with for almost two full minutes wrenched a desperate cry from the older man’s throat. His cock wept salt of excitement he no longer cared to contain or feel remorse over. Thighs weak like a puddle of jelly, Sephiroth pushed Cloud away and loomed over him. Slowly, he watched as the omega lustfully smeared the soft, wet opening with pre-come that mingled and blended with his own saliva over his chin and chest.

Diligently, Cloud dove back in, sucked harder, letting his partner’s cock slide all the way down his throat where he massaged the rod mercilessly with strong muscles. Taking his time with it, he then sighed and withdrew, before breathing in deeply. This seemed to be the pattern he took before wrapping a hand around Sephiroth’s cock to further aid in guiding his slightly crazed motions.

The blond trembled visibly, now. Sephiroth securely held the youth’s head in a strong grip. Sighing, he knew he’d been gentler as he tried to hold his hips back in order not to jerk forward and choke the boy. It felt like everything he’d dreamed of and then some. Cloud was melted vanilla ice cream, crystalline beauty and floral scented lust, all in the form of one gentle boy. Unknown to himself, Sephiroth was completely lost in the pleasure Cloud gifted him with. The delectably hot and moist sensations he found buried all the way down in Cloud’s vegete mouth both when he’d orally pleased him and when he’d passionately kissed him were ever so thrilling.

Not wanting it to be over too soon, Sephiroth began moving down over Cloud again. Reluctantly, he had to push his lover’s wonderful mouth and lips away from the head of his cock. He was going to miss having Cloud’s tongue sliding up and around the slit of his erection, but while he held onto that memory, he pressed himself to the ground.

His own silver, glistening hair fell around his eyes and framed Sephiroth’s aroused face. Cloud bashfully returned his passionate glance, arms gently finding their way through Sephiroth’s nape. Glancing further down, Sephiroth took in the handsome view of the omega’s slick member.

A deep, rumbling growl escaped the long-haired male when his right hand took to holding his lover’s cock. His own begged for more attention, beyond slick with juices as well. Both men were highly drawn to one another, skin glimmering moist in the dim night light.

Wanting to take the reins, Sephiroth urgently cupped Cloud’s face in both large, rough hands. “Cloud, my darling,” he whispered with an edge. “Let me pleasure you, now.”

Though the younger male momentarily shook while clutching his arms, he soon let go of him with a soft sigh. The two lovers exchanged wanton looks of raw desire. Cloud, from his part, managed to be seductive much without even giving it thought or intent. He wiped the moisture from his swollen lips with his palm, all while his opposite hand continued to touch himself, keeping a steady rhythm while looking up at his alpha.

When he’d been met with Sephiroth’s domineering smile, Cloud whimpered with need, “Okay…p-please, take care of me.”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Sephiroth had never wanted to fuck someone so badly before, and this feeling was enough to send him reeling into the grass.

A soft smile far too innocent for the likes of the dark world came forth from Cloud’s handsome face instantly.

“I know that you want me.” Cloud smiled down at the grass by his feet. He lowered himself, rested with bent knees, his eyes at the same level as his partner’s. The ardent older male cupped the back of the boy’s head and kissed him roughly. Sephiroth’s nearly lethal, explosive touch against Cloud’s own hand on his twitching arousal helped him milk more of that glistening fluid from the strained flesh.

“I want to fuck you now,” the alpha passionately told the blue-eyed youth who was panting with rapidly increasing lust. “Turn around, darling...let me see what all the fuss is about,” Sephiroth grinned feral with exposed fangs that should’ve terrified the innocent Cloud Strife but failed to do so.

Instead, the blond gave a whimpering sound and let go of his hard member. He turned around on the ground, ever so eager, ever so ready for the slightest bit of physical contact. Sensing that his lover was so depraved and hungry, Sephiroth observed with lustful eyes while Cloud leaned forward, ending up on his all fours. His buttocks were now exposed to Sephiroth’s wanton gaze.

The stoic older male gently spread his partner’s legs further, noticing quickly that Cloud was trembling badly. No wonder…upon studying him quite intently, Sephiroth saw that Cloud’s thighs were slick with a fine sheen of sweat in the cool night.

 _I haven’t even touched him, yet, and he’s weeping so wonderfully for me._ As such, Sephiroth felt invigorated and aggrated with such a vision. It was prominent enough for his own sexual prowess and awakening to have this young, gorgeous creature presenting himself so openly and brazenly before himself.

Eyes hungrily tracing every outline and shape of this beautiful omega, Sephiroth nearly melted away. He saw the tiny opening between the round, cream colored half-globes, touched the skin gently, pressed a kiss to his left buttock before letting his finger trail the cleft. Pushing gently at the pink, puckered flesh, Sephiroth felt it yield and stretch. Then, he allowed the finger to sink inside.

Cloud softly whimpered again but kept still in front of him as Sephiroth slowly began fucking him with his index finger. In a lazy rhythm, Cloud rocked back and forth, up and down on that single digit, making himself known and comfortable with his partner’s pace.

Beneath himself, Sephiroth used his free hand to brush Cloud’s loose, fallen curls away from his eyes. Needing to look into them was the best experience while the velvety, soft heat of Cloud’s body encompassed and tightened around his finger. Cloud’s willing body was sucking and taking everything from that thick digit, and Sephiroth nearly came right there when the sounds rose between them and pounded in their ears.

The sucking, popping and lewd squelching noises were beautiful. In fact, Sephiroth was enjoying them far more than any orchestral composition of his favorite classical pieces. Reaching in to add a second finger with the first, he soon located that little gland that made Cloud scream hoarsely, and Sephiroth aimed for that spot again.

As a now more sexually experienced lover, he knew this was as close to prostate stimulation as possible, not that he’d ever performed it for anyone. A good working knowledge of the omega anatomy served him quite well in terms of guiding his fingers to curl and simulate Cloud’s prostate in all the delicious ways.

Toes curling, Cloud bit down on his lower lip as though to stifle his whimpers and cries. Body and instincts betraying himself, however, when Sephiroth flicked his tongue over his left nipple, Cloud’s trembling increased dramatically. Seeing diaphanous stars behind his closed eyelids, the passionate omega leaned up and wept onto Sephiroth’s exposed chest while the translucent moon gleamed down at them between dark, thick clouds.

When he sensed the delectable omega was prepared, Sephiroth hotly gushed in his ear, “Be a bit more patient with me, darling, and I’ll make you feel good really soon.”

Nodding brokenly, Cloud barely managed to rasp out, “H-hurry, please.”

That was all in the way of encouragement Sephiroth needed. He swiftly let in another finger and opened his hungry lover up instantly, though he was careful in the midst of his wild engouement to watch for signs of discomfort and pain. Thankfully, there weren’t any. Cloud was only moaning in pleasure, singing songs of praise and canorously ranting about how wonderful his alpha was.

Wanting to be more daring, but also wanting to ignore from the eldritch fact that anything he did to his omega wrenched the name ‘alpha’ from his lips in such filthy ways, Sephiroth explored creating his own sophism. He was willing to lie to himself and believe in his heightened delusions that Cloud was instead screaming out ardently for him rather than for his domineering pheromones that often altered the behaviors of any omega. Laying a warm, large hand on the small of Cloud’s back, he bent the youth over carefully.

Cloud propped and balanced his weight on both hands, hips teetering and swaying while Sephiroth held onto him carefully. Though slightly fearful and abashed due to the heavy sense of unease and frustration mounting within himself, he did well to stay put while Sephiroth explored his beautiful, shapely body.

And what a magnificent body, it was. Sephiroth couldn’t tear his eyes off his young omega. Refusing to even blink, his eyes zeroed in on the thick mounds of flesh before savoring the tight, puckered hole there.

Mouth watering, the alpha thought to himself silently, _I can’t help it…I want to tear him apart…I want to eat him in all ways until there’s no trace of him left…_

Pulling out of his warped thoughts, Sephiroth shook his head and banished that insane notion. Where the hell had it come from? What was this twisted voice he’d heard since his nightmare saying to him?

With Cloud wantonly shaking and running out of patience as his back arched higher, Sephiroth saw the tiny opening between Cloud’s legs become a hole in which he so very much desired to slip his tongue deeply into.

Baffled and astonished at his own perverse thoughts and ideations, he took a moment to steady himself, fearful that if he lost his nerve, then he would accidentally and unintentionally upset his mate. He couldn’t afford that, so he resorted to just observing Cloud for as long as he could. He wanted to immortalize this moment.

“S-Sephiroth?” Cloud’s sheepish voice made his ears ring, suddenly. Upon realizing that the young man was as nervous about this as he was, the alpha felt calmer.

“I’m just admiring how beautiful you are, darling,” he commented, fixing his high-strung mate with an affirmative nod.

Small drops of liquid dripped from Cloud’s sweet erection down to the ground. Looming over him, Sephiroth massaged his sensitive balls gently from behind, then traced the sensitive flesh between the silken sack and the opening. “Do you feel that, my darling?” he gushed, watching intently and almost with scientific fascination as Cloud’s hole twitched. Taken by the lewd, wanton sight, Sephiroth felt his mouth watering, nostrils flaring, and every primordial, medieval thought rose to his brain at once.

Logic and emotions battled in the most primitive way. There were so many things he wanted to do to Cloud…so many filthy things that would send him swooning, reeling, but also melting in a sullied mess. Cock filled with his heady arousal and enabling any decision to be made, Sephiroth ducked down beneath Cloud’s ass, the desire to taste and claim the only thing on his mind as he inhaled the omega’s musky, thick masculine scent.

Reeling and nearly buckling from the wondrous, magnificent aroma there, a sexually enervated Sephiroth couldn’t help but indulge. His large hands grabbed at and groped both globes of Cloud’s pert ass, and he took his time, thoroughly feeling how much muscle could be found there.

Wanting much more in the ways of attention lavished upon himself, Cloud arched his spine higher and higher in the air, much like a feral omega in heat.

Viewing this all, Sephiroth had to pause and laugh at it for a moment, though not in an unfriendly or sadistic way. He loved and was so very thrilled to see and notice that he’d been able to draw forth such a concupiscent reaction from his ardent young lover. Carefully wrapping his left arm about Cloud’s taut waist, Sephiroth squeezed Cloud for a moment, just taking his time to relish the tight muscles and build.

As it were, Cloud wasn’t at all a mangey little thing. No, he was rather built, but leaner and lither. He was perfect to every degree. Pressing deeper and tighter enabled Sephiroth to feel the firmness of Cloud’s ribs, and he gave one more squeeze before bracing his sweet lover as best as he could on his knees.

Evidently, the young blond was slightly downtrodden and embarrassed with the openness of this new position. Cloud turned and peered over his shoulder, whining out, “Sephiroth! This position-I-I d-don’t want y-you to s-see!!”

Lifting a pale brow in amusement, Sephiroth ravenously crowed, “You’ve no idea how magnificent you are this way, my dear Cloud.” To further illustrate his point, the silver-haired male parted Cloud’s globes and neared his face before the hole there. The puckered entrance was enchanting and so sweet, so much that it caused for Sephiroth to salivate like a damn mutt.

Though not ashamed, Sephiroth grumbled possessively, “The things you do to me, Cloud…no!” Swiftly, he corrected himself, “The things your sweet body does to me.”

Mildly drawn in by curiosity due to Sephiroth’s lingering words and unfinished sentence, Cloud moaned and tentatively shifted his hips. “Wh-what do you m-mean, S-Sephiroth?” Beyond mortified since they’d never done something this daring and open before, the passionate young man didn’t know what to expect.

As he panted and groaned in frustration and mounting tension the longer Sephiroth stared at him, the small omega felt his patience slipping away by the second. Hissing lightly, he cried out, “Sephiroth?”

His mate beamed at him, a coy smirk growing wider and wider on his face. In the glow of the moonlight, his visage appeared slightly warped and deranged, but Cloud was far too aroused to worry about it. All he could focus intently on were Sephiroth’s hands on his buttocks, massaging, palming, and the shifting of his hips. They were almost pressed against each other, and his alpha wouldn’t stop smiling.

Shivers ran up and down Cloud’s spine, but before he could inquire meekly as to what Sephiroth had planned, his older lover ducked down between his buttocks in a flash. A warm puff of air grazed over Cloud’s slick, tight entrance, shocking the blond within an inch of his life. Jaw falling open widely, he was hardly able to squeak out for Sephiroth, when suddenly, something warm and wet lapped once at his hole.

The results were miraculous for Sephiroth, and Cloud nearly imploded in avarice. Nothing had ever felt like this! Whatever his alpha was doing, it felt too good to be real!!

Cloud cried out inelegantly, clawing at the grass and dirt in fits of uncontrollable passion and urges he didn’t even comprehend. His hips salaciously chased after Sephiroth’s mouth and tongue, both in a cry for more, but also as a means of escaping from Sephiroth’s talented oral ministrations.

As if he would ever stop, now. He couldn’t fathom ever doing so, especially now that he’d already had a little sample of what his unique darling had to offer. This was spectacular and far more exhilarating than any form of sex he’d experienced in his entire life. No, this had to be savored to the very last moment.

Sephiroth didn’t ever think that the day would arrive where he would find his face buried right in the middle of another man’s ass, but now that such an incident had occurred and was well underway, Sephiroth discovered to his pure shock that it wasn’t that much different from orally pleasing Cloud between his legs.

All that was required to complete the job and enjoy it thoroughly was a touch of gentleness, patience, and reciprocity.

He started gingerly licking the rim and buried the soft, strong little piece of flesh inside of Cloud’s velvet warmth. Judging by his young lover’s moans and cries of sheer desire and passion, he seemed to have it down well enough. Knowing he was doing a wonderful job, Sephiroth got busy ravaging his mate with his tongue. Soon, while delivering firm licks, Sephiroth added a finger to the pleasurable blend.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud whimpered almost unhappily. “Sephiroth, please!!”

Sephiroth withdrew his fingers with a coy smile. Perhaps he was being too self-indulgent, but he couldn’t help it. Roughly, he gave Cloud’s soft buttocks a gentle slap before he took hold of himself and pointed the erection slightly downwards, in contact with the saliva slick entrance. His arousal looked obscenely large compared to the small hole he was about to penetrate but he knew such things had been done before and would happen many times over again between them.

They hadn’t even started, but due to all the glorious foreplay and wanton presentations from Cloud, Sephiroth was already looking forward to repeat interactions. There had to be more, and he didn’t doubt the possibility of becoming one with this young man for life. Besides, he felt he was serious enough about Cloud, and his feelings were reciprocated.

Sephiroth wanted and needed to consummate their need, now. To bury himself in the warmth, the soft, silken texture he’d felt within would be nothing aside from bliss. Sephiroth wanted Cloud’s form to be the body he took all his pleasure from.

He spread the creamy buttocks even more with his hands and pushed hard against the entrance of the young infantryman’s body. He had to pause as he considered that they were really going to go through with this.

In his momentary lapse, Cloud grew weary and impatient. Nudging his lover, he hissed and whined as though to plead for the continuation fluidly. “Move, Sephiroth!” Cloud demanded hoarsely. His voice seemed to fail him, tonight, but Sephiroth found it radiant and serene to listen to.

Pausing to lean onto the omega, his lips searched the young man’s pallor as he peppered his neck with soft kisses, each one as fiery as the predecessor.

“Patience, my pet,” Sephiroth cooed, and when Cloud whined at him again, he had to chuckle. Sucking on the juncture between Cloud’s shoulder and neck, the alpha purred deeply, “You have such a beautiful voice, and such a gorgeous throat, darling…I could almost take a bite out of it.”

Without hesitating, Sephiroth aggressively rammed the bombous head his cock against Cloud; a promise of what was to come in no time.

Cloud moaned loudly when Sephiroth did as he was previously told to do. Bit by bit, he was preparing his mate for entry, and pushed himself against his younger partner. Shamelessly, the alpha watched as the tight ring of muscles yielded even more than they had around his finger before finally letting him inside. Inch by inch, his marble hardness was consumed and embraced by the finely sculpted, slender body. The lithe boy took him all in when Cloud pressed himself down on his shaft while making a distinct mewing sound that bled into a guttural growl in his throat. His spine arched upwards, adjusting his body to the new feeling of the older man’s flesh filling him up.

“My darling Cloud,” Sephiroth breathed lowly and moved his hands to the energetic youth’s strong hips, wriggling in place deeply inside of him. Bravely, he rose a little, making himself comfortable inside his lover’s body. The deeper he sank, the more he felt the omega opening up to him. There must have been some traces of pain, however; Cloud was squirming for a while, fingernails digging into Sephiroth’s skin while he whimpered and hissed.

“Do it!” Cloud told his lover in a strangled voice and watched greedily as Sephiroth’s powerful, toned body began to rock back and forth on the ground. Ragged moans escaped both men every time Cloud shamelessly impaled himself on his older lover while he felt himself accommodating and opening up to Sephiroth’s thick length.

They hadn’t done this in a while, but it still felt stupendous. The dazed alpha still knew how to handle him with utmost love and care by wrapping his strong, thick arms about him and cradling him close.

Nipping and gnawing on his omega’s shoulder were all the alpha could do while Cloud encouraged Sephiroth to pick up the pace. Every time his partner pounded into him from behind, he would gently touch his mate’s length. So attentive, as always, and it made Cloud sigh for more when Sephiroth withdrew. Thankfully, the attentive, generous lover that he was, Sephiroth rammed and rutted back into Cloud in no time, nearly bucking the younger male off his lap in the process a few times.

Sephiroth cautiously steadied him with a palm at the small of his back and encircled his lover’s arousal generously with his free hand. This touch-in all its simplistic beauty-increased Cloud’s mounting pleasure as he struggled with his own impending release.

The silver-haired male’s greedy eyes fell shut; he couldn’t bear watching anymore...this was…it was too much...the sight of his own pink rod moving in and out of his omega’s small body, the rocking youth who worked so hard to reach his completion, fucking himself on Sephiroth’s body like a god damn porn star.

The libidinous alpha threw his head backwards, brushed his lover’s sweaty hair with his long fingers, and let a harsh cry escape his throat. The surging heat, the rhythmical pleasure, the tight pressure of Cloud’s hungry body was too much. It was definitely time to reward the lustful boy.

He grabbed his fragile looking hips again and thrust his own forward. Sephiroth potently took control over the lovemaking with powerful movements that nearly caused the wanton omega to sob and salivate. Grinning in triumph as he heard Cloud cry out, Sephiroth slid his hands to the youth’s chest, tweaking and plucking his hardened, sensitive nubs. Responding delightfully, Cloud arched and rose his torso so they both were rutting against each other on the cool, hard ground. Cloud hung almost in Sephiroth’s lap loosely, letting the other male hold his weight while his alpha fucked him from below with long, sure thrusts.

Firmly, Sephiroth held Cloud’s strong hips again, fingers nearly bruising from the force and power behind the grip. Cloud softly whimpered something out, but lost in pleasure, the alpha couldn’t decipher what it was as he felt Cloud’s responsive body tense and relax with the flow.

Every moan was a cry now, every cry followed by a sigh as Cloud’s desperate hands clawed at the alpha’s strong thighs, almost sobbing out when Sephiroth thrust in an exceptionally brutal, herculean way inside. Cloud’s body lurched and lunged in time, though he was barely able to keep himself up as Sephiroth took control of his body, his pleasure, his pain…

Sephiroth suddenly decided it was time to let go then. Out of instinct rather than sense or logic, he bent the boy half-way to the ground and sank his fang-like teeth into his exposed neck. As soon as he’d bitten with just enough pressure to coax a tiny response from his lover, he grinned like a victor. It delighted himself when he heard Cloud’s sharp intake of breath as well as his mewing songs of pleasure.

Latching on, Sephiroth emptied himself inside the pit of his lover, then, rode off countless waves of mind shattering pleasure, a kaleidoscope of emotions, and cascades of rippling sensations as he spasmed and convulsed in Cloud’s slender body. Shivering and crying out in a medley of pleasure while he was milked deeper and deeper into Cloud’s tightness, Sephiroth cursed himself for being so hasty. He knew he should’ve exercised caution and practiced safer sex. Usually, he would have, but as the fiery lava scorched within himself with only the need to embrace and have this delectable omega being the cure for what ailed him, he couldn’t help it.

His blood kept streaming into his veins and rose to his head; powerful and delicious, it heightened the peak even more, added color to the waves. He felt hot liquid spurt out of Cloud’s length and coat his hand and he moved himself inside a few more times. To become one with this omega he dearly loved was nothing short of rapturous, and Sephiroth never wished to depurate and deracinate himself of Cloud’s scent and essence dripping onto his form.

When the omega trembled in just the right way, Sephiroth knew the young one had reached his peak as well. Together, they remained as one unit, while the moon and stars gleamed above, revealing that they’d showered the ground in salty juices.

At last, he let go of the luscious neck so pliant in his grasp. The drained omega buckled and fell down on Sephiroth. Their weight crashing and clashing together was far more than what Sephiroth in his spent state could support. Like jelly, the man who’d always been so full of stamina and strength slumped to the ground with a guttural sound. His eyes bled golden when he turned to look at his mate, still with his member buried deep inside of the younger man in a pleasant warmth.

He wasted no time but arched up and kissed him, claiming his mouth one last time as their mouths now became and felt like familiar territory for one another. Possessively, Sephiroth staked a final claim, or so it felt for himself. Extending from his possessive and beastly wants, he yearned to touch his lips to Cloud’s almost chastely while he was still shaken out of his prior phlegmatic disposition and taken by the flow of passion seeping between their heated bodies.

“Cloud,” he whispered with heavy emotion and rolled off his lover reluctantly. Though he wished he could cling to his lover, it was logically better to allow the youth to regain his senses. His softening member slipped out of the warm body followed by a trickling river of white liquid. He instantly missed the heat.

Cloud’s labored breathing calmed slowly beside him on the ground. Finally, the overheated youth turned his head to the side, peeking up at Sephiroth. He seemed significantly content and he even smiled when he touched his bite mark.

Such raw innocence.

Sephiroth gazed deeply into his pupils, growing even fonder of Cloud. For Sephiroth, the view was spectacular and majestic. Cloud’s marvelous, venerous eyes were nearly an odd shade of a smoky violet-blue, no doubt an effect from the glow of the moon beaming down upon them. Whatever the source, it was serene and ethereal, and it caused for Sephiroth to swallow hard and sigh happily.

When he caught his breath, Cloud whispered in gratitude, “You…y-you finally marked me…you sealed the bond…thank you, Sephiroth. Th-thank you.”

As he curled himself up beside his strong, muscular partner, draping his head over Sephiroth’s sternum, he failed to catch the fiery orbs of Sephiroth’s eyes gleaming at him sadistically in the light.

If Cloud really had been keenly aware and alert to the changes stirring within his alpha, he would’ve also observed how Sephiroth’s teeth sharpened, morphing into fang-like, sharp bits while he gazed down hungrily at his young mate.


	26. Alluring Flames

_Costa del Sol, 1000 hours_

Cloud spent all morning in the bathroom, showering and taking extra care to cleanse himself. A sexual tussle with Sephiroth outdoors had been messier than he’d expected. He had to comb all the grass and dirt from his messy, spiky hair, which took nearly a full hour. Sleep had been forgotten; instead, he fell asleep in the hot tub as soon as they’d returned to their room, while Sephiroth slept soundly in the main bedroom.

It was rather strange, actually. As Cloud thought of it while combing his hair while he waited for the water to heat up again for another shower, he wondered why Sephiroth had seemed so exhausted and silent. He hadn’t said a single word to his omega as they journeyed to their room, and for the entire trip, Sephiroth had hung his head low, purposefully hiding and shielding his eyes from Cloud…truly, this was bizarre.

Cloud knew his alpha was still a rather private individual, but as far as he knew, there was nothing to be so shy about…

He wasn’t able to put his finger on it, but due to their bond, he just sensed that something was totally off about Sephiroth. Why, he hadn’t even eaten or had anything to drink, and it was already past ten in the morning.

Strange…yes, as he pondered it, he thought back to the brief conversation they’d shared before they entered their rooms but given how groggy and hazy his memory was due to a lack of sleep, none of it made much sense.

The steam rising all around within the bathroom helped clear his mind, though only for a few moments. Soon, his thoughts were fogged up again, and this time, Cloud had to genuinely wonder whether _he_ was the cause for Sephiroth’s reserved and aloof behavior.

Was Sephiroth upset because they’d paired, now? Was he regretting marking him?

Hoping that wasn’t the case at all, Cloud leaned against the wall opposite the shower head as he began scrubbing away at his legs and thighs. Small cuts and abrasions had appeared from being taken roughly on all fours by Sephiroth, but the blond didn’t mind them in the least. Anytime he touched them to clean them, he was reminded of their wild night.

Smiling fondly to himself, Cloud reluctantly stretched his back, feeling his muscles working while he turned off the faucets. Once the water ceased raining down over his exhausted body, with the plan to sleep the rest of the day away, he slid open the shower stall door, hand reaching forth for the towel racks.

Blindly groping due to the onrush of steam billowing into his eyes, he blinked for a moment, nearly crying out in shock and surprise when a soft, fluffy object was pressed into his palm all too suddenly. Fingers curling around it, he gasped as he squinted and noticed it was a creamy towel.

Wrapping it around his lower half, he then glanced up through the puffs of steam. “Sephiroth? Was that you?”

No one was in sight, but strangely, the towel had ended up in his hands?

Frowning in deep confusion, Cloud crossed his arms over his chest as he stared ahead at the bathroom door. It wasn’t locked, but he hadn’t made it a habit to lock the door around Sephiroth due to how open they were with one another.

The door, however, was open ajar…

Studying the bathroom carefully, Cloud looked to the right side of the door, and then to the left. Only the hamper, the sink, mirrors, a scale, and a few shelves were here.

“Sephiroth? Can you stop playing around?” Running his hands through his soaked hair, he added petulantly and moodily, “I swear, I’m not in the mood for—ahh!!” Cloud’s scolding and stern words had abruptly come to an end when he felt a warm hand trailing down from the back of his neck to the middle of his spine. The fingers tickled his flesh, the nails gliding up and down as they lightly scratched him.

Relieved, he took a moment to recover from his initial state of concern. Fanning himself as he inhaled fresh oxygen into his lungs, he had to pause and laugh at himself for getting so worried over nothing.

“Sephiroth! You scared the shit out of me!”

A pair of warm lips gnawed and kissed his shoulders and neck, and for a moment, Cloud closed his eyes and moaned. Drawing a hand back, his fingers stroked and caressed the long, silver locks. He groaned even louder when Sephiroth began lapping and licking away at the fresh bite mark he’d left last night.

Giggling and yelping when the kisses on his neck morphed from gentle to rough, Cloud spun around and peeked up. “Sephiroth! I’m not in the mood for—”

As soon as he eyed the form of his alpha, Cloud’s words again died away, and instead, a shrill, piercing scream replaced them. His screams knew no end as they went on like an explosive, bloody waterfall.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

“You know, my greatest fear is that one day, I’m gonna be jerkin’ my gherkin and it’ll fire back semen into the air, which will land on my bellybutton, going through, causing me to impregnate myself.”

A bottle of alcohol languidly rested in Reno’s hand as he dipped his head back and took a deep swig before continuing with his morbid thoughts. Casually, he giggled, shaking his head as he sighed a silly sigh.

“It could happen…” Shuddering, Reno blanched while cradling his bottle of alcohol to his chest as he perched on a small chair. “It’s something that keeps me up all night and I fear it as much as—”

The door to his room banged open without warning, then, scaring the pants off the redheaded Turk member. Nearly flying into the ceiling as he shrieked at the peak of his terrified state, he abandoned his large bottle of rum, letting it sail through the air before it shattered into tiny pieces all over the floorboards.

Rude, who had been admiring his own shirtless reflection in the adjacent bathroom mirror next to his shared room with Reno, came running in panic. His lover was already cowering behind a large armchair, shivering as he covered his head and wailed pathetically.

“What the hell’s going on?”

Immediately, Cloud Strife bolted into the room, eyes wide, hair half soaked from his shower, suds and soapy bubbles clinging to his neck, and breath caught in his throat. Panicking, he waved his arms frantically before slamming the door shut behind himself.

“P-please! H-help!”

Reno, who was still mostly drunk and fearful, himself, rose from the spot he’d been hiding behind. Wandering over to Cloud, he swayed as he bemoaned, “I was lookin’ to put some fist into s-some asshole, eat a-ass, and take names, and you just ran in here so quickly that it made m-my nipples kinda droopy!”

Pausing and frowning at the odd verbiage emanating from the intoxicated alpha, Cloud cried awkwardly, “Haa?!”

Hushing him, a soothing Rude sharply interrogated, “Cloud. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Shaking his head wildly, Cloud wept, “N-no! I’m n-not!”

Complaining bitterly, Reno screwed up his face into a moue of disgust as he whined petulantly, speech ever slurred, “Well, shit, neither am I. I _was_ havin’ a good time rubbin’ nipple butter a-all over myself, and there was not even an—you know what, fuck it!” Waving his arms, he continued in his drunken rant, “I would ch-challenge someone to f-find an inch of my r-room that’s not covered in fucking sperm, because I j-just inseminated every inanimate object in h-here.”

Both Cloud and Rude ignored the inebriated Turk member who swaggered off, plopping face-first onto the messy bed at the far end of the large guest room and was out like a light.

Shaking him by the shoulders, Rude demanded desperately and strongly, “Cloud! What happened?!”

Trembling as he choked back on his cries, Cloud was stunned and completely bewildered. Fighting to get some air into his lungs, which felt like they were about to burst, he stood still, trying not to waste his energy. Rude waited for him, but he too had grown fearful as he looked deeply into the terrified omega’s eyes.

Indeed, Cloud had been brutally frightened by something…there was no doubting it as the young blond fought to cease from shaking.

Panting when he felt he finally had some energy to explain it, Cloud emotionally shouted in a sharp, piercing cry, “S-Sephiroth! He’s…he’s gone completely mad!!”

Frozen for a moment, Rude then shouted, “What??”

Chest tightening as his muscles ached with a terrible burn he couldn’t get rid of, Cloud pointedly answered, “He’s completely deranged! He attacked me in our room and has been chasing me since I tried to dress after my shower!”

There was a thick pause before Reno whispered, “I’m at full mast, now.”

“Chasing you? Where is he, now?” Staring about carefully, Rude waited for the answer, and then Cloud bit his lower lip as he slowly pointed at the closed door.

Both the omega and the alpha turned and gaped at the door, and with ghostly white faces and horrified expressions, they swallowed loudly and uncomfortably.

Trembling as his finger extended to map out the direction, Cloud brokenly stammered, “H-he’s…out th-there…”

Groaning as he hardly lifted his face off his mattress, Reno drunkenly exclaimed, “Th-that’s it. That’s enough to p-put the f-fire in my heart…that g-gives me the drive I need to use m-my ass-cheeks as flotation devices should th-the room flood over with the s-sweat that’s about to profusely p-pour from m-my armpits.” Saying this all with a dull, monotone voice, he smiled a goofy, lopsided grin before kicking his feet up in the air.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Rude weren’t even moderately amused while they steeled themselves, not even blinking or breathing as they watched the solid door.

“Time to s-sing the old, traditional war chant of my f-forefathers!” Orchestrating and conducting his own off-tune notes while he twirled his index fingers languidly in the air, Reno then howled at the ceiling while shutting his eyes. “T-takin’ it t-to the streets! Taking it to th-the s-streets! Nyaaa! Taking it, taking it! Nuuh! Taking it t-to the streets! Wooo!”

“Reno! Shut the hell up for a moment!” Rude’s acute warnings went ignored. Though they all needed to rely on the powers of their hearing, it was much too late.

Cloud gently pushed away from Rude as he pressed an ear against the cool, wooden door. It was quiet outside in the hall on the other side of the room, but that didn’t help relax his nerves. His heartbeat increased drastically, and as he peered over at Rude’s expectant expression and saw trepidation lurking there, he slowly shook his head.

….

BANG!

Much too soon, the wood of the door had caved in. A solid object collided with the door, rattling its hinges. Thankfully, it still stood, but everyone knew that wouldn’t be the case for much longer. The wood was already cracking and chipping, the dent majorly sticking out close to Cloud’s head.

Emitting a terrified scream, the omega scrambled backwards, landing on his back. Recovering as quickly as he could, Cloud crawled erratically, trying to gain his balance. Rude swiped him off the floor, hiding him behind his own back.

BANG! BANG!

A heavy weight incessantly knocked and rammed itself against the door, and slowly, a definitive hole appeared right in the middle of it.

Not even disturbed in the slightest, perhaps all because of his drunkenness, Reno propped a hand beneath his chin and only sighed as he wondered, “Who’s g-gonna pay f-for that?”

Pushing Cloud out the window onto their balcony, Rude hissed as he lowered his voice, “Cloud! Get as far away from here as you can! Now!!”

Resisting, Cloud argued vehemently, “What about you two? He’ll kill you, I swear!”

On cue, the door gave out another ‘thud’, and then finally, it crashed open. Fragments of wood and debris lingered in the air for a moment, and when the dust settled and had cleared, Sephiroth’s caustic visage came through in the doorway. Seething corrosively, the alpha glared into the room, eyes unforgiving, possessive, cruel, and blood red. His teeth gleamed sharply in the daylight seeping through the curtains, and he let out a potent growl when he caught Rude trying to help Cloud escape.

Shaking his head as he clicked his tongue against his teeth, Reno wagged a finger, still lying on his bed as he chided and narrated, “This man…th-this man approaches me w-with malicious intent…are you c-crazy, sir? I s-say you’ve lost your f-fuckin’ marbles!”

The curtains and windows opened, and Rude helped pick the shorter male up as he gently tossed him over the fire escape and onto the vicinal balcony. Cloud rolled back to his feet, hardly even a scrape on his body. As he peered through the open window, beyond the glass, he watched as Sephiroth merely ignored Reno, breezing right past him as he trained his hungry eyes on his omega.

Whimpering, Cloud hung onto his courage as he tried working his way back into Reno’s and Rude’s room, but when Rude snarled at him, he ceased abruptly.

“Cloud! Just go!! We’ll get out of here, too!” Rude’s eyes were blown open as far and as widely as they could go, and he then ducked away from the window.

Without even looking back, Cloud tore away with fear heavy in his heart.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Cloud didn’t know for how long he’d been running; he just knew he’d never had to flee from anyone this badly before in his entire life. Lungs at the brink of exploding, his adrenaline pumped and kept himself going, but he knew it was soon to fail. As speedy as his feet were, he knew his pursuer had longer limbs, and his adrenaline didn’t seem to be ceasing.

Sephiroth in his current state was a damn force of total destruction. With his bloodshot eyes trained only on Cloud, the alpha didn’t care who or what got in his way; he wanted his prize, and he tore all throughout the hotel and the entire resort trying to catch Cloud Strife.

Along the way, Cloud tried his best to slow Sephiroth down. Anything he thought of using to his own benefit, he was quick to employ, but none of it made any difference. Nothing impacted Sephiroth at all.

After they’d gotten away from Rude’s and Reno’s room, Cloud made his way off the roof and into a spare, vacant room. Sephiroth easily followed him, breaking through the window as he’d been in the midst of locking it. Toppling down furniture didn’t even slow the mad alpha down, Cloud quickly discovered. He’d pushed a dresser in Sephiroth’s way, chairs, a vase, and had even thrown a few small items at him. The alpha in his pursuit wasn’t swayed, nor did he even bat an eyelash as he continuously chased Cloud.

Bolting down the steps of an emergency stairwell, Cloud set off the hotel security system, knowing he was running out of places to run and hide. Leaping two steps at a time, he eventually reached the bottom, and right when he heard sounds of footsteps from floors above. Probably security officers, which gave him great comfort and relief. As insane as Sephiroth was, now, there was just no way he could fight off even five or six guards, right?

Deciding to try and buy himself some time while the security team arrived to help, the omega entered the staff kitchen. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, but there was no other way for him to go. The entrance to the lounge and dining rooms had been locked, as they always were before lunch and dinner time. Busting through the doors, he was assaulted by the stench of food as it was slowly being prepared for the day.

Perhaps the smell of the meals would drive the alpha away?

Dearly hoping so, Cloud tried hiding beneath a large sink, but the head chef soon noticed him and was eager to kick him out. Yelling and shouting that the kitchen was for staff members only, the chubby man tried yanking Cloud out from beneath his hiding spot.

“NOO! Don’t! He’ll find me!!” Shrieking and crying for his life, Cloud tried to get inside a cupboard, when the kitchen doors banged open.

Whipping around, the head chef, as well as a few dishwashers and busboys glared at Sephiroth. One of them approached the deadly alpha, an ultimately dumb move.

“Sir, you can’t be in here, so leave!” Waving a hand in his face, he got in the silver-haired male’s face for all of three seconds. Sephiroth’s eyes were scanning the large kitchen, and eventually, they located Cloud attempting to escape through another back door.

“Sir! I’m talking to you—aaargh!!” In less than two seconds, the busboy had flown off his feet. Now airborne, he crashed into two chefs, who then fell into the cupboards and fridges. Waitresses shouted and screamed in fright, holding onto their dishes and trays for shields.

Running at them, Cloud snatched a few pots and pans from their grip, aiming it high and chucking them at Sephiroth’s head violently. A pan flew through the air, but Sephiroth easily evaded it. Moving his head ever so slightly to the left, the item grazed by his cheek, not even scraping or marring it before smashing into a wall.

Panicking, Cloud held onto a pot, next, roaring angrily, “G-get a-away from meeee!”

The threat wasn’t received well at all; Sephiroth approached, and Cloud threw the object at him. This time, the omega’s aim was way off. The pot clattered to the floor, and Cloud zoomed past a huge stove. A bubbling cauldron of pasta sat atop it, and Cloud made a split-second decision.

Snatching the pot off the heated stove top, he held for dear life onto the handle as the steam rose off the object. Waving it violently, he bellowed monstrously, “Sephiroth! I d-don’t want to h-hurt you!”

A stone-cold expression was all that he received. Sephiroth’s boots gently clicked on the tiles, and the faint sounds of the waitresses hiding and weeping in the corners of the kitchen while the chefs and busboys cowered in fear were pushed out of Cloud’s mind.

Reminding himself to stay strong and vigilant, through his tears, he whimpered and begged, “Sephiroth…this is th-the last time I’m w-warning you!”

He could’ve been discussing anything, at this point, and Sephiroth’s reactions would be the same. Nothing went through his skull as he approached, eyes burning and glowing dangerously. Hands held at his sides, his shadow drooped over the floor, creeping along Cloud’s and devouring the smaller man’s frame. Sephiroth practically dwarfed Cloud, and as the younger male backed up, he felt even more irate and cornered.

“SEPHIROTH! STOP!” As he screamed this out, a few security officers and Rude finally opened the door to the kitchen and peered in.

Without thinking, Rude screamed out, “CLOUD!”

That was enough to draw Sephiroth’s attention. He gazed over his shoulder, and as he did, Cloud released a strained roar. Dropping the boiling hot pasta to the floor, he turned and exited the back door of the kitchen. He heard Rude and the officers screaming at him to stop, but he knew better than to do such a crazy thing.

His feet pumped and thudded as he tore through the dining hall. It was empty, but that somehow made it worse. Due to how large and spacious the room happened to be, any sound coming from within, or from the vicinal kitchen echoed in the most abhorrent of ways. Cloud could distinctively hear his own shoes slapping against the hardwood floors, but then, as he tore on, rising above the sound of his own pounding heartbeat, he heard piercing screams and gunfire.

Sephiroth was attacking everyone…any person who got in his way, he was tearing and knocking down as though they weren’t even human…

Stomach churning, Cloud nearly vomited as he made a sharp right turn and nearly knocked his head into a door handle. As he stopped himself from running, he paused long enough to read the sign posted on the tall door.

**Storage and Cellar: Only staff and personnel permitted!**

He didn’t care. As soon as one final gunshot blast echoed in the back of his mind, Cloud gazed back across the dining hall, and he saw Sephiroth gracefully walking towards him. Though the alpha kept up a decent pace, Cloud knew that in no time, he would catch up…

Without giving it another thought, he pulled on the handle, opened the door, and swiftly stepped inside the entrance to the cellar and storage rooms. Leaping down the steps three at a time while he clung to the handrails, Cloud eventually landed at the very bottom. Already, he sensed Sephiroth had opened the door and was on his descent. Needing to hurry, the omega changed course.

Instead of heading forward, he headed backwards behind the stairs. A few doors lingered beyond a hallway, and he made a beeline for the door to the far right. A bright, red sign flashed on and off above it that read out one single word that brought him so much joy and comfort.

**EXIT**

Cheering himself on, Cloud bounded closer and closer until the red of the sign bore into his eyes so potently, causing him to blink. At once, in the time it took the young omega to blink, a heavy force plowed into him from behind. Something bashed across the back of his skull, and Cloud lost his footing. With his eyesight hazy, his limbs grew quite heavy. Stumbling over them, he fell and landed crudely onto his chest and stomach.

Though his body cried and wept at him to pass out due to the immense pain coursing through every bone, muscle, and limb, Cloud refused to. His eyes flew open, but the moment they did, a heavy weight bore down onto his shoulders.

Someone was squeezing the life out of him. Inclining his head up, pain suddenly seemed to explode from within. Eyes darting back and forth, up and down, he couldn’t make much of anything out due to how dark and dank it was in the cellars.

“Gaah! Noo! Get off me!” Trying to squirm did nothing; the heavy weight pressed down even harder, and all he could do was clutch his chest in a futile attempt to ease the pain. Of course, his meager efforts were squandered to no avail. His breathing became ragged and heavy as the pain seemed to intensify.

His fingers clawed at the floor, and his body seemed desperate to fight on. Mind inflamed, Cloud barely fidgeted, when the strong figure tugged him off the floor as though he weighed as much as a feather. Sephiroth’s scent wafted into his flaring nostrils, drowning his lungs in the process.

Wailing his head off only left him with a parched throat that burned deeply. Coughing and sputtering, he felt his ribs knocking against a shoulder, and the floor looked a mile away. Realizing he’d been hoisted onto Sephiroth’s shoulders, Cloud attempted to kick once, but it proved to be his undoing. The moment he drew a leg back and tried ramming it into Sephiroth’s chest, the alpha silently kicked a door down, and it wasn’t the one leading to the outside.

Without warning, a blinding flash of white light surrounded the room Cloud now found himself in. Eyes shutting due to the lack of preparation and adjustment, as soon as it appeared, the light died down to nothing and the endless darkness surrounded him. Though there were no other lights present, Cloud was frightened.

Sephiroth gently draped him onto a mattress in the room. Though a few other bits and pieces of old furniture lingered, here, the mattress that was still encased in its protective layer and seal were enough to send Cloud into a statuesque state. His eyes could see as far as the stretch of his own nose in the darkness, but that was it.

Fearfully, he curled into a ball as something seemed amiss. In a sudden realization, he noticed that the pain in his system was gone, and his body felt weightless and free as if the bindings that held him down disappeared without a trace.

However, his thoughts fled himself as a Sephiroth’s hulking figure mysteriously appeared in front of the mattress. Cloud ducked and whimpered submissively, drawing out a deeper purr from Sephiroth. Though his eyes were glowing a demonic shade of red, he looked majestic and commanding, and above all else, almost intimidating.

His eyes were no longer a clear green. Now, the lustful intent was barely concealed; their intended target the omega on the mattress. Sephiroth’s uniform was in pieces and tattered. It barely held up, revealing his body suffering little to no wounds, despite being shot at. Pale and ghostly, that dominance flowed well with his defined stomach and muscled arms; it made him seem as if he was glowing. His trousers were already torn to shreds, making it so that even the limping muscle between Sephiroth’s legs seemed to glow with the same radiance.

In all his glory, Cloud felt deeply disturbed that it seemed he was more drawn towards the ink black wing of the majestic alpha, now hanging down at his side, perhaps having exploded out in defense during combat.

As Cloud studied the elongated wing, his hands seemed drawn to its beauty that he felt compelled to touch it. Sephiroth stood over him, and Cloud instinctively reached out. It was a natural reaction, but the omega relented at the last second and immediately retracted his hands.

Suddenly, the thought of this man owning him; mind, body, and soul, didn’t seem so bad…his hormones urged and encouraged that, and it was a losing battle the moment Sephiroth began releasing his own potent pheromones in the small, cloistered room.

Burying the tip of his nose against the plastic covering of the mattress was nothing short of idiotic. No matter what, he could breathe the toxic fumes, and he was growing dizzier by the minute.

Writhing and trembling, Cloud wept up at Sephiroth, “P-please…I…I d-don’t…want…” As soon as the words spilled out from the omega’s mouth, a surge of pain wracked Cloud’s body as if ripping the soul from his very flesh.

In a flash, Sephiroth pressed a hand over the bite wound on the back of his neck. The effects were instantaneous, Cloud discovered. Then, as soon as the pain subsided, he felt numb, but it was more than that; he felt nothing at all, just like a soulless doll.

Was Sephiroth _really_ capable of wielding this kind of dark power?

As he thought of it, Sephiroth was already cupping the back of his head, as though demanding for Cloud to begin servicing him. Not wanting to put himself in danger, Cloud took hold of the alpha’s exposed cock and gently suckled the head with his awaiting mouth. Cloud forced himself to lick the underside of the firm penis that sent a jolt of pleasure up the alpha’s spine. Then, he started bobbing his head up and down inch by inch until he was able to accommodate the whole hard length of the man.

Through all this, the angel of death remained quiet, but internally, he was torn between screaming or moaning out loud.

As he was getting closer and closer to reaching his climax, Sephiroth gently slid his pulsing length out of the enticing mouth. The gleam in his eyes told Cloud that he had to lie back and spread his legs.

When the omega failed to move, within seconds, Sephiroth took initiative. Now, he had adjusted their positions so he could lean down to nibble, lick and kiss every visible part of the younger male’s body.

Trembling, Cloud clutched at Sephiroth, aiming his words and cries into his ear. “P-please, S-Sephiroth! Talk to me! Why won’t you say anything?”

With not even a small nod to acknowledge his understanding, Sephiroth ripped Cloud’s clothes off. One article at a time, they all fell, revealing the most private areas of the blond. Sephiroth then gripped one of his legs, threw it over his shoulder, and pressed down against Cloud.

Due to a lack of arousal, Cloud knew there would be oncoming pain, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do.

Just as he felt the tip of Sephiroth’s cock prodding his entrance, Cloud hissed. He’d steeled himself for the oncoming pain. He hated that no preparations were made to loosen his tiny opening, but no pain came, strangely. Sephiroth had breached his opening, but he felt nothing…not even as he felt the whole length deep within his smaller frame. Just pleasure; it was a feeling of fullness, but it wasn’t enough. Time seemed to have stop at that moment that they were connected so deeply to each other.

Gritting his teeth, Cloud peered up at Sephiroth as he whined, “N-no…not like…ugh…get off me!”

As a response, the alpha started to move, first, slowly and gently, but as it went on, the pace grew faster and much more frantic, both trying to reach their desired release. Their initial rutting became something more than just fucking as time went on. Now, it was something greater, something unexplainable. Then, their love making grew more and more passionate and each participant shuddering at every touch, every thrust. Every nerve ending Cloud owned felt as if it was on fire, just awaiting its chance to explode and burn out uncontrollably.

Just as they neared their bliss, Cloud’s hold loosened around Sephiroth. Though Cloud enjoyed the sex tremendously, and though his body even welcomed his alpha’s thick arousal, emotionally and psychologically, this hurt him. Sephiroth wasn’t even looking at him, nor was he saying a word. This form of sex was now so primordial and barbaric for Cloud. Sephiroth was behaving like a savage as he bucked and rammed his hips into Cloud, making the mattress shake in time with his thrusts, the crinkling of the wrappings sounding high in the air.

Through tears, Cloud gathered all his strength and let out a potent scream. Clenching both fists, he bashed them repeatedly into Sephiroth’s sternum. It was enough to send the alpha reeling back. Due to the temporary break, Cloud got back onto his feet, ripping his bundle of clothes off the floor.

The door handle was there beneath his nose one minute, and then miles away. Sephiroth’s strong, long arms scooped Cloud in a heartbeat. With a ferocious growl that shook the walls, floor, and ceiling, the alpha tore Cloud up into the air, whirled him around, and slammed him up against a cold wall.

Battling as much as he could against the restraints this alpha had physically placed him under, Cloud wrangled himself off the wall before lunging at Sephiroth. His fingers already were beginning to hook and claw onto the straps of the upper portion of the uniform that still hung on the SOLDIER’s frame.

With an air of wild, unabandoned desperation, Sephiroth growled into his ear. Puffs of warm air rendered the omega frozen. All the youth could do was scream back, already knowing and understanding his position, and the fact that his body was no longer his own.

This was what an alpha’s compulsion had meant, and now, Cloud was placed under that spell.


	27. Bittersweet Pandemonium

They clung to each other desperately, with Cloud’s panting breaths huffing out as though a great weight had been placed on his chest. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to talk, it hurt to even blink.

Tears burned in the center of his eyes, first, and then, as the ruction burning brightly and incessantly tugged at both men, Cloud bashed his clenched fists against Sephiroth’s chest. Repeatedly, he cried and wailed like a child. He was reduced to the importunate sobbing that never wanted to relinquish its hold on his heart, and he hated himself greatly because of it.

Small, weak, pathetic. He was crumbling and falling apart, so rapidly.

The person here who was certainly not degenerating was Sephiroth. The strong alpha simply allowed Cloud to hit him over and over again, but his patience was being tested. A few times, he tried grabbing onto Cloud’s wrists to stop him, but the omega was quick and far too angry to be held back.

“Let go, you beast!!” As Cloud struck out for the final time, Sephiroth abruptly seized his arms, hauled him over to a nearby sofa, and flung him down roughly. The old, rusted springs of the furniture creaked loudly in their protest, and dust flew up in the air. Sephiroth’s large shadow fell over Cloud as he loomed above the smaller male.

Before the omega could get up and push Sephiroth away, the older man bent and kissed him fiercely with frozen, colorless lips…it was all still so energetic that it felt like the strong alpha was trying to bite Cloud and suck his entire soul through his mouth.

Though the adolescent struggled and attempted to kick Sephiroth, the deranged man with faster reflexes swooped down over him. Gripping Cloud’s jaw hard enough to make his small bones groan, the youth had no choice but to part his lips. As soon as he did, Sephiroth took sweet advantage by slipping his hot, wet tongue inside, caressing the wetness of the omega’s unwelcoming mouth with an eagerness that frightened both men to no avail.

When Cloud bit down roughly as he could on the tip of Sephiroth’s tongue, that was when the blond felt he found himself assaulted by a sensation infinitely more powerful than anything he had previously experienced upon coming in contact with the strange enigma that had plagued and possessed his partner. It pierced him from head to toe, and his vision flickered in and out like someone switching the lights on and off in a room rapidly.

When a weak Cloud attempted one final time to escape, Sephiroth rapidly dipped a firm knee between his legs, and wound his arms tightly behind his back.

“Nuugh!!” Cloud screamed out inelegantly, shaking with raw fury at Sephiroth’s betrayal. Perhaps he knew this hurt, or perhaps he really didn’t. Sephiroth’s orange-red orbs gleamed like fire in the night, and he only cradled the back of Cloud’s skull, dipped his head further back, and kissed him deeply once more.

As tears slid out of the corners of the omega’s eyes, he couldn’t help but feel an odd tingle every time their tongues touched, and all the blood in his body simmered beautifully against all odds.

Sephiroth was kissing him so intensely that he couldn’t breathe, and when the ardent man finally released him, Cloud caved into a painful, coughing fit. Saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth; he’d been unable to keep it down as he panted out, and the assertive alpha lapped it right up with his tongue greedily.

Encouraged by his own lust, Sephiroth kept going, forcing his tongue to begin gliding down from Cloud’s lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his throat, from his throat to his collarbone. In the end, he made sure to leave a piercing, searing hot, tingling sensation in his wake everywhere he licked. The possessive, animal side of the alpha wanted for the young omega to _never, ever_ forget this experience.

Trembling, the adolescent whimpered brokenly, “S-stop it…” He then went to push Sephiroth away, but his arms were limp; he couldn’t muster the strength to struggle seriously if he wanted to, at this point.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud tightly enough to control him, his fingers digging into his skin as he embraced the one he loved most roughly, licking every exposed inch of the omega’s soft, white skin.

Internally, Cloud was truly at his wit’s end. He knew his lover’s behavior was downright barbaric, as if he’d transformed into a wild beast attempting to consume its prey in one large gulp. Cursing himself for being lithe and too weak to save himself, he had to additionally dish out more epithets reserved for his own nature and biology when he moaned against Sephiroth.

The alpha’s hot tongue was lapping and playing with his piercings. The contrast of hot against cold sent shivers channeling up and down Cloud’s spine. His legs twitched, and he wrapped them about Sephiroth’s waist as he keeled and purred like any submissive omega.

Still, Cloud had to wonder just what the hell had happened to Sephiroth. What in the world had occurred to enable him to go from being normally apathetic to become so active and feral??

Beside himself with disappointment and a lack of ideas, Cloud wasn’t doing any better. He now knew his Sephiroth wasn’t what he’d once dreamt of. The games had all ended, and the age-old trick of smokes and mirrors was gone. Cloud Strife had been made very well aware of the fact that the ‘Sephiroth’ he knew and loved wasn’t the person he promised he was, and in his place happened to be an imposter.

He should’ve hated this bad, vicious man, and yet he couldn’t. As he lay there beneath the heat and encompassing warmth echoing and channeling into his muscles and skeletal system, strange feelings rose in himself whenever the imposter’s tongue touched him. All the sensations came together to converge and become an all-consuming experience that took control over Cloud’s consciousness.

Rearing up for a moment, Sephiroth shrugged off his own uniform and violently forced Cloud’s body up. His large hands and his hot tongue sought out the omega’s flat chest, as if he were a starving beast yearning to taste more of Cloud’s sweet skin.

Everything sizzled and burned with the need to become one again with his mate, but Cloud knew it was only because Sephiroth had bitten him. The toxic saliva of an alpha in a rut was damn near lethal and poisonous to other alphas and betas. Though most omegas could handle being on the receiving end of not only the bite, but allowing the venom to flow through their veins, whatever Sephiroth had injected into Cloud was quite lethal in its own way.

Already, the room was spinning, his flesh tingled, his thoughts were hazy, he felt groggy, and through his bleary state, he felt he wanted and needed Sephiroth…

Losing whatever bit of a fight he had left in himself, almost as though bewitched, Cloud buried his hand in the strange alpha’s long hair and tugged him forward with all his strength, striving to drive him closer and closer to his own body.

This was so wrong to yearn for, in his mind. This wasn’t his dear Sephiroth, and yet he found himself wanting this strange version of the man! What was happening?!

Unexpectedly, he inhaled the alpha’s fresh scent. Something about his smell was so nostalgic, enough to make all the tension drain away from Cloud’s body…he instinctively found himself swamped by a pleasant sort of dizziness. He knew this smell…he just knew it from so long ago…this _was_ his Sephiroth!

When the alpha gently palmed one of his nipples while suckling the other, Cloud’s knees truly buckled. This caused for a deeper, harder suckling, which was then accompanied by the occasional scraping of teeth grazing his sensitive flesh…fingers skillfully plucked and flicked his nubs, drawing out some sharp pain, though it wasn’t unwelcome.

Cloud threw his head back and moaned. He couldn’t help it, so he stopped trying. During his brief moment of distraction, the imposter began hiking his body higher up on the sofa enough to make room for himself to start licking the way up from his nipples to his chin. Pleasure shuddered up and down Cloud’s spine, and he dug his fingers deeply into the man’s back as though to pin him there right on top of himself.

In the omega’s blatant startlement, he covered his own mouth with the back of his hand when he moaned too loudly. Being simply stroked by the tongue and tips of the imposter’s fingers made his breath come short, as if his skin were on fire. Even his lungs felt like caving in…

It took tremendous effort just to keep himself from crying out. He furrowed his eyebrows tightly, fighting to stay quiet while the strange man did such pleasurable things with his body.

….

No! Something was wrong with his body! He shouldn’t have been enjoying this if it wasn’t happening with Sephiroth! The silver-haired male hadn’t even said a word to him since last night!

Groaning in protest, Cloud murmured beneath his nocent gasps and pants, “I sh-shouldn’t b-be…r-reacting like this!!”

His exhalations, rich with much unwanted and yet so desired pleasure filled the darkness of the room. Everything went hazy and the air felt moist and humid around them. For Cloud, it felt as if his fraying nerves were about to burn to bits. He’d never been so embarrassed and ashamed in his entire life.

“P-please…” Hopelessly, he could only cling to the alpha’s strong shoulders.

The strange creature began biting and sucking at him all over, as if simply licking were no longer enough to satisfy him…and for Sephiroth, in this mad state, it wasn’t, anymore. Now that he’d released this demonic nature lurking within himself, it appeared that he felt he had nothing left to lose. Nothing was gained, here, and nothing was lost. Everyone had a price to pay in life, and perhaps it was Cloud’s time and his turn to pay…

If he had to, he didn’t wish to end it all without tasting Sephiroth’s supple flesh once again like basking in and devouring a special feast only reserved for him and him alone. He knew his mate truly was behaving like a wild animal, but whatever he was doing, it apparently was the best thing to do for himself before he exploded. Every time Sephiroth’s lips broke free of Cloud’s skin, only to latch onto another part of his body, the omega sensed and knew that Sephiroth was nearly too far gone.

Now, Cloud also writhed, clearly overstimulated at the height of his pleasure. Shaking Sephiroth’s shoulders, he wailed weakly, “S-Sephiroth…please…just…slowly…”

Grinning sadistically, Sephiroth licked his partner’s ear sensually before lewdly growling, as if to communicate in his own way: “Relax, we haven’t even started.”

For some reason, Cloud found the humiliation sweeping back and forth between Sephiroth and his response to be far more unbearable than how he was being treated by the alpha. Although handling him with care, still, the wanton glares his alpha threw his way were more than he could bear.

It couldn’t be helped; it still made his cock thick and hard with blood and desire all the same.

“W-waaaaiiiit! Aaaaah!!” When the imposter alpha bit his nipples, Cloud felt numbness seeping through his hips, shooting up along his chest and pouring liberally into his racing heart.

He could hardly cry out when the strange man’s fingertips trailed up and down his arched back with much talent, as though petting him sensually.

Much like his softer, gentler Sephiroth…the similarities were much too great, yet they didn’t exist, at all.

When Cloud worked his eyes open by force, the ceiling entered his eyes. Outside brewed a violent storm, raindrops splashed on the glass-covered sky that surrounded the tiny storage space they were holed up in so as to take refuge from the potent thunderstorm. The wet noises coming from Cloud and the deranged alpha were audible over the quietly resonant sounds of the gentle rain, driving Cloud’s thoughts to further heights of lewdness.

This was so…so…unreal…he didn’t know how much more of it he could take.

While licking his heated chest ever so meticulously, Sephiroth reached between Cloud’s legs, aiming directly for his cock. A part of Cloud’s brain wanted to put up a fight, still. Angrily protesting in his own physical way, he tried to close his legs, but Sephiroth pinched the insides of his thighs harshly to warn him against repeating that course of action.

Still moving, he then grabbed hold of Cloud’s slight hardness without so much as even pausing to think about what he was doing, and how far he was willing to take it.

Squealing, Cloud felt that the imposter’s icy palms had the unexpected side effect of making himself feel exponentially hotter than before. The man who wasn’t _his_ Sephiroth had been on top of him until now, but at this point, he shifted little by little to one side as he began toying with Cloud’s pert cock.

Hips bucking wildly, Cloud yelled, “W-wait!!! I c-can’t!!”

The mortification of it was too great to tolerate; the blond omega made a valiant effort to get up and get away at the very last minute, but the pangs of wanting to be touched and held in the same way Sephiroth used to touch and hold him grew too strong. Those urges churned and surged forth, and Cloud couldn’t help but slowly surrender and succumb to them.

To keep him in place, the deranged Sephiroth mildly had bitten Cloud’s shoulder from behind, grinding his teeth in the warm flesh. Careful not to use too much force and strength behind his bite to scare the young omega, he soothed the bite later by kissing and sucking at the spot. In no time at all, due to his more ‘seasoned’ sexual prowess, Sephiroth’s oral ministrations drew out ardent moaning and panting from Cloud.

Lips moist and red, Cloud ground out without pondering much in the way of his cries the name of his attacker. “Sephiroth!”

Upon hearing his own name in the throes of a passionate exchange between himself and Cloud Strife, an infuriated Sephiroth ceased gnawing on Cloud’s sensitive skin. Anger bled into his eyes, and he lashed out with a hand and gripped his mate’s chin as tightly as he could. Turning the young man’s head to face himself by force, his lips pulled back in a feral, deranged sneer.

Clearing his throat, a voice that didn’t sound at all like his own growled and snarled, much like a beast.

Cloud didn’t appear to have heard him, at first. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment, and then he hissed, “Sephiroth!”

Snapping and hissing, Sephiroth gently rubbed his forehead into Cloud’s. That helped break the small spell, and Cloud weakly affirmed, “You…can’t even s-speak…can you?”

Sephiroth rutted against him wildly, and when Cloud disobeyed once more by trying to squirm, the alpha reacted poorly. Following his impulsiveness, he bit down so hard on the youth’s neck that Cloud was certain it felt that he might break through the skin.

Strangely, at the same time, the bite seemed to only power on through to Cloud’s system. That same powerfully electric sensation bolted through his body, and he found himself letting out a shuddering breath. It was as if all his blood had swarmed to that one spot, leaving every other part of himself white and empty…

And it was all because of this strange, new man in his life…

A battle had already been going on between the two men. Cloud trembled, muttering out something incoherent. As he did this, Sephiroth continuously made guttural sounds, much like a feral animal.

“Aaaa…iiiii!!! Ahhh!! Sephir—”

Abruptly, Sephiroth slammed a hand down on Cloud’s mouth, not at all wanting to hear it. Cloud wondered if he’d done so since this was already bad enough, in every way. This union, coupled with the fact that Sephiroth had been so rough with someone he cared for on such a deep level, was just plain disgusting. The experience was far too execrable for Cloud to stomach, psychologically and emotionally. His body may have been crying out another thing, but he knew he didn’t enjoy this.

Sadly, the toxic venom Sephiroth had introduced to his system acted much like a numbing and a pacifying agent. Relaxed from his head to his toes, Cloud was growing more and more aroused upon hearing the sounds of the mad alpha sucking at his skin while growling angrily at him. Too much was happening too soon, and the youth hadn’t been prepared enough for it. Could it be that this man was sipping at his blood like a vampire??!

This thought did cross Cloud’s overactive imagination, and his field of vision shook even when he shut his eyes tightly. He hated the sight of his own blood!! He was scared!!

Suddenly, the alpha moved behind him, swiftly parting his buttocks. Cloud could feel something warm pressing there, and it shocked himself. He knew what it was! It was the alpha’s hardness pressing and prodding at him, again!

Vividly, the few wanton thoughts Cloud didn’t need at this particular moment especially broke through his barriers and flooded his mind. Unhinged, he wept when he wondered if Sephiroth would ever return to a state of normalcy again. Would they ever share a regular conversation, together? Would they be able to go out like a regular couple?

Weeping as he thought of it all being taken away from himself, Cloud clung onto Sephiroth as best as he could, using that as a method of coping, but also a representation of how he’d mentally clung to the last vestiges of Sephiroth as he remembered him…

….

And they were going to be having sex again…

“No!” Cloud shrieked once he realized his plight, “S-stop it!!”

Though his smaller hands came up against the man’s strong chest to push and pry him off, it was much too late. Strongly, Sephiroth had gripped Cloud’s wrists, and he shoved them down against the sofa seats roughly. Sliding the omega’s legs apart forcefully with one of his own, he left Cloud with not much else to do. Shifting his hips carefully, he aligned the tip of his erection between Cloud’s cheeks right there at his entrance. In one smooth thrust, Sephiroth slid himself there within Cloud’s tight channel.

Cringing, Cloud bit down hard on his tongue. He only did this to create more pain in his mouth and other areas, just to be able to distract himself from the searing pain of penetration without prior preparation brought him.

And it had just started…the pain he experienced from having his shoulder bitten into didn’t even hold a candle to this new pain. The monster had entered him slowly but mercilessly, and his length wasn’t fully inside yet. It hurt, it burned, and it made Cloud feel dirty. He knew he wasn’t having sex with his Sephiroth, and that made him hate himself. He hated knowing that the flesh connecting with his own and the searing, burning heat embedded deeply within his body was turning him on, but it was.

God damn, it was.

Whimpering weakly, a broken Cloud cried out, “Am I…oh…am I…oooh…yes…more…more…”

The saccadic motions of his hips moving against Sephiroth’s were unmistakable, now, and Cloud shamelessly loved it. He enjoyed how his own rufescent flesh writhed against his alpha’s. He loved feeling an alpha burying his cock into his needy body so deeply. Truthfully, he hadn’t ever surmised that copulation with a wild alpha in a rut would be this satisfying and liberating, but it was.

He never wanted for it to end.

As he resumed his movement, there was no room at all left in Cloud’s head for anything but his own agony. His hips had been tightly and firmly held; it would be impossible to get away. He felt like he could hear his flesh tearing, a sound buried deeply in his body. Nausea surged, and the adolescent hated that in the middle of it, he found pleasure trickling up and down his arched back.

“Sephiroth…”

The imposter’s hook-like fingers clutched immediately at his face. Crawling about, they reached for his lips. This was a form of punishment, but Cloud’s rebellious nature didn’t receive it well. He bit down hard on the fingers that slid into his mouth past his lips, purely on reflex and irritation. More than anything, he did it to distract himself from the anguish, pain, and to show his resistance, ineffective though it may have been when he moaned and bucked against the imposter’s hips.

Eventually, Cloud gave up, and he buried his wanton screams at the back of his throat. He was so enraged and consumed over by conflicting pain and pleasure that he couldn’t even detect whether the man was moving or holding still.

Behind him, Sephiroth nearly bit down a passionate groan. He’d sensually peeked down where they were connected, and he almost drooled over the sight of his own stiff cock forcefully buried to its base in the omega’s willing body. Everything else just blurred together. He knew he was forcing Cloud’s legs apart even further and was violating him mercilessly, but he couldn’t help it.

“Sephiroth…fuck…I…” He had no clue what he was saying, and it hurt. Though he’d already acquiesced, tears filled his eyes the longer he listened to himself wailing out for Sephiroth, and it wasn’t just from the sheer, physical pain of it.

Emotionally, he was distraught and compacted by guilt.

Why?

Stunned, Cloud had absolutely no sense of why he’d still chosen to lose himself in the state Sephiroth was trapped in, or what he intended to accomplish by it. As it were, Cloud didn’t understand much of anything, anymore. He could hear his own crushed pride and ego crumbling to dust within himself, and this time, he wasn’t sure whether or not he could pick up the pieces and start over.

Panting, Sephiroth apologetically and suddenly licked the spot he’d bitten on Cloud’s shoulder with such ferocity before. The gentle nature behind his gesture was simplistic and basic enough; he’d wanted to tame his inner beast. Meanwhile, he ran his hands over Cloud’s cock numerous times, with great thoroughness and care that it could’ve seemed lazy.

For Cloud, being stuck in the midst of such a dire situation handing out violent pain that tortured himself, those small gestures felt incredibly tender, making confusion bud brightly inside himself. He was being licked almost lovingly, as though the imposter wanted to soothe and placate him, yet his hard cock simultaneously pounded into the pliant omega without easing up for a second, ripping him apart.

Those two opposing feelings grew stronger and stronger, mixing within Cloud and making it seem like his mind, heart, and body were on the verge of exploding. Never before had he witnessed such an odd duality existing within one person, and it frightened himself and also drew him further and deeper into this enigmatic creature

“…Wh-what…why…who…”

Throwing his head back, Cloud murmured hotly, “S-Sephiroth …” He hadn’t meant to pant and gush it out like that, and it left both men feeling utterly bewildered. The man named ‘Sephiroth’ raised his head to look deeply at his mate. His warm breath landed on the younger man’s cheek as he panted out something incoherent.

Cloud gave a slow blink, his long eyelashes fluttering. Until now, the man’s eyes had contained only an endless abyss of emptiness, yet now, Cloud caught sight of a brilliant, reddish-purple hue, as well as the color of deep lamentation, perhaps.

He couldn’t stop looking, so he didn’t. Through their shared eye contact, emotions bled and fused forth potently.

“Aaahh…”

Wildly, Sephiroth thrust at him, and convulsive pain and pleasure shot directly through Cloud. But now, something was different from before…for some reason, he found himself thinking that the man’s wild, single-minded way of trying to be closer to him was reminiscent of an ignorant, needy child blindly and frantically clinging to its mother. His sorrowful eyes told Cloud so…

Nearly fainting, Cloud gasped out, “Seeeephiroth!”

His reward was a herculean thrust aimed at his most sensitive spot. Moans that were borderline screams spilled from the omega’s mouth as Sephiroth pounded away without letting up. This became more than just sex; Sephiroth had now forced himself inside Cloud’s mind and heart, ignoring the resistance of the youth’s flesh and urgency. On both their ends for vastly opposing reasons, they had to endure it as their souls and hearts were scraped nonstop.

Yes, it hurt, and there was no way to deny it or shy away from it. It hurt them both, and yet…an unidentifiable sensation began to bubble up from the depths of both their abdomens, making their groins twitch.

Mortified by it all, Sephiroth bit the wound on Cloud’s shoulder again, though this time more softly than before. The renewed pain became a throbbing feeling that streamed straight down into Cloud’s cock, and he had no choice but to hook his fingers deeply into his alpha’s arms for support.

He’d embarrassingly gone rock-hard without even realizing it. Thankfully, Sephiroth pressed hard at the tip of his cock, tending to him as good lover would do for another. The incredible pleasure of it made Cloud let out a long moan while tugging on Sephiroth’s muscular arms.

They were both dissolving in this madness. All their defenses had withered and melted, flowing away from them.

No longer resisting, Cloud panted out in time with every thrust, “Haaa—Sephiroth!”

In turn, Sephiroth kept thrusting roughly as he pumped Cloud’s erection. With each stroke and pull, a little wave of sweetness crested through both men. At this point, being on both the receiving and giving end of pain and pleasure only served to spur the two on toward greater and higher states of arousal.

All the senses known to mankind had indeed been renewed.

Rustling fabric. Creaking springs. Shortness of breath. Sephiroth gingerly nibbled his lover’s shoulder, invaded his sore, tight channel, and dragged his fingers across the tip of Cloud’s leaking cock delicately.

And Cloud gladly drowned in it all.

Though they both never spoke any words to each other for the rest of the way, Sephiroth used his fingers, his tongue, and his teeth quite skillfully. His sheer, savage ferocity also played a huge role in the way he wormed his path to Cloud’s heart, ensuring that Cloud’s body was now a conduit to connect them together.

They were bound together…forever…

In some ways, the silence made it even more effective. Sephiroth’s instinctive, bestial movements ended up intensifying Cloud’s excitement, and soon, he again was reduced to babbling out for Sephiroth, only.

There was a spot inside Cloud that gave birth to searing hot pleasure when Sephiroth hit it, and he felt it keenly as the man’s heat struck him there repeatedly once he’d aimed for it and was rewarded by Cloud’s screams of joy. Perhaps picking up on the less than subtle shift in the omega’s vocal response, the vicious alpha began constantly aiming for that special spot repeatedly without relenting.

Pre-come flowed ceaselessly from Cloud’s stiff cock, soaking Sephiroth’s fingers and palm. From time to time, Sephiroth’s free hand crawled over Cloud’s abs and chest, as if trying to paint him with his own sweat and fluids.

At this rate, Cloud was quite certain they were going crazy.

Terrified by the prospect of being completely swept off his feet by waves of pleasure he didn’t yet understand, Cloud sought out Sephiroth’s fingers, which lay against his lips again. Wordlessly, he took them deeply into his mouth. Sucking them at first, he focused on how it felt later as he caught the man’s fingers in his molars; he couldn’t begin to describe what it was like to bite down on them. It was a unique feeling, neither hard nor soft, much like the feeling of Sephiroth’s thick cock shunting in and out of his body.

Cloud bit down hard, scooping up the spreading taste of metal with his tongue, and he felt a prickling tingle in between his legs.

“You like blood, don’t you?” he whispered hoarsely between ragged breaths. In reply, Sephiroth began thrusting faster, not appearing to understand the question at all. It didn’t matter much for Cloud. Either way, he knew it appeared he’d not only landed the perfect lover, but he’d also found someone he could possibly pass off his ‘interests’ and ‘talents’ to…

Delightful.

Cloud could feel himself getting close to the brink as much as Sephiroth. He longed to be released from this suffocating pleasure, and he sucked on Sephiroth’s fingers while conjuring up images of all the times he’d provided oral sex for him. Sephiroth stroked his cock feverishly and bit his shoulder hard enough to make Cloud tremble. Raging pain ran through the same spot as before, only this time, it was welcome.

In an instant, their bodies reacted by climaxing at once. Cloud gripped Sephiroth’s arm with all his might, fingers turning ghostly pale.

Something was happening…something quite different. Like a barbed, stiff rod, something shoved its way to the very hilt within Cloud, scraping his walls and growing thicker and stronger by the minute. Searing hot liquid spilled inside himself, and Cloud tried leaping away before he burned to a crisp. There was nothing short of excruciating pain, here, and sadly, he had to bear it all.

“Uuuhh!!! AAAH!!! SEPHIROTH!” Overwhelmed, Cloud’s cock convulsed, spraying its thick, white lust into Sephiroth’s palm in gooey ropes. On instinct, his ass contracted, squeezing the alpha’s thick length deeply buried inside. The weight of it caused the silver-haired male to tremble faintly, and he finally ejaculated hard once more as he grew thicker inside Cloud, locking their bodies together tightly.

In a small corner of his hazy consciousness, Cloud felt liquid heat gushing and pouring deeply into his body. At the same time, he was accepting and sharing Sephiroth’s emotions, letting them flow freely to fill him from within.

He’d been knotted…he hadn’t recognized it before due to his fear and aversion, but Cloud had conceded to it, now. Sephiroth had knotted him, and every time the disturbed youth tried to shift away, he was tugged back by the rigid flesh locking him in place.

…It was as though linking their bodies had in fact linked their hearts, purposefully sealing them and transfusing them together for all eternity.

At the end of it, both men lay in each other’s arms, weeping and sobbing. They were both terrified and stricken to the last bone with fear, and without any idea on how to curb and handle the fear growing and surging, they continued crying into the night.

They both knew that the reasons for their fear and cries vastly differed.


	28. Late Night, Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is long, but quite an emotional scene for Tseng <3

_Costa del Sol, Tseng’s personal rooms, 1500 hours_

A confident, strong knock sounded on the other side of Tseng’s door. Drawn to it, the omega leapt on his feet, practically flying with hope in his heart as he thought of Rufus. Though there had been no indication from the young member of the Shinra family visiting, Tseng held onto the idea steadfastly.

“One moment!” Unlocking the bolts, he swung the heavy door open, a smile already on his face. Unfortunately, that same handsome smile disappeared when he gazed at the individual standing in his open doorway.

Face scrunched up in displeasure, Tseng brokenly spat, “What the hell?”

It wasn’t Rufus Shinra; it was Vincent Valentine who’d graced him with his presence, today. Dressed meticulously in a new, black suit, the other Turk held in his hands a bouquet of expensive, exotic flowers of all arrangements. The colors nearly blinded Tseng, but the rancid smell was what put him off. The fetid smell wasn’t of the flowers, however…no, he was positive he smelled an alpha somewhere nearby.

The urge to cover his nose before he was knocked off his feet had been rather great, but Tseng tossed it off to a blend of his own imagination, coupled with the notion that since Vincent was Rufus’ friend and colleague, they no doubt saw each other often. As disgusting as the raw stench of an alpha was, Tseng vied to control himself.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tseng gazed about behind Vincent. “Where’s Rufus?” His bitter question hung in the form of his readiness for disappointment, and immediately, Vincent glanced down at his flowers awkwardly.

“He…he won’t be visiting you anymore, I’m afraid.” Sullen in his tone, facial expressions, and posture, he held the flowers up before Tseng. “He sends his regards, and these are from him.”

Resisting the urge to slap the offered gift to the floor, Tseng stridently snapped, “Then why isn’t he here to tell me, himself?!” Surely, if they weren’t to meet ever again, why wouldn’t Rufus have the courage to be forthcoming with that information?

Wounded, Tseng clutched at his chest, eyes watering. The growing, nauseating odor of an alpha around somewhere close was too potent right now, and though he’d never experienced heats anymore since his operation, he still was affected by the pheromones either way, especially if they were emanating from a powerfully influential source. His mind worked wonders over his body, and while he didn’t experience full, proper heats, his brain often tricked him into thinking they would occur.

Such a pain.

Covering his nose with the back of a hand, Tseng cried weakly, “It stinks! Was Rufus all over you, then?” Laughing in sheer disgust at the idea of it, he shrugged coldly. “Fine. The man was never the loyal sort, so why would it surprise me that he’s moved on to new partners?”

“This isn’t about sexual conquests,” Vincent corrected as he ran a hand through his wild, dark hair. “The President’s son can’t be seen with you anymore, because he’s engaged to be married in a few days.”

Somewhere, Tseng knew a piece of his soul had died. His heart ceased beating, and then tumbled and rolled down into his guts. Stomach tossing and churning, he tasted bile in his mouth, smelled the sulfuric odor of both alpha, as well as his own hatred for the way the world had always treated him. His blood was boiling in his veins, his skull felt as though it had been cleaved in two. Palms cold and utterly clammy, he wiped them on his dark dress pants as he shuddered violently.

Eyeing him in concern, Vincent softly inquired, “Do you need to sit down?”

“Who is it with?” The question was spoken out more like an accusation. It sounded stupid, and even Vincent’s eyes widened as he took it all in.

Clearing his throat, he answered, “No one you would know, Tseng.”

“I don’t g-give a sh-shit,” the ireful omega spoke out with heavy amounts of difficulty. Nauseated right to his core, his eyes burned as he saw nothing but murder and revenge. “Is it with a man? A woman? An omega?”

Face impassive and non-judgemental, Vincent replied hesitantly, “A woman. She’s a beta, but quite prominent and from a wealthy family. His father arranged it, I’m sorry.”

Laughing like a maniac even though none of this was even remotely amusing or funny, Tseng wailed at the ceiling, hands fisting his hair tightly to the point where it burned. “You’re sorry? _You’re_ apologizing to me?” Shaking his head in astonishment, he inhaled a broken sob before he carried on.

“No, you don’t need to apologize; _Rufus_ does. How like him, however, to send in someone else to clean up his mess for him!” Stomping a foot down so strongly that his table rattled in the kitchen nearby, Tseng roared, “God damn him! I hate him! I absolutely hate him!”

Empathetically, Vincent exclaimed, “You have every right to.”

The random statement was so unexpected that it nearly knocked Tseng to the floor. He hadn’t expected for a childhood friend of Rufus to say such a thing. By all accounts, if he’d been in Vincent’s shoes, he would’ve reacted differently.

Wasn’t this man going to defend his companion? Beyond that, since he’d offended and attacked the Shinra President’s son’s honor, wasn’t Vincent going to report and severely reprimand him?

As all these thoughts and questions swirled around in his head, Tseng felt dizzier and dizzier. Nearly about to crash to the floor, he tried bracing himself against a wall, but was slowly slipping. With fast reflexes, Vincent set the flowers onto a table in the front hall, and he dashed ahead and wrapped his arms about Tseng.

Now that their bodies were pressed tightly together, Tseng scented that potent, raw odor of alpha all over. It was even stronger, now, wafting in thick waves and nearly sending him reeling…it was seeping out of Vincent’s pores…how could he deny it, now?

Trying not to pass out, he gazed through watery eyes at Vincent’s blurry form. Frowning in his heady confusion, he rasped weakly, “You’re…y-you’re n-not…you’re not a beta…”

Offering him a sad sort of smile, Vincent nodded dejectedly. “I’m not; you’re right.”

Weeping as he clung to Vincent’s dark red dress shirt for dear life, Tseng angrily screamed, “I knew it! I _knew_ something was off about y-you!”

A penitent expression eased onto Vincent’s handsome visage as he remorsefully stated, “I’m sorry; I had no other choice but to hide it. Rufus discouraged me from ever uttering a word about being an alpha, and he made me mask my pheromones with suppressors.”

Tseng could do nothing but sob, and as he disconsolately buried his face in Vincent’s shirt, the other Turk ran a hand comfortingly through his long, clean hair.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to lie to you and hurt you.” He was so gentle in his touching and caressing, that Tseng felt himself truly undone.

The overwhelmed omega pulled back marginally from the alpha Turk, and as he slowly slipped into his total hopelessness, he resorted to smiling fondly while Vincent wiped the rest of his tears away.

This was plain torture. Not only had his love been rejected and denied, but someone he hardly knew was here, openly comforting and consoling him as his former lover should’ve been doing. There was plenty wrong with that, yet it also felt endearingly enchanting…

Nudging Vincent away, Tseng breathed deeply as he wept sentimentally, “I’m…sorry…”

Shaking his head, Vincent intoned emotionally, “No, I should be sorry for trying to take advantage of you that night in the bathroom.” Repentantly, he added, “It was so wrong of me, and you were right, Tseng.”

Heart overflowing with a conflicting sea of emotions, Tseng inhaled more of Vincent’s scent, just as the alpha whispered, “Do you think you can ever bring yourself to trust me?” Bashfully, he supplied as he stared down at their feet, “I can’t expect you to, since I was lying all this time about myself, but—”

Silencing him by kissing him tenderly on the cheek, Tseng then drew away when Vincent had ceased speaking. Almost fondly, the raven-haired omega purred, “I…I think I can promise to try and work on the trust.”

Eyebrows high on his forehead, Vincent panted on the verge of tears, “Promise?”

“I do.”

Nuzzling the other male contritely, Tseng drew himself up on his own feet, though he didn’t make any moves to wrench himself out of Vincent’s warm hold. Blushing, he met the alpha’s gaze as he suggested wantonly, “I guess I have nothing else, and seeing as I won’t get any other chances, would you like to sleep with me? Just this once?”

Vincent’s sudden intake of breath hitching in his throat sounded like music to Tseng’s ears. The omega felt nothing short of pleased once he espied the alpha’s eyes growing wide, and then his pupils dilated in want. Gripping Tseng’s shoulders tightly in an instinctive reaction, the potent musk of alpha pheromones secreted even stronger than ever from Vincent. They slammed into Tseng’s brain and heart, and he let out a soft moan. Vincent followed it up by growling deeply, his fingers hooking into the omega’s flesh possessively.

Eyes pure red with sexual frenzy, Vincent clenched his teeth together as he shuddered. “Are you certain you want that? I normally don’t sleep with people outside of relationships, and I won’t have much control with you propositioning me like that so seductively, so you need to be sure before we go through with this.”

“Yes, I’m certain, so can we please hurry?” Tseng begged, his expression nowhere near as sure as his touch and tone. The fact that this was the Turk leader’s first time with another man since Rufus was written all over his pale face and quivering form.

Taking his hand in his own, Vincent gently pulled him down the dimly lit halls. Once or twice, he paused as he peered over his broad shoulders. “I’ll make love to you gently, and slowly, Tseng.”

His throat closed up tight on himself again upon hearing such sweet words; all Tseng could do was nod. This was it; the moment he never thought he would have, and his best opportunity to forget Rufus and to put his betrayal far out of his heart. He needed this.

Once the door creaked open, the invitingly generous warmth of Tseng’s bedroom hitting them both, Vincent stopped and checked on the other male carefully. Staring at him from head to toe, he offered, “I hope you don’t think I’m moving too quickly, but if you need me to stop, you only need to say so.” With that uttered, he tightened his hold around Tseng’s hand.

The omega blushed heatedly and hung his head, a soft smile grazing along his features without his consent. Vincent was still someone quite unknown to himself, and yet he was feeling this way about the man? Why? How could that be?

It should have felt strange, two odd men as sexually experienced as they were clinging to each other like children on the way to the school toilet, but the touch was comforting and natural.

Tseng liked that Vincent’s palm was as clammy as his own, which was somehow reassuring. An alpha his age shouldn’t have been this nervous about simple sex, but…then again, nothing he’d ever felt for Rufus had been simple, and Tseng imagined it was the same for this new alpha in his life. From frustration to anger to desire, the emotions Rufus inspired were always overwhelming, whereas with Vincent, there was hope and sincerity.

Shaking his head as he scolded himself for thinking of his previous lover at a time like this which was supposed to be his salvation and liberating moment, without another word, Tseng turned and led his companion to the sleeping alcove.

The huge, truncated sculpture keeping vigil at the top of the double bed seemed to give Vincent pause. The backlighting behind it did give the piece an eerie air, Tseng allowed. Even he could feel how the very room seemed to breathe with the antiquity of the statue. He’d always kept his rooms this tidy, but also filled to the brim with artefacts and antiques meant for spiritual purposes. He wondered whether Vincent would appreciate them…

When he caught Vincent swallowing deeply, Tseng understood that he himself was so inured to his personal tastes that he often forgot how strange the ancient artifacts were to the unprepared. Even Cloud had visited here so rarely that when he ventured curiously to Tseng’s personal rooms, he too had been surprised to espy the odd decoration and commemorative choices.

Frozen, Vincent softly whispered, “Do all other Turks have such unusual dwellings? Or is it just you?”

Taking it the wrong way, Tseng leapt to the conclusion that Vincent wasn’t pleased. Though still aroused, Tseng felt fire seeping into his passionate veins. With a wave, he dismissively spat at the taller male, “If you think it’s odd, we can do this someplace else, or we can call it all off.”

A deep, friendly chuckle emanated from Vincent, and he gently touched the back of Tseng’s hands with both his own. “I never said I disliked it. Don’t be so uptight, please.”

The omega merely blushed as he gazed around his own room. The blue lighting Tseng used at night to keep himself from stumbling into some of his irreplaceable furnishings on his way to the shower and bathroom made one feel as if they’d fallen into some bizarre, non-liquid fish tank. In the thick darkness, now, it all stood out as a mood setter, bathing Vincent’s handsome form in the light and highlighting the most delectable features he possessed rather well.

Tseng appreciated that although this had to be weird as hell for Vincent, the stoic alpha was rather silent. The surroundings alone were enough to unnerve most people. Adding to the harsh fact that Tseng was having his first sexual experience with the first person he’d known since Rufus, someone who’d already betrayed his trust once before, no doubt was making this entire scene fairly intimidating.

Yet, Vincent was still here, enabling Tseng to be willing to bed one of the strangest alphas he’d ever seen, especially when he knew how fearful he still was when it came to alphas. That took a degree of courage-and confidence-that Tseng had rarely encountered in his life.

“Persian?” Vincent guessed the statue’s origin, stepping to the top of the bed to view the immense stone artifact up close.

In reply, Tseng softly chuckled. He had to remember that the alpha Turk was a professional. It was rare that the antique dealer who’d sold him the item was ever wrong, but then again, Tseng rarely handled anything this ancient. There were museum curators who wouldn’t be able to accurately date this piece, but Vincent was a man of art and culture, it appeared.

Grinning proudly at his collection, he sighed wistfully. “Try a thousand years earlier. It’s Sumerian, a couple of centuries older than anything else in my room, give or take.”

Tseng knew that the statue was an eyesore that probably belonged in a museum, but…it was one of the few things that had shared the entire scope of his lonely life. People, countries, and cultures came and went, but he and the bizarre alpha here always tottered on together, unscathed by time.

His companion seemed impressed by the age of the piece. Still, Tseng waited for the inevitable questions. Even Rufus had hated the thing and wanted to know why he kept it so near, but for once, someone new seemed satisfied with a simple answer, which no doubt was an indication of Vincent’s apprehension to rush into this and risk hurting them both.

He watched as Vincent carefully looked around the blue-tinted room, taking in sculptures and the paintings on the walls, his nervous gaze inexorably returning to the mattress and box spring that made up Tseng’s low bed. It dominated the area, and soon, they were moving closer and closer to it.

“There aren’t any bars on the doors and windows, Vincent,” Tseng softly volunteered. “My desire doesn’t necessitate action on your part, and you’re still free to go if you’re not okay with this.”

“No?” Vincent questioned, seeming to shake himself out of whatever mood had fallen upon himself when they’d entered Tseng’s living space. Vincent only gave him a sheepish smile, arms outstretched as though he couldn’t decide whether to touch Tseng. “Don’t underestimate yourself. You necessitate action. I’m here because I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

Nodding as a sweet smile kissed along his features, Tseng purred passionately, “I do want to be with you. I need this…I think we _both_ do, actually.”

When Tseng realized they hadn’t even touched each other intimately, Vincent beat him to it as he curled a hand in the omega’s long, raven locks. Combing his fingers through them with such tenderness that it nearly caused for Tseng to weep profusely, Vincent studied the thick strands of hair before leaning forward and sniffing at a large bundle.

“Your hair is even lovelier than I imagined…” With a hungry growl, Vincent nosed through more portions. Sniffing at it to his heart’s content, he pulled himself back as his eyes turned an even brighter shade of crimson. “You’re delectable, like the most bountiful feast I’ve ever seen, Tseng.”

Blushing, Tseng promised himself he wouldn’t get too carried away and fall for the words of an alpha who wanted a quick lay. After all, this was how he’d fallen in love with Rufus, and he didn’t want more problems with Vincent.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his left ear, Tseng nervously wheezed, “D-don’t be silly. Your sensual phrases are nice to hear, but you don’t mean them.”

Looking wounded, the tall alpha created some space between their bodies as he urgently demurred, “I _do_ mean them. I never say anything lightly; I’m not that type of guy.”

“Words, words, all I have are your words.” Shrugging an insouciant shrug as he moved away, Tseng already began loosening his tie. Vincent smiled gently as he too mirrored the action, though his hands and fingers moved slower so as to not frighten the omega.

Pausing as Tseng tossed his dark tie at his own feet, Vincent inquired with measured words, “Do you…I don’t wish to offend, but I don’t happen to have any condoms.” Almost apologetically, he glanced at the floor. “I don’t carry them around anymore, seeing as it’s been a little over three years since I’ve been with someone. Do you—”

“I can’t get pregnant, anymore,” Tseng hurriedly concluded, wanting the more awkward, embarrassing portions to be over with. “I was…I was operated on a long time ago, so can we not discuss this anymore, please?” Begging with a pained expression as he tried fighting off the memories, he looked somewhere off to the side, stepping out of his dark shoes silently.

Nodding in agreement, Vincent sighed. “I wonder,” he prodded verbally, undoing the cufflinks of his dark suit overcoat. “I’m curious to hear your take on the relationship you had with Rufus.”

Facetiously, Tseng accused, “Jealous, Vincent?”

Unerringly, the dark-haired alpha replied, with a stern expression glimmering forth, “Yes. I am.”

Supposing he had a right to be if they were to share a bed and become connected, physically, Tseng pushed his hair over his shoulders and fiddled with a few of the buttons of his dress shirt. “I wanted to be a pair bond with him ever since he became a teenager, but I suppose it wasn’t meant to be.”

Raising his brows, Vincent stepped closer as he whispered, “And how do you feel about being with me?”

Frozen as the question slammed into himself at once, Tseng hardly was able to keep his balance as he chuckled awkwardly. “It’s just…this is just a one-time thing, Vincent. I don’t wish to be tied to anyone, anymore.”

Huskily, Vincent whispered in the omega’s ear, warm breath seductively crawling over Tseng’s skin and lighting it aflame. “Why’s that? Am I not good enough for you?”

Trembling with incomparable want channeling from his head to his toes, making the digits curl, Tseng wept weakly, “N-no…I just d-don’t want to be…ugh…”

“Disappointed?” Vincent correctly finished off for him, grabbing Tseng’s right hand and gently pressing it down between his own thighs. Once the Turk leader’s warm limb connected with the burning, throbbing arousal jutting up between the alpha’s thighs, both men groaned loudly for each other.

“I think we’ve been…dancing around this issue since the day we met,” Vincent panted heavily and hotly in Tseng’s ear, pausing to take some time and nibble on the omega’s earlobe.

“P-please,” Tseng whimpered, hands sliding over Vincent’s abdomen and onto his chest.

With a most satisfied smile, Vincent rumbled, “So, you had always felt it too, then.” Taking his time to ensure his words hit home for Tseng, he cleverly drew himself closer to his partner, secreting more pheromones in the process.

“Sometimes, I was sure we were flirting,” the alpha continued, then hastily clarified, as though reluctant to offend. “It wasn’t anything you said; it was more the way you’d come in and allow me take over your space and…it wouldn’t bother me, not the way it should have. There were times when we’d finish one of our little debates and I’d feel….”

“Yes?” Tseng was nearly mesmerized by Vincent’s earnest expression. Left feeling totally breathless for the first time in many years, Tseng began kneading the alpha’s muscles, eager to hear more.

Searching his eyes for an answer, as well, Vincent leaned his head over Tseng’s, their hot foreheads rubbing and touching. “I don’t know what I’m even saying…I sound so dense, don’t I?”

Startled by the regret in the serious tone, Tseng counseled, “Not dense, Vincent, but not merely wise, either.” Grinning as he tried proving he wasn’t miffed and meant well, he added logically, “There was too much at stake, but you still persisted.”

Licking his partner’s cheek with one swipe of his tongue, Vincent then growled possessively, “And there isn’t, now?”

Again, the omega shrugged. “It will either make or break us. It’s not like we have a lot left to lose at this point.”

“You don’t sound particularly optimistic here.” Frowning as he tossed his own words back in his skull, Vincent seemed to be digesting them before he orated in a deep rumble, “Rufus is and always will be my friend, but what he put you through was inexcusably cruel and rude. I’d never, _ever_ treat you like that; wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Swallowing as he felt his throat as dry as the sands of a desert, Tseng whispered on a shaky, worried tone, “What’re you suggesting?”

As fearful as the omega he clung desperately to, Vincent met Tseng’s eyes with hope and courage brewing mightily forth. “I’m…I’m just asking you to consider one thing…” Pausing, perhaps for dramatic flair, or perhaps to check whether his listener was indeed still with him, Vincent’s eyes sharpened their ardent gleam. Tseng almost shrank away from the intensity of it; if he looked at it longer, he would surely perish.

Moistening his lips in a way that was far beyond seductive, Vincent ventured cautiously, “W-would you give some thought to becoming mine?”

Tseng’s eyes widened as his heart danced in his chest erratically. Blushing through his timorous nature, he gasped and shook his head. “Y-you can’t mean…I _am_ here with you…”

A serious look and edge appeared to Vincent’s voice and features. Narrowing his vermillion eyes at the omega he began touching and scenting gingerly, he calmly corrected in a sweet manner, “I meant as my mate. Be my mate for life, Tseng.”

Tseng bowed his head in acknowledgement and respect, keeping his heart shielded and distant from the whimsical hopes and folly of his treacherous dreams.

“I’m too old to be an optimist.” Shuddering when Vincent stroked his cheek with his thumb, he added with an air of sadness, “Nothing lasts for me, so let’s just enjoy this while we can.”

Smile shattering substantially, Vincent brokenly whispered, “You promised to trust me. This isn’t going to work if you don’t trust me and my intentions.”

“I don’t even know what this is, Vincent,” the pained omega admitted, shivering as the tall alpha took a few steps closer to him.

“It’s what we make it, Tseng,” Vincent replied, his confidence not entirely regained, but the hopeful gleam flashing like a firecracker in the pollent, thick darkness. Ardently, he exclaimed, “Please, I know I can take care of you and be a better lover than Rufus…just give me a chance.”

Though the words were no doubt offered as consolation instead of a promise, they were anything but comforting. With a cold sneer, Tseng muttered, “The entire world was once mine for the taking, according to Rufus, and yet he drowned it in blood.”

To his consternation, he didn’t rattle Vincent’s utterly incomprehensible, and utterly irritating, unbreakable faith. Shaking his head, the stubborn alpha declaimed, “That was a long time ago. Another age, another you. Let’s start fresh, together.”

“Sure of that, are you?” Tseng challenged, feeling pushed back until his legs hit the soft bed. Flushing deep red when Vincent eyed him hungrily, he panted out in frustration, “What’s with you? I thought you said you don’t have sex outside of relationships?”

“Completely sure of the former, and yes, I did indeed say that, regarding the latter question,” Vincent answered all at once, holding his gaze until Tseng had to lower his own. With all the wishing he’d done for a lover who could accept him, death and all, it had never occurred to Tseng how…frightening it would be to be that known, to stand naked without his artifices and shields to hide behind.

In the past, he’d tried so desperately to be open with Rufus, but that backfired greatly. Knowing what that blinding pain felt like, there was no way Tseng wished to go through it again. Having lower expectations ensured no one would be hurt, and that was the final promise he’d made to himself.

“It’s going to be all right, Tseng,” Vincent promised as he closed the distance between them, sounding as though it were the short omega’s first time with another man. Cradling him as though he was a beautiful treasure, Vincent supplied warmly, “You’re mine, and I take very good care of my lovers.”

Irritated by this, Tseng swatted at Vincent lightly. “Stop treating me like I’m glass! I won’t break, and I’m not a shirking violet!”

An odd gleam appeared suddenly in the middle of Vincent’s eyes. Looking at Tseng as though he’d hung the stars, he grinned a goofy grin as he droned pleasantly, “It’s weird…I’m no virgin, myself, but it feels like I’m going through the experience for the first time…I’ve never been with an omega, before.”

In that moment, Vincent truly was extraordinary. He had to be nervous as hell, but he came right up to Tseng and laid his palms on the outside of the ardent omega’s arms, making the first move; making Tseng believe his words through the sheer force of his will.

Dear gods, the moment they touched, Tseng found himself breathless. He couldn’t think; all of his mind’s functions were examining the beautiful lips in front of himself and that lack of thought made him do something incredibly drastic. He reached his hands up to cup the alpha’s handsome face and pulled it toward his, locking onto those hot lips with his own.

Vincent’s breathtakingly enchanting eyes went wide, and his body went tense as his lips made contact with the other Turk’s. A familiar feeling flowed through the omega’s body that he was not ready for; the feeling of want. It was a feeling he had when he was desperate for an alpha’s touch-namely Rufus’.

Back when he’d experienced heats, when he’d been dreaming of being intimate with Rufus, or when they were just beginning their foreplay. But why was he feeling it now? Was it because he desired sex or did he really want Vincent? He didn’t know…he genuinely didn’t. All he knew was that he was receiving a familiar sensation and wanted it. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, warmth surging through his body.

Tseng proceeded with kissing the taller Turk, since he got no form of resistance from him. His tongue teased at Vincent’s closed lips, which eventually did open to let him go through. It explored every part of the alpha’s mouth, savoring his sweet taste. Vincent tasted wonderfully and was obviously enjoying his own taste since his moans vibrated through both of their mouths.

Tseng could feel Vincent fight for dominance or at least was trying to get more of him. He leaned back and the strong alpha followed, their lips still locked in a heated battle. The aroma of passion was beginning to fill the room as heat surrounded their bodies. Tseng wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but his hands were too busy touching the pale man’s face.

Internally, as Vincent began littering his face and neck with passionate kisses and nibbling, Tseng had to wonder about what they were doing _._ Yes, this was sex, but what did it mean?

 _Does this mean I’m betraying Rufus?_ It was the thought of the President’s son, the father of his daughter, that made Tseng come to his senses. He jerked away more violently than he’d intended, their locked lips coming apart rather forcefully. The raven-haired man paused, staring into the confused eyes of the other man beneath himself.

Shaken, Tseng trembled as swallowed and quickly scurried off the other Turk. “I’m…umm…I…uh…I’m s-sorry,” he began, as awkward as ever. “I didn’t mean to…uh…”

Gripping both sides of his face gently, Vincent smiled warmly as he drew their faces close. “Shh, it’s going to be okay, Tseng. I’m here…I’m here for you.”

This time, when they kissed, when it came, it was gentle, tentative; more of a learning experience than the prior ones had been. Together, they landed on the mattress, and already, Vincent was scrambling to climb on top of Tseng. When the omega made room for him, Vincent slipped his arms under Tseng’s elbows, encircling the trim waist of his partner.

When the other Turk didn’t freeze or pull back, Vincent trusted some of his weight to the other man. He pressed his front against Tseng’s more slender body, letting his companion feel his desire, worried that it might be enough to scare the omega off.

The alpha’s rich scent was all around him now, warm and wonderful. The heady bouquet made it impossible for Tseng to think straight. His entire body was throbbing for this man, this incredible man who wanted neither his blood nor his quickening. Tseng couldn’t recall feeling like this since…

No…to hell with his past, to hell with Rufus. He promised himself he was going to enjoy this while it lasted, and never look back into the past and its sordid details.

Truth was, he couldn’t remember feeling like this ever, not with another person. Even when they weren’t sadistic sociopaths like Rufus in his insatiable rut, there was always a wariness when dealing with other males on a sexual level that made it impossible for Tseng to truly relax. But there was an inherent protectiveness in Vincent’s embrace that spoke to something deep inside the slender omega, a part of himself that hadn’t known comfort since he was a very young child.

And the way Vincent Valentine kissed! The full mouth owned Tseng, melting them closer and closer together until their tongues and kneading lips moved as one. He’d certainly given up trying to figure out whose saliva was whose. All Tseng knew was that it was wet and delicious, and that he’d never been kissed like this, ever.

The tension that was no doubt born of first-time jitters gradually easing from the solid figure supporting him. As it did, Vincent’s hands moved over his back with more confidence, rubbing, exploring.

At last, they drew apart for breath.

Tseng felt like he was about to fall apart, totally undone by a simple kiss. He lowered his eyes to regroup, only to have Vincent catch his cheek in that calloused palm and gently entreat, “Please, don’t hide from me anymore.”

Bashfully, Tseng had never felt the need for concealment before another. With Vincent, it came too naturally. Those eyes saw too much. But he gave another assenting incline of his head and attempted to swallow, trying to relax.

“You’re so…sure. How can you…?”

“I’m sure of you,” Vincent passionately whispered, rubbing the omega’s slender back in a comforting circle. “Everything else…will take some getting used to. But…we should probably get rid of some of these clothes. Don’t you think?”

Vincent’s understanding expression was about to finish Tseng off.

When the omega made no protest, the tall alpha reached for the bottom of Tseng’s dark shirt.

“All right?” Vincent checked out of respect, keeping his eyes away from Tseng’s athletic build and gazing into his eyes, instead.

His mouth too dry for speech, Tseng only obligingly raised his arms over his head. If he spoke, he knew it would be the end of everything. He couldn’t trust his tongue.

While Vincent was busy pulling his shirt and undershirt off him, Tseng slid down to his knees, aiding in the alpha’s shirt’s removal, assuming a position he was used to working from.

“Tseng, what’re you…you don’t have to…” Pausing once his bare chest had been exposed, Vincent blushed as he concluded, “I wanted to take care of you. Don’t worry about me for now.”

Tseng playfully raised his left eyebrow in reply and reached for the fastening of Vincent’s black pants. Yes, the alpha was indeed right. He didn’t have to do this. He wanted to; he’d hungered for the taste of this man since the first day he’d laid eyes on Vincent, as much as he hated to admit it.

Wantonly, Vincent hissed in a breath as Tseng slowly undid the button and lowered the zipper.

Tseng’s practiced eyes took in the state of the flesh moving beneath the material. Yes, this alpha was more than ready. As he gazed at the hardening length shielded beneath the cotton briefs, Tseng chewed his lower lip.

Blushing deeply, he felt himself growing slick with desire, and no doubt, Vincent would soon be able to scent it in the air.

Grabbing the waistband of the dark pants, Tseng carefully slid them from Vincent’s hips, letting them pool around the alpha’s strong, shapely knees. He was temporarily thwarted from viewing his prize by the front of the burgundy, button-down shirt, the wrinkled material of which curtained down to conceal Vincent’s groin.

The omega’s unsteady fingers tackled the tiny, white plastic buttons, carefully opening them one by one. He could feel Vincent’s hungry gaze on himself, anticipating his every move. He had to still give credit to this alpha for his immense self-control. They both knew that Tseng was still emitting tiny pheromones, and yet, Vincent never lunged at him or attacked him.

They both simultaneously gasped in a breath as the final button gave way. Tseng pushed aside the folds of the shirt and then reached out to hitch Vincent’s black muscle shirt up the length of his flat stomach. Strangely, Vincent’s briefs were stark white against his flesh. Tseng swallowed hard as he took in the trail of dark body hair that ran down the center of that perfectly defined stomach to disappear into the elastic waistband of the briefs.

While he watched, the bulge protruding at the front of the white cotton shifted and surged upwards. Looking closely, Tseng could see a spot of wetness darken the pristine material, visible proof of Vincent’s excitement.

When he’d paused for some time, Vincent seemed to cease breathing as he whispered gently, “Do you want to stop? Is this moving too quickly?”

Tseng was unable to answer. Moving carefully, he arranged to place Vincent’s hands upwards so they settled on his shoulders. At first, the worried omega thought the other man would pull him down to hurry the action along, the way Rufus or any alpha in a rut would have forced him to move faster, but all Vincent did was brace himself there. The fingers clutching his bare shoulders seemed to be hanging on for dear life. Even so, Vincent’s short fingernails never scratched or pierced his flesh.

Massaging Tseng gently like a supportive lover, Vincent again drawled gently, “I can be more patient if you want, just don’t force yourself.”

“I’m not,” Tseng chuckled pleasantly as he touched Vincent’s bare thighs, admiring how strongly this alpha was built.

Surprised to feel Tseng’s wandering hands, Vincent shuddered and dipped his head back as he let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Tseng caught the fine quiver that was coursing through those magnificent thighs and realized that Vincent’s knees must have given out on him…and all from just the smallest bit of attention Tseng had paid him so far. Stunned and delighted that this could mean so much to this handsome alpha, he reached for the briefs.

Vincent hissed as the underpants slid from himself, freeing his constrained erection.

As that hungry flesh bobbed up at him in all its throbbing glory, Tseng sucked in a breath, himself. It didn’t help calm his racing heart any. The scent of the alpha’s desire was rampant and strong in the heated air. It made the omega’s head swim. Above himself, he could hear Vincent’s breath heaving like an overworked bellows in a steady, tortured rhythm.

For a long moment, Tseng could only stare, frozen by the raw, animal beauty of the man he was worshipping. Like most of their kind, this alpha was uncircumcised. His foreskin was already drawn back, the moist tip of his glans showing blood red above the translucent fold of flesh.

Just the sight of it made Tseng’s mouth water in anticipation. Vincent was beautiful in his desire, a purple-veined archetype of male sexuality. Three-thousand years ago, the primitive alphas running wildly through their planet terrorizing all weaker omegas would’ve been challenged, no doubt. They too would have considered an alpha of Vincent’s perfect, physical beauty a god.

Tseng, who’d lived among his own kind in solitude for many years, wasn’t nearly as inured to the superstitious response as he’d like to be. Seeing Vincent Valentine like this, with his pants down around his knees, his shirts pushed aside, and his manhood rising in all its splendor made him tremble with more than longing.

Beauty this exquisite could not be held onto. Throughout history, Tseng had learned that men struggled to own this type of perfection for their own, and without exception, it always slipped through their fingers. Tseng had played that fool’s game a time or two himself. Yet, here he was again, wearing his heart on his sleeve, on his knees before something so incredible that he could never hope to keep it. And he wanted to keep it. They hadn’t even made love yet, and the wise omega already knew it would kill him to lose this.

But lose it, he would. That was the law of the universe. Nothing was forever, except his life – and even that could be taken from himself if he weren’t smart. So, he’d seize this moment and hold it to his heart, like he did all the other fleeting instances of solace.

“What is it?”

The gruff voice brought Tseng’s gaze upwards. His face lined with need; Vincent still managed to look concerned about him.

“Nothing,” the omega weakly denied.

“Tseng…”

Recalling his resolve to be honest with Vincent, he reluctantly admitted, “I was just…contemplating the transitory nature of true joy, Vincent.” In layman’s terms, he clarified with a raspy throat, “I…I’m never this happy, but now I am, with you.”

“You _do_ desire me, don’t you, my love?” Vincent growled hungrily and lustfully, pushing his pelvis into Tseng’s buttocks once he rolled the omega over onto his stomach and chest. Pressing his nose into Tseng’s mop of long, dark hair, he inhaled and purred rapturously.

“Oh…I can smell it. It secretes from your pores, it lives in the hitch of your breath, the cadence of your heart. This is dangerous....” With a rough, abrupt twisting motion, he released his hold on Tseng and spun the Turk around only to take the man’s wrists and pin them back against the soft mattress, holding them effortlessly.

Shaking, Tseng weakly whined, “Vincent…” His own voice was breathy, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was getting his own pants down and the alpha’s cock lubed up. He hooked his arms around Vincent’s legs and tugged the alpha down the length of his torso, so his own pants came down to his ankles.

Understanding what he wanted, Vincent tore the rest of Tseng’s clothes off hurriedly. Eagerly, he placed a few fingers between Tseng’s thighs, dipping them low enough. With a strained gasp, which soon broke off into a mewl, Vincent cried in pleasure, struggling with his words clumsily.

“You…you’re…you’re so wet…”

Smiling at him warmly, Tseng answered, “Of course. I told you, I want you just as much as you want me.” Moaning at the height of his pleasure when Vincent easily slipped a single digit inside, just carefully stretching him for some time, Tseng lifted his head and asked with a breathless laugh that soon morphed into a low groan, “Do I get a reward for this?”

Another finger joined the first, but it was useless as Vincent slipped due to how wet and slick Tseng already was. Retreating, the alpha panted in awe as he replied lovingly, “No, but you get something better…” Shimmying, Vincent then positioned himself and teasingly rubbed himself across Tseng’s slick hole, just basking in and simply admiring the omega’s changing expressions as he nearly lost control.

“Tseng, I think I’m in love with you,” Vincent admitted, his heart pounding as he steadied himself and locked his eyes with the omega’s. “It’s a first for me…I just…damn…” He erratically thrust forward, watching as Tseng arched up against him and cried out in a whine, his own shout of pleasure joining Vincent’s as he sank deep into slick, welcoming heat.

Now that they were finally one, it was unimaginable for both alpha and omega. It was as if someone had injected them with an aphrodisiac…there was just no way in the world this had to feel so perfect…

Tseng had to pause for a moment. Orgasm was too close. Way too close. Since he’d discovered that Vincent was an alpha, he’d been riding high on arousal for the better part of an hour, now, and to be surrounded by such a powerful being? Fuck, he just wanted Vincent to pound in until he came.

They both knew they deserved better than that, though, and after a few, tense moments, while keeping an eye on his partner’s face, Vincent was able to withdraw and push back inside. He moaned a rich sound, eyes fluttering shut as he savored the moment before opening them again to stare down at Tseng.

And what a sight it was. Tseng’s lovely face was flushed, so open to him, his eyes dark and warm. All roles of alpha and omega fell away then, and they took what they both wanted from each other shamelessly.

Wanting to please his lover, Vincent hurriedly grasped Tseng’s cock in an unforgiving grip, the stuffed shaft hot and hard against his palm. Another moan filled his throat as he rolled his hips, stroking the omega’s cock as he rolled his hips deeply and roughly against Tseng, causing the bed to rattle and slam against the wall.

“Tseng,” Vincent ardently panted, his other hand coming up to stroke through the omega’s long, luscious hair. “God, this feels so good…you feel so damn good…”

As he assented, Tseng groaned, leaning forward to claim Vincent’s sweet lips in brief but heartfelt kisses. “Gonna make me...come so hard,” he panted against his lover’s lips, shuddering as the angle made it possible for himself to feel how his own cock rubbed over Vincent’s firm hand, right before the alpha released it and deepened the angle of his thrusts. Spearing and shunting as hard as he could into Tseng, he heaved their bodies together, littering any portion of the omega’s exposed flesh with kisses.

Tseng arched into him, piercing himself against Vincent’s toned abdomen. The pleasure that was brewing between them was unsurpassed. It had to be throbbing, as Vincent had to be giving Tseng the most perfect combination of pleasure and pain. That lewd thought only added to the omega’s own pleasure as he felt his partner thrusting deeper than ever, rocking them both back into the softness of the mattress. Vincent began growing harder and thicker whilst buried inside him, and Tseng knew that the alpha was approaching a knot.

He’d been knotted before, by Rufus, and the experience wasn’t pleasant since it hadn’t been consensual. Now, however, there was nothing holding them both back.

Vincent seemed to snap out of it at the last minute, however, but before he could withdraw, Tseng latched onto his shoulders, pressing them together like they were glued forever that way.

Frantically, he wept, “Noooo, I want t-to feel it! You c-can…inside me…release it!”

Shutting his eyes tightly, Vincent groaned deeply, “Tseng…you’re…making me lose…control…”

The slow pace was torturous, sensual, and divine. Vincent would randomly thrust roughly, which caused for Tseng to tighten around his length before he momentarily released his hold over the alpha’s cock. Sputtering and stammering incoherently, Vincent was reduced to a blabbering mess as he slammed into Tseng so fiercely that all attempts at control slipped through his fingers. He only knew how to shout the omega’s name continuously as he bucked and rutted harder and harder against his hips.

As he began swelling uncomfortably within Tseng, to distract the omega from the pain, his hand jerked and squeezed Tseng’s erection erratically. He simply couldn’t control his body when he lost himself in the hazy perfection of orgasm, spilling load after load while their flesh locked together as an alpha’s and omega’s should.

The brightest of moments didn’t last nearly long enough, but the instant he could control his hand again, Tseng stroked furiously at himself as he came, his hips twitching forward in little matching thrusts to prolong the pleasure.

Simultaneously groaning as they arched, Tseng then clawed at Vincent’s shoulders, and finally came with a choked cry. Vincent was right there with him, swallowing up his sounds as he pressed their mouths together heatedly and devoured his new mate.

Tseng couldn’t help but weep. It was beautiful. Everything he’d been fantasizing about for years had finally become a part of his reality with an alpha. His heart leapt while he felt Vincent pressing softer kisses to his lips, mapping out the way over to his cheeks, jaw, and his earlobe. Tseng’s walls began squeezing and pumping the alpha for the last few drops.

Shuddering and twitching against him, Vincent almost innocently peered down at where they were joined. Wincing, he cleared his throat as the last remnants of the rut and the heat of his own desires dwindled. Now that his system was clear, he was able to construe words and coherent thoughts as he gazed fondly and deeply at Tseng’s dark pupils glowing right back up at him.

“Err, sorry a-about that, Tseng…it’s been a long time for me, and I didn’t mean to umm…you know…”

Waving him off, Tseng brushed his hair back and settled, trying to comfortable, for he knew they would be stuck like this for some time. “It’s fine, Vincent,” he purred, nuzzling against the stronger male as he concluded happily, eyes closing slowly. “Just hold me, and I promise I may forgive you.”

Chuckling in relief once he knew the omega was in good spirits, Vincent gathered him close and adjusted their bodies in the best position he could, so they were spooning. “I’ll do my best, Tseng.”


	29. Inner Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover wtf was wrong with Sephiroth.

_The walk back from the forest to their room was a long stretch, but after their rigorous lovemaking, Sephiroth appreciated the night air billowing through his hair, cooling his skin off tremendously. He’d never felt so satiated and full in his entire life, and with the moon guiding his steps, he walked hand-in-hand with Cloud glued to his side loyally._

_When their eyes met, Sephiroth knew what real happiness and love was. Up until this point, Sephiroth hadn’t really felt that need that other alphas had spoken of._ _Even though Cloud had gone into heat, he’d been able to control himself, and his pride hit his brain like a bolt of lightning. Now, they could be truly happy and live a peaceful life._

_When they reached the villa, they chose to spend more time outside. They were in the gardens, given the illusion of privacy as the sun slowly rose along the orange horizon. They may have been out of sight, but there were other security guards close enough to see them._

_Playfully, Cloud had taken an interest in attempting to speed the process of growing flowers using spell work and materia. Intently, Sephiroth was watching Cloud as he studied a patch of green blossoms, smiling and practicing casting light on the budding flowers._ _It was sweet watching this young omega care for something._

_Next to his lover, Sephiroth was sitting on the ground, knees bent, studying. He could feel the warmth of the spell work radiating through the air. It was nice, but it was getting hotter steadily, and the sun wasn’t entirely up, yet._

_“They’re coming along nicely,” Cloud announced his approval, turning his smile on his partner after he’d admired his own handiwork._

_Sephiroth blinked. His gaze dropped from Cloud’s eyes to his neck. Everything was starting to melt away, and all Sephiroth could process was the urge to put his scent on Cloud, to cover up the smell of the garden so the omega would only smell like himself._

_Trembling with that overwhelming urge, Sephiroth took a deep breath and held it._

_Due to his silence, Cloud slowly frowned. “Are you alright? You’re tearing up the grass.”_

_He didn’t need to look down to know it was true; Sephiroth felt the coolness of the patch of greens he had just ripped from the earth._

_“I need to leave,” Sephiroth stated, attempting to get to his feet._

_Quickly, Cloud grabbed Sephiroth’s warm hand. “Wait. What’s going on?”_

_Sephiroth stiffly froze at Cloud’s touch, and his omega knew by the way the alpha’s face fell that he thought his lover was upset with him. Words couldn’t be formed, suddenly, and Sephiroth didn’t want to explain this to Cloud. He should have been able to control these urges of tearing into the omega’s soft, warm body. His lover’s scent and blood shouldn’t appear so appealing. It was wrong to want to harm Cloud, but Gaia, Sephiroth wanted to tear him open and have him whining and begging…_

_But he didn’t want to hurt Cloud’s feelings. His protectiveness of his omega’s emotional well being was an equally strong urge, and Sephiroth would fight to preserve it at all costs._

_“Cloud, please,” Sephiroth begged, flexing his hand into a fist. “I’m feeling something coming on. I need to go.”_

_“What is it?” Cloud sheepishly asked, confusion and hurt clear in his voice._

_The alpha clenched his jaw, knowing that his own smell getting stronger around himself, as well as his small omega. “I can’t be around you when these feelings arise. Please let me find someone before I do something we’ll both regret.”_

_Angrily, Cloud didn’t let go of his mate’s hand. “What the hell is going on, Sephiroth? Someone else? What the hell?! What’s gotten into you?!”_

_Patience completely disappearing, Sephiroth surprised both of them when he let out a low kind of growl, his temper and control thinning out. He was inches away from succumbing to this ache, but at the last minute, he steadied his breathing and heartrate, gaining some measure of control back._

_“I can’t…Cloud, it isn’t right.”_

_Cloud’s eyes widened for a moment as realization struck. “Are you coming up on a rut–”_

_“Yes, and I need to leave, now,” Sephiroth urged, and though he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to break free of Cloud’s soft hold on his hand. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt this young man, but he also wasn’t sure if he could handle losing his control in front of Cloud, either. He cursed every god he could think of for sending him into this state now of all times._

_But, damn it all, the blond wouldn’t let go. He watched his alpha intently and his lips parted, but he couldn’t seem to find any words for what he was thinking._

_Sephiroth’s breathing was starting to deepen and all he could smell was a young omega. That sweet smell that was like heaven on earth. Sephiroth’s eyes slid shut and he inhaled deeply, everything shutting out of his brain except one thought that pounded through his blood. Mine._

_Mine…_

_You’re mine, Cloud…_

Shuddering in blatant fear, Cloud roused himself out of his nightmare rather violently. He’d never had one from someone else’s point of view, before, but that was precisely what had happened. Fainting after Sephiroth had claimed and knotted him so ferociously and worn him out, the exhausted omega slipped into a warm state of prolonged sleep, losing track of time.

As he stirred, he noticed that he was just as naked as the day he’d been born, and so was Sephiroth. At least they weren’t tied together anymore. Somewhere in the middle of dreaming, the knot had deflated, and they’d separated for comfort. Curled next to him with a long, muscly arm protectively draped around his form, Sephiroth nuzzled closer, but he didn’t wake up just yet. Perhaps he was just as exhausted and drained, as well.

Cloud’s skull felt as though it would split in half. Groggily, as he rubbed his eyes, massaged his forehead and then temples, he felt dizziness and numbness crossing all over the back of his head to the front. It pushed against his eyeballs, practically, and he let out a faint groan as he gave up on trying to relieve himself of his pain.

Just what the hell had he seen in his sleep? How could he have seen the dream Sephiroth was having? Was that what had even occurred?

It had to have been, he deduced as he thought back to the fleeting dream, trying to remember it all before it became a faint memory as dreams often did not long after one awoke from slumber.

Tracing the bits and pieces, as vague as they were, he knew he’d seen everything through Sephiroth’s eyes. They had gone through that odd experience prior to Sephiroth’s berserk attack, but Cloud had assumed it was a natural rut. In reality, however, the bleak, dark picture now presented before his very eyes was that Sephiroth had gone through anything _other_ than a normal ‘rut’…

Something was still wrong, and Cloud knew it. Sephiroth may have been ‘calmer’, now, but he still had yet to say a word to his mate, and when Cloud gingerly opened one of Sephiroth’s eyelids to peek at his eyeball, he found that it maintained its orange-red color, even though it was slightly rolled back into his skull. The alpha’s body was damn near on fire, too…

Snatching his own hands away when Sephiroth shifted in his sleep, Cloud then turned to look for his clothes…whatever was left of them. Sephiroth had torn them to bits and shreds, practically, and now that he had little to wear, Cloud felt even more ashamed. Through the dimly lit room, he crawled on his knees towards Sephiroth’s long, black coat, relieved that the damn thing was still somewhat together. It would make do, for now.

Snatching it in his own hands, just when Cloud made to straighten it out and drape it over his shoulders, the door to the room suddenly banged open without warning. Shrieking in fright, Cloud wrapped the coat about his nude form when five security officers employed by Shinra charged in. They stood about Cloud in a tight circle, aiming their weapons at him, and then at Sephiroth.

Strangely, in the middle of it all, Sephiroth didn’t even stir. A bomb could’ve gone off, and the slumbering alpha wouldn’t have heard it, no doubt.

_Sephiroth…for god’s sake! Please, get up!!_

Fearful that they were going to be attacked and killed, Cloud gently tried to reach over and shake Sephiroth, but then a guard lowered his weapon and shook his head at him in a clear warning against that.

“Don’t touch him…unless you want to end up dying.”

Freezing in place, Cloud dropped his hands listlessly to his lap. Why wouldn’t Sephiroth get up?? Trembling as he feared the worst, Cloud braced himself while he ran pink from head to toe.

The security officers then turned away sharply when another pair of footsteps softly padded into the room, the owner taking his sweet time…

Holding a deep breath, the golden-haired omega peered over the heads of the tall security officers and their helmets, gaze eventually growing hateful and disgusted when he saw long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, a white lab coat, dark glasses, and a yellow, crooked smile.

Professor Hojo leisurely strolled in, nudging one of the security officers aside rudely as he stood before Cloud and Sephiroth, arms clasped tightly behind his back. An eerie gleam resonated off the rims of his glasses, and he looked just as deranged as the first time Cloud had seen him. His pristine, white lab coat was cleaner than the white sky, while his face remained malicious. Almost fondly, he chuckled as he shook his head in disapproval at both Cloud and Sephiroth.

“Thought you’d both be here…I’ve been searching through this entire resort for you two!” Throwing his head back, he laughed with pure glee, as though running into an old friend rather than two ‘test subjects’.

Forgetting his own nudity, Cloud tugged at the SOLDIER uniform coat as he snarled putridly, “What the hell do you want from us?”

Sneering derisively, Professor Hojo pointed at Sephiroth. “I don’t care about you, omega; I just need _him_.” Shoving his glasses up on his bony nose bridge, he explicated, “This alpha’s the key, and he’s the most important part of my research, now.”

Nearly losing his mind, Cloud shouted to the high heavens as he demanded an answer from Professor Hojo. “What the hell have you done to Sephiroth?!” His mind was already scrambling for answers and pieces, but he remained as clueless and blank as a white board.

Beaming at him with arrogance and pride, Professor Hojo haughtily announced, “I merely ran some tests based on a latent gene Sephiroth was born with. He’s an Apex Alpha, you see, and it was only a matter of time before he started behaving like one.”

_Apex Alpha?_

Shaking his head in astonishment, Cloud reiterated weakly, “What’s an Apex Alpha?!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Shuffling about and purposefully dragging his feet to the point of being utterly annoying, Professor Hojo raised a finger and aimed it thickly at Cloud, as though holding him at gunpoint.

“An Apex Alpha is a very, very rare breed of alpha. They haven’t been around since the time of the Ancients and are quite dangerous.” Adjusting his dark glasses up higher on his nose bridge when it slid down enough to reveal his beady eyes, he cackled before flipping his long hair over his shoulder and continuing.

“Both predator and protector, Apex Alphas are savages, and prolific breeders.” Gesturing at Sephiroth in a carefree manner that seemed to suggest he didn’t care much whether the alpha was suffering, Professor Hojo elucidated didactically, “Sephiroth has been infected with a virus since birth, but it lay dormant within himself until something-the _perfect_ trigger set it off and kick started everything he now is.”

Numbly, Cloud thought back to the visit from Rufus Shinra back in Tseng’s apartment. Was _that_ what the President’s son had been referring to when he made some offhanded comments regarding Sephiroth’s ‘species?’

Fumbling for words, Cloud awkwardly bumbled out, “Wh-what’s g-going to happen to him?” When Professor Hojo raised an inquisitive brow at his line of inquiry, he expounded, “He…he attacked me! He can’t even speak!”

“Yes, you stupid boy, that’s what an Apex Alpha viral gene does to the host. They are _breeders_ , as I already mentioned, and they’re often mute, as it is a symptom of the virus, sending them back to basic, primitive functions.” An eerie, haunting glow rose off the lenses of Professor Hojo’s glasses, giving him ever the demonic, mentally disturbed appearance, especially when he smiled a devious grin at Cloud.

Jaw hanging open loosely, Cloud screamed as soon as he regained control over himself, “He’s going to be like this _forever?!”_

Nodding his confirmation, Professor Hojo stated, “Yes, I’m afraid so. But I must thank you, boy…” Bending and resting his palms over his sharp, bony knees, he chuckled fiendishly as he stared dead-on at Cloud in ways that made the younger man’s skin crawl. “Thank you for being the trigger, the very thing that set off the virus in the first place…because of _you_ , I’ve made such a scientific advancement!”

Cloud already knew Professor Hojo’s personality. He wasn’t entirely surprised to find out that the creepy Shinra scientist had a hand in this, but now, he was worried for their future. Since the power of speaking had been stripped away from his mate, what other gruesome details and surprises did he have to prepare for?

Looking down at his stomach, he pieced the words ‘prolific breeder’ together, again, and began shaking in both fear and anger. Clearly enjoying that he was in this state of distress, Professor Hojo clapped his hands and kneeled slightly, so they were more at eye-level.

Nodding at one guard, he softly hissed, “Take the alpha away, and the rest of you will bring this omega to my lab.”

Wordlessly, the security officers obeyed, grabbing onto Sephiroth as tightly and firmly as they could. The moment they did, the Apex Alpha awoke, snarling and aggressively trying to fend them off. As strong and agile as Sephiroth was, he wasn’t any match for tranquilizers. At least two guards shot him with two separate darts, and he was instantly restrained as he fainted.

Horrified, Cloud tried to scramble over to protect his partner, but he was knocked in the jaw and then the ribs by another security officer. Someone else tugged on his messy hair, yanking him to his feet. Through tears and anger, Cloud screamed all sorts of profanities at Professor Hojo.

Waving each of them off carelessly, Professor Hojo lectured the irate omega smoothly, “The sperm of an Apex Alpha is the most precious and most expensive thing in our world. Do you have _any_ idea what kinds of offers I’ll have for him?” Cackling a high-pitched, annoying cackle, he nearly spun around in a circle, resembling a little child rather than a grown adult.

Struggling against the security officers to no avail, Cloud mordantly bit out, “You’re going to fucking regret this! You can’t contain or tame him!”

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Professor Hojo then wagged an index finger at the small omega, shaking his head as he demurred calmly, “I’m afraid I _can_ , and I will certainly also be able to do anything I please with your offspring.” Beaming proudly at Cloud, he snidely added, “Oh, I forgot to mention, but Apex Alphas have quite virile, potent sperm. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were _already_ with child.”

With his heart pummeling down to his gut, Cloud tried to make one final struggle. Foolishly, he thought he’d had a chance. A security officer swiftly injected him as well with a tranquilizer, and once he’d been stabilized, Cloud profusely was drowned in stillness and darkness.

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Professor Hojo’s lab, 0000 hours_

A steady ‘beeping’ sound roused Cloud at once. The monotonous, perpetual noise pummeled its way into his head, splashing and echoing like waves of the ocean sliding over rocks and the shores. It was symbolic enough to let him know he had to get up, quickly.

Stirring, as Cloud peered up at a bland, pale ceiling, he then shifted, noticing shiny lab equipment and the medical monitors and charts all over the place. It didn’t take him much time or efforts to piece together that he was in Professor Hojo’s lab, no doubt. The last thing he remembered was in fact Hojo’s twisted face, laughing, snarling, and sneering…yes, it all came together, now.

Sephiroth was an Apex Alpha, he’d roughly bred and knotted Cloud, and then Professor Hojo had found them…what a horrifying nightmare…and yet he wasn’t even sleeping to suffer through it.

Guilt washed over Cloud tremendously in waves, causing him to clutch at his head and chest as he whispered under a hot breath, “Hojo said it was because of me…this is all my fault…I’m the one responsible for Sephiroth turning into this…”

No doubt, the worst of it hadn’t even begun, but Cloud wasn’t going to sit by idly and wait for the results. He had to get them both out, rather than weeping for their sake.

Moving his hands, as he tried lifting himself off the bed he’d been resting on, he saw that a few feet away, Sephiroth had been chained to a wall by the throat and by his ankles. He was completely nude, save for dark pants on his lower form. Red eyes downcast sullenly, he shifted and let out a soft growl when his eyes met Cloud’s.

When he jerked up in fright, Cloud felt pain shooting into his skull, namely his temples. Hissing angrily, he reached up and gently touched at least four needles that had been buried into the skin of his temples…

Shrieking, he saw that on a monitor, his own internal organs and their readings were displayed. Not wanting to learn about whatever had been going on, Cloud counted mentally to ‘three’, bracing himself for pain as he gripped the end of one needle tightly. Horrified as he was, he tried imagining that he was engaged in something else as he yanked the needle clean out of his flesh.

Screaming horribly, he removed them all, one by one, dropping them to the floor with loud shattering sounds as they broke. Glass scattered everywhere as he thrashed and kicked over medical trays, but it surprisingly didn’t draw much attention. The feed on the monitor disconnected, immediately, and Cloud pulled out the final needle.

Drawing his knees up into his chest, he was grateful that he’d at least been wearing white shorts. He rolled off the bed, his soft flesh making contact with the cold, tiled floor. Crawling beneath his bed, he whimpered as he tried looking away from his own blood. He knew he was bleeding, and more importantly, he knew they were running out of time.

Raising his head, he gazed at Sephiroth expectantly. The alpha silently gazed back, ever forlorn and rueful as he resigned to his fate. Undoubtedly, Professor Hojo had experimented on them both while they were unconscious. Cloud was able to tell due to how weak and disturbed Sephiroth was, as tiny needlepoint marks had also been embedded in his arms. He’d possibly been drained in some way, quite unjustly so.

“D-don’t worry, Sephiroth, I’m going to get us out of here!” When he tried crawling out from under his bed, however, the alpha jerked back, nodding out through the curtains beyond a door leading into the room they were kept in.

Putting together the silent message of a warning Sephiroth was sending his way, Cloud hid as far beneath the bed as he could. A few seconds later, the heavy door swung open, the hinges groaning as though to announce the presence of someone in the room. Footsteps marched back and forth before Sephiroth, though thankfully, the shadow of their owner never looked beyond the partition over to the bed…

Holding his breath, Cloud listened and observed as best as he could from his awkward vantage point beneath the furniture.

“Hojo, this is insane!” Dr. Hollander’s erratic voice trumpeted across the lab. He was waving his arms energetically, while next to him, Cloud was able to see the top of Professor Hojo’s dark head.

Both scientists stopped to examine Sephiroth after things settled. Dr. Hollander appeared frightened out of his wits just by being within close propinquity with the Apex Alpha, while Professor Hojo gleamed happily at Sephiroth, leaning quite close and smiling from ear to ear pleasantly.

“Professor Hojo! We _have_ to dispose of this…this… _thing!”_ Taking a step away from Sephiroth, Dr. Hollander shouted in his colleague’s ear, “The President will be here in an hour to conduct a meeting regarding what’s to be done about your pet monster, so before that, I highly suggest you—”

Cloud automatically drowned out the rest of the words Dr. Hollander had been saying. As much as he was frightened of whatever it was that Sephiroth had turned into, this was still a topic regarding getting rid of someone he’d grown to love and care about deeply. Uncomfortable with the idea of any form of harm coming to Sephiroth, he stewed in vitriol and sickness beneath the bed, trying to collect and compose himself before he idiotically dashed out and attacked the two scientists.

“Oh, hush, hush, Hollander. You’re always so uptight about these things.” Prancing and pacing before the shorter, chubbier man, Professor Hojo emitted a silly sigh as he clasped his hands together and spoke up at the ceiling, “They’ll start seeing things my way sooner or later. This here is a prized possession and is _still_ technically Shinra’s investment! I can’t get rid of this creature so easily!”

Tugging at his hair strands in complete frustration, Dr. Hollander argued firmly, “Hojo, this damn beast is costing us a fortune! Didn’t you hear reports of what he did at Costa del Sol?”

Shrugging plainly, Professor Hojo stated bluntly, “Accidents do happen, Dr. Hollander. That’s not in our control, and you shouldn’t be afraid of risks taken for science.”

“Accidents?! _Accidents?!_ This beast nearly killed five people! How can we cover for that?! How do we take ownership of the property damage this damn animal has brought for us?!”

Hushing him as he shoved an index finger right up to his colleague’s lips, Professor Hojo muttered, “It’s not a complex matter, Dr. Hollander. Politics and the media are beautifully married; we’ll say it was an attack from a terrorist group!”

Cloud shook his head at the same time a bewildered Dr. Hollander did. They were both incapable of making an irrational Professor Hojo understand that this wasn’t a ‘small problem’, anymore.

Stepping away from him and facing the door, Dr. Hollander brokenly wailed, “I…I c-can’t sit by and allow you to hurt people, Hojo. This goes against everything, _every_ damn oath I swore before I took up my duties.” Regretfully, Dr. Hollander spewed in one go, “You’re insane.”

Stuffing his hands deeply in his pockets, a particularly foul gleam emanated off Professor Hojo’s dark glasses as he asked softly, “Does this mean you’re going to abandon our work, Dr. Hollander? Especially after we’ve made such wonderful progress?!”

Snorting derisively, Dr. Hollander spat, “What progress? We’re responsible for attempted murder if this damn monster lives!” Stomping his feet as though bashing rocks into the floor, he bemoaned deeply, “Hojo, they’ll strip our jobs, our titles, and they’ll eventually destroy all your research! Let’s do the right thing while we still have time!”

Coldly, Professor Hojo gave out a clipped nod. “Now that I think about, perhaps you have an astute point, Dr. Hollander…”

Nodding in agreement, Dr. Hollander assented, “Yes. I’m glad you see things from my perspective, Professor Hojo, but I’m still going to report what you’ve done to the President, and to Heidegger.”

Eyebrows rising daintily, Professor Hojo’s lips and eyelids twitched as he rasped, “Are you certain about that?”

Cloud sensed something terrible was off in the air and no doubt bound to happen. Although the partition and more beds blocked his view, alarm bells were blasting off in his mind that Professor Hojo had something sinister planned for Dr. Hollander.

Nearly touching the handle of the door to head out, the round male sighed brokenly, “It’s over, Professor Hojo. I’m sorry.”

Looming over him, Professor Hojo chuckled cruelly, “Yes, as am I.”

Right before Dr. Hollander could even open the door, Professor Hojo leapt at him. His right arm was raised in the air, wielding a shiny needle. As Dr. Hollander shouted in shock and tried spinning around, Professor Hojo aimed for his carotid artery, and he practically stabbed the other man with the needle. Injecting him with the solution within it, he then slammed a hand over Dr. Hollander’s mouth, silencing him while his eyes turned mildly pink. The stout, chubby scientist tried fighting back one final time, but it was useless. He grew limp as he slid to his knees, eyes shutting tightly on their own accord.

When he ceased making any sounds and moving, Professor Hojo removed his hand from his mouth and gripped him by the ankle. Tugging him with a groan, he yanked and heaved the large man towards the opposite end of the room. Hoisting him onto a vacant bed, he threw him onto it, draping a sheet over the unconscious scientist to hide him away from prying eyes.

“Sorry it had to be done this way, Dr. Hollander, but you were never that bright, anyway.” Smirking in pride over his foul deed, Professor Hojo didn’t see the small shadow steadily creeping up on himself.

Straightening his lanky frame to turn and face Sephiroth, then, as soon as he moved an inch, Cloud roared as he swung ferociously and wildly at Professor Hojo. The omega had bravely attacked after locating a small pipe beneath the bed he’d been hiding under. His first swing missed, but with the second, he smashed the length of the pipe against Professor Hojo’s arm when he raised it to shield himself.

Snarling in pain and anger when the metal of the pipe connected with his flesh, Professor Hojo fought back immediately. Using his height to his advantage, despite being lanky and a lot thinner than Cloud, the cunning scientist proved to have many tricks up his sleeve.

With Cloud swinging blindly and not paying much attention to his surroundings, the Shinra scientist easily ran away from the bed Dr. Hollander was unconsciously draped over.

Cloud followed with the pipe, but as he did, Professor Hojo gripped a tray bearing lab equipment and threw it at Cloud. Ducking at once, the blond felt the items swishing and whizzing over his head. This distraction only allowed for Professor Hojo to then upturn a bed, blocking Cloud’s path as he crossed over to the door. Grabbing an ax that had been hoisted high on the wall in a protective glass casing for emergency purposes, the mad scientist busted through the glass before charging at Cloud with the deadly weapon.

Wielding it like the madman he was, he approached Cloud as he snarled sadistically, “Useless thing. You’re not even capable of reproducing as majority of your kind have for centuries…what good are you for, really?” He swung, and Cloud leapt out of the way. The ax crashed down on the bedframe, shattering it in many pieces.

Dancing closer to him with a menacing gleam in his eyes, Professor Hojo sang out, “Oooohooo! Yessss, I’m sorry to say it, but you’re garbage, you stupid infantryman!”

Blocking out his words for a moment, Cloud shouted back, “Shut up! Just let us go!” From the floor, he grabbed broken glass, as well as a serrated blade used for operating, but Professor Hojo made him discard and forget about the items as he swung the ax viciously. It bashed into the tiled floor, cracking a few of the pieces as Cloud landed on his back and scrambled away fearfully.

Pointing angrily at him while the youth crawled across the room, Professor Hojo yelled boisterously, “You’re broken, you stupid thing! Don’t you see that?”

Stopping in his tracks, Cloud felt sickness washing over himself. Dipping his head to the side as he began sweating and panting heavily, the words settled into his mind as he cried out, “What the hell do you mean?”

“Your test results…while you were unconscious, I conducted tests…” The ‘s’ of the words Professor Hojo spoke slithered out of his mouth in sibilant hisses, but he loved doing that and saying the words in that specific way as he cackled like a filthy demon.

Glasses sliding off his nose and dangling on the pointed tip, as he approached Cloud, he crowed delightfully, “You’re a recessive omega! I didn’t know that, before, but that’s why you’ll never reproduce, you’ll never become a mother, and you’re completely hopeless…”

Was something wrong with him? Thinking on it as he crawled further and further back, Cloud remembered all the times he felt quite ill, dizzy, overheated, and frustrated. He’d tossed that off to his heats, but the more he pondered Professor Hojo’s barbed words, the more he had to consider it.

Blinking up in confusion at the older male, he whispered in a panicked voice, “What’s a recessive omega?!”

Tapping his shoes with the ax almost in a silly manner, as though dancing rather than wanting to attack and kill Cloud, Professor Hojo purred in glee, “Recessive omegas don’t have much of a womb…that’s why you can’t get pregnant, ever. It’s rare, but the condition does in fact exist…” Twirling his index finger at Cloud, he concluded, “Useless…since you can’t provide spawn for furthering and advancing my experiments, you must go, too…”

Distracted entirely, Cloud pressed a hand over his stomach as he sobbed to himself, “I…I’m broken…something’s wrong…w-with me…why…why?!”

As he lost himself to his weeping and crying, Professor Hojo took the opportunity to unleash a brutal attack. Screaming in vicious anger, the Shinra scientist dove at Cloud with the ax ready and waiting.

At the last minute, Cloud rolled out of the way, and Professor Hojo brought the ax down with himself bearing down his weight over it. The moment the ax sunk into the tiles, splitting them clean in half, Professor Hojo realized he was ‘stuck’. Trying to dislodge the ax, he wriggled and shifted, and Cloud took the opportunity to counterattack.

With a swift jog, the omega sailed into the air, kicked Professor Hojo as hard as he could in the side, and watched as the older male went stumbling in shock. Arms flailing to support himself, somehow, he tripped over his own feet and crashed against Sephiroth in the corner of the lab.

As soon as Professor Hojo clumsily smashed with his back against Sephiroth, the alpha held onto him firmly, bore his sharp, gleaming teeth and bit wildly into Hojo’s right shoulder. The screams Professor Hojo emitted were terrifying in their own right as they nearly shattered glass. Cloud had to cover both ears as he sank to his knees, looking away while blood steadily streamed from the wound in the man’s shoulder, sullying and painting his pristine lab coat deep red.

Twitching and screaming weakly, Professor Hojo reached forth with his left hand, the palm landing on a red, emergency button embedded in a panel on the wall. He slammed some pressure onto it, and although he was being bitten, the alarm bells rose in the air, abrupt ‘beeping’ sounds echoed everywhere, and he’d effectively frightened Sephiroth. The alpha released him with a snarl, pressing his hands to his ears as desperately as Cloud was.

Cowering in the corner, Sephiroth fell to his knees, writhing in agony. Professor Hojo pressed down on his wounded shoulder, ignoring the ax as he crawled on his chest and stomach like a weak insect. As Professor Hojo slunk away from Sephiroth, Cloud walked over to him, cringing as the alarms rang potently in his eardrums.

Stopping before the injured scientist, Cloud bent over him and rolled him onto his back. Groaning in sheer pain, Professor Hojo held onto his bleeding shoulder, applying more pressure onto it to stop the bleeding. Ignoring him as he did this, Cloud searched through his lab coat pockets until he’d located a dark key. Praying and hoping this key would unlock Sephiroth’s restraints, Cloud approached the disturbed alpha as carefully as he could.

They were running out of time, but he made sure to be gentle and not startle his mate. Hushing him carefully as he writhed in misery, Cloud brandished the key, allowing Sephiroth to take a look at it, first.

“Sephiroth…I’m going to get us out! Please!”

Nodding slowly, the alpha communicated that he understood. He permitted Cloud to try the key at the padlock over his neck, and after a single turn, the key fit the lock, and with a ‘click’, Sephiroth was free. His collar and the chains at his ankles fell to the floor, rattling potently. Straightening himself, the alpha nodded again at Cloud, then held onto his hand.

Cloud peered down and saw that he was bleeding, perhaps from crawling about through shards of sharp glass. Sephiroth whimpered in sympathy as he softly touched the wound. Bringing Cloud’s injured limb to his mouth, he licked at it, no doubt trying to heal and comfort his omega…

Pulling his hand away, Cloud gestured at the door of the lab. “Forget it, we have to go, now!”

Sephiroth followed him as Cloud retrieved and put on a small, grey sweater hanging from a tiny hook in an open closet. Now that he wasn’t so underdressed, he felt more relieved and spun about to flee. They faced the doors, but as the alpha and omega did, they burst open wildly. Boot covered feet stormed in, running closer to them, but Cloud and Sephiroth were shocked as opposed to prepared for battle…

“Well, well, what the hell do we have here, then?”


	30. Darkened Whispers

Rather than a whole security team swarming inside the lab, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos paraded in, standing like two mighty mountains as they purposefully blocked Cloud’s and Sephiroth’s path.

Eyes gleaming maliciously, the alphas glared down at Cloud, and then over at Sephiroth. Taking a moment to examine the chaotic scene, it only required mere seconds before their eyes grew sinister and volatile.

Shaking his head, Angeal laughed dryly. “I can’t say you look ‘good’, Sephiroth…but your partner here sure as shit does…”

Backing away and hiding behind Sephiroth, Cloud whimpered, “Please…just move so we can get out of here!”

“Nah, don’t think so.” At once, Genesis snatched Cloud out from behind Sephiroth, while Angeal brandished his mighty Buster Sword, holding it in front of Sephiroth when the alpha tried attacking him.

Genesis slammed Cloud perilously against a wall, breathing hotly against his nape as he purred hungrily, “Finally, after many months of waiting, I can do this…” Lasciviously, he licked at Cloud’s throat as he hummed in pleasure. “I’m going to fuck you…and I don’t care if you don’t like it.”

While holding Sephiroth back, Angeal screamed over to his friend, “I get a turn too, right Genesis? You promised me!”

Rolling his eyes, Genesis sighed, “Yes, yes, you’ll get your turn, Angeal, but not until I’m satisfied…” He then went to lick Cloud’s nape, brushing back his blond hair. Cloud weakly clawed and kicked at him, but it was pointless when Genesis trapped him between his legs firmly.

A warm tongue landed on the back of the terrified omega’s neck, and as Genesis lapped away, seemingly enjoying himself for a moment, he then suddenly froze and squinted. Tilting his head curiously, he pushed back more blond hair as he peered deeply and carefully at Cloud’s flesh. Though the lights in the room had turned red and blue due to the flashing warning and emergency lights, Genesis sneered as he studied the bitemark on Cloud’s neck.

“Shit, Sephiroth already claimed you?!” Gaping away at the mark, Genesis went to sniff at it, when suddenly, his eyes blew open widely. “Oh…no…” Turning pale and rigid, he slammed a hand over his mouth and whirled away from Cloud, nearly tripping over glass and other broken furniture strewn about the lab.

Coughing and sputtering as he clutched fiercely at his throat, the sickening, suffocating noises he created drew forth Angeal’s attention. Though he still held his Buster Sword before Sephiroth, he cried out in anger and confusion, “Genesis! What’s going on?!”

“ARRRRGH!!!” Throwing his head back and emitting a pained cry to the heavens as every vein in his eyeballs became inflamed, Genesis then buckled down and puked violently all over the floor. For at least a full minute of agony, the alpha vehemently expelled from his bowels everything he’d consumed. He vomited repeatedly while shaking, losing control over his limbs as he nearly fell in a dull heap.

“GENESIS!” Angrily turning to Sephiroth, Angeal tried slicing the alpha down, when he was face-to-face with Sephiroth’s fiery, blood-red eyes. As if placed under a curse, Angeal ceased all movement. His Buster Sword clattered to the floor, and he didn’t even blink as he gaped openly into the center of the taller alpha’s eyes.

He began whimpering and whining, but as he stared on, his pupils dilated, and his eyes turned as red as Sephiroth’s. Both of Angeal’s eyeballs were now a complete mass of redness, and he stiffly stood like a statue without even blinking. Even his hair stood out in spiky clumps, as though someone had struck him with lightning.

On the floor, Genesis convulsed spasmodically one last time, before he too rigidly rose to his feet and stood right next to Angeal, arms dangling like a puppet at his sides. He didn’t speak as his mouth remained open in an ‘o’ shape, and the alpha was just as transfixed and catatonic as his friend. Like Angeal, Genesis’ eyes were totally red spheres…

Cloud moved away from the wall as he panted at Sephiroth, “What’s…what did you do to them?” As he studied Sephiroth especially, he noticed that the alpha’s eyes weren’t as red as Angeal’s or Genesis’, and unlike the lesser alphas, Sephiroth was able to freely move.

Without anything holding him back, Sephiroth gently bent and picked up Angeal’s heavy Buster Sword, calmly handing it to Cloud.

Barely able to even hold it up due to how much it weighed, Cloud winced as he nudged Sephiroth. “What did you do to them?”

Never saying a word, as he wasn’t capable of it, Sephiroth crept to the side, glaring at the open doorway of the lab. On cue, many footsteps stomped about, and weapons buzzed and hummed. At least twenty security officers charged in with their safety shields and nets ready to go, aiming especially for Sephiroth.

Angeal and Genesis slowly spun around on their heels, and as their red eyes landed on the security team, Sephiroth growled softly. Quickly, before the first shot was fired, Angeal leapt onto the security officer who’d aimed his weapon for Sephiroth. Knocked to his feet, the man’s gun fired off into the ceiling. Two more guards who tried lunging at Sephiroth with transparent shields bearing the emblem of Shinra in the center were then swiftly attacked by Genesis. The red-headed alpha swiped at them, kicking them back before tugging their weapons out of their hands.

By the dozen, as the security team tried to unleash any attack, both Genesis and Angeal struck them down powerfully. They didn’t speak as they moved about swiftly, dodging any blow and every bullet with precision and exactness. Security officers began moving back, dwindling in power and numbers as Genesis and Angeal advanced rapidly. Due to their fear, the humans ran away, ducking and hiding for cover, and it allowed for Sephiroth and Cloud to move out into the hall.

Among the distraction this had caused, a few more second-class SOLDIERs who were alphas tried defending the security team, but it was a useless, wasted effort. Like Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth glared at them, controlling them telepathically and mentally as they succumbed to his whims and orders. They too began fighting and clearing the path for the alpha and omega to escape, swarming over the Shinra officers mercilessly.

Trying to forget about the bloodshed and war raging in before his terror-stricken eyes, Cloud gently touched Sephiroth’s arm. The alpha peered down at him, smiling softly as he draped an arm around the shaken omega.

Softly, Cloud whispered, “You’re…you c-can control them? You can control other alphas?!”

Sephiroth cooed as he nuzzled his mate in reply. It was as good of a ‘yes’ as Cloud was going to get, but truthfully, it wasn’t difficult to construe by himself. He’d seen how Sephiroth had frozen both Angeal and Genesis, locking them in their minds and bodies as he then used them to his own advantage like puppets. As neat as this was, and as impressed as Cloud was, he knew they still had to get away, before Heidegger brought in more men and monsters for them to fight off.

Gently pushing Sephiroth out through the back doors, the wise, young omega called out as they ascended the staircase, “Come on! We have to escape through the roof, because they’ll already have the parking lot and yards rigged with traps and men!”

Following hurriedly, Sephiroth climbed the steps two at a time, carrying Cloud and the Buster Sword with himself when the omega grew weary. Sephiroth never seemed to run out of energy as he pummeled on through with Cloud until they broke through a huge metal door leading right to the roof.

Sephiroth burst through it without much of a fuss, and as both omega and alpha stood together in the chilly night air, they gaped at the moon and stars looming high in the sky. It was so…tranquil and peaceful after everything they’d seen and been through together. Cloud took a moment to appreciate it as he nestled against Sephiroth. The cold breeze brushing his hair back felt lovely against his scalp, and he let out a soft hum of appreciation as his body cooled off from the overexcitement.

“Sephiroth…I know I didn’t get a chance to tell you this, but I love you.” He’d gone ahead and whispered his truest feelings into his alpha’s ear, just in case they would never escape from this madness.

Time was always a fleeting concept, and Cloud had lived in regret for too long. He knew Sephiroth wouldn’t ever be able to speak, again, and torn as he was that he wouldn’t hear his lover’s sweet voice and gentle words flowing from his lips ever again, he was even more motivated now to speak, before they lost more opportunities to do so.

_I wonder if Sephiroth regrets not being upfront with his own feelings, too…especially when he had the chance…_

Biting his lower lip while the tall alpha smiled down at him, Cloud again whispered ardently, “Sephiroth, I love you so much.”

Purring and adding in his sweet trilling to the mix to soothe his omega, Sephiroth clung onto Cloud as they both then stared through the expanse of woods, the tops of the trees which surrounded the complex of the Company, so tall and vast in their luscious shades of green and brown. A few birds and owls hooted and chirped nearby, causing Cloud to nearly fall into a slumber.

Before he could grow faint, he espied a large helicopter many feet away, and he roused himself out of his mini reverie, recalling the task at hand. “Sephiroth, we have to—”

BANG!

A horrific blast echoed in the sky, breaking the peaceful ambiance and sound barrier. Cloud dropped to his knees in fright, while Sephiroth turned and faced the open door that had led them to the roof. Growling viciously, he rounded on an equally angry Heidegger.

Once he saw their attacker, Cloud felt fury firing his system up and revving it to a deadly state. Heidegger met his challenge evenly, raising his weapon and pulling the trigger twice in rapid succession. Cloud used the width of the Buster Sword to his advantage, blocking both himself as well as Sephiroth from the deadly bullets. However, Sephiroth was unable to contain his raw anger and he deftly swooped down upon Heidegger.

The dark-haired man held onto a silver firearm and was aiming it straight at Sephiroth. “Don’t move a damn muscle, you god damn animal.”

Begging and pleading, although he knew it wouldn’t get them anywhere, Cloud hissed through pained tears, “Don’t! We won’t escape! We won’t!”

As brave as he’d been, previously, he wasn’t going to play foolish heroics when his mate’s life was in jeopardy. Trembling, he nearly dropped the Buster Sword, which seemed to be what Heidegger wanted all along.

Deeply, he bellowed his order, “Drop your weapon, now!”

Whimpering, Cloud acquiesced while Sephiroth hung back.

“SILENCE!” Waving the weapon at him, them, Heidegger’s veins jutted up beneath the skin of his temples and thick neck as he roared potently, “I’ve had just about enough trouble from you both! As far as I’m concerned, as of tonight, General Sephiroth and infantryman Cloud Strife will be wiped from history!”

Like an overgrown child throwing a tantrum, Heidegger stomped his feet, inhaled deeply, and then mightily wailed, “Do you think I’m going to stand by and allow you two to tear down this magnificent government and world we worked so hard to build, ha?!”

The rhetorical question lingered like the smell of smoke in the air as Cloud hung close to Sephiroth’s knees. The wind gently howled and whispered in the younger male’s ears as he tried ignoring the throbbing and thumping of his blood pumping in his veins, wondering just how much time he had left to live.

Advancing, still, Heidegger bemoaned in exhaustion, “Hundreds of years, a glorious empire…and you two _won’t_ bring it down…” Turning the weapon right at Cloud and aiming for his forehead, Heidegger hissed his threat, “Not…on…my…watch…”

The trigger was never pulled; the weapon never fired. Heidegger let out a pained grunt as a steady ‘thud’ hit him across the back of the head. Weakly touching the hit area, he spun around to face his attacker, when he was bashed in the face with a pipe…

As he fell unconsciously to the ground, Sephiroth and Cloud both bitterly snarled, eyes set on the one who’d brutally knocked Heidegger down.

“You…” Cloud’s eyes narrowed into deadly daggers as he spewed in disgust, “You son of a bitch…”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

Holding a blood-soaked cloth down over his shoulder, Professor Hojo chuckled in exhaustion as he stumbled next to Heidegger’s passed out form. Throwing away the pipe he’d used to render the large man unconscious, the Shinra scientist then focused on applying more pressure to his wound. His blood dripped and splattered about everywhere, but it didn’t slow him down as he crept over to Sephiroth.

With a pained grunt, he caved down, his knees buckling as he crashed into Sephiroth’s broad sternum. The alpha gripped him by the arms as he pushed him back, glaring madly into his beady eyes. The bags under them were now quite prominent, especially since he’d been losing so much blood. Professor Hojo snickered as he pushed his glasses up slightly, blood dripping from his hands as he grew paler in the face by the second.

Cloud studied him nervously as he steadied himself onto his feet and kept a close eye on the madman. There was no telling just what he had planned for them, and Cloud wasn’t going to be blind and foolish enough to underestimate Professor Hojo.

Sternly, he barked, “What do you want from us?”

Dazed as he wheezed and rasped, hanging onto whatever stamina he had left, Professor Hojo cringed as he answered, “Th-the…helicopter…the…I…h-have th-the…k-keys…but you n-need p-personnel t-to…activate…it…”

This had to be a joke. There was no way that Professor Hojo was going to help them, and Cloud wasn’t going to be delusional to trust anything the beastly scientist stated.

Dismissing that, Cloud arrogantly snapped, “Shut up, you damn liar! If you try to trick us again, I’ll personally throw you off the roof!”

Ignoring him, Professor Hojo used his free hand to support himself. Bracing his weight over Sephiroth’s broad, strong frame, he faced the helicopter as he inhaled a deep breath and held it. Mustering his strength, he limped over to the helicopter, his shoes dragging and scraping all the way. Reluctantly, Cloud followed him, though he never blinked as he kept his eyes trained on the man’s twitching form the entire time.

Shockingly, as soon as he’d opened the pilot’s door, Professor Hojo grunted as he leaned inside, pressing the palm of his right hand flatly over the handprint monitor. It blared on to life as it scanned his handprint, the lights moving from glowing red, to green. His identity had been approved, and the engine of the machine roared to life. The blades above spun slowly, at first, and then became a whirling mass of darkness as they buzzed and hummed, gaining infinite speed.

Standing away from the helicopter, now, Professor Hojo exhaled as he feebly cried, “G-get…a-as…f-far…away…as…possible…” This had been more energy than he could exert. Due to significant blood loss and physical trauma, Professor Hojo finally collapsed like a doll someone had cast aside.

Cloud ran ahead at his side, gently turning him over so he could lie flatly, when familiar voices rang out in the air like fireworks.

“CLOUD! SEPHIROTH!”

Turning to peer over his shoulder, Cloud let out a sigh of pure relief when he saw Reno and Rude jogging towards them. Thankfully, the two Turks weren’t hurt as they slid onto the ground and landed right next to Cloud.

“You okay?” Checking him for wounds and injuries, Reno held him closely, while Rude glared up at Sephiroth.

Pointing at him, he whispered to Reno and Cloud, “He’s…is he dangerous?”

Semi-facetiously, Cloud panted, “Only if you’re going to get in our way…”

When Reno and Rude blinked in confusion, staring blankly at each other, then at Professor Hojo, and then at the helicopter running, the lights went on in their heads as they finally understood.

“Ooooh!” Nodding fervently, Reno suggested, “We can get you two out of here, but you have to take us with you!”

Stunned, Cloud wheezed, “What?! You guys want to escape, too?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rude snorted as he scratched his shaved head. “We’re tired of Shinra and the Company in general. To hell with this life! It’s time we started our own, together!”

This was truly unexpected, to say the least. Professor Hojo’s behavior had been shocking itself, but now, with Reno and Rude proclaiming that they wanted to join them, Cloud remained stunned and stuck in a perpetually frozen state.

Shaking him to rouse his attention, Reno sputtered, “H-hey, don’t die on me here, Cloud! Let’s just go!”

Carefully touching the handle of the Buster Sword and scraping it along the ground onto his own lap, Cloud nodded as he stammered, “Uh…alright…w-wow…umm…random as hell, you guys, but let’s do this! Let’s go!” Feeling Sephiroth and Rude tugging him onto his feet, it seemed their minds had been made, and Cloud couldn’t have been happier.

He watched in total awe and rapture while Reno dove for the pilot seat in a flash, buckling himself in and taking charge as their pilot. Rude sat next to him, and they all soon settled inside the helicopter.

Buckling themselves in, Cloud peered out the window at the Company he’d lived in for many years. He could hardly believe it was time to cast that life aside, bid everyone he knew and liked farewell, and all to start life anew on a whim…it didn’t feel wrong, it didn’t necessarily even feel right. He didn’t know what to feel, but he knew they were all truly going to be free.

For freedom, this was truly worth it, and he was willing to look into the unknown future with a clearer head and a lighter heart without worries weighing himself down. Reaching to the side and grabbing onto Sephiroth’s hand, he squeezed it for a move of comfort the moment Reno prepared for liftoff.

Sephiroth stared down at his hand before he took a moment and squeezed it in return. Their warmth pooled and seeped together, blending as one. Completely happy for the first time in days, Cloud knew he could now close his eyes and rest soundly. Though they had many things to plan for, though they had their own concerns to look forward to in the foreseeable future, with Sephiroth at his side so loyally, he knew they could overcome any obstacle in their way.

As they held hands tightly, Reno shouted over his shoulder at them, “Hold on! We’re gonna get the flying fuck outta here!” Pausing, he gasped in awe over his own joke as he wailed in triumph, “OH MY SHIT! Get it!? Flying fuck? Flying fu—”

Quickly, Rude interrupted him as he gripped the controls, pressing down on them and shifting the throttle so they could fly up past the gates and fences all around the rooftop. The bottom of the helicopter bashed into the fence, tearing it down with a loud screech, but it did very little to hold the machine back as it rose into the air.

“WOOOO! FUCK YOU SHINRA!” Flipping the Company off with an erected middle finger as they soared up in the air high above the dark building, Reno leaned over and planted a kiss sloppily onto Rude’s lips. They lost control over the helicopter for a second, but they pried apart as both men remembered they had to take control over the machine.

Now, it was smooth sailing, with only the wind howling softly in their ears to guide them along their new journey.

Sephiroth looked up into the steady night skies, breathing softly against the weight of his warm, small omega nestling against himself. Nuzzling and sifting his nose through Cloud’s clean hair, he purred deeply, wrapping an arm tightly around the younger male. Before the helicopter completely left the view of the large rooftop, Sephiroth peered out the window down below, right at Professor Hojo.

Already, the wounded male was staring back up through the tinted windows of the helicopter, and their eyes met. Despite the blackness serving as a barrier, and despite having no clear view due to his weakness and ailments, Professor Hojo chuckled and broke into a crooked, lazy grin.

As the helicopter zoomed through the sky, finally disappearing far away in the distance, Professor Hojo lowered his head as he sighed out in satisfaction. Remembering Sephiroth’s visage staring blandly at himself, he waited patiently for the medical team to arrive as he held onto the cloth suppressing his fresh blood from liberally gushing out of his body.

Still grinning a lopsided grin, through his clenched teeth, he laughed warmly. “That’s…m-my boy…”

~ Ω Ω Ω ~

_Costa del Sol, 0700 hours_

“Good morning, my love.”

Tseng stirred, blinking a few times when he heard a soft voice whispering into his ears. A gentle kiss was bestowed unto his cheek, drawing him out of his small dream and lighting his entire face with a serene warmth.

“Hmm?” Moving over the bed, he brushed the sheets around his naked form back, immediately remembering what had happened the night before. Blushing, he murmured, “Vincent…”

Looming over the bed with a cup of coffee in his hands, a shirtless Vincent Valentine beamed at Tseng, who didn’t motion away. He placed his hands on the omega’s shoulder again, this time not to pin him down, but more to slowly embrace him. Steam rose off the top of the coffee mug, billowing into the air pleasantly.

Shifting up, Tseng arranged some pillows between his back and the headboard of his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he softly moaned, “You’re still here?” He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a complaint, but they both knew it was.

“And why shouldn’t I be here?” Vincent smiled warmly, not yet put off by Tseng’s barbed words. He gently reached out and brushed a few stray bangs out of his partner’s eyes, but Tseng jerked his head away stiffly.

Vincent closed his eyes dejectedly. This was not what a reaction he’d wished for, but at the same time, he felt happy. Deeply, he purred, “Tseng, this feels right to me…what are you feeling?”

Shrugging, Tseng grabbed the offered cup of coffee as he whispered, “I’m fine, but you don’t need to waste time around me. It won’t get us anywhere.”

Still not deterred, a stubborn Vincent Valentine argued sternly, “Don’t say that. I don’t regret anything, and I didn’t get the feeling that you regretted it, either.” Carefully, he drew himself close and pulled Tseng into an embrace.

Allowing himself to be hugged and held, Tseng whined urgently, “Vincent, I’m not good for anyone. I can’t ever give you kids, you know that!”

Vincent only held him tighter as an answer, caressing his hair. Vincent continued to hush and coo, trying to comfort him while the omega broke out in tears. Setting the cup of coffee aside, Tseng returned the embrace in equal measure. For a long time, they clung to each other desperately. Once the alpha pheromones were released as a method to comfort his new mate, Tseng discovered that he couldn’t help himself as he grew weaker. His legs were not enough to sustain him up now, though he tried getting off the bed.

Cupping his face gently and tenderly, with all the love in the world, Vincent pressed his lips to the center of Tseng’s forehead. Combing his fingers through the omega’s smooth hair, he finally held onto a thick lock and held it up to his nose. Inhaling the fresh, clean scents, there, he opened his eyes as he again held Tseng’s face warmly in both hands.

The passionate alpha soothingly cooed, “I don’t want kids, Tseng; I only want and need you…you’re good enough for me, love. You’re my universe.”

Overwhelmed by what was going on between them, both men knelt, inching closer together almost innately. Tilting his chin back, Vincent carefully approached Tseng’s lips once again, timidly welcomed by those of the omega as they shared a chaste kiss.

Mind swooning, Tseng couldn’t believe that this was real. It’d been a long time since he felt anything like this…maybe too long. His body seemed to automatically want to draw the alpha near, and he did just that. Tseng clung on to Vincent like to very essence of life, which only delighted the other Turk one thousand percent.

Pulling away from his partner for a moment, Vincent brushed Tseng’s hair out of his eyes as he passionately intoned, “Tseng, this is going to sound weird, but…I…” Clearing his throat as his eyelashes rapidly fluttered, he softly asked, “Tseng, will you please consider being my mate? Will you p-please marry me?”

Without hesitation, as Tseng’s fears and woes all washed away, he wrapped his long arms about Vincent’s neck and planted his lips firmly over the other Turk’s. This was his answer as he kissed and kissed Vincent until they both felt like swooning and passing out from the immense pleasure and joy.

Without breaking the kiss, Vincent gently pushed Tseng backward and lay over him. With his right hand slowly feeling around his chest, eventually, he toyed with the omega’s nipples and tugged on his lower lip with his teeth.

Though Tseng was still unsure about their future, he strongly shoved his irksome and doubtful thoughts out of his mind. As he held onto Vincent, for the first time in years, he didn’t desire to push someone away from himself.

When they broke apart for air, Vincent quirked an inquisitive brow and purred, “That’s a ‘yes’, right?”

Nodding quickly as his smile grew on his face, Tseng again captured his lips hungrily. Both their tongues intertwined in a long and endless dance, allowing them to deeply taste each other. Vincent’s hands travelled from Tseng’s hair to his round bottom, drawing him closer, until his grip became so potent that it almost threatened to break the omega in two.

Unable to stop, Vincent rolled them over, so they were lying side-by-side, and he lovingly kissed everything he was bound to see, his tongue leading the path while his eyes shut tightly.

As they got lost in their lustful motions, before Tseng could roll back and beg for more, Vincent nuzzled against his ear and hotly panted out, “Tseng, can you…umm…this is also going to be odd, but I was wondering if you could sit on my face, maybe?”

Tseng’s eyes widened, while Vincent faintly nodded. Desperation ran all over his face, but he didn’t hide it at all from his partner. Mildly aroused, though mostly baffled, Tseng inquired carefully, “Err, whatever for?”

Unerringly, Vincent replied, “I want to have a good view for when I suck you.”

Although mildly uncomfortable with being so open before someone else, for the love he shared for his alpha, and for their future, Tseng decided to take the chance.

“Okay, Vincent…” Smirking as his hand felt around his lover’s toned stomach, trailing lower sensually until it reached his most sensitive place, Tseng began carefully climbing over Vincent. His hips arching up, Vincent shivered and hissed in pleasure, red eyes narrowing and zeroing in on Tseng’s thighs. As Tseng spread his legs, hooking them carefully on either side of his partner’s head, he felt Vincent gently grabbing hold of his manhood and slowly stroking him.

This hadn’t been something he’d ever done, before, and it was terrifying in every way possible. Vincent’s tongue was everywhere, suddenly, and as Tseng tried bracing himself for puffs of warm air hitting him square in his crotch, his limbs ached and quivered. His hand darted out, fiercely latching onto the headboard of the bed while Vincent groped his thighs while taking him into his mouth deeply.

Tseng blushed beet red, knowing that Vincent could see everything from this position. He realized his hips were pressing into the alpha’s nose and forehead as he straddled Vincent’s face lewdly, but it felt too good to be real. Eyes drawn backward, he let out soft sobs as this mere touch was almost sending him over the edge.

Vincent’s body was perfection, but in that unnatural way in which everything else surrounding him was perfect. The ideal beauty held Tseng in thrall; it drew him in, seducing the omega completely. He imagined falling to his knees to worship his alpha, the same way Vincent’s mouth was worshipping his arousal, currently. From his vantage point, Tseng used his hands and moved them down his mate’s chest, over his flat stomach, and along his slim hips. His skin was cool and so very soft. It was flesh that had never known a moment’s hard labor, and Tseng cherished its smoothness.

Their eyes met for a moment, and all life stilled. It was a lover’s touch Vincent had, a lover’s eye; the eyes of the thoroughly besotted.

Vincent continued to watch Tseng in his attentive exploration of his body. Unreadable eyes, placid expression, and absolute stillness were all he offered to Tseng as the shy omega touched whatever was in reach of his hands from his higher position.

Once his curiosity had been satisfied, Vincent turned his attention to his mate’s organ. It was mostly flaccid in a nest of fine, dark hair that looked as silken as the hair upon the omega’s skull. A beast waiting was what it was, ready to awaken and pounce, take and devour, and Vincent’s fingers tentatively brushed along its plumpness. In reply, Tseng twitched as Vincent caressed his length, growing and stiffening the longer the alpha lingered there.

Before he became fully erect, Vincent leaned in and licked at the skin covering the head of his partner’s cock. Tseng’s thighs tensed, and that was all the encouragement they both needed. Vincent took him into his mouth once more, his nose pressed to the dusting of hair surrounding himself. All too eager to please, Vincent soon learned and picked up on what Tseng liked.

Softly, while his mouth worked, Vincent stroked his lover’s hips, thumbs tracing the hollows there, as he suckled Tseng, learning the shape and size of his lover. Vincent’s eyes closed, and Tseng committed his scent to his memory.

The rich scent was enough to bring Tseng’s own arousal to a feverish pitch, but he pushed that aside to focus on his lover’s mouth. Lips ghosted over hardened flesh, and a sensual tongue stroked over the soft head. It was an amazing feeling, Vincent having him in his mouth, and oh, how Tseng wanted it. Needed it.

Soon, when Vincent’s talented tongue moved from his cock all the way down to his hole, Tseng shrieked. This was insane, but he knew it felt great. Nothing could compare to this form of sexual intimacy, and Tseng allowed Vincent to explore.

Vincent’s powerful hands moved Tseng up, exposing him even more shamefully. Still, his cries filled every inch of the bedroom as he desperately searched to grab a hold of Vincent’s hand. Once he felt the limb throbbing and clutching against his own, with another deep suck from Vincent, Tseng came in a crumbling mess that entailed weeping and panting as though oxygen was in short supply.

Pulling away while he grinned mischievously, Vincent knew he’d been the one to drive his omega crazy. Removing his head from between Tseng’s legs, he shifted up so that the omega slipped into his lap, his opening mere inches away from his hard length. Vincent then led the exhausted, aroused omega in a long and languid kiss. Slowly and timidly, Tseng wasn’t shy to depict what he wanted; he reached for Vincent’s shaft, stroking it to its fullness as he then pressed it against his hole greedily.

At his touch, Vincent almost collapsed, though not before shifting his hips so Tseng was properly in his lap. “Do you...want me?” he whispered the question, nearly falling apart when Tseng kissed the side of his neck.

Tseng nodded again, and after taking enough time to press himself against the round head of Vincent’s thick erection, he lowered himself and allowed Vincent to enter him. Vincent faintly screamed at the height of his pleasure once they were joined, while Tseng began clawing almost savagely at the alpha’s bare skin. Tseng covered his lover’s lips with his own to swallow every cry the other ebony-haired man would relinquish.

Unable to control himself, Vincent thrust up against Tseng, making their cries louder. Kisses and bites were littered across both their necks and chests, and Tseng soon picked up the pace as he energetically bounced away on Vincent’s lap. The delicious friction became too hot to bear, even though Tseng was quite slick.

It didn’t take much longer for the alpha to tilt over the edge of passion into a strong release. Tseng expected that, and after taking him whole, he still felt there was more to give. He kissed his way back up to Vincent’s mouth, glad to know that the larger male was also shaking and sweating as badly as he was. Their motions were perfect together, almost like a last dance.

Still holding dearly and tightly onto Vincent’s hand, Tseng pressed their foreheads together and questioned his partner with a glance. When Vincent gazed at him as though nothing and no one else in the world existed, Tseng dipped his head to the side and pushed his hair away, exposing the back of his nape. Hungrily, Vincent wrapped his right arm around his waist and brought himself close as possible, teeth gleaming in the morning sun.

The touch of his fingers left Tseng’s neck, replaced by something bigger, warmer, sharper. Tseng’s mind tilted and eased away from fear as the alpha’s teeth sank into his flesh, all while his cock continued moving slowly moving in and out of his clenched hole. Alpha venom had been injected into Tseng, forever marking them both, forever binding them both. Succumbing to a state of dizziness, Tseng threw his head back and smiled, letting it all bathe himself in sheer warmth.

Rutting up almost violently against him while he cleaned his wound, Vincent’s moans and Tseng’s keen cries turned into muffled screams as both men locked lips desperately. Weakly, Tseng squirmed, allowing the thick cock buried inside himself to reach his most erogenous zone. Once touched, his entire body arched backward, and Tseng became putty against Vincent.

Sniffing in his scents, Vincent increased the tempo, holding his lover’s hand tighter and wrapping his other arm around his waist. Unable to hold back anymore, Tseng screamed Vincent’s name as a sacred mantra with a voice he never thought he even had.

It sounded so, so highly pitched, but Vincent loved it. Growling, he increased the speed even more, though for a few seconds. Groaning as he too nearly slipped, he again bit into the new bitemark he’d created before relinquishing, waves of ecstasy travelling along both men’s shaking bodies.

Once they were both equally exhausted and spent, they untangled limbs as best as they could, sliding and slipping against each other. Plopping onto the bed, while still holding each other’s hand, neither man dared to speak, for neither man could even find the right words for the moment.

Instead, Vincent delicately lifted Tseng’s head and slid his arm under it, drawing his omega closer. Both naked Turk members took to shamelessly lying flatly on the bed, basking in the warm glows of the sun as they visited the realms of sleep. The world stopped around them, but even in sleep, they were savouring each instant of the serene closeness.


	31. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE  
**

**4 Months Later**

Life was for once truly blissful and peaceful.

Along with Rude and Reno, Cloud was happy that they’d all settled nicely on a lovely, little island not too far away from Costa del Sol. After the incident and their escape from the Shinra Electric Power Company, Rude and Reno discovered microchips implanted in both Cloud and Sephiroth. Not too long after they’d taken off in the helicopter, they removed the tracking devices and disposed of them. As they lay low, overtime, the manhunt for them decreased, and other bigger problems no doubt stirred for Shinra.

Now, they were truly free.

The days and weeks sped by in a total blur. The island they chose to start their new life on wasn’t that spacious, but it was large enough that Rude and Sephiroth found a decent, abandoned home, and soon added onto it. They extended it into a massive log cabin with plenty of room for themselves, constantly working on building the best and most suitable abode.

It was the perfect summer home, and the weather was always gracious and kind. They soon were able to grow and maintain a lovely vegetable garden out back, while the cabin faced the open water. The ocean provided a great view for many days and nights, and the sand felt lovely against their bare feet as they built fires and sat together before the churning and tossing waves.

Aside from the near perfect environment and ambiance, psychologically and emotionally, Cloud felt set for life. Although some new changes were brought on due to Sephiroth’s muteness, the golden-haired omega knew they would all grow accustomed to it in time. Sephiroth was for the most part helpful, diligent, and due to his immense strength, he built many things and toyed with his own crafty creations. That kept him busy most days, and no one seemed to notice or be troubled by his permanent state of silence.

Due to their new lifestyle, the alphas became more toned and athletic. Sephiroth’s hair grew longer, but some unique changes came through over time. Dark streaks formed among the pale strands, quite black and rich in shade. The contrast of black and white was quite alarming, though not unpleasant in Cloud’s opinion.

Together with Rude, Sephiroth would go hunting and fishing for their meals, while Cloud and Reno hung back in the cabin, tending to housework. The routine had been serenely established, so much that it felt as natural as breathing. Everyone got along just well, and life was peacefully passing by.

Cloud even took up painting, sometimes having Sephiroth posing as a model for him, while other times, he drew from scenery around himself. He’d been fixated on painting a few playfully ecstatic dolphins leaping out of the water in the horizon one sunny afternoon, when Reno interrupted him as he plopped down onto the sand right beside him.

Bits of sand fell around Cloud, and the young man gasped as he shook it all off his clothes and held his canvas away from the mess. “Reno! You’re gonna mess up my work!” Gesturing at his paint set, he sternly lectured the red-headed male while Reno sat stiffly and glared.

Noticing how uncomfortable his friend was, Cloud nudged him and lowered his voice to a more soothing, comforting tone. “Hey, you okay?” Sitting back on his blanket draped beneath himself, he offered pleasantly, “Want some of my lemonade? It’s freshly squeezed!”

As he went to collect it from the basket at his side, Reno gripped by him the elbow with such a vicious grip that Cloud was shocked. Whirling around, he’d wanted to ask what the hell Reno’s problem was, when the blond-haired omega scented something off in the air. It was thick and almost fruity, and it was wafting from Reno…it just had to be…

Shaking violently, Reno’s teeth clattered, and he grew even paler in the face. Eyes darting with some form of paranoia rising in them, he bent near Cloud as he whined petulantly, “Cloud! I think there’s s-something wrong with my body!”

Blinking a few times as though waking from an odd dream, Cloud heard the ocean in his ears, felt the sand and blanket at his feet, and then leaned back against the canopy of the large trees they were nestling beneath.

“Reno? What’s wrong?” Swiftly, Cloud asked, “What’s happened to you?”

“My body!” Pointing at his backside, the other male wept profusely, “I…I am…sticky and wet!”

Thinking he’d been sweating, at first, Cloud rolled his eyes as he stated plainly, “I can get you a towel if you want, but—”

Shaking him strongly, Reno protested urgently, “No! Cloud! Listen! I swear to god, something weird is happening to my body!” Drawing his knees up into his chest, he stammered out with major difficulty, “I’m sticky and wet in a place I sh-shouldn’t be, I’m hot as hell, lately, I’m moody one minute, then happy the next, and I keep throwing up!”

Gasping as he listened to all of Reno’s words, Cloud searched the open area as he questioned, “Did you tell Rude?”

Frowning deeply, Reno snapped angrily, “Of course not! Why would I go to him? I trust you more!”

“Of course, but—” Interrupted again by the potent stench of fresh berries floating in the warm air, Cloud inhaled it a few times, alarm bells going off in his brain as every symptom Reno spoke of finally slammed home. As Cloud sat back thinking, Sephiroth trailed over to them, his long hair now almost down to his knees as it swished about in the warm wind.

Glaring at him for interrupting, Reno hissed, “Sephiroth! Shoo, shoo! This is a private conversation!”

Ignoring the other male, Sephiroth bent as he sniffed deeply at the incensed Turk. Nostrils flaring, his red eyes searched up and down Reno, far too scrutinizing and cautious for anyone’s tastes. It affected the younger male, and he pressed a hand over his stomach weakly.

“I think I’m gonna be sick, again…” He leapt onto his feet, but as he lost his balance and knocked into Sephiroth, the alpha grabbed him by the waist, pressing the palm of his right hand right against the center of Reno’s belly.

Feeling the other male there for a few moments, eventually, Sephiroth’s eyes turned quite round in awe. Blinking a few times, he turned his slitted orbs to Cloud, dipping his head silently to one side before smirking coyly.

Appalled by this treatment, Reno shoved him in the chest in a move of utter defiance. “The hell is wrong with you, Sephiroth? Don’t act so smug, you jerk!” Kicking and stomping his feet almost childishly, he wailed, “I’m not well, and you’re playing around! The hell!”

Waving his arms at Cloud, Sephiroth then pointed at Reno’s stomach, and Cloud gasped in a knowing way. As though a lightbulb had turned on in his skull, he slowly got to his feet and stood before Reno.

Gently and carefully touching the Turk’s shoulder, as he spun him around, Cloud stammered in complete shock, “Reno…y-you’re…you’re an omega!”

Looking as though he didn’t believe it, Reno waved him off and blew a raspberry with his mouth. “Aww, shut up, Cloud! I’ve always been an alpha!” Puffing out his chest, he boldly announced, “I was born one! There’s _no_ way this is possible, and my fears of that shit won’t come true! Plus, I haven’t even touched myself in—”

Firmly holding him with both hands, Cloud shook him as he cried out boldly, “Reno! You’re feeling like that because you’re an omega!” Nodding firmly, he added sagaciously, “I can smell it! You may have been an alpha, before, but you’re an omega now!” Testing it out, he leaned up on his toes and pressed himself against Reno, feeling an onrush of that familiar scent again.

Sephiroth sniffed at Reno as well, humming as he stood by and nodded silently, confirming the worst while Cloud announced boldly, “That’s an omega’s scent! It’s undeniable, Reno!”

Hands flying to his hair and tugging the messy strands, while shaking his head back and forth erratically, an irreverent Reno admonished, “No! No way! You’re dumb and you’re wrong, Cloud! I’m not an omega! I’m not!”

He turned around so quickly that he bashed into Sephiroth clumsily. When he nearly fell, both Cloud and his alpha tried helping Reno up. When Cloud accidentally brushed his hand over Reno’s stomach, he felt something warm throbbing and moving against his own flesh and blood. A steady pulse…a heartbeat…

Squealing as he nearly collapsed, himself, Cloud mightily shouted, “Reno! You’re p-pregnant!” Unable to believe it, himself, he shouted boisterously once more, “YOU’RE PREGNANT!”

As Reno succumbed to his own freak out, running around everyone while shouting his head off, approaching behind Sephiroth, a smug Rude took off his shades and planted his hands on his hips, looking as proud as ever. Chest puffing out, he inhaled the fresh ocean air while seagulls flew above, cawing at each other in a carefree manner.

Eyes half open lazily, he drawled like a complacent feline, “Guess I got my wish after all, Reno; looks like we get to start a family of our own, huh?”

**END**


End file.
